El niño que vivió
by maritza chan
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si Voldemort hubiese decidido marcar a Neville y no a Potter? ¿Cómo sería su vida? ¿Sería tan miserable? El niño que vivió y el caliz de fuego. Neville trata de sobrevivir al torneo de los tres magos mientras que Harry tratará de cumplir una promesa. A llegado el baile de Navidad y con este muchas escenas rosas. *Imagen original propiedad de Linnpuzzle*.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a JKR**

Este chap es un prólogo de lo que sera la historia. Por favor dejen reviews :)

* * *

Era el 31 de octubre. Lord Voldemort estaba a punto de asesinar al que en un futuro podría vencerlo. Pero, ¿Y si no hubiese tratado de matar a Harry Potter, sino a Neville Longbotton? ¿Cómo seria la vida de Harry?

Aquella noche Lord Voldemort trató de quitarle la vida al bebé Longbotton, pero algo falló y este quedó marcado con una cicatriz. Sus padres habían muerto tratando de defenderlo. Voldemort había caído y el bebé fue a parar a manos de su abuela y el resto de sus parientes.

Peter Pettigrew siguió siendo el traidor, pues él se había hecho amigo del matrimonio Longbotton y los había traicionado. Se escapó impunemente.

Sirius y los Potter estaban dando caza a los últimos seguidores que se empeñaban en buscar a su señor. Entre ellos se encontraban los Lestrange y Barty Crouch hijo. Ellos encontraron a los Potter y pensando en que ellos sabían algo los torturaron hasta la locura. Sirius estaba enfurecido, pero su prima y los demás simplemente fueron enviados a Azkaban. Él se quedó con Harry, tal como hubiesen deseado sus amigos.

Sirius tenía un hijo ya, un par de meses mayor que Harry. Su madre se llamaba Clarise Waterfalls, muy pronto Black. Y así comienza mi historia.

* * *

_N/A __**Julio 2012**__: Este fic lo comencé hace tanto... espero poder continuarlo ahora en agosto. Estoy arreglando la ortografía y he decidido añardir algunos detalles más sobre la vida de Neville, así que algunos capítulos han sido levemennte modificados ya les aviso cuales._

_Agosto 12: Correción de errores ortograficos realizada. Gracias por avisar :)_


	2. Primera infancia

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Claro solo los que ustedes conocen.**

_¡GRACIAS por todos sus reviews _! Les dejo con el chap., y espero que les guste.

* * *

- No puedo lo creer, todavía no puedo creer lo que les pasó - dijo Sirius después de regresar a su habitación tras haber acostado a los pequeños en sus camas

- Mi amor, no es tu culpa. - le dijo su ahora esposa

- Lo sé. Pero hubiese sido mejor que hubiesen muerto a esto

- ¡Sirius!

- Ya… pero es que no puedo seguir oyendo a Harry llamando a Lily, no lo puedo hacer - dijo Sirius apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Clarise.

- Cuando él sea mayor y le tengamos que decir lo que le pasó a sus padres te preocupas, por ahora intenta criarlo tal como ellos hubiesen querido. Te aseguro que aunque ellos no puedan hacerlo te lo agradecerán. - Sirius sollozó - Imagina que no hubiese sido Neville el elegido

- ¡Ni pensarlo! – exclamó iracundo

- ¿Harry ahora con quien estaría? – se preguntó Clarise haciendo caso omiso a su marido

- ¡Pues aquí junto a nosotros! Esa inmunda rata de Pettigrew…

- Bueno… basta de atormentarse por la leche derramada. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Ahora que el orden se ha repuesto creo que debemos dedicarnos a criar nuestros dos niños.

- ¿Nuestros? – Sirius pasó de la ira a la perplejidad rápidamente

- Ahora Harry lo es. Es parte de nuestra familia Sirius y eso no va a cambiar.

Sirius abrazó estrechamente a su amada. Por eso él la había escogido. Ella era comprensiva y cariñosa, siempre abierta a las ideas o cualquier otra cosa con relación a Sirius. No sabía que sería de él sin su apoyo. La besó y juntos se acostaron, después de un rato de actividad, para descansar y poder comenzar la nueva vida después de la temporal caída del lado oscuro.

Y el implacable tiempo siguió su interminable marcha. Los días pasaban y el bebe Potter se adaptó a su nueva familia. Su nuevo hermano, como todos los niños, se sintió contrariado de que toda la atención se desviara hacia aquel nuevo miembro pero con el paso del tiempo parecían verdaderos hermanos de sangre. La infancia de un niño normal brujo no es muy interesante, pero recordemos algo, a pesar de que Harry ya no es el niño que vivió sigue siendo Harry, el chico a quien le suelen pasar cosas extrañas por más que él no las busque.

Uno de estos casos era relativo al numero 31. Desde que sus padres fueron atormentados hasta la locura, Harry había comenzado a tener una mala racha con todo lo que tuviese que ver con este número. Los días 31 del mes siempre pasaba algo inusual por mínimo que fuera, incluyendo el día de su cumpleaños, Halloween y año nuevo. Cuando aprendió a volar, se cayó y se dislocó el hombro un 31 de marzo. La mayoría de sus cumpleaños habían sido arruinados por lluvias y gripes y los días de Halloween siempre le daban dulces pasados o simplemente nada.

Pero no todo era malo para él. Sirius cumplía su rol de padre consentidor bastante bien. Para que ninguno de los dos niños se sintiera menospreciado por ambos padres solían comprarles a ambos lo mismo, por lo tanto ambos poseían varios tipos de escobas para niños, todo tipo de juguetes para brujos y pequeñas varitas de juguete. En su habitación había comenzado a formarse una interesante colección de escobas para dichos fines de todas clases.

Remus, que se había casado y divorciado, y Richard Lupin, su hijo, solían pasar buenas temporadas junto a su madre, quien era una de las mejores amigas de Clarise Black, en la casa de los chicos. Sirius y Remus ya veían en el grupo de infantes un nuevo grupo de merodeadores y ya se imaginaban las aventuras, pero sus mujeres no pensaban lo mismo.

- Yo no quiero que mi hijo sea un brujo tontuelo al entrar a Hogwarts - dijo Rebeca en un día de campo

- ¿Qué dices Rebeca? - preguntó incrédula su amiga mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a los traviesos críos

- Que enviaré a Richard a una escuela regular muggle todo estos años antes de que vaya a una de magia

- Pues… no suena mal, tal vez debería enviar a los chicos a una también

- Deberías, no ceo que sea bueno que crean que los brujos están muy por encima de los muggles - exclamó Rebeca con firmeza. Provenía de una notable familia de magos, pero a la misma vez era consciente del mundo muggle a su alrededor

- Es cierto

- Dime, ¿Alguna vez Harry los ha visto? - preguntó Rebeca en voz baja

- La semana pasada fuimos a San Mungo con él. Ya tiene 5 años y creo que los debía conocer

- Ah, ¿Y cómo reaccionó?

- Pues, nada mal. Sirius y yo ya le habíamos contados que su padres estaban enfermos… - Clarise suspiró

- ¿Y?

- La verdad es que no le gustó mucho ir. Pregunta que por qué les pasó eso y no tenemos forma de decirle… - dijo Clarise con los ojos húmedos -… pero dijo que quiere volver a visitarlos para que no se sientan solos allá.

- Es un buen niño. No me imagino como seria si… - pero Rebeca no pudo terminar de decirlo pues su amiga le tiró una mirada asesina que la mandó a callar por un rato.

Los pequeñuelos estaban hablando de lo mismo en el playground.

- ¿En serio? - El tono de incredulidad ante las palabras de su hermano era notorio

- Si. Parecen como si estuvieran muy lejos - dijo Harry

- ¿En serio son tus padres? - preguntó Charles que no había ido a San Mungo a conocer a los Potter

- ¡Te digo que sí! - dijo Harry algo exasperado - Mi otra mamá tiene el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes así como los míos. Mi otro papa se parece a papi Sirius

- ¿Y por qué no te busca o te visitan en casa? - preguntó Charles a quien le costaba entender

- Están enfermos. No hablaban

- Pobrecitos - dijo Richard - a mí no me gustaría ver a papi así

- Ni a mi - secundó Charles

- A mí me caen bien – dijo firmemente Harry

- ¡A que no adivinan a quien vi ayer cuando veníamos al valle de Godric! - dijo repentinamente Richard recordando un suceso mejor

- ¿A quién? – preguntaron al unísono los otros niños

- Al niño que vivió

- ¡En serio! - dijeron ambos mirándose el uno al otro

- ¿Le viste la cicatriz? - preguntó Charles

- No, ya saben, mamá siempre anda de prisa - dijo medio enojado Richard - yo quería verle la cicatriz

- Yo quiero ser muy famoso cuando sea grande - dijo Charles

- Y yo quiero vencer a un mago oscuro también - dijo Harry

Aquella noche hubo guerra en casa de los Black pues Clarise estaba firmemente decidida a enviar a los niños a una escuela muggle y Sirius se negaba rotundamente. Al final ella ganó y Sirius tuvo que resignarse a la idea.

* * *

Gracias a: Meilin Snape, DeI-hioga, n.m.k, Tcalo, Ginger, Floppy Black, Issa Black.

Gracias otra vez por leer este fic, y dejenme reviews!

**Que la fuerza los acompañe...**


	3. En el preescolar

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertencen, sino a JKR**

¡Hola ya regresé! Y esta vez si que me inspiré. Les dejo con la historia.

* * *

- ¡Qué lindos se ven! – exclamó Clarise al terminar de vestir con los uniformes a los dos nenes

- No veo porque hay que hacer tanto alboroto por eso… - exclamó Sirius quien no veía nada de excitante ver a sus hijos ir a un preescolar, pero aun así les tomo una foto.

- Si claro…

- Parece que está loca – susurró Charles a Harry

- Ni lo digas, mira que hacernos poner esto… - le respondió el otro

- Rebeca debe estar por llegar… - dijo sin hacerles caso ella

- ¡Niño de la porra! – se oyó afuera

- Si, ya llegó – dijo y le abrió la puerta – Rebeca esa no es la forma de tratar a los niños

- ¡No te metas! Tú eres una floja y por eso los tuyo son unos malcriados. Hola Sirius ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, me preguntaba quien los va a llevar

- Yo… - comenzó a decir Clarise

- ¿Tu? Pero si te vas a perder por ahí - dijo Sirius

- … No puedo, eso era lo que iba a decir. Rebeca lo hará, además, yo no tengo un automóvil.

- Ni lo necesitas. – dijo Sirius a las indirectas de su mujer

- Yo no quiero ir - se quejó Richard

- Claro que vas - le dijo su madre – Vamos todos.

- Adiós papi – dijeron los chicos

- ¡Bye! Espero que no los mates conduciendo – les dijo tan pronto como Rebeca cerró la puerta.

Los chicos llegaron muy horrorizados al preescolar, no solo porque nunca habían asistido a uno, sino también porque Rebeca se la pasó gritándole cosas a Richard y no mucho a ellos.

- Aquí están – dijo desmontándolos de la mini van – Soy la madre de Richard – le dijo a la maestra que recibía a los niños - y estos dos son los hijos de mi amiga. Se llaman Harry Potter y Charles Black.

- Si, pasen por favor. Eh, disculpe ¿Solo usted los recogerá y traerá?

- Me imagino que el padre de ellos lo hará algunas veces

- Bien

- Adiós Richard ¡Pórtate bien!

- Adiós mami…

Y entraron al preescolar. A pesar de que en un principio estaban asustados el contacto con otros niños de su edad los relajó y en media hora sentían como si siempre hubiesen asistido a uno. Claro que Clarise y Rebeca se habían asegurado de que ellos no estuviesen diciendo por ahí que ellos eran brujos, no porque les iban a creer, sino para evitarse una reunión temprana con los profesores.

Claro que la reunión llegó, como no si los pequeñuelos, en especial Harry y Charles, eran unos demonios. Los días pasaban relativamente tranquilos en el preescolar, a veces con unos cuantos golpes extras o castigos a los molestosos, pero nada grave.

Aquel día le tocaba hablar de sus familias a todos los alumnos. Y uno por uno halaban de los que hacían sus padres y quienes eran. Iban diciéndolo por orden de lugar en un semicírculo y al primero del trío que le tocó hablar fue a Richard.

- Eh… mi papa se llama Remus… y él no tiene trabajo

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto una niña

- Eh… no sé…

- Sigue Richard – dijo la profesora

- Y mi mami se llama Rebeca y es veterinaria. Mis padres están separados porque se pelean mucho

- Los míos también – dijo un niño

- Y los míos - dijo otra niña

- Muy bien Richard, puedes sentarte, ahora Charles

- Yo… eh, bueno mi papa se llama Sirius

- ¿Cómo serio?

- No, como una estrella – algunos niños se rieron – y el trabaja… eh… yo no sé donde trabaja mi papa, creo que con el gobierno.

- Muy bien sigue

- Mi mama se llama Clarise y trabaja en la casa. Mi hermano es Harry, o eso creo – y se sentó

- Muy bien, es tu tuno Harry – dijo la profesora pero a Harry no le tentaba la idea – vamos, párate y cuéntanos sobre tu familia

- Eh… yo… yo vivo con Charles, que es como mi hermano – empezó a decir – y… tengo dos mamás y dos papás – los chicos se comenzaron a reír haciéndolo sonrojarse

- A ver, ¿Cómo es eso?

- Pues… mis otros papas son Sirius y Clarise, porque vivo con ellos desde pequeño y mi papá y mi mamá de verdad están… enfermos – dijo tratando de no decir locos.

- Sigue, vamos ¿Cómo se llaman?

- James y Lily. Ellos viven en un hospital y no pueden ir a trabajar.

- ¿Qué enfermedad tienen? – pregunto la maestra

- Ellos… - Harry no quería decir locos… no quería que nadie supiera eso –… no pueden recordar nada…

- Ah. Muy bien, siéntate, sigues tu Dorothy…

Después de la clase, el receso. Por una extraña razón todos iban a jugar con Charles y no lo invitaban a él. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería por lo de su padres? No… ¿O sí? No le quedaba más de otra que preguntar.

- Oye Kathy – llamó a una de las niñas con las que solía jugar – ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Jonathan dice que lo que tienes se pega…

- ¿Lo que tengo? – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban jugando Jonathan y su grupo. Jonathan era el niño más grandes y el más… digamos que astuto y a él de ningún modo le caía bien Harry, y no mucho los otros dos. Harry no sabía por que le caía tan mal a aquel chico, pero le preguntaría por qué le dijo eso a los demás - ¿Jonathan?

- ¡Vete de aquí! Yo no voy a jugar con el hijo de dos locos

- ¡Mis padres no son locos! – vociferó enojado Harry

- Pues si no, son estúpidos

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Ja! Ves, es verdad, y eso se pega

- No es cierto

- Si claro – le dijo Jonathan – además, también eres un adoptado, porque nadie más te podía cuidar

- ¡Mentiroso!

- Ni siquiera eres familia de Black - dijo otro a quien el juego de molestar a Harry le estaba gustando

- Ustedes… - dijo Harry pero muy adentro les concedía la razón… y salió corriendo.

La adrenalina hace milagros, y si le sumas un poco de magia al rato Harry andaba por las calles, solo y triste. Nunca, nunca más en su vida volvería a decirle a alguien donde estaban sus padres o que estaban enfermos ¡Nunca!

Harry había logrado escabullirse por entre la multitud y había caminado hasta darse cuenta que está completamente perdido. "No lloraré" se dijo y siguió andando. En un tramo se detuvo. Le precia familiar. Sí, lo era. Era el lugar muggle por donde se iba a San Mungo, por lo menos un lugar conocido. Esperó pacientemente para ver a alguien llegar y meterse dentro con él. No sabía como había llegado allí pero le alegraba de cualquier modo.

Consiguió entrar sin ser visto y ya dentro encontró la habitación de sus padres. Se detuvo frente a la mujer de ojos vedes brillantes que miraba hacia el vacío. Estaba agotado, pero junto a ellos se sentía mejor, todavía le dolía mucho lo que Jonathan le había dicho.

**xXxXx**

- ¿Cómo es eso de que Harry no aparezca?

- Discúlpenos

- ¿¡Que clase de lugar es este?! – vociferaba Sirius quien era el que había ido a buscar a los chicos

- Lo hemos buscado por todas partes y no está. Desapareció desde el receso

- ¿Desde el receso? – dijo muy enojado Sirius

- Sí, lo buscamos por todas partes y nada

- ¿Ustedes saben donde esta? – preguntó mirando a los otros dos niños detrás de él

- Yo no sé, estaba jugando a las escondidas – lloriqueó Charles

- Yo lo vi hablar con Jonathan pero me estaba haciendo pipi, lo vi correr pero tenía que ir al baño – dijo Richard

- ¿Hacia dónde corría?

- No me acuerdo… - dijo con gruesos lagrimones Richard

- Esta bien, ninguno tiene la culpa. Quiero hablar con ese tal Jonathan – exigió a la temblorosa mujer frente a él

- Ya lo buscaron

- Pues llame a su casa o deme la dirección.

- Yo les llamo…- Al rato los padres del chico con él estaban en el lugar. Jonathan dijo que él no le había dicho nada malo y que Harry había salido corriendo.

Como el asunto no llevó a nada Sirius tuvo que volver a su casa y contárselo todo a Clarise y dejar a los chicos con ella. Iba a salir a buscarlo cuando una lechuza llegó.

- Es de San Mungo… - dijo Sirius leyendo presuroso la carta

- Oh, Dios mío ¿Le pasó algo a Harry?

- No, está bien. Está en la habitación de James y Lily

- Por Dios, ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

- No lo sé, pero iré a buscarlo

- Quiero ir

- No puedes, ¿Con quién se van a quedar los otros?

- Cierto, ¿Sirius?

- ¿Qué? – dijo en un tono molesto

- No lo maltrates – la puerta se cerró violentamente y Sirius desapareció

**xXxXx**

Harry estaba hablando con sus padres cuando una enfermera lo encontró. Lo dejo allí y avisó al doctor en turno. Él no sabía que habían enviado a buscar a Sirius y por lo tanto seguía en el mismo lugar muy tranquilo. Sirius llegó y lo encontró sentado al lado de Lily.

Harry se asustó. Sabía que había hecho mal en salir corriendo. Sirius no decía nada y eso lo ponía muy nervioso. El hombre lo tomó por le brazo y salió con el a rastras.

- ¿Por qué huyes así? ¡Sólo tienes 5!

- Es que… - comenzó a decir Harry tratando de contener las lagrimas –… en el recreo un niño le dijo a los demás que… que eso se pega…

- ¿Eso qué?

- Lo que tienen ellos… y nadie quería jugar conmigo…

- Por esas cosas no se huye de ese modo Harry – dijo más suavemente Sirius al ver la tristeza del niño

- Pero es que él dijo que yo… - decía Harry lloriqueando mientras que Sirius lo llevaba de la mano por algún lugar – que yo era un adoptado y que nadie me quería cuidar…

- Ah, ya veo por donde va la cosa. De cualquier modo no debes salirte del preescolar. No está bien. Hemos pasado un mal rato buscadote.

- Yo no sé como salí… - lloró Harry – ni como llegué aquí (snif)

- Bueno, todo lo que ese Jonathan te dijo es mentira. Eso no se pega. Ellos sufrieron un accidente, ya te lo dijimos – dijo deteniéndose y poniéndose a nivel del rostro del niño

- Si…

- Y yo si te quiero. Soy tu padrino, el que debía cuidarte si le pasaba algo a tus padres. –

- Aja…

- Bien, prométeme que no volverás a escaparte

- No lo haré.

- Y si ese niño te vuelve a molestar te doy permiso para que le pegues – dijo ya más tranquilo Sirius, ya que no estaba enojado con Harry

- Está bien.

- Vamos a casa. Clarise debe estar preocupada. – Sirius lo cargó y desaparecieron juntos.

Cuando Sirius llegó a la casa, Harry estaba dormido y Sirius se negó a que ella lo despertara para darle de cenar.

- No creo que sea bueno llévalo de nuevo al preescolar – dijo preocupada Clarise

- Claro que sí – dijo Sirius

- No me parece un lugar seguro

- No puedes protegerlo toda tu vida Clarise

- Pero…

- Pero nada, él está bien. Este tipo de cosas son buenas desde cierto punto de vista

- Si, el de un loco.

- No bromeo Clarise. Eso de ir al preescolar les enseña mucho y no solo de clases…

- ¡Y tú que no querías que fueran!

- Si bueno, cosas mías, pero es mejor que siga yendo. Yo me encargo de ir a las reuniones con los profesores - Clarise suspiró. Sabía que Sirius tenía razón, pero como siempre al final siempre saltaba con una de las suyas.

Al otro día tuvo que ir a clases como los demás, y cuando Jonathan intentó burlarse de él por ser un "mamita", le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara. Desde ese día nadie, o sea, los otros niños, volvieron a decirle nada relativo al tema.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews a: Meilin Snape, Alex black bird,Carolina T, serenity princess,Ginger, Sara Meliss.

Y bien, ¡Dejen reviews!


	4. La prima de Harry

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen...**

* * *

No hay mucho que decir del resto de los años de la infancia de nuestros queridos chicos. Obviamente que después del preescolar Clarise y Rebeca los enviaron a la primaria, y como los padres de los chicos no se opusieron esta vez el caso se cerró de inmediato.

Ya habían cumplido 7 años cuando les llegó la noticia.

- Niños – llamó Sirius a sus dos hijos

- ¿Pasa algo papá? – dijo Charles que llegó todo sucio de tierra

- Yo no lo hice – dijo Harry apenas poner un pie en el despacho de su padrino

- Eh… después hablaremos de eso…- "¿Qué habrán estado haciendo?" se preguntó Sirius, pero de eso no era lo que les quería hablar – Después de muchas averiguaciones he encontrado a la que sería uno de los pocos parientes que le quedan a Harry

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo así?

- Pues James tenía un hermano mayor, o algo así, estuvo mucho tiempo desaparecido…

- ¡Tengo un tío!

- No cantes victoria tan rápido, él falleció hace unos años

- Apuesto a que fue un 31 – bromeo Charles

- Ah… - dijo Harry

- Pero tuvo una hija y sus tíos, de parte de madre, han aceptado que venga a pasar una temporada con nosotros.

- ¿Una chica? – Dijo Charles - Pero son muy molestas…

- Y si te veo discutiendo con ella estarás de castigo Charles

- Son aburridas – insistió

- ¿Cuándo viene? – dijo Harry

- Mañana, así que vayan pensando algunos juegos, la iremos a buscar al aeropuerto.

- ¿Es bruja?

- Me imagino que sí, pero viene de Australia y creo que es mejor un vuelo que un traslador desde esa distancia.

Sirius los despachó y de inmediato Charles ya estaba refunfuñando.

- Las niñas son un asco…

- Siempre jugando a ser las inteligentes… - se quejó Harry también

- Y son arrogantes

- Y molestas

- Y solo hablan de novios

- Y de ropa

- Y nunca se quieren ensuciar

- Y no le gustan los deportes

- Y cosas por el estilo.

Pero al otro día tuvieron que ir a buscar a la nueva prima al aeropuerto. El viaje les pareció una eternidad y ambos solo querían ir a jugar Quidditch. Por fin los pasajeros comenzaron a descender. A Harry le vino la idea a la mente de cómo ellos la reconocerían pero todo fue bastante rápido.

Lo que parecía al principio un niño de su misma edad se les acercó. Hablaba bastante raro el inglés pero lo que más le sorprendió era que su voz no era la de un niño, sino de una niña.

- Hola yo soy Leslie – dijo al grupo que tenía un cartel con su nombre

- Hola - dijo Sirius sorprendido por la apariencia de la pequeña. Leslie tenía el cabello corto, alborotado y unos bellos ojos color avellana. Si hubiese tenido lentes Sirius hubiese pensado que era la versión femenina de James. –Yo soy Sirius y ellos son Charles y Harry.

- ¿Eres una niña de verdad? – preguntó Charles incrédulo

- Si - le respondió ella como si no fuese obvio

- ¿Segura? – repitió

- Charles… - le regañó Sirius

- Ya, ya no digo más.

Llegaron a la casa y de inmediato los chicos fueron al jardín para jugar un poco de Quidditch y con ellos fue Leslie.

- ¿Juegas quidditch? – le preguntó Harry a su prima

- Si –respondió ella

- Entonces jugarás con nosotros

- No, porque esas escobas son de mala calidad

- ¡Eres una mentirosa! Mi papa nunca compra nada de mala calidad - le respondió Charles

- Bueno está bien, no son de tan mala cantidad, pero de igual modo yo les ganaría

- ¡Já, eso lo veremos!

- ¿Cuánto apuestan? Y nada de muñecos y cosas así, quiero efectivo...

- Eh, oye Charles ¿Tu cuanto tienes?

- Eh, ¿Yo? Pues un Sickle y ¿Tu?

- Lo mismo…

- Con eso me basta – dijo Leslie

- ¿Y cuanto nos vas a dar si ganamos? – le preguntaron los otros dos

- Pues tengo 2 galeones

- Hecho

Unas horas después llegó Richard con su madre a la casa y fue a donde estaban los demás. Los encontró tristes y en un rincón y a Leslie con todo el dinero de ellos y además algunos juguetes y "tesoros" de los tres.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? –preguntó

- Pues Leslie nos ha ganado en todas las apuestas y hemos perdido todo nuestro dinero – confesó Charles

- Y algunos juguetes – dijo Harry

- ¿No habrán apostado mis estampas de animales?

- Eh, no sabíamos que tenías eso - dijeron los "hermanos"

- Uf

- Oye Richard gánale a ella

- Si, y recupera nuestras cosas – pidieron los chicos

- Eso lo dudo – dijo Leslie

- Pues te reto – dijo Richard confidente de si mismo

- ¿Qué apuestas? - dijo ella

- Unas cuantas monedas, y a cambio quiero todos los juguetes…

- Así no se vale… - exclamó ella

- ¿Ah no?

- ¡No! – dijo Leslie

- Pues, ¿Te parece algunas estampas de animales mágicos?

- Podemos cambiarlas en vez de apostarlas – dijo inteligentemente Leslie

Después de cambiar algunas estampas, y de que Richard le ganara jugando al ajedrez a Leslie unas pocas cosas de los chicos, decidieron jugar a otra cosa. La estancia de Leslie en la casa prometía ser una fuente de inagotables aventuras y locuras por los tres chicos.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review en el chap anterior: Ginger, Alex Black Bird, Meilin Snape, Tcalo y Carolina T...

Besos...


	5. Perdida

Siiiiiiiiiiiiii! ejem... **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen...**

¡Hola, todavia sigo viva! Les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Harry y Charles se consideraban hermanos y la presencia de Leslie en la casa le daba un acceso de celos increíble a Charles. Leslie se la pasaba siempre charlando alegremente sobre las estúpidas postales de animales extraños con Richard y obviamente Harry la apreciaba mucho. Cuando Charles encontrara el lugar donde escondían esas postales las destruiría.

Además, últimamente culpaban a Charles de cualquier cosa que pasaba y él sabía bastante bien que era ella la que realizaba aquellas bromas. Aquel día, después de un mes de Leslie estar en la casa, Charles se encontraba en un rincón de un pasillo meditando.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Leslie

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo él molesto

- No encuentro el baño

- Está a tu derecha

- O.k. ¿Mi derecha? Mi derecha es con la que escribo, ¡Por aquí! – dijo Leslie olvidando la presencia de Charles

- Pero que tonta, ¡Espera! ¡Eso es! – se dijo muy entusiasmado por lo que se le estaba ocurriendo. – Oye Leslie, después que salgas de ahí, ¿Quieres venir a jugar Quidditch conmigo?

- Seguro

Media hora después Charles ya tenía todo bien planeado, pero Leslie seguía en el baño.

- ¿Acaso no encuentras la puerta? – bromeó Charles

- Claro que la encuentro, es que estoy estreñida. - contesto Leslie. Cuando por fin salio tenía la cara bastante roja y Charles no podía contener la risa.

Estuvieron jugando un buen rato y cuando le pareció, Charles no atrapó la quaffle y Leslie tuvo que ir a buscarla a un espeso bosque que daba al patio trasero de la casa de los Black. Al ver que a la media hora ella no regresaba Charles asumió que su travesura estaba hecha.

Leslie estaba desesperada. Jamás debía haber aceptado ir tras la quaffle. La había encontrado, pero al darse la vuelta para regresar no pudo orientarse y ahora vagaba perdida en el bosque. Ella no tenía la capacidad de orientarse cuando iba de la casa a la escuela, ¿Cómo iba a orientarse en un bosque donde todo se parecía? Primero trató de volver por donde había llegado pero sin resultado, luego simplemente se quedó caminado de un lugar a otro estando segura de que caminaba en círculos.

El sol cayó en el horizonte y Leslie todavía no encontraba una salida. Tenía hambre y estaba cansada. Consiguió unas cuantas bayas y se hizo una cama, pues la luz se agotaba y sabía bastante bien que en un bosque no había manera de ver más allá de sus ojos cuando toda se hubiese extinto, al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que se perdía. De seguro alguien la iría a buscar y mejor se quedaba ahí donde estaba.

Mientras, en la mansión de los Black:

- ¡Todos vengan a cenar! – llamó Clarise y al rato estaban 3 alegres personas en la mesa - ¿Dónde esta Leslie?

- No sé – exclamó Charles con calma, pues al fin y al cabo esa era la verdad

- No estaba conmigo – dijo Harry

- Que extraño, ya debería estar aquí, siempre tiene hambre.

- Cierto – dijo Sirius – Harry ve a buscarla, de seguro se entretuvo jugando por ahí – Harry algo molesto se paró de la silla y fue a buscarla.

- No la encuentro - dijo sentándose a cenar después de un rato

- ¿La has buscado bien?

- Si, en todas partes - dijo entre bocados

- Tal vez está con Richard – dijo Sirius

- ¿Sin pedir permiso? – exclamó Clarise, pero parándose para llamar por la chimenea a su amiga – Disculpa que te moleste Rebeca, ¿Está Leslie en tu casa?

- No, no lo está. Acabamos de llegar de viaje hace un rato

- Gracias – dijo volviendo a la mesa - ¿Dónde estará?

- Tal vez se esconde – dijo Charles – a ella le gusta jugar bromas

- También es una posibilidad – aceptó Sirius

- Pues que se quedó sin cena – dijo Clarise algo disgustada y todos terminaron de cenar

Aquella noche fue fría y sin luna. Leslie estaba muerta de frío entre su cama de hojas improvisada, con hambre tratando de dormir mientras que Harry y los demás dormían tranquilamente en sus habitaciones. Charles no se sentía ni pizca de culpable.

Un nuevo día llegó. Ahora si que estaban preocupados los Black al ver que Leslie de verdad no aparecía por parte. Los chicos fueron a la escuela como de costumbre mientras Sirius llamaba al trabajo para avisar que tenía un problema que resolver. Leslie caminaba sin rumbo buscando agua. Llegó el medio día…

- Ahora sí. Quiero que confiesen chicos – dijo Sirius muy seriamente a sus dos hijos

- ¿Confesar qué? – preguntó Harry inocente de lo que pasaba

- Hemos encontrado la escoba de Leslie a un par de pies dentro del bosque y quiero saber si esto tiene que ver con uno de ustedes

- ¿En el bosque? – dijo Harry

- ¿Y si se fue ella sola? – dijo algo intranquilo pero no exagerado Charles

- ¿Por qué lo haría?

- No se- dijo Charles

- Tiene mal sentido de orientación – aseguró Harry – ella me dijo que siempre se perdía cuando andaba sola

- ¡Ahora lo dices! – dijo Clarise

- No pensé que se quería ir – admitió Harry

Sirius la pudo encontrar cerca del final de la tarde y la llevó a la casa. Estaba mugrienta, hambrienta, necesitaba ir al baño y agua. Cuando sus necesidades fueron saciadas, Sirius le preguntó por qué se había ido y ella le respondió con la verdad: se perdió buscando una Quaffle mientras jugaba con Charles. Sirius estaba que echaba fuego, pero Charles no aparecía.

- Cuando lo encuentre

- Calma cariño - dijo Clarise – vamos a hablar con él razonablemente. - Lo encontraron el ático. Clarise lo llevó al despacho de Sirius.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó su padre

- ¿Qué?

- Charles

- Está bien, yo… yo lo hice porque no la quiero en mi casa

- ¿Por qué Charles?

- Es que ella se la pasa todo el día con Harry y Richard y ellos no me hacen caso, habla sin parar, me mete en líos y ustedes la consienten y a mí no - dijo con la cara roja

- Estas celoso, bien. – Dijo Sirius pensando en una solución – Harry tiene el derecho de estar con su familia…

- Nosotros somos su familia.

- Pero ella también. Pasará cerca de unas semanas más aquí y luego se va para su casa. Quiero que te portes bien con ella. Tal vez lleguen a ser grandes amigos.

- Está bien – dijo Charles no muy convencido de lo último

- Y, como castigo, no podrás usar tu escoba mientras ella se quede

- ¡¿Qué!?

- Lo que hiciste esta mal querido – dijo la mamá

- Muy mal, ella pudo enfermarse – Charles estaba llorando – Vamos no llores, pero debes aprender que no debes tratar mal a las personas.

- Snif… esta bien… yo… snif… No lo vuelvo a hacer… me portaré bien… snif

- Y le pedirás perdón

- OK… snif

Leslie aceptó de buena gana las disculpas, aunque no le gustaba no poder jugar con Charles al Quidditch. Su estancia en la casa fue de una semana más después del incidente y luego tuvo que regresar a Australia. Para Charles fue un respiro, al fin volvería a usar su escoba. Había superado sus celos y se habían hecho amigos, así que esperaban con ansia que regresara pronto.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les parece?

**_Gracias a: _**Ginger,Serenity-princess, Amsp14, Tcalo, Meilin Snape.


	6. Transicion

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

¡Hola! Gracias por los reviews.

* * *

Los años pasaron. Aunque en realidad pasan algo lento para los chicos de la edad de Harry y los otros, pero entre clases, salidas, vacaciones, bromas, las llegadas y salidas de Leslie y las visitas de Harry a sus padres, el tiempo pasaba de prisa.

Aquel día Charles cumplía sus 11 años. Las clases ya estaban terminando por lo que su ingreso a Hogwarts era ya un hecho. Richard pronto cumpliría sus 11 años también, al igual que Harry. La fiesta fue en grande. Sirius estaba súper hinchado de orgullo. Su pequeño está creciendo.

Días después Harry fue a San Mungo. Desde que recordara, o más bien, desde los 7, acostumbraba a ir solo al hospital. Fue directo a donde sus padres estaban. Como siempre ellos escuchaban.

- ¡Hola! - dijo – al parecer las enfermeras no te están peinando bien Lily – dijo Harry sacando un cepillo de una pequeña mesa - la semana pasada Charles cumplió años y Sirius se veía tan feliz, me pregunto cómo estarían ustedes en mi cumpleaños… o cuando reciba mi carta de Hogwarts – Harry tenia lagrimas en los ojos - ¡Qué estoy diciendo! Estarían felices ¿Verdad? Pero, cuando me vaya a Hogwarts no podré venir a verlos. He decidido que voy a ser medimago, a ver si encuentro una cura para ustedes… ¿Les parece bien? – ambos lo "veían" - Cambiando de tema, Leslie viene a finales de Junio, hace casi un año que no la veo, lástima que ella va a ir al colegio de magia de Australia y no a Hogwarts. Es una pena…

Este era el tipo de conversaciones que solía tener con sus padres Harry. Era cierto que ellos no le entendieran y ni se enteraran de lo que les decía, pero al chico le hacía bien, y era por eso también, que no les gustaba ir con sus otros padres.

Leslie llegó y con ella la diversión. Harry se sentía más feliz. El cumpleaños de Richard no fue tan lujoso como el de Charles pero fue divertido. Lo celebró en la playa, donde pasaron una semana. Julio pasó volando, más por el deseo de entrar a Hogwarts de los chicos, que por las actividades realizadas.

31 de julio. Harry se despertó. Leslie ya estaba despierta. Lo supo porque olía a pólvora. Esperaba que no le regalara algún explosivo o algo por el estilo. Consiguió encontrar su par de medias negras que había perdido debajo de su cama hacía una semana y bajó a la cocina. Nadie parecía despierto todavía. Se preparó un sándwich porque tenía hambre y se puso a ver la tele.

De repente, todos entraron por la puerta del patio, con regalos en la mano y diciendo "¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!" Y para colmar su felicidad una lechuza entró y dejo tres cartas de Hogwarts. Nada podía ser mejor.

Pero para el niño que vivó las cosas no eran tan buenas. Vivía con su abuela y tíos abuelos desde el fallecimiento de sus padres. Sus cumpleaños solían ser muy aburridos y ni decir de los regalos, y su única esperanza de salir de allí era ir a Hogwarts. A pesar de que él sabía que había "destruido" a uno de los magos tenebrosos más grandes, no se sentía muy mágico, es más, aunque ansiaba ir a la escuela de magia también le daba mucho miedo ¿Y si todos descubrían lo que él era?

Al otro día de recibir las cartas de aceptación en el colegio todos fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles. Incluso Leslie compró los suyos, aunque en definitiva ella no iría a Hogwarts.

- Yo quería estar con ustedes, pero ni modo, yo no nací en este país

- No te preocupes Leslie – dijo Charles

- Si, no te preocupes, siempre seremos los 4… ¿Los 4 que? – dijo Harry

- Que tal: los 4 merodeadores. Aunque no sé de dónde me resulta familiar - dijo Richard

- Me gusta como suena – dijo la chica

- Si, a mi también – dijeron Harry y Charles

- Bueno, entonces prométanme que podrán todo con las patas arriba allá – exclamó la traviesa niña

- ¡Lo prometemos! – dijeron los tres diablillos

Neville también estaba ese día comprando sus cosas junto a su abuela. Para el colmo de males se le apareció el pesado chico Malfoy hablando tonterías en la tienda de túnica, por suerte no lo reconoció; y su abuela la compró un sapo. Todo estaba saliendo mal.

El resto del verano pasó igual que los anteriores. Llegó el muy esperado 1ro de septiembre. Rebeca y Clarise estaban casi llorando y Sirius y Remus hinchados de orgullo. Los chicos consiguieron un buen vagón en la parte central, en cambio Neville se sentó con un chico pelirrojo al final del tren, se llamaba Ron…

Y el viaje comenzó.

* * *

¿Y? ¡Reviews!

Gracias a NMK, Alex Balck Bird, Meilin Snape, Ginger, Amsp14, Serenity Princess, Sandoka.


	7. La seleccion

**Los perosnajes de HP no me pertenecen.**

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Les dejo con el capítulo.

_Julio 2012: Este chap recibió cambios más alla de la ortografía del orginal para incluir algunos detalles más extensos sobre la vida de Neville._

* * *

Y el viaje comenzó…

Desde que tenía uso de razón Neville Longbotton sabía que era el "niño que vivió" pero también que lo único mágico que había hecho toda su vida había sido aquello que ni siquiera recordaba, pues a decir verdad hasta sus familiares pensaban que era un _squib_ y sólo mostró que era un brujo cuando su tío abuelo lo lanzó, sin querer, por una ventana y el rebotó todo el camino hasta la calle.

La fama no lo había hecho petulante. ¿Cómo serlo con una abuela y tíos/as abuelos/as como los que él tenía? En realidad era muy modesto y creía que en aquella terrible ocasión lo que salvó su vida fue un golpe de suerte y la muerte de sus padres. Su único pariente _joven, _un tío_,_ había desaparecido en aquellos terribles días y lo daban por muerto.

Cuando aquel 31 de julio le llegó la carta de entrada a Hogwarts se sorprendió mucho, casi tanto como sus demás familiares. Ahora estaba allí. En el último compartimiento del tren junto a un amigable chico pelirrojo, que al parecer lo idolatraba. "Si supiera la verdad" pensaba.

* * *

En un vagón en la parte delantera se encontraban Harry, Charles y Richard.

- Increíble – dijo por milésima vez Charles

- Cierto – admitió Richard

- ¡Vamos a Hogwarts! – terció Harry. Los tres estaban sentados pensando en lo que harían cuando llegaran al colegio cuando…

- Disculpen – dijo una chica - ¿No han visto un sapo?

- No – dijo Richard

- ¿Me ves cara de recolector de mascotas? – dijo Charles visiblemente molesto por la interrupción

- No le hagas caso – dijo Harry mirando furtivamente a su hermano – no, no hemos visto un sapo vivo, pero si lo vemos te grito

- Gracias – dijo y se fue

- Si lo veo te grito – dijo Charles con una voz cursi imitando a Harry

- ¿Me vez cara de zafacón? – dijo con la cara plegada y voz estúpida Harry, en imitación de Charles como repuesta al ataque. Richard solo disfrutó las locuras de sus amigos.

Momentos después…

- ¡Hey chicos! – dijo Charles entusiasmado

- ¿Qué pasa Charles? – dijo Harry mordiendo una rana de chocolate luego de que el carrito de comida pasara

- Se de buena fuente que Longbotton esta en el último vagón.

- ¡En serio! – dijeron a coro los otros dos

- Sí, pero el camino esta atestado. – dijo Charles

- No te preocupes, lo veremos en Hogwarts todos los días por un año escolar – lo consoló Richard

- Tan inteligente como su padre – se burlaron los otros mientras que Richard les pegaba.

Harry había recibido una lechuza blanca (Hedwig) en su cumpleaños y le estaba dando de comer, Charles no quería mascotas (me basta con Leslie), y Richard ya tenía demasiadas. En cambio el sapo perdido era de Neville. Hermione había estado buscando un lugar donde sentarse cuando llegó al vagón donde estaban Neville y Ron. Neville estaba desconsolado porque había perdido su sapo y Ron estaba tratando de utilizar un falso hechizo para volver su rata amarilla. Era un dúo patético pero ella decidió ayudar a Neville a buscar su sapo. Y si perder el sapo no era suficiente, Draco Malfoy se metió en el compartimento de Neville a burlarse de él y su nuevo amigo.

Por fin llegaron. Ya tenían puestas las túnicas del colegio. Un enorme hombre los recibió "los del primer año por aquí" decía. Los chicos lo siguieron y por primera vez en su vida vieron el magnífico colegio de Hogwarts. Harry tuvo la suerte de montarse en el mismo bote que Neville, la chica buscadora de sapos y un pelirrojo pecoso, dejando a los otros dos algo enojados. Hagrid encontró al sapo de Neville y mientras esperaban que la profesora McGonagall regresara Harry recibió un severo reproche de Charles por dejarlos y luego llegó la profesora McGonagall para llevarlos a la selección.

Caminaron en fila por el pasillo detrás de McGonagall y entraron al Gran Comedor. Las mesas, el techo, el mismo Albus Dumbledore en persona, todo era tan mágico. Entonces el sombrero canta su canción y MgGonagall comienza a llamar…

- Abbott, Hanna – ¡Hufflepuff!

- Black, Charles – el sombrero duda… hum… muchas posibilidades… hum – ¡Gryffindor!

- Granger, Hermione – y después de un rato - ¡Gryffindor!

- Longbotton – todos se callan como en un cementerio – Neville – el sombrero duda un poco y decide - ¡Gryffindor!

- Lupin, Richard – el sombrero se ríe, tú eres fácil de ubicar… - ¡Gryffindor! - la selección sigue y Harry comienza a desesperarse, Malfoy, Draco, (¿Y ese feo quién es? Piensa) Slytherin…

- Potter, Harry – el gran comedor sigue su habitual murmullo, el sombrero decide rápido y sin pensarlo dos veces - ¡Gryffindor! - el resto de la selección sigue normalmente su curso.

- ¡Genial! – Es el saludo de Charles cuando Harry llega a la mesa – caímos todos juntos, muero de hambre

- Sólo piensas en comer – le molestó Harry mirando hacia donde estaba Neville con sus nuevos amigos

- Yo pensé que me iba a poner en Ravenclaw – dijo alegremente Richard

- ¿Por que lo haría?

- Mi madre era Ravenclaw al igual que la tuya Charles

- Ah, si… eso… yo pensé que iría a Slytherin

- ¿Eh? – dijeron los otros dos sorprendidos

- No se hagan los imbéciles, recuerden que el resto de mi familia todos lo eran.

- Pero Sirius era de Gryffindor – protestó Harry

- Si, pero las dudas… shhh, Dumbledore va a hablar – obvio, el discurso los dejó colgados y Harry casi se ríe

- ¡Hola! – Dijo un pelirrojo – soy Fred

- Yo George – dijo otro idéntico

- Hola; Charles, Richard y Harry – presentó el primero

- Tienen cara de chicos inteligentes – dijo Fred

- Y que saben lo que hacen – dijo George

- Espero que no sean nerditos – siguió Fred

- Como nuestro tonto hermano Percy – Harry y Charles se rieron, ya que siempre conseguían una detención a la semana en el colegio muggle, y aquellos chicos de tercer año parecían geniales.

Subieron todos a la sala común y se durmieron enseguida.

* * *

Gracias a: Amps 14, Alex Black Bird, Meriet, Serenity Princess, Meilin Snape, Dei hioga, Carolina T, SFB. Disculpen por no entrar a Leslie en Hogwarts, pero ella es Australiana y mi hermana no quiso... Y bueno no se preocupen todavia la veran, ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Las primeras clases

**¡Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen!**

¡Hola! Gracias por ayudarme en las ideas a SFB y Del Hioga.

* * *

- ¿Por qué miraran tanto? – se preguntaba Neville mientras caminaba por los pasillos buscando el siguiente salón de clases. Desde que salió de la habitación en la torre de Gryffindor los demás se le quedaban viendo o salían de donde estaban a verlo

- Pues porque eres famoso – dijo Ron

- A mi no me gusta que me miren como objeto de exhibición. – dijo avergonzado el pobre Neville

- ¿Ah no? Pensé que estabas acostumbrado – dijo Ron

- No. Vivo en un lugar apartado y no salgo mucho.

- Ah, creo que es por aquí… - dijo Ron señalando el camino

Por otro lado

- Sirius jamás nos dijo que la gente se pierde en el castillo – dijo Harry viendo el reloj

- Cierto – dijo Richard

- Llegaremos tarde nuestro primer día, y no a propósito - dijo Charles -

- Cierto – admitieron los otros dos reanudando la marcha. – Mira, creo que por ahí llegaremos más rápido. Lamentablemente esa resultó ser la puerta hacia el ala prohibida y Filch ya los iba a mandar a detención cuando Quirrell los sacó del apuro

Apenas llegaron justo a tiempo a las clases de Transformaciones, donde los tres apegados chicos fueron separados y advertidos de que la mínima travesura sería severamente reprendida (Y mira que ni hemos hecho nada aún- se quejó en voz baja Charles). Pero la suerte se les acabó con pociones el viernes de esa semana. Tenían clases con los de Slytherin y el profesor era horrible.

Pasando la lista…

- Charles Black, – su cara se arrugó – ojala se parezca a su madre y no a su padre – Charles solo arqueó un ceja en respuesta. Snape siguió con la lista.

- Neville Longbotton, nuestra nueva celebridad – los de Slytherin se rieron y Charles también. Harry le propinó un codazo

- Richard Lupin, espero que no tener que expulsarte en el primer mes. - Snape prosiguió con la lista

- Harry James Potter – dijo con odio en su cara y siguió de largo. Algo en su mirada no le gusto a Harry, le parecía malvado y odioso y estaba seguro que en el banquete se había quedado viéndolo fijamente.

Cuando terminó de pasar la lista y después de un discurso que al parecer sólo Hermione había entendido comenzó a preguntar

- Longbottom ¿Qué se obtiene mezclar raíz en polvo de asfódelos a una infusión de ajenjo? - Neville no respondió, estaba petrificado, pero Hermione tenía la mano alzada. – Vaya, vaya, la fama no lo es todo - Snape pasó a la siguiente

- Black ¿Dónde debo buscar un beozar? – Richard y Hermione tenían las manos alzadas. Charles no sabía ni siquiera que era - eso pensé, ni siquiera ha abierto sus libros

- Potter, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia? –

- No sé, pero Granger de seguro sabe, ¿Por qué no le pregunta a ella? – Charles, Richard y otros se rieron Quien no se rió fue Snape, así que después de reprenderlos y darles las respuestas le quitó un punto a Gryffindor por culpa de Harry, quien iba a protestar pero Richard le dio un codazo. La clase prosiguió con normalidad, hasta que Neville hizo un desastre con su poción y Severus le restó un punto más por desorganizado.

- Que clase tan horrible – dijo Harry - perdimos 2 puntos el primer día

- No te preocupes Harry, he oído que nadie le cae bien a ese profesor - le animo Richard

Neville, repuesto de su accidente en pociones visitó la cabaña de Hagrid, del cual se había amigo, descubriendo que el día de su cumpleaños hubo un intento de robo en Gringots. Por una extraña razón eso le preocupaba.

El tiempo pasa…

Charles y los chicos solían escribir interdiario a sus casas, Sirius casi manda un howler a donde Snape, pero Clarise le detuvo. Era el día de la primera clase de vuelo. Neville había recibido la recordadora aquel día y Harry un paquete de Leslie que al abrirlo estalló chamuscándole la cara y provocando la risa de todos.

- Esta clase va a ser la más fácil de todas ¿Verdad Harry? – Dijo Charles pasándole una servilleta a Harry mientras caminaban hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts

- Seguro, ¿Quién no sabe montar una escoba? - respondió tratando de estar presentable

- Yo – dijo Neville y el trío se le quedo viendo – eh, no me permitían volar escobas en casa porque siempre termino accidentado – dijo tristemente

- No te preocupes, no es nada grave – le consoló Richard – Yo tampoco soy muy bueno volando…

Las clases fueron normales hasta que el famoso Neville Longbotton salió volando antes del silbato y calló como un saco de papas lastimándose la muñeca. Los chicos quedaron solos mientras la profesora llevaba al chico a la enfermería. En el suelo estaba la recordadora y para colmo de males Malfoy la recogió.

- Vaya, para ser famoso, es muy tonto. Yo no creo que _él_ haya derrotado al señor tenebroso

- El que no sepa volar no significa que eso no sea cierto – le defendió Harry

- ¿Ah si?

- ¡Si! Y dame eso.

- Si lo quieres, atrápalo. - Draco salio volando y detrás Harry, quien consiguió conseguir la recordadora, pero al llegar al suelo…

- ¡POTTER! – rugió McGonagall

- Ahora si que la hiciste Harry – dijo Charles al pálido de Harry.

- Sígame Potter – Harry casi se desmaya. Si Sirius le veía llegar a casa expulsado en las primeras semanas se sentiría muy decepcionado. Ya dentro del castillo – Quiero hablar con Woods – sale el chico grande y musculoso – Creo que tenemos al buscador.

- ¿Te entraron en el equipo? – dijo Charles sin dar crédito a lo que oía

- ¡Si! Y voy a jugar, será fantástico

- Yo también quiero – dijo haciendo berrinches Charles

- No seas infantil – dijo Richard - eso esta genial.

- ¿Ustedes creen que eso es un premio por romper las reglas?

- No vengas Granger – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y ella se fue con la nariz parada.

En el comedor...

- ¿Sigues aquí Potter? – comentó Malfoy

- Si, ¿acaso no me ves? – le retó Harry, cada uno con su grupo detrás

- Te reto a un duelo de magia

- Cuando quieras Malfoy -

- Crabbe es mi segundo, ¿Quien es el tuyo?

- Charles

- Bien, en el salón de trofeos, medianoche

- Te pateare el trasero

Mas tarde...

- Es hora - le dijo Harry a Charles

- Si

- ¿A dónde creen que van? – salió Hermione de un sofá

- Nada que ver contigo – dijo toscamente Charles

- Van a ir a ese duelo con Malfoy y van a hacer que perdamos puntos – ellos salieron y ella los siguió como gansa enojada.

- ¿Chicos?

- ¿Neville?

- Si. Me quede fuera. – dijo con la cara roja

- Yo también. – dijo Hermione mirando a los otros dos que ya iban lejos. Y decidieron seguirlos.

Los cuatro fueron a la sala de trofeos. (Ron y Richard se quedaron, el primero porque no sabía y el segundo porque no quería ir) y como sabrán, Malfoy no fue, sino Filch. Los chicos corrieron por sus vidas y terminaron en el pasillo prohibido...

- Creo que lo perdimos – dijo Harry tras la puerta - ¿Qué pasa Neville? - preguntó Harry porque Neville tenia un rato halándole de la ropa

- Mira... - Los chicos se voltearon para estar frente a frente al enorme perro de tres cabezas.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH – y salieron a allí lo más rápido posible. Al llegar a la sala común...

- Ustedes... – comenzó Hermione

- Tu fuiste la que nos seguiste – dijo Charles

- Ese perro es... - dijo Neville en pánico

- ¿Por qué tendrían un perro así en el colegio? – se preguntó Harry

- ¿No viste donde estaba parado? – preguntó Hermione

- ¿No viste que tenía tres cabezas? – dijo Charles

- Uf, insoportable...

- Gansa – dijo Charles imitando los sonidos del animal

- Estaba parado sobre una trampilla – dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso al comentario – Pudimos haber muerto, o peor aún, expulsados. Y ahora si me disculpan me voy a dormir

Todos se fueron a dormir, pero Neville tenía mucho en que pensar, después de todo, le parecía que fuera lo que fuera lo que el perro custodiaba tenia que ver con el casi robo de Gringots.

* * *

¿Y?

¡Gracias a: SaraFenixBlack, Meilin Snape y Amps14 por sus reviews!


	9. Halloween

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

Ya que el otro capítulo fue muy rápido, me detuve más y me centre algo más en Neville. Así que disfruten y dejen reviews.

* * *

Malfoy tenía cara de qué rayos cuando vio a Harry y Charles en el comedor a la mañana siguiente. Y se asustó aun más cuando ambos hicieron muecas de que iban a darle una paliza por tenderle una trampa. Ambos pensaban que la aventura de la otra noche había sido genial y estaban listos para seguir las ordenes de sus ídolos: los gemelos Weasley, pero ninguno se interesó por lo que el perro de tres cabezas vigilaba.

En cambio Neville si. Le había contado a Ron su aventura (¡Por qué no me llevaste!) y le contó también sobre lo que había leído sobre el asalto y ambos comenzaron a hacer especulaciones acerca de lo estaba en el paquete. Hermione no hablaba con ninguno de los dos grupos, con los primeros porque insistían en llamarla gansa sabihonda y mandona, y con los otros porque Ron no le caía bien y también rompían las reglas.

En los siguientes días Harry y Charles estaban planeando en como vengarse de Draco, pero Richard se oponía a muchas de las opciones por peligrosas. Pero una semana después del incidente llegó la oportunidad. Cuando las lechuzas entraron trayendo la correspondencia todos se fijaron en el largo paquete que dejaron varias lechuzas frente al chico Potter. Por suerte abrió la nota antes que el paquete. Charles y Richard leían sobre su hombro.

"¡NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA! La profesora McGonagall nos avisó que entraste al equipo de Quidditch y te he comprado una nueva escoba, una Nimbus 2000, pero no quiere que todos la vean porque querrán una. Ah, tus prácticas comienzan esta noche a las 7. Sirius Black"

- Wow una Nimbus 2000 – murmuró Charles y Ron que estaba cerca se quedó con la boca abierta. El trío salió rápidamente del comedor para verla en privado y por el camino tropezaron con la ganga de Malfoy. Quien con suerte le arrebató el paquete

- Una escoba ¿Eh?

- Una Nimbus 2000 – le corrigió Harry

- Como sea, esta vez si que expulsaran - ambos grupos ya se iban a entrar a los puños cuando el profesor Flitwick llegó – él tiene una escoba – dijo rápidamente Draco

- Sí, me han avisado de las circunstancias especiales, y espero que le des buen uso Potter.

El trío dejo a Malfoy con cara de confundido y enojado, para luego tropezar con Hermione quien les reprobó su actitud y ellos se hicieron los sordos.

- Vaya Potter sí que tiene suerte – dijo Ron a Neville

- Si sabes montar una escoba si –afirmó este

- ¡OH vamos!

- Se que soy fatal, no te preocupes Ron, yo sé hasta dónde llego.

- No seas pesimista Neville.

- No soy pesimista, de veras a veces pienso como fue que pasó todo…

Neville nunca había demostrado ser un buen brujo, por lo menos no en su casa y hasta pensaron que no fue él el culpable de la "muerte" de Lord Voldemort. Pero estaba superándose, en casi todo menos en pociones, le asustaba demasiado Snape para poder concentrarse.

Las clases eran interesantes y entre todo lo que tenía que esforzarse y las tareas, llegó Halloween. El aroma de pastel de calabaza despertó a los chicos en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Y después de safarse de una broma matutina de Charles todos consiguieron ir a desayunar. En la clase de encantamientos por fin harían levitar objetos. Para variar Charles se puso de pareja con Richard y Harry, eludiendo a Neville, con Seamus. Ron no tuvo más remedio que trabajar con Hermione. Richard era un estudiante excelente pero Hermione logró el hechizo primero. Al salir de clases Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

- Es una pesadilla, nadie la aguanta, con razón los chicos le llaman gansa – Hermione pasó de largo chocando a Neville

- Creo que te oyó – dijo este.

- Bien, supongo que se habrá dado cuenta de que no tienen amigos.

No volvieron a ver a Hermione en toda la tarde. El banquete fue de maravilla. Charles estaba comiendo como un cerdo, como siempre, mientras los otros disfrutaban con sus groserías. Todo estaba bien, hasta que Quirrell entró y dijo que había un troll en las mazmorras. Estaban saliendo en fila tras Percy hasta que a Charles se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea: ir a ver al troll en persona. Se escabulleron mientras Percy apartaba a un grupo de Hufflepuff. Ron y Neville hacían lo mismo, no para ver al troll, sino para buscar a Hermione al baño de las niñas.

Harry y los otros vieron a Snape escabullirse por las sombras, y pensaron que seguirlo definitivamente seria mucho más divertido que buscar al troll. Mala idea. Lo vieron coger el camino al pasillo prohibido y entrar por la puerta. Harry y Charles sabían lo que había allí dentro y Richard, arriesgándose más de lo usual se acercó para ver por la puerta entreabierta con los otros detrás cuando oyeron el horrible ruido de carne desgarrada. No tuvieron que esperar ver salir a Snape para mandarse a correr. Llegaron a la sala común unos minutos antes que Hermione, quien parecía salida de una guerra, y después Neville y Ron (Neville con los mocos de trol aún en su varita). Para todos ellos, esta era sin duda el mejor día de Halloween que habían tenido en sus vidas

* * *

¿Y? ¡Reviews!


	10. Quidditch y piedra

**¡Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen!**

Gracias por los reviews y les dejo con el capítulo.

_Julio 2012: otro capítulo con un pequeño arreglito del original_

* * *

Era genial tener a Hermione como amiga. No les dejaba copiar la tarea, pero les ayudaba mucho. Y más que todo, le ayudaba a Neville en sus clases de pociones y transformación, que eran en las que él más tenía problemas.

Era el día antes del primer partido de Quidditch y los tres: Neville, Ron y Hermione estaban fuera junto a un fuego hecho por ella, cuando vieron pasar a Snape cojeando. Este los vio y como Neville tenía cara de culpable aterrado, fue a ver que estaban haciendo. Como no encontró nada, les quitó un libro que tenía Neville sobre plantas mágicas y 5 puntos a Gryffindor. Los tres lo vieron irse con odio.

Neville quería recuperar su libro tanto que no le prestaba atención a Hermione cuando le explicaba una clase.

- Lo iré a buscar – con un súbito aliento de coraje

- Yo no lo haría – le dijeron sus amigos. Así fue que descubrió que la cojera fue causada por el perro de tres cabezas la noche de Halloween al ver la herida de Snape. Por suerte se contuvo y no se desmayó y logró llegar a la sala común para contarles de inmediato a sus amigos. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había en el mugroso paquete, Snape lo quería.

* * *

- Estás nervioso - dijo por enésima vez Richard con la cabeza sumida en un libro.

- No lo estoy – dijo Harry mordiendo una rana de chocolate con desesperación

- ¿Y por qué comes así? –

- Charles lo hace.

- Pero Charles es un animal con patas – dijo dulcemente Richard, evitando un libro que el aludido le lanzó

- ¡No soy un animal! Ahora déjenme concentrarme

- ¿Estás estudiando? – preguntaron ambos sorprendidos

- Eso intento - dijo - ¡¿Qué!?

- Es que no lo has hecho desde que dejamos la primaria… - siguió molestando Richard – ¿Quieres que te ayude? – un libro lanzado con fuerza fue la respuesta. – Y bien Harry, – Richard se frotaba el golpe – sigues nervioso, ¿Por qué, si eres bueno volando?

- Nunca he jugado Quidditch en público – dijo sonrojado

- El pobre se volvió tímido en un instante –bromeó Charles

- ¡Cállate! El que no jugara fútbol como ustedes en la primaria, no me gusta que me miren… - sus amigos se estallaron a carcajadas y terminaron de un extraño color azul producto de la varita de Harry.

El partido fue totalmente normal, a excepción de que en las gradas del público a Neville le dio con tratar de suicidarse. Mientras todo en el campo iba a la perfección, Gryffindor ganándole a Slytherin, en las gradas, Neville que estaba viendo el partido junto a sus amigos comenzó a sentirse particularmente mal. Nadie se dio cuenta al principio porque el capitán del equipo de Slytherin casi tumba a Harry de su escoba, pero cuando Neville trató de saltar de las gradas todos viraron sus ojos hacia allá. El pobre se estaba sosteniendo de milagro, pero su cuerpo su movía solo contra su voluntad tratándolo de hacer caer.

Pero Hermione acudió en su ayuda: le prendió fuego a Snape porque él le estaba echando un mal de ojo, y lograron subirlo. Gryffindor ganó. Mientras la casa celebraba la victoria de Quidditch, Neville y sus amigos estaban con Hagrid tomando un té bien fuerte. Fue allá donde le contaron su teoría de Snape y el paquete a Hagrid, enterándose que la horrenda bestia de tres cabezas se llamaba Fluffy y que un tal Nicolás Flamel tenía algo que ver en todo este asunto.

Las clases con Snape simplemente eran una tortura para todos los de Gryffindor, pero más para Harry y sus amigos. Él los obligaba a sentarse, por lo menos Charles y Harry, separados y a la menor infracción les quitaba puntos y los mandaba a detención. Pero ellos ya estaban aprendiendo a vivir con eso. Él y McGonagall parecían ser los únicos profesores que podían mantenerlos a raya en clases.

- Seré feliz una vez que este en casa comiendo la sabrosa comida casera – dijo saliendo de clases Charles

- Sí, yo también – dijo Harry ya saboreando la comida

- Yo quiero ir con mi papi – se quejo Richard

- Yo quiero ir con mi papi – se burló a sus espaldas Malfoy, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el puñetazo de Harry en su cara

- Sabes Malfoy, si existe a alguien que detesto más que al profesor Snape es a ti, te mereces eso y más

- ¿Ah si?

- Si – dijo él con voz firme – y si nos sigues molestando te arrepentirás

- Inténtalo bastardo – Solo la aparición del mismísimo Snape pudo detener los hechizos y trompones de los seis chicos.

- ¡Basta! – Potter, Lupin y Black a mi oficina, ya saben el camino –dijo con una mueca y ustedes tres, largo de aquí.

En la oficina:

- Como hoy es su último día aquí antes de las vacaciones merecen un severo castigo.

- Profesor – levantó la mano Lupin tentando a la suerte

- Diga –

- Él comenzó, se burlo de mí y los chicos solo me defendían

- Todo se repite – la mueca en su cara les hizo saber que esa tarde no sería agradable. – Son idénticos que sus padres…

- Pero profesor…

- Silencio. Los quiero aquí a las 5. Ya veré que les pongo a hacer

**xXxXx**

- Tallas muy bien Potter – se burlaba Malfoy a cierta distancia del baño del segundo piso de chicos

- Cuando te ponga las manos encima Malfoy.

* * *

Neville se quedó aquellas navidades en Hogwarts junto a Ron. Harry y sus amigos fueron a sus respectivos hogares. La mañana de Navidad Neville recibió, entre todos sus regalos un libro de parte de Harry, Charles y Richard titulado: "Hechizos tontos pero útiles". Como él no tenia nada más que hacer se puso a hojearlo y encontró un hechizo para hacerse invisible. Aquella noche después de pasar un día increíble, conjuró el hechizo y se encaminó a la sección prohibida en busca de Flamel. Por suerte el hechizo le duró hasta esconderse en un salón de clases mientras huía de Filch y Snape. Allí encontró al espejo de Oesed y vio a sus padres. Harry también vio a los suyos, en San Mungo, como todos los años. Su único deseo era que algún día ellos le hablaran.

Neville estaba obsesionado con el espejo. Llevó a Ron para que viera a sus padres, pero Ron sólo se veía superior a sus hermanos y casi los atrapa la Sra. Norris; pero Neville a pesar de las recomendaciones de Ron Volvió una vez más. Estaba ahí frente al espejo cuando la voz de alguien detrás le sorprendió. Casi se desmaya al ver al mismísimo Dumbledore ahí, pero se alivió al ver que le sonreía. Él sabía que había estado ahí con Ron la noche anterior y Dumbledore amablemente le explicó cómo funcionaba el espejo y la recomendación de no volver a buscarlo y estar preparado cuando por si volvía a toparse con el.

Las navidades pasaron y las clases siguieron su curso. El entrenamiento de Quidditch se hacía cada vez más duro. Aquel día después de una agotadora practica Harry apenas había llegado a la sala común cuando Neville llegó con las piernas pegadas. Malfoy lo había atacado saliendo de la biblioteca y su autoestima estaba muy por el suelo. Harry siempre le había tenido aprecio al niño que vivió a pesar de lo desprestigiado que estaba por sus pocas habilidades.

- Toma – dijo pasándole una rana de chocolate – no deberías dejar que esa mugre te moleste

- Gracias

- De nada, si te vuelve a fastidiar, solo dínoslo, nos debe unas cuantas ya

- ¿Quieres el cromo?

- No, ese ya lo tengo, gracias – Neville vio mas detenidamente y vio el nombre de Nicolás Flamel. Ahora sabían que era lo que quería Snape robar: la piedra filosofal.

Parecía que Snape sabía que ellos sabían lo que no debían saber, porque en el segundo partido de Quidditch, al cual Neville fue a fuerza de sus amigos, Snape tenía la maligna intención de sentarse cerca de ellos. Por suerte el partido fue corto y regular, fuera de que una blugger golpeó a Snape en la cabeza camino a las gradas. En las gradas Neville tuvo un enfrentamiento con Crabbe y Goyle y Ron con Draco. Así que Neville duró los próximos dos días en una cama en la enfermería.

Antes de ir a celebrar con los demás, Harry fue a dejar su escoba en el cobertizo cuando vio a Snape yendo al bosque prohibido, la curiosidad pudo más y lo siguió. Vio y escuchó la extraña conversación de Snape con Quirrell. Eso estaba extraño, demasiado extraño. Cuando llegó a la sala común, donde había una gran fiesta, se topó con Hermione y Ron y le contó lo que pasó, después de todo ellos también sabían del perro de tres cabezas y eran los amigos más cercanos de Neville y parecían saber algo que él no por la cara que pusieron.

* * *

¿Y?

¡Reviews!


	11. El dragon norberto

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a JKR.**

Aca les dejo el capitulo. ¡Qué lo disfruten! Y gracias por los reviews dejados, ¡Dejen mas! :)

* * *

Harry estaba caminando de noche por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Se sentía inusualmente triste y sin tener razón para ello. Habían ganado, pero se sentía muy vacío. Definitivamente le hubiese gustado que Sirius hubiese ido a verle, o mejor aun, su padre. Estaba tan ensimismado que no vio a Filch, que lo andaba buscando desde hacia dos semanas por hacer estallar un inodoro junto a sus amigos y cualquier excusa para atraparlo era excelente. Para mala suerte de Harry, Filch no solo lo encontró rondando por la noche, sino, otra vez, junto a la puerta del pasillo prohibido. Lo mandó con el director.

- Harry Potter – el mencionado se sentó asustado. – ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

- Porque estaba caminando de noche – dijo él tímidamente

- No. Porque voló un inodoro

- Oh.

- En cada piso

- ¡No lo hice solo! Y el del último piso fueron Fred y George – dijo rápidamente

- Ajá – exclamó Dumbledore con calma – su castigo…- se oyó un suave toque en la puerta y Dumbledore fue a atender. En eso Harry exploró con la vista toda la oficina y en un armario había algo que salía por la puerta. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, la tenía en la mano. Una capa de invisibilidad. El director había terminado de hablar con el extraño y a él solo se le ocurrió sentarse sobre ella y fingir que no había pasado nada.

- Me siento muy decepcionado Harry.

- No entiendo señor

- Deberías darle mas valor a lo que tienes y no andar haciendo esas cosas en el colegio.

- Si señor

- Y te daría esa magnífica capa con gusto si me la pidieras – Harry se puso color tomate

- ¿Cómo supo?

- Eres mal mentiroso – dijo el director con un brillo en los ojos – además perteneció a tu padre

- ¿A mi padre? – Harry vio con más vehemencia la capa en su mano y luego al director – ¿En serio me la daría?

- En serio, pero debes prometer que tú y tus amigos no volverán a hacer ninguna travesura en lo que queda del año

- Prometido – dijo rápidamente Harry – Entonces señor, ¿Me la da? – todavía incrédulo

- Seguro y tu castigo el señor Filch te lo impondrá – pero el castigo no le importó nada a Harry. Tenía algo que era de su padre y _solo_ para él. Salió corriendo de la oficina. Albus suspiró. – ¿Qué he hecho? – se dijo.

**xXxXx**

- ¡Wow! – exclamaron Richard y Charles al ver la capa

- Si y fue de mi padre, ¿Sabían? – Harry no cabía en sí de felicidad

- Con eso podríamos hacer maravillas – la cara de Charles expresaba un brillo que Harry conocía

- No podemos

- ¿Cómo que no? – se quejó Charles

- Pues le prometí a Dumbledore que si me la daba nosotros no haríamos nada malo durante lo que queda del año

- ¡Pero, pero eso es una eternidad! – se quejó Charles.

- Si bueno, pero vale la pena –

- Ya tenemos suficiente mala reputación – dijo Richard

- ¿Tenemos? Si tú nunca estas castigado – se quejó Charles

- Bueno, pero igual hago las bromas. Cumplamos las promesas, así cuando volvamos a casa nuestros padres no se acordaran y no nos castigaran en el verano – se le ocurrió a Richard

- Eso seria genial – secundó Harry

- Bien - no le quedó más remedio que aceptar a Charles

* * *

Solo quedaban 10 semanas para los exámenes y Neville estaba feliz de tener a Hermione como amiga. Ron no podía decir lo mismo. Ella les tenia atosigados para que estudiaran y Neville lo hacía, dejándolo solo y por tanto él terminaba estudiando también.

Era uno de aquellos días y estaban en la biblioteca cuando vieron a Hagrid y se preguntaron en que rayos estaba metido. Cuando fueron a la cabaña encontraron que éste tenía un huevo de dragón y lo estaba incubando. Aquello les dejó preocupados pues era una actividad ilegal. Pero allí no pararon las cosas. Al parecer Malfoy los oyó y fue de metiche a brechar el día en que nació Norberto, el dragón, y ahora andaba con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro cada vez que le veían.

Ahora pasaban la mayor parte de su escaso tiempo libre ayudándole a Hagrid a alimentar al dragón. A Neville se le ocurrió la brillante idea de enviarlo con Charles, uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron. Le enviaron una lechuza y respondieron de inmediato. Ahora bien, el problema era ¿Cómo trasladaría a Norberto hasta la torre más alta sin que los vieran?

Utilizarían el hechizo que hacía invisible, pero tendrían que moverse bien rápido pues su efecto se acababa muy rápido. Y así sucedió. Fue un milagro lograr llevarlo allá arriba solo por Hermione y Neville (Ron estaba en la enfermería), porque este ultimo siempre se perdía y caía en los escalones falsos. Cuando iban bajando con sus corazoncitos felices y libres no notaron que ya no eran invisibles, pero Filch sí.

Él los llevo al despacho de McGonagall y allí ella entró con Harry Potter de una oreja. Él había ido a buscar a Neville para decirle que Malfoy le iba a tender una trampa y por pura coincidencia lo encontró la profesora. Se le había olvidado que tenia la capa. Ahora habían perdido 150 puntos para Gryffindor y de segurito, pensaba Harry, Dumbledore ya no le daría más oportunidades. Por primera vez desde su llegada a Hogwarts Harry se sintió decepcionado de Neville.

A Neville lo odiaban, le ponían trampas y nombres groseros, a Hermione la ignoraban y Harry era maltratado en el equipo de Quidditch. Charles se quejaba de por qué él si tenia que seguir las reglas cuando Harry no las cumplía y Richard no decía nada lo cual hacia que Harry se sintiera peor. Eso le pasaba por tratar de ayudar.

Una buena mañana Neville iba camino a estudiar a la biblioteca con los demás, pero se perdió y en eso oyó a Quirrell discutiendo con alguien. No se atrevió a ver con quien, pero estaba casi seguro que era con Snape. Pronto él obtendría la piedra filosofal, pero ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada. Les llegaron las notas con los castigos esa misma mañana. Irían al bosque prohibido. Por lo menos en el camino Harry pudo gozar al ver la expresión de miedo en la cara de Draco, quien también había sido castigado por merodear la misma noche que los demás. Y todo se puso mejor. Harry y sus amigos soñaban junto a los gemelos Weasley ir al bosque, pero que lo dejaran a solas por la noche ahí con un muy asustado Draco no lo daba por nada.

Harry estaba con Draco y Fang. Simplemente no podía contenerse. Se escabulló y tomó por sorpresa a Draco, que pegó un brinco y lanzó chispas de alarma además de un puñetazo a Harry. Cuando Hagrid los encontró estaban en medio de una pelea, así que se reasignaron los grupos. Neville ahora iba junto a Draco y temblaba como las hojas mecidas con el viento.

De repente vieron el unicornio muerto en un claro y a una figura encapuchada que bebía su sangre. Malfoy, gritando de terror, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo junto al perro y Neville, simplemente sus piernas no respondían. Estaba prácticamente en shock cuando la figura se le acercó amenazadoramente y chorreando sangre. La cicatriz le quemaba. Un centauro le salvó de la criatura y le llevó sobre sus hombros a un lugar seguro.

Montado sobre Firenze y con unas cuantas pista otorgadas por este último y mucho fundir su cerebro llegó a la conclusión de que Voldemort quería la piedra y que Snape se la iba a conseguir. Todo esto se lo contó a Hermione y Ron esa madrugada asustado como nunca, pero Hermione haciendo uso de su sano juicio le consoló diciendo que mientras Dumbledore estuviera allí la piedra estaría a salvo. Y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Para que no se les olvide: ¡Dejen reviews!


	12. La Piedra Filosofal

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, al menos no la mayoría, **pero aun así escribo ;p

* * *

Neville no supo cómo pudo con los exámenes. Estaba seguro que había reprobado el de pociones, con Snape respirando en su cuello y la cicatriz quemándole la frente. Esa cicatriz no había parado de dolerle desde lo del bosque y para el colmo tenía unas pesadillas terribles. Harry pensaba que eran solo nervios por los exámenes, pero él estaba seguro que todo tenía que ver con la piedra custodiada por Fluffy. Los exámenes pasaron volando. Era un bello día soleado en las afueras de Hogwarts. Neville y sus amigos estaban tendidos en el pasto frente al lago mientras Fred, George y el grupo de Potter molestaban al calamar gigante del lago. Neville se sentía inquieto.

- Algo me falta por hacer. - finalmente dijo

- Eso es porque dejaste la mitad del examen vacío, Neville – respondió Hermione

- Ah no, creo que es otra cosa - vio la bella lechuza de Harry volando hacia él con una carta. Hagrid le solía enviar cartas… Se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid con sus amigos detrás.

Descubrieron que Hagrid le había dicho borracho a un encapuchado como pasar a Fluffy cuando ganó a Norberto. Corrieron a buscar a Dumbledore, pero ninguno sabía donde estaba su oficina y le contaron a McGonagall a quien encontraron en el camino y ella los mandó afuera. Pero no salieron y Snape los mandó afuera ("Una noche más merodeando por ahí y me aseguraré que los expulsen"), trataron de ver si Fluffy aun estaba ahí y McGonagall les reprendió por no hacerle caso. Aquella noche robarían la piedra.

Iban saliendo a detener a Snape. "Aunque me aterra debemos detenerlo – dijo Neville" cuando Harry apareció tras un sillón.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer?

- Eso no te incumbe Potter – dijo Hermione tratando de salir

- ¿No creen que ya hemos perdido muchos puntos?

- ¿No será por tu culpa? – Respondió Ron – tenemos cosas importantes que hacer. Harry sacó la varita

- No puedo permitir que anden por ahí y pierdan más puntos - estaba enojado

- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – Hermione fue más rápida

- ¡Lo has matado! – chilló Neville

- No, solo está petrificado. Andando – y los tres se fueron.

Hermione hechizó a los tres con el hechizo de invisibilidad y se mantuvo re-conjurándolo hasta por lo menos llegar ante el perro y Neville tomó una tosca flauta que le regaló Hagrid en la navidad. Mientras trataban de llegar al pasillo se encontraron con la señora Norris, pero ese obstáculo fue fácil de saltar, y después a Peeves, que casi los ve porque el hechizo estaba perdiendo su efecto. Cuando llegaron donde Fluffy vieron la trampilla abierta, pero aunque Neville tocaba mal y la flauta no sonaba como música el enorme perro se durmió. Ron bajó primero, seguido por Neville y luego Hermione. Descubrieron que cayeron sobre un lazo del diablo, pero Hermione les salvó la vida quemándola.

Caminaron a la siguiente habitación que estaba llena de aves. Cruzaron corriendo a la puerta siguiente por si les caían en picada pero nada. Entonces Ron vio que no eran aves, eran llaves, y en un rincón tres escobas.

- Yo… no… se volar – fue la respuesta de Neville

- Pues nosotros dos traeremos la llave correcta – dijo Ron, aunque Hermione era tan mala como Neville sobre una escoba

Así que entre los dos trataban de atraparla mientras Neville se decidía si montar o no. Lo hizo, pero tan pronto dio una patada en el suelo comenzó a dar vueltas sin control y chocó contra la pared aplastando la llave que buscaban. La tomaron y abrieron la puerta para seguir su camino.

La próxima prueba era un enorme tablero de ajedrez. Sin Ron no lo hubiesen logrado y era una pena que se quedara tendido en el suelo, pero ellos debían seguir. El troll de la próxima habitación estaba desmayado para la suerte de ambos y así llegaron a la habitación de las llamas.

Cuando Hermione dijo que necesitarían de la lógica para salir de allí Neville comenzó a correr desquiciadamente por la habitación gritando que se quedarían atrapados por la eternidad allí, hasta que Hermione le paró y lo hizo entrar en razón. Cuando supo cual era la botella correcta Neville insistió en que ella fuera adelante, pero ella quería volver para ayudar a Ron, así que no tuvo más remedio Neville que ir a enfrentarse contra…

- ¿Quirrell? – preguntó sorprendido al verle frente al espejo

- Longbotton, vaya sorpresa verle entero y en una pieza ¿Cómo es que llegaste solo?

Luego de charlar un poco y mantener a Neville atrapado frente al espejo de Oesed, Quirrell trató de usarlo para robar la piedra que Neville, sin tener la menor idea, consiguió obtener en el bolsillo. Cuando descubrió que podía quemar a Quirrell, Neville no dudó en tirársele encima para detenerle. La cicatriz le ardía…

Cuando volvió a despertar vio las ya conocidas cortinas de la enfermería. Tuvo una charla con Dumbledore, tenía demasiadas preguntas por todo lo que había dicho la cara de Voldemort en el cuerpo de Quirrell, ¿Por qué  
Voldemort quería matarlo? ¿Cómo consiguió la piedra? ¿Estaba Voldemort muerto? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Luego de Dumbledore irse sus amigos le visitaron y descubrió un montón de dulces de sus admiradores. El día del banquete final Dumbledore les otorgó puntos extras a Neville, Ron, Hermione y Harry, lo suficiente como para ganar la copa de las casas. El viaje en el expreso ocurrió con suma rapidez.

- Dime que vendrás a mi casa Neville – le dijo Ron por última vez mientras salían del anden 9 ¾

- Le pediré permiso a mi abuela – le aseguró. A su lado Richard salió corriendo para abrazar a su madre al igual que sus a amigos para saludarse con un hombre de ojos grises – Este será un buen verano.

* * *

¿Resumido no? Hasta aquí El niño que vivió y la piedra filosofal. Espero que les haya gustado.


	13. El verano

**Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen.**

¡Hola! Tarde pero seguro. De aquí en adelante inicia El niño que vivió y la cámara de los secretos :P

* * *

Harry llegó muy emocionado a la casa y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Clarise, pero algo no andaba bien. La cara de su segunda madre se lo decía.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó mientras ella dejaba a Charles

- Si, pasa que irás a Australia mañana.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Harry – Pero eso ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Que Charles no irá contigo

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Queríamos pasar algún tiempo con ustedes antes que volvieran al colegio en un viaje de vacaciones, pero Leslie ya le había comprado el pasaje a Harry con su propio dinero, no le pudimos decir que no – aclaró Sirius

- ¿Entonces ustedes se van de vacaciones juntos y yo con Leslie? – el tono de voz de Harry denotaba cierta molestia

- No es que no queremos que vayas con nosotros… - Clarise le decía mientras Harry iba a su habitación

Harry no disfrutó mucho de la cena de aquella noche. Al otro día aun malhumorado, apenas se despidió de Sirius y Clarise al montarse en el avión. La verdad no sabía porque se iba a lo muggle cuando podía usarse la red flu internacional. Después del más largo y tedioso viaje de su vida Harry se encontró en Australia, donde a pesar de ser invierno hacía calor. Leslie le recibió tan alegre de verle que se sintió mal por desear no verla. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y se sintió mejor.

Harry nunca antes había estado en una casa totalmente muggle, pues lo único mágico allí era Leslie y sus pertenencias. Desde ese mismo día todo fue diversión. Obviamente a Leslie no le importaba perderse a cada rato porque salía mucho y su primo, de la misma edad que ella, demasiado inteligente y con poco que hacer en el verano, se metía en todo tipo de travesura muggles y ella le seguía en todos sus pasos.

Harry aprendió skateboarding, pues Leslie no solo jugaba Quidditch, y también algo de Surf. Lo único que lamentaba era que Charles no estaba con él, lamento que duró hasta que razonó que Leslie y él no eran los mejores amigos. Al menos a él las vacaciones le estaban saliendo de madres. Como sorpresa de cumpleaños fueron a un centro de deportes extremos y Harry recibió cartas de sus amigos (Charles estaba súper aburrido y Richard estaba muy bien con su padre) y de Sirius y Clarise en fin, la vida le sonreía.

* * *

A Neville Longbotton no todo le salía bien. Su abuela, desde que se enteró lo sucedido en el colegio, no lo había dejado de alabar después de años de decirle que no era como su padre, aunque claro, todavía no lo trataba de lo mejor, pero el trato era demasiado para él.

Era su cumpleaños y Neville estaba muy triste. Nunca había tenido amigos y los que el creía que ahora había conseguido en el colegio, Hermione y Ron, ni siquiera le habían enviado una carta en lo que iba del verano. Además, para su mala suerte justo ese día su abuela le dijo que aquel día la visitarían una pareja importante de magos de Francia y que no quería que nada malo pasara y por tanto el debía quedarse bien quieto pues atraía todo tipo de desastres.

Neville supuso que sería mejor así, pero sus planes de pasar el día regando plantas en el jardín fueron boicoteados por un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby. Éste insistía en que él no debía ir al colegio, pero eso era algo que él no quería hacer, además si lo hacía su abuela se enfadaría mucho. Todo empeoró cuando se enteró de que sí le habían escrito, solo que Dobby le impedía que le llegara la correspondencia.

Neville le estaba tratando de darle caza, pero Dobby insistía en que solo se las daría si le prometía que no iba a Hogwarts. Neville se negó de nuevo y en eso Dobby fue a la cocina y puso a levitar un postre muy bello que su abuela había hecho para la visita.

- Por favor – suplicó Neville

- Solo si promete no ir

- No puedo, ni quiero…

- Entonces…- el pastel salió de la cocina flotando y cayó justo sobre las cabezas de las visitas. Obviamente Neville fue severamente reprendido.

Lo que le salvó de pasar el resto de sus vacaciones en una habitación fueron los padres de Ron, que fueron a buscarle para que pasara un tiempo con ellos. La abuela aceptó y Neville fue a la casa de los Weasley a pasar el resto del verano. Todo fue genial hasta el día en que fueron a comprar sus útiles escolares, porque tenían que viajar con los polvos flu y Neville, que odiaba viajar así, los tuvo que usar y terminó en el callejo Knockturn y casi se muere del miedo. Hagrid le salvó y le condujo con parte de los Weasley que estaban en Gringots con los Granger. De ahí se dirigieron a comprar los libros.

Llegaron a la librería donde había una enorme cola y entre los que estaban allí se encontraron con Richard y Charles.

- Vaya, ¿Dónde está el tercer loco? – preguntaron los gemelos

- Esta en Australia

- Vaya, si que está lejos – exclamó Fred

- Está con una prima y no quiere regresar – había un deje de amargura en la voz Charles

- Ah… - exclamaron los gemelos y antes de que pudieran decir más, Lockhart, que había visto a Neville lo atrapó y se sacó una foto con él.

Los Malfoy no tardaron en aparecer, y para regocijo de los traviesos gemelos y sus seguidores, se armó una pelea entre el señor Weasley y Lucius Malfoy. Luego de eso todos se fueron a casa.

Harry regresó cinco días antes del 1ro de septiembre y tenía el saludable aspecto de un chico bronceado por el sol que ha estado haciendo ejercicio, pero no solo eso, porque llegó con las más extrañas ideas de travesuras, tanto así que Sirius pensó que James había reencarnado en su hijo.

Llego el 1ro de septiembre y los Weasley, como siempre, llegaron tarde a la estación de tren. Aquel año Ginny comenzaba Hogwarts y los últimos en cruzar la barrera, o mejo dicho en intentar hacerlo, fueron Ron y Neville que quedaron fuera y el tren se marchó sin ellos. Ron decidió que podían usar el auto volador de su padre y allá fueron detrás del tren volando. Terminaron aterrizando sobre un maniático árbol que quería matarlos y sobre los moretones, la varita rota de Ron y que el carro se escapara; Snape los atrapó en su llegada (momento en el que Neville se desmayó por unos minutos) y fueron derechito a su despacho. Se libraron por un pelo de ser expulsados, cosa que le quitó la sonrisa a Snape de la cara, pero Neville se sentía como desecho de dragón en especial por haber decepcionado a Dumbledore.

Apenas cenaron algo en el despacho de Snape y subieron a la torre para encontrar que no sabían la clave. Hermione vino en su ayuda y al abrirse la puerta toda la casa estaba esperándoles en fiesta. Los gemelos y su séquito: Jordan, Potter, Black y Lupin están muy impresionados, pero los chicos sólo se sentían culpables y mejor se fueron a dormir. Así comenzó el segundo año de Neville en Hogwarts.

* * *

¡Reviews!


	14. Los primeros meses de clases

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

¡He vuelto! Espero que les guste el chap y espero sus reviews.

* * *

El primer día de clases comenzó con un Howler para Ron y otro para Neville, quienes sólo querían desaparecer tras los muy aumentados de volumen reproches que recibieron. Luego Herbología. Las mandrágoras, en opinión de Harry, eran horribles ya que una le mordió un dedo. La primera clase de transfiguraciones resultó ser un fiasco para casi todos los alumnos del segundo año, quienes parecían haber olvidado todo de golpe, todos excepto Hermione, alias gansa, y Richard. La varita de Ron dio un buen espectáculo y en el almuerzo Neville fue "atacado" por un niño del primer año con una cámara y secuestrado por segunda vez en el día por el necio de Lockhart.

Para colmo de males le siguió la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. El examen que repartió el inepto de Lockhart los dejó chivos y luego, al liberar a los duendecillos, muchos comprobaron lo que era: un tarado. Neville terminó colgado de una lámpara de techo y, como sonó la campana, el "profesor" dejó a Ron, Hermione, Neville (que ya había caído del techo y estaba listo para ir a la enfermería), Harry y Richard, porque Charles escapó, recoger los duendecilloss y volver a ponerlos en sus jaulas.

Al pobre de Neville este año parecía que todo estaba en su contra. Lockhart creía que a él le gustaba la publicidad de su persona y Colin Creevey era definitivamente peor. Por fin llegó el sábado y como no tenía nada que hacer aceptó una invitación de Hagrid para ir a su cabaña.

**xXxXx**

Ese mismo sábado iba a comenzar la práctica de Quidditch cuando aparecieron los de Slytherin estando los de Gryffindor en el campo, provocando que Harry se molestara. Charles y Richard que estaban presentes no dudaron en ir al campo. Se armó una ardua discusión que terminó en un empate. Gryffindor practicaría no importase que los odiosos Slytherin estuvieran allí.

La persistencia del equipo hizo que Marcus Flint lo pensara dos veces. Practicarían mas tarde. Malfoy estaba muy molesto. Demasiado. Cuando iba por el vestíbulo chocó con Hermione que acompañaba a Neville junto a Ron y le llamó sangre sucia. Esto molestó tanto a Ron, que éste intentó lanzarle un hechizo, pero como su varita estaba rota y no funcionaba bien, él termino escupiendo babosas. El humor de Malfoy mejoró y les dejó.

Neville, Ron y Hermione pasaron el resto de la mañana con Hagrid hablando del suceso, Ron escupiendo babosas, viendo las calabazas gigantes del huerto, Ron escupiendo babosas y bromeando a Neville por las "fotos" firmadas haciéndolo enojar. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, McGonagall les asignó sus castigo, Ron limpiar plata con Filch y Neville ayudar a Lockhart con su correspondencia logrando que Neville adquiriera la pinta de planta marchita, además, serían aquella noche. La tarde pasó volando, como suele volar cuando uno espera que algo nunca llegue. Llevaban una eternidad respondiendo la horrenda correspondencia de Lockhart y entre un cabezazo y otro, Neville oyó una voz que le erizo los pelos de la nuca…

- Ven…, ven a mí… Deja que te desgarre… Deja que te despedace… Déjame matarte

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritó Neville tirando todos los sobres y espaciándolos por el suelo

- Si ¡Verdad que es increíble! ¡Seis meses enteros encabezando la lista de los más vendidos! ¡Batí records!

- ¿No la oyó?

- ¿Oír que?

- La… la voz… - dijo Neville con cara de traumado

- Creo que has estado durmiendo y tuviste una pesadilla por estar contándote esas historias mías. ¡Mira la hora que es! Ya han pasado casi 4 horas, el tiempo vuela ¿Verdad?

Neville apenas podía caminar mientras subía a la torre. Ron llegó media hora tarde pero Neville lo esperó despierto. Ron le contó como le fue, además de fatal, en su castigo y en voz baja para no despertar a Dean y Seamus ya que los otros no estaban, Neville le contó con puntos y comas lo que oyó a Ron.

- ¿Y Lockhart no escucho nada? – Neville vio que fruncía el cejo – no entiendo…

- Ni yo.

* * *

Llegó octubre con un frío húmedo y una epidemia de catarro. Llovió por días y días, pero Oliver Wood no cejó nunca. Con lluvia o con viento Harry tenia que asistir a dichas prácticas y aquel sábado no era la excepción. Lleno de barro y con los pies mojados caminaba por un corredor desierto hasta que encontró a Nick Casi Decapitado con cara de preocupación y murmurando cosas.

- Al parecer a usted tampoco le ha ido bien hoy – dijo con cara triste Harry

- No… asunto sin importancia - y procedió a contarle que no le habían aceptado en el Club de los Cazadores sin Cabeza sólo por tener un pedazo de piel y tendón sujetándole la cabeza – ¿Y a vos que os pasa?

- Que necesito unas Nimbus 2001 para el juego contra Sly… - un maullido interrumpió la conversación y Nick le advirtió a Harry que Filch no estaba de humor, pero a éste no le dio tiempo para huir y Filch le atrapó y le llevó a la conserjería.

Increíblemente hasta ese entonces Harry nunca había estado en dicho lugar, Charles si, y concordaba con él que era un lugar horrible. Filch ya iba a ponerle un castigo cuando algo cayó en el piso de arriba salvándole de un castigo. Mientras esperaba a que regresara Filch y preguntándose si no seria mejor escapar Harry vio un sobre magenta y no pudo resistir la tentación. Abrió el sobre y leyó. ¡Filch era un squib! Eso era digno de esparcirse. En eso oyó ruidos y lamentablemente había dejado el sobre lejos de su sitio.

- ¿Has leído mi correo? – pregunto Filch entre angustiado y enojado – bueno… eso es para un amigo…

- No… - dijo Harry tratando de parecer inocente

- Bueno… mejor vete… tengo que hacer el informe de Peeves… pero ni una palabra…aunque no has leído…

- No, no he leído – y Harry salió impune de la conserjería.

**xXxXx**

Más adelante encontró a Nick y este le contó lo que había hecho por él y Harry acepto ir a su fiesta en Halloween.

- Estamos invitados a un cumpleaños de muerte – avisó Harry a sus amigos

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Richard

- No creo que sea tan divertido – dijo Charles sin despegar la vista de su tarea de pociones

- ¿Estas enfermo? – dijo Harry

- No, estoy haciendo la tarea - Harry iba a contarles que Filch era un squib pero Fred y George hicieron que una salamandra se comiera una bengala y los tres fueron a ver el espectáculo.

* * *

Llegó Halloween y Harry se arrepintió de haber prometido ir. Tenía mucha hambre y ganas de ir a la fiesta. Richard le consoló que si iban pronto podían comer postre. La mazmorra era fría y fúnebre y a pesar de que no podían comer nada porque era comida podrida, lo estaban pasando bien.

**xXxXx**

- Estoy muy lleno - exclamó Neville

- No debiste comer tanto – exclamó Hermione

- Creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería.

- Creo que te gusta ir a la enfermería – dijo Ron, pero aun así ambos amigos le acompañaron

**xXxXx**

- Tengo hambre… subamos y comamos algo de postre, todavía tiene que quedar algo – propuso Charles al resto y salieron de la mazmorra

**xXxXx**

- Desgarrar… despedazar… matar – Neville chillo al oír la voz fría y trémula al salir del vestíbulo

- ¿Pasa algo?

- La... la voz ¡Es la voz! ¿No la oyen? – Dijo Neville - Es por acá…- y comenzó a subir frenéticamente. En el camino chocó con los chicos que dirigían al vestíbulo, pero ellos no le siguieron porque Neville no para de decir que iban a matar a alguien y tenían demasiada hambre para meterse en problemas. Neville seguía a la voz, más como hipnotizado por la voz que porque quisiera, porque se estaba cagando del miedo.

Llegaron a un desierto y penumbroso corredor y en una pared se leía:

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMED ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

La fiesta había terminado pisos más abajo, y se oían los pasos de felices personas que subían. La Señora Norris colgando de un asa. Los chicos como hipnotizados, no lograron escapar…

* * *

¿Y? ¡REVIEWS!


	15. La camara de los Secretos

¡Hola! **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

Escribí pronto, para que no se quejen. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Malfoy estaba deleitándose con lo sucedido y gracias a su bocota, Argus Filch llegó a la escena del crimen y culpó a Neville de haber matado a su gata. Justo en ese momento Dumbledore llegó y junto a otros profesores y los chicos fueron al despacho de Lockhart a resolver el problema.

* * *

Como no habían llegado a cenar Harry, Charles y Richard después de echarle una ojeada a la escena del crimen fueron a las cocinas y consiguieron algo de comer. Ya después en la sala común:

- ¿Creen que Neville en verdad lo hizo? – preguntó Charles

- No – dijeron al unísono los otros dos – no creo que sea su estilo de venganza – agregó Harry

- ¿Creen que nos involucren? – preguntó de nuevo Charles pensando en Snape

- No estábamos presentes allí – dijo Richard en tono razonable

- Sí, pero Filch sabe que haríamos cualquier cosa y además no estuvimos en el comedor… y sé que Filch es un squib – dijo Harry preocupado

- ¡Qué! Eso explica mucho – dijo ya no tan preocupado Charles – OH, se te olvido agregar Harry que el director sólo esta esperando un buen momento para echarnos por locos

- Eso

- No sean tan duros chicos, podemos probar que no fuimos, para variar…

* * *

Después de Dumbledore llegar a la conclusión de que la gata no estaba muerta, sino que solo había sido petrificada y tras una nueva acusación de Filch contra los chicos, Snape habló.

- Puede que ellos estuvieran en el lugar no indicado en el momento menos preciso. Además no creo que haya sido Neville, después de todo, ni siquiera puede hacer hechizos simples sin terminar en la enfermería, menos algo tan complicado. – Neville estaba colorado. Siempre la había tenido terror a Snape y dicho comentario no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. – Creo – prosiguió Snape –que tenemos a los chicos equivocados. Potter y compañía no estaban en la fiesta y esto muy bien que podría ser obra de ellos.

Dumbledore negó la posibilidad y los chicos quedaron libres de irse. Después de hablar un rato en un aula vacía sobre la voz, decidieron irse a dormir.

- ¡Hey! ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó Harry a Ginny Weasley quien parecía pálida y que había estado llorando

- Nada – dijo ella tratando de no llorar

- Toma – dijo Harry pasándole un pañuelo – no te preocupes por la gata… por la Sra. Norris. Como dijo tu hermano, de seguro se pondrá bien – él sonrió. Ella también – Te lo puedes quedar – dijo Harry cuando ella trató de devolverle el pañuelo y se fue.

Durante días, el suceso era de lo único que se hablaba. Hermione se había vuelto, si era posible, más adicta a los libros que nunca en busca de la leyenda de la cámara. Tanto así, que osó preguntarle al viejo fantasma del profesor Binn. Aquellas clases de Historia solían ser muy aburridas, pero cuando Hermione alzó la mano e interrumpió su charla, todos, incluyendo Harry y Charles que dormían profundamente, despertaron y oyeron fascinados sobre la cámara y aunque el profesor afirmara una y otra vez que era solo un mito los estudiantes pensaban otra cosa. También corría el rumor de que Neville era el heredero.

Neville y sus amigos fueron al lavabo de las chicas de la escena del crimen y hablaron con Myrtle, pero no consiguieron nada más que cinco puntos menos por parte de Percy. En la noche en la sala común quedaron de acuerdo, para muy pesar de Neville, en conseguir el libro _Moste Potente Potions_ para hacer la poción multijugo y hacer hablar a Malfoy, quien ellos creían era el heredero.

A Neville no le gusta la idea no solo por el hecho de quebrantar reglas o porque si algo salía mal su abuela lo mataría, sino porque tenía que lidiar con Lockhart entre todas las personas. Desde el día de los duendecillos este no había vuelto a llevar nada vivo y usaba a Neville como los monstruos a que vencía en sus libros.

Después de interpretar a un hombre lobo en aquella clase (¡Por fin terminó!), cuando todos se habían ido, Neville, Ron y Hermione se acercaron al profesor y Hermione le pidió autorización para sacar el libro. El muy tarado se la firmó sin siquiera ver que ella quería.

En la biblioteca, después de arrancarle a Hermione el permiso obtuvieron el libro. Se refugiaron en el baño de las chicas donde habitaba Myrtle. Después de calmar a Neville que se había horrorizado por algunas imágenes que tenía el libro (Que bueno que esto es un baño – exclamó Ron mientras Neville vomitaba en un retrete cercano) encontraron la poción. Había muchos ingredientes que obviamente tendrían que robar y robarle a Snape no parecía nada bueno.

Quedaron de acuerdo y salieron del baño.

* * *

Harry amaneció feliz aquella mañana. Era el primer partido de Quidditch del curso. Pero su entusiasmo acabó cuando recordó que los de Slytherin tendrían escobas más veloces que las de su equipo. ¿Y si perdían? No, él no perdería. Estaban en desventaja ante la rapidez de las nuevas escobas del equipo de Slytherin, la terrible tormenta que se había desatado y algo muy curioso le estaba sucediendo a una blugger que estaba empeñada en atacar las gradas, bueno, la grada de Gryffindor en especial al pobre Neville. Esto era simplemente inaudito.

Uno de los gemelos se quedó volando cerca de la grada mintras trataban de sacarse la ventaja que Slytherin tenía sobre ellos. Fue en esa ocasión que Harry, viendo como el odioso de Malfoy se reía ante un golpe propinado por la blugger a Neville mientras este se iba a retirar de las gradas, vio la snitch y la fue a atrapar. Lo que no vio fue que estaba en medio del camino de un segundo ataque de la blugger que le rompió el brazo, aunque logró atrapar a la snitch. Habían ganado.

Charles y Richard corrieron al campo y también Lockhart. Harry estaba tendido en el suelo. Su brazo le dolía mucho. Quería que lo llevaran a la enfermería pero Lockhart trato de arreglar la fractura y terminó haciendo que Harry perdiera el resto de sus huesos del brazo. Por gracioso que fuera el asunto, para Charles claro, a Harry no le hizo mucha gracia. En la enfermería tuvo que toma una poción crecehuesos y acostarse al lado del pobre Neville que estaba aun inconsciente.

Neville retomó la conciencia poco después que el equipo de Quidditch dejara solo a Harry, que se estaba quejando de un dolor increíble por la poción, y como estaba bien Madam Pomfrey le dejó ir. Neville estaba deambulando afuera de la sala común. Había olvidado la contraseña de nuevo cuando oyó algo al final del pasillo. Temblando del miedo fue a ver si era algún estudiante. Era Dobby, el elfo domestico. Dobby y él tuvieron una discusión; era culpa de ese elfo que casi lo expulsaran a principio de año y que una blugger le golpeara. Voces lejanas hicieron a Dobby desaparecer. Eran Charles y Richard.

- ¿Hablas solo Neville? – preguntó Richard

- No, él habla con su sirviente mata-sangre-sucias – dijo en sorna Charles y al ver que esto le afectaba – Es broma…

- Es, es que se me ha olvidado la contraseña

- No es nada – y ambos lo tomaron por los brazos y se lo llevaron

* * *

Harry despertó sobresaltado. Alguien había entrado en la enfermería. Era Dumbledore quien cargaba algo junto a la profesora McGonagall y no era algo: era Colin petrificado. Y Harry fue el primero en oír la verdad. La cámara existía y había vuelto a ser abierta.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¡REVIEWS!

_Julio 2012: A este chap le modifiqué mi idea original del partido de Quidditch ligeramente y además añadí un extra de H&G._


	16. La pocion multijugos

**Los personajes de Haryy Potter no me pertenecen.**

Favor dejar reviews :)

* * *

- ¡Lo vi! Vi a Colin Crevey y está como la gata de Filch – dijo Harry a sus amigos tan pronto como pudo salir de la enfermería – La cámara si existe.

No lejos de ellos se encontraban Hermione, Ron y un aterrado Neville. Este les había contado sobre Dobby a ellos y como Harry hablaba no muy bajo, también se enteraron de lo de la cámara.

- Creo que es hora de comenzar a hacer la poción – declaró Hermione.

La noticia de lo de Colin se regó por todo el colegio aquella mañana (sin duda Potter lo voceó a todo pulmón) y todos estaban muy consternados. Ginny Weasley parecía sufrir más por las pesadas bromas de sus hermanos que por el hecho en si. Charles abrió un negocio clandestino para vender amuletos protectores y demás, y Neville había comprado varios cuando sus amigos le dijeron que el no podía ser atacado porque era sangre limpia.

Llegó la segunda semana de diciembre y la poción multijugo iba por la mitad. Hermione necesitaba los ingredientes que faltaban y habían quedado en robar, pero Neville definitivamente no se prestaba para eso, aunque sí podría armar un buen lío. Así iba pensando camino a clases, cuando un grupo bullicioso pasó por su lado.

- Gansa – dijo Charles al pasarle

- Cuak – le dijo Harry

- Hola Hermione – pasó Richard

- Trío de locos – murmuró enojada - ¡Esperen! – se le había ocurrido la mejor de las ideas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo Charles impacientemente

- ¿Pueden armar un escándalo en la clase de Snape? – Ron y Neville serían expulsados si Snape los descubría haciendo algo

- ¿Perdiste el juicio? – exclamó Harry – Nos expulsará por lo mínimo que hagamos

- Les pago… - los chicos arquearon sus cejas – eh, les hago sus tareas

- ¡No gracias! Somos capaces de hacer las nuestras – dijo Charles

- ¿Bombas fétidas? ¿Dulces?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que queremos ayudarte y de paso ser expulsado? – preguntó Harry – Recuerdo muy bien que al final del año pasado me dejaste petrificado.

Richard vio que si no intervenía pronto Harry y Charles atacarían a Hermione.

- Hum, ¿Qué tal hacer algo importante para nosotros cuando lo necesitemos? Algo así como una deuda – propuso Richard.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Si ellos armaban el lío, Snape no sospecharía de ella o Ron

- Bien, pero eso no incluye que yo haga cosas vergonzosas frente a un público

- Vale. – Acordó Richard por los tres. Sólo la promesa de que Hermione les debía tranquilizó a los chicos.

Y llegó la esperada clase. Harry usó una bengala y armó un barullo y Hermione pudo obtener los ingredientes, aunque sentía que había vendido su alma al diablo. Los chicos por el otro lado sabían lo que se avecinaba. Snape estaba furioso y sabía que ellos lo habían hecho, aunque el motivo estaba dudoso, porque hacía mucho que ellos no hacían nada frente a su propia nariz. El castigo fue seguro y duro.

Pasó una semana. Neville y sus amigos caminaban cuando vieron una aglomeración donde estaba el tablón de anuncio y sus compañeros de curso los llamaban. Habría un club de duelos esa noche. Ellos decidieron asistir. Neville estaba nervioso pues los hechizos no le salían nada bien y Ron otro tanto porque su varita todavía estaba descompuesta y de seguro le haría hacer el ridículo pero igual fueron. Harry y sus camaradas estaban expectantes. Pero sus ánimos y los de Neville se fueron cuando vieron a Lockhart aparecer en la tarima con nada más que Snape. Quien parecía estar ahí solo para darle su merecido al loco ese.

La demostración le salió mal a Lockhart y luego este trató de enmendarla así que los puso en parejas para batirse a duelo. A Neville le toco Malfoy, a Harry, Justin. Charles con Richard, Ron con Seamus y Hermione con Bullstrode. Si Snape no hubiese puesto un alto a los contrincantes luego de comenzados los duelo, algunos hubieran salido muy graves. Neville apenas le había podido lanzar un conjuro a Malfoy pero Ron había hecho desastres por todo el lugar.

Lockhart entonces llamó a Harry y Justin a la tarima. Snape se opuso a la pareja, no le daría ese premio a Harry y llamó a Neville y Draco mejor. Neville temblaba como hoja al viento.

- Lo más valiente que ha hecho Neville ha sido enfrentarse a Crabbe y Goyle el año pasado en el partido de Quidditch – exclamó Charles

- Si, definitivamente eso fue valiente. Veamos como le hace ahora – afirmó Harry

- Vamos, ¡Es el niño que vivió! Acabó con _él_, Malfoy será pan comido – exclamó Richard y los otros dos solo negaron con la cabeza. A veces su amigo era muy inteligente, en otros casos, era algo ingenuo.

Lockhart le dio unos tips a Neville, pero estos eran muy inútiles y en todo caso Neville estaba como petrificado para entender algo. Draco atacó primero y le lanzó una serpiente a Neville y ocurrió algo increíble. Neville no salió corriendo o gritando como de costumbre, si no que se quedó estático y aun más: hablo en pársel. Cuando Snape se encargó de la serpiente Ron se llevó a parte a Neville y Hermione fue con ellos. Harry y los demás solo se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Después que Hermione y Ron hicieran que Neville comprendiera la gravedad de la situación éste entró en pánico.

- ¡Soy el heredero! ¡Soy el heredero! – dijo mientras se mecía de atrás adelante

- No seas ridículo – dijo Hermione enojándose – no eres el heredero…

- ¿Seguro que no eres familia lejana de él? – preguntó Ron solo por si las moscas.

- ¡Ron ya basta! – gritó Hermione – No vez que ya se desmayó – y ambos miraron al niño que vivió en el suelo suspirando.

Neville no podía soportar la situación. Quería explicarle a Justin que él no había hecho nada malo, ya que cuando habló en pársel la serpiente había estado frente al chico, pero los de Hufflepuff le huían y decían que él quería hacerle daño a Justin. Con las palabras de Ernie en su cabeza, Neville chocó en un oscuro pasillo con el cuerpo petrificado de Justin y lo que quedaba del fantasma Nick. Luego todo sucedió muy rápido para el. No había podido huir y Peeves regó la noticia y todos los alumnos le acorralaron, sudaba frío y temblaba. Solo volvió en si cuando la profesora McGonagall le llevaba a algún lugar.

- Sorbete de limón – dijo ella y después subieron por unas escaleras. Él nunca había estado allí pero el lugar coincidía con la descripción de Charles y Harry de la dirección. Lo llevaban con Dumbledore.

* * *

¿Y bien? Sé que es corto y muy parecido al libro, pero igual dejen reviews. Besos.


	17. Buscando la verdad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

¡Si, despues de casi un año vuelvo a publicar! Lo que pasa es que el 6to libro me robó la inspiracion pero ahora, con eso de la peli y todo aca estamos, les dejo con el chap, y prometo que en agosto volveran a saber de mi.

* * *

De solo pensar que lo expulsarían Neville se estaba muriendo de miedo, pues sabía que su abuela lo iba a matar. La profesora McGonagall le dejó solo allí. Neville miró a todos los lados y se percató de que el viejo sombrero estaba allí guardado, ¿Le hablaría si lo tocaba?

Mejor no, tenía demasiado miedo como para arriesgarse a tocarlo. Algo sonó tras él. Era un ave muy fea y para el colmo de males se incendió ella solita. En ese momento entró Dumbledore y Neville sintió muchas ganas de no existir. Dumbledore amablemente le explicó que Fawkes era un fénix y que volvería a nacer de sus cenizas y otras cualidades mágicas de los fénix.

Luego Hagrid entró como un bólido, agitando unos gallos muertos y esparciendo sus plumas, lo cual hizo que Neville casi se desmayara, para decir que Neville no había agredido a Justin. Dumbledore le dijo que el tampoco creía que fuera Neville o algún otro alumno de dicha casa. Antes de Neville irse, el viejo director le miró directo a los ojos preguntándole si tenía que decirle algo y después de pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Neville decidió decir que no.

Luego de la doble agresión todos le huían a Neville y este se sentía muy mal. Aunque algunos se lo tomaban a broma como Fred y George y sus aprendices Harry, Charles y Richard.

- ¡Abran paso al heredero! – decía Richard caminando ante Neville mientras que los gemelos quitaban a los estudiantes del medio advirtiéndoles del mal que caería sobre ellos y Harry y Charles cerraban la caravana diciendo "Hail Neville"

- ¡Ya basta de tonterías! – les dijo Snape un día – ustedes tres, a mi oficina

- ¡Hail Snape! ¡Hail Snape! – le siguió el trío haciendo, casi, que el profesor se arrepintiera de tener que llevárselos consigo, así que se vengó poniéndoles un castigo el doble de severo.

El único que no se reía de las tonterías era Draco, según notaron Hermione y Ron, y desearon que la poción multijugos estuviera dentro de poco.

**xXxXx**

Por fin llegó la navidad y los únicos del Gryffindor que se quedaron en Hogwarts fueron Ron, Neville y Hermione junto a los hermanos del primero. Era la fecha de usar la poción multijugos. Neville estaba nervioso y casi no pudo disfrutar del banquete de navidad y cuando Hermione les encargó buscar pelos de Crabbe y Goyle, casi le dice que dejaran eso así, pero Hermione estaba como loca y se contuvo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Él no debía ser tan cobarde se dijo y esperó junto a Ron a que los gorilas aquellos se comieran los pastelillos.

Lo difícil fue tomarse la poción que parecía barro burbujeante y con color asqueroso. Neville gritó como un loco mientras se transformaba, pero luego que se dio cuenta de que no se había derretido, salió con Ron en busca de la sala de Slytherin. Primero se toparon con la chica aquella de Ravenclaw y luego con Percy en las mazmorras. Por suerte apareció Malfoy y los sacó de allí.

- No existe nada peor que Dumbledore – aseguró Draco tras darles a leer el recorte del periódico donde mencionaban a la familia de Ron

- ¡No es cierto! – dijo Neville

- ¿Ah no?

- Longbotton es peor – dijo

- Cierto – se mofó Malfoy – no hay cosa mas desastrosa como ese Longbotton. Es una burla, yo no creo que haya vencido al señor oscuro, es más, creo que es un squib

- ¿Sabes cual otro es peor? – dijo tontamente Ron como Crabbe - Potter

- Es cierto, ¿Cierto? Desde cuando dices cosas tan ciertas – se burló Malfoy a carcajadas – pero sí, lo detesto, un día él y sus amigos me lo pagaran. Me alegraré cuando el Heredero los aniquile a todos, si supiera quién es le ayudaría con todo el gusto.

- ¿Entonces no sabes quien es? – preguntó el falso Goyle

- Ya te dije que no. ¿Acaso tienes cerumen como cerebro?

Lamentablemente la información que consiguieron no era de mucha ayuda, excepto para Ron, quien enviaría una carta a su padre para que revisaran la casa de Malfoy en busca de objetos no legales. Cuando volvieron a los aseos de las niñas se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Hermione era casi un gato y tuvieron que llevarla a la enfermería.

Los que más visitaron a Hermione en la enfermería, después de Ron y Neville, fueron Charles y compañía solo para molestarle. Sus amigos intentaron todo para evitar que ellos regaran el hecho de que ella poseía cola y lograron una orden de restricción para que ellos no entraran en la enfermería.

- Esos tres nunca nos dejarán en paz ¿No? Como me gustarían que expulsaran a Charles y Draco - expresó amargamente Ron mientras que volvían de la enfermería aquel día

- Harry es buena gente – dijo Neville

- Bah

- A mi me trata bien, al igual que Richard. Charles, bueno, supongo que no tiene remedio. – dijo Neville pensativamente.

Luego oyeron a Filch pasar cerca, molesto por algo, y entonces vieron el desastre de agua proveniente de los baños de Myrtle

- ¿Qué pasara ahí dentro? – preguntó Neville

- Averigüémoslo – dijo Ron antes de que Neville saliera huyendo como siempre.

- Hola Myrtle – dijo Neville tentativamente – ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pues piensan que es gracioso arrojarme cosas – dijo ella penosamente. Neville le caía muy bien.

Ron se rió y ella se enojó empapándolos al huir por el retrete. Ron encontró el diario empapado y lo fue a tomar y Neville, atemorizado, le advirtió lo peligroso que podía ser abrir un libro así por así.

- Podrías volverte un sapo – dijo muy convencido – a mi me pasó por estar tocando los libros de mi abuela… - pero el diario no hizo nada.

Ron reconoció el nombre del antiguo dueño por haber tenido que limpiar su placa el día que vomitaba babosas. Ron lo tiró de nuevo al piso y salió, pero Neville lo recogió y se lo llevó. Cuando Hermione salió de la enfermería Neville le mostró el diario y ambos estaban muy emocionados, no así Ron.

- El diario tiene 50 años – dijo feliz Hermione

- ¿Y?

- La cámara fue abierta 50 años atrás ¿No?

- Si…

- Despierta Ron, tal vez diga algo sobre el suceso – dijo Hermione e intentó sacarle los secretos al diario pero nada.

- Ven, es solo un diario que no se molestaron en llenar. – aseguró Ron

Neville simplemente no podía deshacerse del diario y no sabía por qué. Le alegraba que los ataques hubieran cesado, aunque Pevees lo seguía molestando y los de Hufflepuff no confiaban de él. Pero lo más molesto era Lockhart, quien estaba convencido de que él había puesto fin a los ataques y para que se sintieran mejor, decidió celebrar el día de San Valentín a lo grande.

Neville se había extraviado tomando un atajo y llegando al comedor se juntó con Charles, Harry y Richard quienes iban tarde y al parecer tenían un hambre como si no hubiese comido de dos días.

- ¿Ya no vas a seguir atacando a nadie? – le dijo Charles picándole un ojo

- Ya no lo molestes, tengo hambre – se quejó Richard

- Yo no soy… - se trató de defender Neville mientras Harry abría la puerta del gran comedor y se encontraron con todo rosa y el confeti cayendo del cielo. Los cuatro se sentía muy confundidos y Neville estaba seguro de que todos se habían extraviado.

Entraron y al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor encontraron a Ron con cara asqueada y Hermione con cara de boba. Los profesores en su mesa no se veían de buen humor. "Mejor hoy nos portamos bien" le susurró Charles a Harry. Y lo peor de todo: los enanos vestidos de cupido.

Uno de ellos alcanzó a Harry al final de la tarde y aunque éste se mandó corriendo el enano fue rápido y le tumbó, mientras que sus dos amigos reían a carcajadas. Mientras Harry forcejeaba con el enano, le tumbó la bolsa de los libros a Neville desparramando tinta roja por todos lados, inclusive sobre el diario. Pero el enano lo contuvo, y para el colmo de males apareció Malfoy en la escena. Y el enano cantó:

"Tiene los ojos verdes como sapo en escabeche,

Y el pelo negro cuando una pizarra anochece.

Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es grandioso,

El mejor amigo de los molestosos"

Y todos estallaron en risas, mientras Harry huía de la escena. Malfoy tomó el diario de Ryddle y Neville lo quería devuelta, Percy no ayudaba en nada, pero un _expelliarmus_ de la varita de Richard le devolvió el diario. Draco se burló de Ginny por escribir esa canción tan tonta y Ron iba a defenderla, pero Neville le quitó la varita, que era una amenaza para todos. Solo después, ya en clases, Neville se dio cuenta de que el diario no estaba empapado de tinta roja como las demás cosas. Se lo fue a decir a Ron, pero la varita de éste hacia pompas moradas y él no le prestó atención.

* * *

¿Y?

¡REVIEWS!


	18. Encontrando las respuestas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Aca les dejo con el capitulo nuevo. ¡Disfrutenlo! Y recuerden: ¡REVIEWS!

* * *

Neville se fue a dormir temprano esa noche porque ya se había cansado de oír a Fred y George burlarse de Harry cantándole "tus ojos son verdes como sapo en escabeche" y porque quería ver como el diario no se había dañado como el resto de sus libros. Sentado en su cama tomó el diario y escribió: "Me llamo Neville Longbotton" y después el nombre desapareció. Estaba extrañado y más aún cuando el diario le respondió.

Así procedió Neville a contarle al diario de Tom Ryddle como encontró lo encontró y después siguió la "conversación" acerca de la cámara de los secretos y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Neville fue transportado al pasado y Ryddle le mostró como capturó a Hagrid. Luego estaba de nuevo en el presente y Ron al lado de su cama.

- Fue Hagrid – dijo Neville todo tembloroso y sudado – él abrió la cámara de los secretos hace 50 años.

Neville deseó con toda su fuerza no haber descubierto como funcionaba el diario. Ahora Hermione, Ron y él estaban discutiendo la posibilidad de que Hagrid fuera el heredero de Slytherin. Al final decidieron no ir a preguntarle nada a Hagrid al menos que hubiese otro ataque. Pero pasaron los días y Neville no había vuelto a oír la voz que salía de la nada y hasta Ernie de Hufflepuff ya le estaba hablando de nuevo. Harry desapareció por varios días después de la vergüenza pública y Snape lo encontró escondido en una de las mazmorras. En marzo las mandrágoras montaron una fiesta "¿Cómo eso es posible?" Se preguntaba Charles en voz alta "¡Son plantas! ¿No?".

Y así llegaron las vacaciones de pascua y los estudiantes de segundo año tuvieron algo en que pensar: las materias optativas que elegirían. Neville recibió cartas de todos sus familiares diciéndole que tomar mientras que Harry, quien nunca había tomado clases sin Charles en su grupo, decidió apuntarse en las mismas materias que aquel, en vez de elegir runas o aritmancia o pensar en el futuro lejano de estar trabajando.

- Yo elegí adivinación, es bueno saber el futuro y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, es conveniente saber lo que anda en tu patio – dijo como si supiera mucho del tema.

- Sería mejor si no tuviéramos que elegir ninguna y tomarlas todas – se quejó Harry eligiendo las mismas materias que su mejor amigo - ¿Y tu Richard?

- Yo elegí Runas, Aritmancia y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Estudios muggles tengo con mi madre y creo que la adivinación es una materia muy inexacta – dijo y tan pronto como dijo esto último Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con él, aunque aun así ella la eligió junto con todas las demás. Neville se decidió a tomar las mismas materias que Ron, por si le iba mal así tendría alguien que le ayudase.

Gryffindor jugaba contra Hufflepuff en el próximo partido de Quidditch y Harry apenas tenía tiempo para hacer sus deberes y cumplir con el entrenamiento impuesto por Wood, pero estaba feliz porque tenían grandes oportunidades para ganar la copa. Había subido al cuarto para descansar para el partido del día siguiente. Neville subió poco después a las habitaciones a acostarse, pues había comido mucho y sentía que le había caído mal la comida y encontró a Harry en la puerta con cara de desesperado.

- ¡Te juro que yo no lo hice! – le dijo – No se quien lo hizo, yo lo encontré así - y abrió la puerta para que Neville viera sus sábanas desgarradas, libros por doquier y todas sus cosas esparcidas por todas partes.

Harry le ayudó a recoger sus cosas y mientras hacía la cama los demás integrantes del dormitorio entraron y Dean preguntó:

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- No tengo idea – respondió Neville cuyo dolor de estomago pasó al olvido

- Alguien estuvo buscando algo – dijo Ron viendo los bolsillos volteados de las túnicas de su amigo - ¿Qué te falta?

Después de organizar todo Neville notó que faltaba el diario y así se lo dijo a Ron. Ambos bajaron a la sala común y se lo contaron a Hermione. Parecía que uno de sus compañeros se lo había robado.

- Seguro que fue uno de esos rateros – dije Hermione refiriéndose a Charles y sus amigos

- No, no creo. Harry fue muy amable y me ayudó a organizar mis cosas. Charles es necio, pero no es un ladrón…

Al fin el gran partido de Quidditch. Harry estaba atragantándose su desayuno muy emocionado con Oliver gritándole que no se enfermara comiendo así y hasta el clima estaba excelente para jugar. Neville no parecía estar bien, "Aunque nunca lo está" se dijo Harry, "Tal vez sería por el desorden de la noche anterior". Y siguió comiendo. Luego todos los alumnos comenzaron a ir al campo de Quidditch y él fue a buscar su escoba.

Hermione trataba de convencer a Neville que reportara el robo, pero éste aseguraba de que no sería necesario y mientras iba bajando las escaleras escuchó la voz "_matar esta vez… desgarrar…despedazar_" y dando un grito se despegó de la pared. Hermione y Ron negaron haber oído voz alguna y de repente ella dijo que comprendía lo que pasaba y que se iba a la biblioteca. Ron alzó lo hombros en señal de "no comprendo" y Harry casi cae encima de Neville tratando de llegar a tiempo al partido.

Neville, y Ron a rastras, acompañaron a Harry al campo y apenas habían sacado las bolas vino la profesora McGonagall diciendo que el partido se suspendía.

- ¡Eso no es justo! – se quejaron Harry y Oliver Wood con la profesora

- Ustedes dos vayan a la casa común, - les dijo ella molesta por las quejas - Neville, ven conmigo – Ron se fue con su amigo aun sin haber sido llamado. La profesora los llevó a la enfermería donde les mostró a Hermione y otra chica de Ravenclaw petrificadas.

Se les dictó las nuevas órdenes a los alumnos y la profesora hizo mayor énfasis en que ningún estudiante debía andar sin profesor mirando al trío compuesto por Harry y sus amigos. Cuando se marchó ellos se pusieron a cuchichear. Hermione no era santo de su devoción pero el que ella fuera atacada les había impactado. Neville estaba como petrificado en la silla donde oía a medias lo que decían George y los demás. Ron se lo llevó aparte.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Creo que debemos hablar con Hagrid – dijo Neville dejando escarpar unos sollozos – tal vez no fue él esta vez, no le haría daño a Hermione, pero tal vez sepa como llegar a la cámara.

- ¡No podemos salir solos! – dijo Ron – ya oíste lo que dijo McGonagall.

- Creo que tendremos que usar el hechizo de invisibilidad de nuevo – dijo Neville recordándose del libro donde se encontraba.

Lamentablemente el hechizo tenía tiempo limitado y debían darse prisa. Sólo lo usaron luego que sus compañeros de cuarto dejaron de hablar de la cámara, y fue bastante tarde porque al parecer Charles sufría de insomnio ya que hablaba y hablaba incluso después que Harry ya se había dormido. Ron estuvo tentado a pegarle en la cabeza fuertemente a ver si por fin se callaba. Finalmente lograron salir, pero encontraron que los pasillos estaban llenos de gente. Eran invisibles, si, pero no silenciosos. Ron se dio en el pie y casi los descubren porque tuvo que hacerlo justo por donde estaba Snape, pero al parecer él no los escucho porque estornudó al mismo tiempo.

La noche era clara y bonita. Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid sin más tropiezos y éste les abrió la puerta empuñando una ballesta. Parecía nervioso. Les estaba por servir algo de comida cuando oyeron pasos. Neville conjuró de nuevo el hechizo que ya se había vencido y ambos se tiraron en un rincón. Resulto ser que el visitante era Albus Dumbledore con el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge. Después de su llegada siguió una conversación sobre llevarse a Hagrid a Azkaban (Neville casi pega un grito) y para el colmo de males también se apareció allí Lucius Malfoy diciendo que el consejo escolar cesaba a Dumbledore.

Lo que siguió después Neville no lo entendió muy bien, parecía como si Dumbledore les estaba dando un mensaje: "Solo abandonaré realmente el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará a quien lo pida". ¿Sabría que estaban allí? ¿Qué querría decir? También Hagrid les dio un consejo: seguir las arañas y alimentar a Fang.

El verano llegaría pronto, pero en el interior del castillo habitaba un frío gélido. Neville y Ron trataban de visitar a Hermione pero las visitas estaban prohibidas. A ellos no le molestaba andar con los profesores y Neville siempre andaba mirando al suelo buscando arañas, pues parecían que se había desaparecido. En cambio, Charles y Harry odiaban estar vigilados tan de cerca, en especial porque la mayoría de las veces quien los vigilaba era Snape. ¡Cómo si ellos fueran criminales! Malfoy estaba insoportable, en especial porque andaba de tumba polvos de Snape diciéndole que se postulara como director. ¡Pero que barbaridad!

Fue una suerte que tocaran el timbre pues Malfoy acababa de apostar a que el próximo moriría y que deseaba que hubiese sido Hermione. Tuvieron que agarrar a Ron para que no se le echara arriba a Malfoy. La clase de Herbología tenía dos alumnos menos y para la maravilla de Neville hallaron arañas. Se dirigían al bosque; planearon una búsqueda bajo el hechizo de invisibilidad. Aunque antes de su partida en la noche tuvieron que soportar al engreído de Lockhart hablando porquerías. Charles le tiró un libró y ese fue el único momento bueno que les sucedió aquel día. Para variar ningún profesor lo castigó.

Aquella noche para lograr salir de la sala común Ron hizo "dormir" a Charles que andaba dando vueltas allí con un pesado libro y lo dejaron en un rincón. Tuvieron que esquivar a los profesores y por suerte el hechizo les duró hasta que llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Se internaron en el bosque prohibido siguiendo el rastro de las arañas como por media hora hasta que oyeron ruidos en el bosque.

- ¿Qué crees que sea? – le preguntó Neville a Ron con voz quebrada

- No sé, pero nada bueno es - y de pronto lo vieron.

* * *

¿Y? REVIEWS

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Aca les dejo con el capitulo nuevo. ¡Disfrutenlo! Y recuerden: ¡REVIEWS!


	19. El final de la pesadilla

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

¡Acá esta otro capitulo! Tardaré algo en subir el siguiente, pero no desesperen y mientras tanto: REVIEWS.

* * *

Pero solo resultó ser el viejo auto del padre de Ron. Se había vuelto "salvaje". Neville se estaba quejando de que habían perdido el rastro de las arañas cuando fue capturado, al igual que Ron, por algunos ejemplares de mayor tamaño. Llegaron a una hondonada y les dejaron caer frente a lo que parecía ser el jefe. Neville, viendo que Ron no le podría sacar de este lio, le explicó a la araña que se llamaba Aragog, y con mucho más calma de la que en verdad sentía, lo que estaba sucediendo. No obtuvo muchas respuestas y para el colmo se los iban a comer.

En eso el carro vino en su rescate y los sacó del apuro en que se encontraban llevándolos hasta el límite del bosque. Dejaron a Fang en la cabaña de Hagrid, volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor utilizando el hechizo de invisibilidad y Ron de inmediato se echó a dormir. Neville se acurrucó viendo al cielo. No estaban cerca de hallar la respuesta. Ya se estaba durmiendo cuando una idea brillante vino a su mente llamó a Ron y le dijo:

- ¿Y si la chica que mataron no hubiese salido de los aseos?

- Estas pensando, ¿En Myrtle? – dijo entre sueños Ron

Al día siguiente se olvidaron por completo de la búsqueda de la cámara: ¡Los exámenes eran en una semana! Seamus dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban en clases y del asombro Neville desapareció parte de su pupitre haciéndolo caer. Ron lo miró incrédulo y luego a su varita que ahora pitaba. Unos días antes del examen Ginny se sentó en la mesa y parecía que les iba a contar algo importante a Ron y Neville, pero antes de que ella dijera palabra llegó Percy y ella se fue corriendo. ¿Qué les quería contar? Percy dijo que no tenía nada que ver con la cámara sino con él.

Ese día lograron fugarse de la vigilancia de los profesores al convencer a Lockhart que los dejara salir solos e iban al baño a ver a Myrtle, pero McGonagall los encontró y Neville dijo que iban a ver a Hermione para salir del apuro y allá fueron. Ron estaba preguntándose si ella había visto algo y Neville encontró un papel en la mano de ella. Luego de tardar en sacarlo, encontraron la respuesta a su problema. Ya sabían que era lo que había en la cámara y fueron directo a la sala de profesores a comunicárselo a la profesora McGonagall.

Lo que oyeron en un ropero ocultándose les dejó sin palabras. El monstruo había raptado a Ginny. Aquella fue una tarde muy silenciosa en la sala común. Harry parecía aturdido ya que a él le caía bien Ginny. Ron estaba seguro de que la llevó porque sabía algo. Decidieron ir a buscar a Lockhart para ayudarle a encontrar la cámara de los secretos y resultó ser que él planeaba marcharse. Neville logró desarmar a Lockhart y Ron deshacerse de la varita y ambos lo obligaron a ir a los aseos donde habitaba Myrtle. Después de que Myrtle les contara como murió, consiguieron hallar el lavabo por donde se entraba a la cámara. Después de unos intentos Neville logró abrirlo hablando en parsel. Mandaron a Lockhart primero y luego, cuando ellos se iban a entrar Myrtle llamó a Neville:

- Oye Neville, si mueres allá abajo, podríamos compartir mi retrete – Ron hizo una mueca de asco y se metió seguido de Neville quien temblaba como hoja. ¿Por qué a él siempre le pasaban estas cosas?

Llegaron por fin al final de la tubería que daba a un oscuro túnel. No necesitaron cerrar sus ojos, pues estaba bien tranquilo allá abajo. Bajo la luz de la varita de Neville comenzaron a caminar y detrás de una curva encontraron algo en el suelo. Con los ojos entrecerrados se acercaron para descubrir que era la muda de una enorme serpiente. Lockhart se desmayó. Ron bufó y dijo "este si que es delicado" y fue a hacer que se parara, pero Lockhart le consiguió quitar la varita y en un intento de escape les lanzó un _Obliviate_. La varita se volvió contra Lockhart armando una explosión y Neville quedó separado de Ron. Decidió seguir adelante el solo. Ron dijo que abriría un hueco entre el muro que los separaba para cuando volviera.

Neville, otra vez solo, se enfrentaba a lo desconocido. Llegó por fin al final del serpenteante camino y logró abrir la puerta de la cámara. "Ojala no sea demasiado tarde" pensó. Allí estaba tirada ella y no estaban solos, también estaba ¿Tom Ryddle? Quien ahora poseía la varita de Neville, quien tenía una sonrisa que le estaba asustando y aparentemente algo andaba mal. Tom le contó lo del diario, cómo había salido de allí a expensas de la pobre de Ginny.

- Es una lata tener que oír lo que una niña de once años escribe – dijo – "_Pensé que Neville Longbotton sería más increíble, pero solo es un niño regordete. Harry Potter es tan lindo… no creo que Harry me haga caso nunca… Neville es muy bondadoso conmigo…_" bla bla bla – se burló Tom y procedió a contarle como se había apoderado del alma de Ginny y como cayó en manos de Neville. – Quería conocerte ¿Sabes? Ella me contó todo sobre ti, pero ahora que te tengo enfrente me asombra que pudieras haber sobrevivido. ¡Mírate! Estas temblando, pareces un saco de papa y según ella, necesitas de tus amigos para que te vaya regular en clases.

Entonces Tom reveló que era Voldemort. Neville dijo que él no era el mago más poderoso, sino Dumbledore, luego apareció el fénix. Tom llamó al basilisco y por suerte Fawkes le picó los ojos. Neville ahora estaba huyendo de una serpiente ciega pidiendo socorro. En su huida encontró el sombrero y todavía pidiendo ayuda se lo puso en la cabeza. Algo duró le cayó en la cabeza dejándolo atontado y que resultó ser una espada. Luego de esquivar varias veces a la bestia logró hundir la espada en la boca de ésta, pero uno de los colmillos se le clavó en el brazo. El veneno mortal corría por su sangre. Fawkes se posó en su hombro y Ryddle estaba allí viendo como se moría. Pero la herida ya había dejado de dolerle. ¡Las lágrimas de Fawkes le habían salvado!

Ryddle levantó la varita de Neville para matarlo, pero el ave tiró el diario a los pies del chico. Neville vio a Ryddle, luego el diario y después el colmillo de basilisco cercano a su mano y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el ultimo y se lo clavó al diario. La tinta emanaba como sangre y con un grito Ryddle desapareció. Ginny volvió en sí y Neville y ella salieron de la cámara siguiendo a Fawkes. Encontraron a Ron y volvieron a la tubería donde esperaba tranquilamente el desmemoriado Lockhart. Luego todos se colgaron de Fawkes, quien los subió por la tubería y mientras tanto Lockhart gritaba "¡Esto es increíble! ¡Parece cosa de magia!".

Llegaron por fin a los aseos donde Myrtle los vio llegar algo decepcionada. Ron se burló de Neville quien tenía la cara roja como tomate. Siguieron al fénix hasta el despacho de McGonagall y Neville tocó la puerta y abrió. Los allí presentes se quedaron viéndolos en silencio. Estaban llenos de barro y Neville, además, también tenía manchas de sangre en su túnica.

Allí estaba Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, el señor y la señora Weasley, quien ahora los abrazaba a los tres. Neville relató como habían descubierto la cámara y como Fawkes y la espada le había ayudado a salir con vida de aquel lugar. Para su suerte Dumbledore le ayudó a explicar lo del diario. Dumbledore mandó a enfermería a Ginny, les otorgó 200 puntos a cada uno, luego mandó a Ron a que llevara a Lockhart a la enfermería y habló con Neville sobre por qué él se parecía en ciertas cosas a Voldemort y sobre la conexión extraña que había entre ellos.

Luego apreció por allí Lucius Malfoy con Dobby pegado. Gracias a Dobby, Neville supo que el diario había sido puesto en manos de Ginny por Lucius y se lo hizo saber. Luego al marcharse le pidió el diario a Dumbledore y fue tras ellos. Neville le tiró el calcetín con el diario a Lucius quien tiró el calcetín liberando a Dobby. El banquete a continuación fue el mayor que Neville había tenido. Todos en pijamas, Hermione había salido de la enfermería, no habrían exámenes, habían ganado la copa de las casas…

Y salieron para disfrutar sus próximos dos meses de vacaciones.

* * *

¿Y? ¡REVIEWS!


	20. El cumpleaños

**La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenece.**

¡Hola! Aqui estamos con el niño que vivió y el pricionero de Azkaban. ¡Disfrútenlo!

_Julio 2012: Arreglos menos a este chap, solo para añadir un poco más de detalles._

* * *

Harry era un niño normal de trece años. Adoraba el verano, porque podía ver a sus padres en el hospital, a su amado padrino, a su prima que venía de Australia y jugar infinitamente con sus mejores amigos. Los deberes que les habían puesto en Hogwarts los terminó lo más pronto posible para dedicarse exclusivamente al ocio.

Aquella noche Charles Black, Leslie Potter y él jugaban a quien se durmiera de último esperando la media noche para ver quien felicitaba primero a Harry por motivos de su cumpleaños. Lamentablemente, los dos primeros eran sumamente tramposos y terminaron bebiendo pociones para dormir y ahora roncaban tumbados en el piso mientras que Harry los observaba desde un cómodo mueble. Medianoche al fin y Harry se deseó feliz cumpleaños el mismo poco antes de que una lechuza llegara por la ventana abierta del salón.

Era de su otro amigo Richard Lupin, felicitándolo por su cumpleaños y con un regalo adjunto. Él estaba en Japón con su madre visitando a su abuela y le había enviado de regalo un papel mágico que al hacer origami cobraban vida y además una guía para hacerlos. Harry sonrió y decidió esperar a la mañana para esperar las demás felicitaciones y regalos de sus familiares y de paso visitar a sus pobres padres a San Mungo, como todos los años.

* * *

Neville, en cambio, no estaba pasando un muy feliz cumpleaños. Sí, su abuela estaba muy orgullosa de él, le habían llegado las cartas de sus amigos Ron y Hermione con sus respectivos regalos, un chivatoscopio de parte de Ron y una planta que comía basura y mantendría su habitación limpia de parte de Hermione, pero ambos estaban fuera del país. Hagrid le envió un regalo también, un furioso libro que casi termina en la planta come basura, pero decidió dar media vuelta y perseguir a Neville por toda la habitación. Y para empeorar las cosas, su tío abuelo Menkar, que estaba ya perdiendo el juicio, los estaría visitando aquella semana y él no era su sobrino-nieto preferido ahora que la cordura lo estaba abandonando.

Pero sobre todas las cosas Neville estaba algo molesto con su abuela porque ella se había negado rotundamente a firmar el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade sin razón aparente para él. Lo que Neville no sabía era que le estaban ocultando algo. Él todavía no sabía que un asesino se había escapado de Azkaban y que creían estaba tras él para matarlo. Su abuela había decidido que no era conveniente decirle eso al pobre chico y fue difícil hacer desaparece El Profeta todos los días, pues a él le gustaba leer el periódico, aunque a veces solo fuesen los encabezados, costumbre que ella misma le había inculcado desde que aprendió a leer.

Aquella semana no fue fácil para él. Su tío abuelo no le dejaba en paz y a veces lo confundía con un tal Arneb y le gritaba cosas horribles. Ya el último día el hombre armó un lío y asustó tanto Neville diciéndole que era un traidor mal nacido que se iba a podrir en Azkaban para siempre, que del miedo o no supo qué, Neville terminó inflándolo como un globo. Neville se espantó aún más con los gritos de la abuela y el recordar que él ya estaba fichado por el ministerio por la magia que había realizado Dobby el año pasado en su casa, le hizo pensar que lo iban a expulsar de la escuela y terminaría pudriéndose en Azkaban. Con su cabeza tan revuelta terminó recogiendo todas sus cosas y fugándose de la casa.

Nervioso como estaba caminó hasta que no supo donde estaba. Se detuvo. Estaba oscuro ya y sentía como si le espiaran y decidió encender luz con la varita, de todos modos de seguro que ya le habían puesto precio a su cabeza. Al encender la luz casi se desmaya al ver una fugaz figura moverse entre los árboles y más allá algo parecido a un enorme perro negro, y también al ser casi atropellado por el autobús noctámbulo. ¿Qué quien era? Le preguntó Stan, y pensó que no sería conveniente decir su verdadero nombre así que dijo el primero que le vino a la mente "Me llamó Harry Potter" y se montó en el bus esperanzado de encontrar un lugar seguro donde refugiarse y no causarle muchos problemas a Harry usando su nombre. Decidió ir a Londres y mientras estuvo allí se mareó varias veces y entre mareo y mareo pudo leer un encabezado del periódico sobre el asesino que escapó de Azkaban: Arneb White.

El nombre le recordó a su tío y pensó que el viejo estaba más loco de lo que había pensado. Confundirle con un asesino. Stan le contó como Arneb había matado a un brujo y una docena de muggles con una sola maldición haciendo que Neville temblara de miedo. Por fin llegaron a Londres, al Caldero Chorreante y cuando Neville se desmontaba se encontró con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia. Lo esperaba a él y casi se desmaya del susto. Pero no lo expulsaron del colegio, ni le enviaron a Azkaban. Es más, su abuela le dejó quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante, pues su tío se quedaría una estancia más larga en casa, aunque sí le mandó una nota regañándolo por haberse ida así asustándolos de ese modo y encontró a su sapo Trevor entre las ropas justo antes de caer rendido mientras amanecía.

* * *

Harry despertó agitado por cuatro manos que se peleaban por su cuerpo tirándole. Abrió los ojos para ver a unos borrosos Leslie y Charles gritándole "Feliz Cumpleaños" y como no decidían quien lo había dicho primero, Harry les pasó la felicitación de Richard y ambos dejaron de discutir. Clarise había preparado el desayuno favorito de Harry y fue a tender la ropa al patio mientras Sirius leía las cartas de Hogwarts que habían llegado ya. Estaba terminando de firmar la hoja de permiso de Charles e iba a firmar la de Harry cuando Clarise entró como bólido gritándole

- ¿Cómo te atreves a firmar ese papel? ¡Estas Loco!

- Clarise – Miró Sirius a su mujer como si ella fuera la loca – ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Hay un asesino allá fuera! – Charles tomó el permiso de la mesa antes de que alguien lo tomara – No van a estar fuera del castillo

- Pero ya firmaron la de Charles – dijo Harry incrédulo de que no pudieran ir a Hogsmeade por culpa de un lunático

- No importa, ninguno de los dos va a ir – Clarise parecía un dragón enfurecido

- ¡Yo si voy! – dijo Charles – Ya papá me la firmó

- Dame eso – Exigió su madre pero Charles se negó rotundamente a entregar el papel y cuando Clarise sacó la varita quemando el permiso de Harry, Charles salió huyendo de la casa, tomó la escoba del patio y se fue volando. Harry se puso a hacer un berrinche porque Clarise le quemó el permiso y Leslie terminó comiéndose el desayuno de todos. Ese no era el mejor cumpleaños de Harry.

Mas tarde Harry estaba en la habitación de sus padres, ofuscado porque Charles se negaba a volver a casa si no le dejaban ir a Hogsmeade y porque Richard, donde se había ido a refugiar Charles, si tenía permiso.

- No seas así Clarise – había oído Harry decir a la madre de Richard por la chimenea – Estarán bajo las narices de Dumbledore…

Sirius opinaba lo mismo, pero Clarise le amenazó si le expedía un permiso a Harry iba a haber guerra en la casa; y Charles se podía quedar donde estaba, porque si volvía a casa seguro conseguiría el más grande castigo de su vida. Era una pena que sus padres estaban totalmente idos y no podían escribir para darle permiso. Harry suspiró. Definitivamente fue su peor cumpleaños.

* * *

El resto de las vacaciones de Neville fueron geniales. Comía cuanto helado quería y pudo por fin hacer la tarea de historia que tanto se le olvidaba hacer. Un día mientras veía la Saeta de fuego se encontró con Harry, cuyo nombre había usurpado por unas horas. Estaba pegado a la estantería y gemía al hombre a su lado que le comprara la escoba. Neville no pudo saludarle porque en eso una mujer muy furiosa salió de la tienda con esos horrendos libros come-gente y se puso a discutir de lo innecesario de una nueva y costosa escoba. Cuando Neville estuvo comprando sus libros, vio un libro de adivinación sobre augurios de muerte. Lo que había en la portada se parecía tanto a lo que había visto cuando escapó de la casa de su abuela…

Ya en el último día de vacaciones Neville se encontró con Ron y Hermione. La rata de Ron parecía enferma y cuando fueron a comprar algo de medicina para el, Hermione compró un feroz gato que se lo quería comer. Por la noche mientras cenaba junto a la familia de Ron, se enteró de que viajarían en auto a la estación de tren y poco después de la razón de que todos trataban de protegerlo. La insignia de Percy había desparecido y Ron había dejado el tónico para ratas en el bar y Neville fue a buscarlo por él. En eso oyó al Sr. y la Sra. Weasley discutiendo si debían o no decirle a él sobre Arneb White, que lo estaba buscando para matarle. Al parecer Arneb White era un fiel seguidor de Voldemort y andaba tras su pellejo para tratar de devolver a su amo al poder. Pero por primera vez Neville no tuvo miedo. ¿Quién podría ser peor que el mismísimo Voldemort? Además, Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro. Pero le entristecía que no pudiera ir a Hogsmeade, él no era un completo inútil, después de todo había vencido a Voldemort 3 veces. – Yo no voy a morir – se dijo recordando la imagen del augurio de muerte en forma de perro.

Al otro día llegaron a tiempo a la estación de tren y el señor Weasley se portó algo raro ¿Por qué creía que querría perseguir a un asesino? Mientras buscaba un compartimiento vacío oyó a Harry reñir con sus dos amigos por no poder ir Hogsmeade y siguió junto a Hermione y Ron hasta el último compartimiento que sólo estaba ocupado por lo que parecía un profesor muy dormido (¿Lupin? ¿Será familiar de Richard?). Y se quedaron allí discutiendo de Neville y el asesino. Hermione y Ron le decían que no entrara en pánico, pero para variar él no estaba asustado. Por primera vez en su vida Neville se sentía en confianza mientras que sus amigos están asustados. Luego Ron y Neville le estaban contando de Hogsmeade a Hermione cuando Neville les contó que no podría ir porque su abuela no le había firmado el permiso.

El que el profesor Lupin estuviera con ellos tuvo sus ventajas a pesar de que estaba dormido, ya que espantó a Malfoy y sus amigotes. Había estado lloviendo todo el camino desde que salieron de la estación de tren cuando de repente el Expreso se detuvo y las luces se apagaron. Ginny entró al compartimiento donde se encontraba el trío buscando a Ron y poco después también entró Harry quien estaba en los pasillos cuando todo oscureció. Todos murmuraban y el profesor, quien había dormido todo el viaje, despertó haciéndolos callar. Harry podría decir que era alguien conocido y cuando Lupin hizo un fuego tuvo que contener un grito.

Lo que sucedió después pasó muy rápido. Una mano corrompida abrió el compartimiento antes de que Remus Lupin llegara a la puerta y todo se puso muy frío. Neville comenzó a oír a una mujer gritar y cuando volvió en sí descubrió que se había desmayado. Aunque no fue el único. Harry también se había desfallecido, pero no parecía haber oído a nadie gritar. Ambos estaban muy azorados por ser los únicos que se desmayaron.

El profesor les dio chocolate y fue a hablar con el maquinista, mientras los demás se preguntaban qué había sucedido. Harry comía su chocolate mientras los demás hablaban y cuando volvió Lupin le dirigió una sonrisa. ¿Por qué Richard no le había dicho que su padre sería profesor del colegio? Poco después llegaron al colegio y Harry se volvió a reunir con sus amigos, Ginny se había ido con él y el Neville, Ron y Hermione se montaron en el mismo carruaje camino a Hogwarts.

* * *

¡Reviews!


	21. El profesor Lupin

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

¡Hola! Se que hace una eternidad no actualizaba este fin pero espero que a partir de mediados de agosto pueda escribir de manera más regular. Disfruten este corto chap.

* * *

El muy tonto de Neville había estado comentando que se desmayó en el tren y que Harry también, lo que fue oído por Malfoy, quien estaba disfrutando de matar a dos pájaros con la misma broma. Aquello y el que Ginny fuera en el mismo carruaje que Harry, impidieron que éste le contara a sus amigos que había visto a Remus Lupin en el tren. Antes de entrar al gran comedor McGonagall llamó a Neville, Harry y Hermione aparte mandando a los demás a la ceremonia. Quería que Madam Pomfrey revisara a los chicos ya que se habían desmayado, pero ambos aseguraron que estaban bien y que ya habían tenido chocolate gracias a Lupin. Luego ella habló a solas con Hermione y los cuatros se dirigieron al gran comedor.

Al sentarse en la mesa Harry notó que Richard Lupin no paraba de ver hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado su padre en la mesa de los profesores con una mirada de incredulidad que le decía que su amigo no sabía que su padre iba a trabajar en Hogwarts. Dumbledore les advirtió sobre los dementores y que no les dieran chance de lastimarlos y luego introdujo al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras: Remus Lupin. Muchos estudiantes de Gryffindor se voltearon a ver a Richard mientras aplaudían, Harry y Charles siendo los más audibles. - Mira a Snape – dijo Charles – lo odia. Luego de los aplausos Dumbledore dijo que Hagrid iba a tomar el puesto de profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas luego que el antiguo profesor se retirara. Neville y sus amigos aplaudieron con fuerzas.

Todos comían felices, excepto tal vez Richard que estaba muy serio. Al terminar el banquete fue junto a Neville y los demás a la mesa de los profesores, pero en vez de dirigirse a Hagrid se encontró con su padre.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Remus camino a salir del comedor

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – dijo enojado Richard

- Estabas en Japón con tu madre, pensé que sería lindo darte una sorpresa.

- ¿Y qué pasara con…?

- No te preocupes con eso, todo está arreglado – Snape pasó de largo con cara de asco. – Anda vete con los demás, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

Richard y el grupo de Neville alcanzaron a los demás y llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda. Percy dijo la nueva contraseña y entraron. Pronto alcanzaron la habitación con las 7 camas y se pusieron a descansar. Al día siguiente Neville y Ron tuvieron que lidiar con los chistes de Malfoy en el comedor, pero eso no duró mucho porque alguien soltó a un Monstruoso libro de los monstros cerca y Draco salió huyendo. Luego de Ron comentar del muy atestado horario de Hermione fueron a la torre norte, en la cual estaba el salón de clases de adivinación. Llegaron gracias a un loco cuadro de un caballero y se ubicaron en la mesa cerca de Harry y Charles, quienes se veían extraños sin Richard cerca.

La profesora Trelawney parecía un insecto gigante y comenzó su discurso sobre el Don de la adivinación, le dijo a Neville que su abuela no estaba bien, a Lavander que lo que temía ocurriría en octubre, a Parvati que se cuidara de un pelirrojo (a lo que ella se alejó de Ron) y otras predicciones sobre la clase en la que sobresaltó que uno de ellos los dejaría para siempre. Neville rompió varias tazas y luego todos comenzaron a leer las hojas del té. Harry y Charles se reían de buena gana de los que cada uno "leía" en las tazas del otro y en eso la profesora se acercó a Ron a ayudarle a leer la taza de Neville.

Hermione por primera vez le respondió a un profesor, haciendo que a Charles se le cayera la taza, y luego la profesora le dijo a Neville que su taza contenía al _Grim_, el augurio de muerte. Hermione dijo que a ella eso no le parecía y la profesora le dijo que tenía poca receptividad para lo desconocido. Seamus estaba dando su opinión a que le parecía la figura y Neville le dijo que si ya habían decidido si iba a morir. Trelawney los despachó y le dijo a Harry que llegaría tarde la próxima vez.

En la clase de transfiguración la profesora se transformó en un gato y los únicos sorprendidos fueron Harry, Charles y Richard, pues todos los demás parecían muy consternados. Hermione explicó que habían tenido adivinación justo antes y McGonagall le dijo a Neville que la profesora Trelawney siempre predecía la muerte de uno de sus estudiantes y ninguno había muerto aun. Charles levantó la mano. Ahora fue McGonagall la sorprendida

- ¿Si joven Black?

- ¿Cuándo podremos volvernos animales nosotros?

- Ah, eso Black se logra con años de práctica, además deben registrarse con el ministerio de magia – a lo que la sonrisa de Black se fue.

Luego en el almuerzo Neville le confesó a Ron que en verdad él creía haber visto un Grim el día que se escapó de casa de su abuela. Hermione se enojó con Ron por creer en esa porquería. Caminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid donde se juntaron por desgracia con los de Slytherin. Por suerte Hagrid no los llevó al bosque prohibido, sino que tenía hipogrifos para aquella clase. Cuando pidió un voluntario Richard dio un paso adelante y le fue presentado a Buckbeak e incluso Hagrid le dejo montarle. Al ver el éxito de Richard los demás se sintieron en más confianza y decidieron probar. Neville estaba teniendo problemas con el suyo que no se quería inclinar y Malfoy, que estaba con Buckbeak lo insultó provocando que este último lo atacara.

- Pobre Hagrid – dijo Richard caminado tras el grupo que se dirigía al castillo con el malherido Malfoy

- Ese Malfoy es un necio, se merece lo que le pasó dijo Harry; Neville y Ron le apoyaron.

Neville, Ron y Hermione se escabulleron al atardecer a visitar a Hagrid quien estaba ebrio y casi seguro que lo expulsarían por el accidente con Malfoy. Al recobrarse un poco se enojó porque ellos estuvieran fuera del castillo de noche y los despachó. Malfoy no apareció hasta el jueves cuando tenían clases de pociones con Snape, quien hizo que Harry y Ron (quienes trabajaban juntos en pociones ya que Snape no permitía que Harry, Charles y Richard se sentaran juntos) le prepararan sus ingredientes. Mientras, Neville había vuelto su poción naranja y Snape lo amenazó con dársela a su sapo al final de la clase. Hermione fue en su ayuda mientras Seamus hablaba sobre que habían visto a Arneb White en un lugar cerca de Hogwarts.

Malfoy aprovechó que debían limpiar el área de trabajo para burlarse de Neville y ver que decía sobre ir a dar caza a White, pero Neville estaba más preocupado por su poción como para hacerle caso, no así Ron. Al final Trevor el sapo no murió gracias a Hermione, pero Gryffindor perdió 5 puntos. Aquella tarde por fin tendrían su primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras con el profesor Lupin. Richard parecía muy nervioso.

- Has estado raro toda la semana Richard – dijo Charles

- Tranquilo, estoy seguro que Remus lo hará genial – lo tranquilizó Harry

- Y en todo caso, nada puede ser peor que Lockhart – terminó Charles

Remus Lupin no estaba en el salón de clases cuando llegaron, y cuando llegó, parecía estar en mejor condición que en el tren aunque aun vestían bien desarreglado. Les mandó a guardar los libros porque tendrán una clase práctica y los llevó al salón de profesores, no sin antes deshacerse de Peeves en el camino. Snape, quien estaba en el salón, le advirtió que Neville estaba en esa clase y que era un desastre. Al irse murmuró algo sobre no ser imparcial mientras cerraba la puerta. Lupin en cambio le pidió a Neville que fuera el primero en ayudarle. Lo que había ahí era un Boggart, Hermione respondió la primera pregunta y luego Lupin le preguntó a Harry, quien tuvo que lidiar con Hermione brincando al lado, pero respondió correctamente.

- ¿A qué le temas más? – le preguntó el profesor a Neville y éste, aterrado, apenas pudo responder

- Al profesor Snape – Luego Lupin le dijo que visualizara a su abuela, su ropa y que se la pusiera al Boggart Snape. Todos se reían, pero luego él les recomendó que fueran pensando que era lo que más le aterraba y como volverlo gracioso.

Neville se enfrentó al Boggart Snape de manera excelente poniéndole la ropa de su abuela, la siguiente fue Parvati y su momia, Seamus y la banshee, Richard un lobo que se comenzó a rascar, Dean y la mano, Ron y la araña gigante, Charles y una serpiente, Harry y de repente el Boggart se volvió un dementor. Harry estaba tardando y volviéndose pálido, así que el profesor Lupin le llamó la atención al boggart que se convirtió en una esfera plateada y luego volvió a Neville quien lo volvió otra vez en Snape y al final todos se rieron. Esa había sido la mejor clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras desde que estaban en Hogwarts. Y todos ganaron 5 puntos.

- Tu padre es el mejor – dijo Ron a Richard mientras salían del salón.

* * *

¿Y? ¡Reviews!


	22. Peleas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, al menos no los de JKR.**

Gracias por leer, aunque me gustaría algun review :)

* * *

- No, no lo harán – dijo decididamente Richard Lupin interponiéndose en el camino de sus dos mejores amigos,

- ¿Qué te pasa? Es una idea genial - comenzó a decir Charles. – Además, hace mucho que no hacemos algo divertido.

- Exacto, – dijo aún cortándoles el paso – y quiero que siga así.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! – Richard estaba enfurecido – Hace mucho que no tiene trabajo… si hacemos algo, Snape no tardará en tratar que lo expulsen. Ustedes no harán nada que le vaya a causar problemas.

- Pero… -

- Ya me oíste Charles. Y tú guarda esa capa Harry.

- Tu papá puede arreglárselas solo - dijo Charles tratando de moverlo, a lo que Richard respondió sacando su varita.

- _TÚ_ no entiendes. Tú vives en tu perfecta burbujita de cristal. ¡Nada malo te pasa! Haces cualquier cosa y tu padre te lo celebra. – Charles había sacado su varita también.

- Y _tú_ eres el niño perfecto, ¿No? Todos piensan que eres un santo pero no…

- Eh, chicos… – dijo Harry aun con la capa de invisibilidad en su mano.

Richard Lupin era un joven común y corriente. Tenía el cabello de un marrón claro y lacio, ojos parecidos a los de su padre y usualmente era un joven calmado. Pero últimamente, desde que había llegado de las vacaciones, parecía otro. Era cierto que las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras eran las mejores y a todos le gustaban y hasta el momento Remus Lupin nunca les había favorecido en comparación con otros estudiantes. Pero Snape no pensaba lo mismo. Hacía poco había encontrado al trío saliendo de las cocinas y estuvo culpando a Remus por el comportamiento de ellos tres. "No voy a tolerar esto de nuevo" – le había dicho. Uno diría que Richard debía estar feliz, pero desde que su padre estaba en Hogwarts el chico parecía cada vez mas perturbado. Había algo que le molestaba y ese algo estalló ese día.

Harry siempre había notado que Remus Lupin andaba algo maltrecho, nunca había oído mucho en qué trabajaba y desaparecía períodos de tiempo. Rebeca, la madre de Richard era quien tenía la custodia y de muy mala gana dejaba ir a Richard con su padre. Richard tenía razón en algo: ellos, Charles y Harry, habían siempre tenido una vida tranquila a diferencia del primero.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – seguía gritando Richard mientras las varitas habían sido olvidadas y se enfrentaban a los puños.

- Ah sí, y tú que todo lo sabes me puedes decir ¿Qué es lo que no se? – Richard aún iracundo no dijo nada - ¡Me guardas secretos! – dijo ahora más ofendido Charles – Vaya amigo.

- Sabes qué, ya no lo soy – Y Richard se fue de la habitación casi tumbando a Neville quien iba entrando.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo Charles de muy mal humor a Harry

- Eh -

- Ya veo de que partes estas – Y se fue dándole un empujón a Ron

- ¿Qué pasa con ese? – dijo Ron

- Nada – respondió Harry metiéndose en su cama

A pesar de lo increíble que eran las clases con el profesor Lupin, no todo iba de la misma manera. Neville la estaba pasando muy mal en pociones ya que la historia del boggart Snape con ropa de abuela había viajado rápido. Para el colmo, en adivinación la profesora no dejaba de mirarlo con pena y las clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas eran muy aburridas desde el incidente con Malfoy. Sumado a eso ahora existía una tensión entre Charles y Richard que no soportaban estar juntos en la misma habitación. Las prácticas de Quidditch comenzaron y Harry al menos estaba feliz con eso porque estaba seguro que este año ganarían. Una noche al llegar de su práctica vio a Neville quejándose con Ron porque ya habían puesto fecha para ir a Hogsmeade y él no podría ir. Ron le dijo que le pidiera permiso a McGonagall. Harry le iba a decir que eso iba a ser difícil cuando el gato de Hermione atacó a la rata de Ron. Al parecer sus amigos no eran los únicos que estaban discutiendo.

Como era de esperarse la profesora McGonagall no le firmó la forma a Neville. Charles se había salido con la suya e iba a ir a Hogsmeade pues su permiso si estaba firmado y Harry tendría que quedarse a acompañar a Neville en la fiesta. Llegó Halloween. Harry tenía más cara de tragedia que Neville, quien se había conformado ya con la idea cuando los demás se fueron. Ambos habían vuelto a la sala común, pero Collin Creevy los espantó con su cámara. Decidieron ir a la biblioteca, pero Harry no tenía ganas de leer y en eso Filch los envió a su sala común y ambos vagaban cuando el profesor Lupin se los encontró.

Tenía un demonio de agua y los invitó a tomar el té para que lo vieran. Le preguntó a Neville si se sentía preocupado por lo del augurio, pero él dijo que no.

- Tienes cara de preocupado Harry – dijo Remus. En un principio Harry no dijo nada porque Neville estaba ahí, pero al final de cuentas Neville se había desmayado también con el dementor, ¿No?

- Si, eh, cuando lo del boggart… ¿Por qué no me dejaste enfrentarlo?

- Lamentablemente no estabas preparado, no creo que te hubiese gustado desmayarte frente a la clase – Harry se tornó color tomate y tomó más te. En eso Snape entró trayendo una poción y mirando sospechosamente aquella reunión. Lupin dijo que no se había sentido bien y por eso necesitaba aquella poción, pero Neville le susurró a Harry que tal vez eso era veneno.

La poción de Snape y Lupin se convirtió en el tema de conversación de Neville, Ron y Hermione cuando estos llegaron con todos los dulces que pudieron llevarles al primero. En el gran comedor ya, Neville notó que Lupin parecía más alegre y si no se equivocaba, Snape lo estaba mirando demasiado. Unos puestos más allá, Charles le contaba a Harry como era Hogsmeade. Hoy estaba de buen humor y hasta le llevó objetos de bromas y dulces. Quien no estaba en la mesa era Richard. Todos subían a la torre de Gryffindor cuando lo vieron parado pálido al lado un una multitud que se amotinaba frente al cuadro de la dama gorda. Alguien había destruido el cuadro y la dama gorda había huido. Peeves le contó la historia a Dumbledore: había sido Arneb White.

Todos fueron a dormir al gran comedor. Neville, Ron y Hermione se acostaron cerca de una esquina y unos pasos más allá estaban Harry y Charles. Richard estaba en el lado opuesto a Neville, lo más alejado de Charles posible. Todavía no se hablaban. Harry y Charles murmuraban sobre teorías de cómo pudo haber entrado White al castillo pero Hermione refutó todas. Más tarde Dumbledore entró y hablaba con Percy cuando se les unió Snape. Este último hizo referencia a que White pudo haber entrado con ayuda desde el interior, pero Dumbledore le respondió dando por terminado ese tema.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Ron cuando se marcharon

- Mira a Richard – dijo Hermione. Más allá Richard miraba con mucho odio por donde Snape se había marchado.

Sir Cadogan ahora era el que custodiaba la entrada a la torre y era un desastre, en especial para Neville que nunca recordaba las contraseñas y además, después del incidente, Neville se vio súbitamente siendo custodiado por Percy, de seguro la madre de Ron se lo pidió. Hasta los profesores encontraban cualquier excusa para acompañarlo entre clases. En una ocasión la profesora McGonagall lo llamó y le iba a contar sobre White, pero él le respondió que ya sabía. Para el colmo ella le quería prohibir que fuera al partido de Quidditch, pero Neville le dijo que con tantos profesores ahí, no se atrevería a ir y por lo menos se ganó un poco de libertad.

El que no tenía tanta libertad era Harry, pues el clima estaba muy adverso y para el colmo, los de Slytherin cambiaron con Hufflepuff y su nuevo buscador, un tal Cedric Diggory. Ahora tenía a Wood sobre él todo el tiempo y en el día antes del partido llegó tarde a la clase para defensa contra las artes oscuras por su culpa, sólo para encontrarse con Snape

- 10 puntos menos a Gryffindor Potter. Siéntese. -

- ¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin? – preguntó sin moverse Harry

- Dijo que se sentía muy mal para dar clases hoy. Le dije que se sentara Potter

- ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó aun sin moverse

- Nada mortal – dijo con desánimo Snape – y 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor y serán 50 si no se sienta Potter – Harry se fue lentamente a su asiento entre Charles y Richard.

Snape comenzó a criticar la clase del profesor Lupin e increíblemente los estudiantes le estaban respondiendo al profesor haciendo que Snape se enojara cada vez más. En especial con Hermione quien trataba de decirle que no estaban tan atrasados como él decía. Charles y Harry no había dicho nada para defender a su profesor favorito, no por miedo a Snape sino porque no podían quitar la vista de Richard.

Aquel día Richard había aparecido todo despeinado y descuidado, bastante parecido a su padre, y con rasguños por dondequiera. A todos los que preguntaban decía cosas distintas como "me caí", "me peleé con Black", "me peleé con Malfoy", "Pevees" y hasta en una dijo que fue White cuando Harry le preguntó. Pero ahora parecía un total demente si le sumaban lo enojado que estaba con Snape y sus ácidos comentarios.

Cuando Snape les quitó 5 puntos a Gryffindor por Hermione responder la diferencia entre un hombre-lobo y un lobo común fue una suerte que Ron hablara, porque Harry y Charles tuvieron que agarrar a Richard.

- ¿También quiere un castigo, Lupin? – le amenazó Snape pero Charles logró hacer que Richard se sentara

- No, profesor – dijo entre dientes Richard quitándose a Charles de encima

Snape les dejó una tarea larguísima sobre hombre lobo. Al salir de clases Charles llamó a Richard

- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó. Richard veía a Snape con amargura

- Todo bien – dijo sin mirar a sus amigos y se marchó sin más.

Aquella noche.

- No deberías estar aquí – Dijo Remus Lupin

- No te voy a dejar solo – dijo Richard a su lado. Entre nube y nube un rayo de luna se filtró. Dos lobos aullaban.

* * *

¿Y qué les parece?


	23. El mapa del merodeador

**Los personajes hechos por JKR no me pertenecen.**

Después de un mes por fin he podido volver a mis fics :)

Prometo no volver a tardar tando... si el mundo real me lo permite.

* * *

Llegó el día del primer partido de Quidditch. Harry se despertó temprano cuando aún no amanecía gracias a Peeves. Después de dar vueltas en la cama decidió que era mejor salir. Cuando salía del cuarto sintió que algo pasaba entre sus piernas y justo a tiempo detuvo al gato demoníaco de Hermione. Harry estaba convencido de que Ron tenía razón con lo del gato y que éste tenía algo contra Scabers. Harry se pasó esperando la hora del desayuno frente a la hoguera y espantando al gato. Lo dejó y salió al gran comedor. Afuera sonaba que se acababa el mundo, pero el Quidditch no paraba por tormentas como aquellas. Desayunó junto al equipo y marcharon al estadio.

En pocos minutos estaban empapados por el diluvio. En las gradas estaban los estudiantes bajo sombrillas. Harry no podía ver nada, ni siquiera sabía si iban ganando o perdiendo. Sonó el silbido de Madam Hooch. Oliver había pedido un tiempo fuera y justo en eso un muy empapado Richard se le acercó y hechizó sus lentes y Harry volvió al aire. Pero aun con sus lentes que repelían el agua Harry no distinguía mucho, pero entre un relámpago y otro vio la figura de un enorme perro negro en las gradas vacías. Otro relámpago y ya no estaba, pero el lapsus de tiempo fue lo suficientemente rápido para que Cedric viera la snitch antes. Harry fue rápidamente tras la snitch pero todo sonido se apago, todo se volvió más frio y allá debajo de él cientos de dementores.

Pero él no era el único que estaba siendo presa del efecto de los dementores. Neville se había desmayado mientras estaba parado dándole ánimos al equipo, y con toda la lluvia y la mala suerte de Neville, se había resbalado y ahora rodaba gradas abajo mientras oía en su mente voces.

- _¡No, Neville, no!_ – la voz de una mujer que nunca había oído pedía que no lo mataran y una voz fría que se reía.

* * *

Harry despertó muy adolorido en la enfermería, mientras Neville estaba en una cama reservada para él, ya que siempre terminaba ahí, aun sin despertar.

- ¿Perdimos? – fue lo primero que dijo Harry levantándose repentinamente. Le contaron que había caído de una altura de 50 pies, pero que por suerte Dumbledore hizo que no se reventara en el suelo y que habían perdido el partido. Harry se sentía muy mal.

- ¡Trevor! – murmuró Neville en la cama adjunta antes de volverse a desvanecer

- Caso perdido – dijo Charles – está muy lastimado, se cayó por las gradas luego de desmayarse y creo que también sufrió unos golpes en la cabeza. – Neville volvió en si gritando a lo que Madam Pomfrey le llevó una gran tableta de chocolate y mandó al equipo de Quidditch que se marchara.

- ¿Y mi Nimbus? – preguntó Harry a Charles, quien no se fue con el equipo, comiendo un poco de chocolate

- Pues… cuando te caíste se la llevó el viento y chocó… chocó con el sauce boxeador

- ¿Eh?

- Un árbol vicioso que hay en el patio – dijo Ron quien acompañaba a Neville – Y no le gusta ser golpeado – Charles le mostró a Harry lo que quedó de su escoba. Qué final para aquel ya presagiado mal día.

Harry y Neville permanecieron en la enfermería por el resto del fin de semana y fueron visitados por varias personas para darles ánimos. Entre ella Ginny, quien les llevó tarjetas de recuperación a cada uno, aunque la de Harry estaba llena de brillantina, corazones y no paraba de cantar. Charles llevó un juego de cartas y junto a Hermione y Ron los acompañaron hasta la noche. Richard solo fue por unos minutos. Ya muy entrada en la noche Neville se atrevió a preguntarle a Harry:

- ¿Por qué te desmayas con los dementores?

- No sé. En verdad me aterrorizan, nunca me ha gustado la materia en descomposición… - dijo como dando las noticias del clima

- Yo... – comenzó a decir Neville

- ¿Te cuento algo? Pero promete que no le contarás a nadie – dijo Harry en un sorpresivo arranque de sinceridad

- Ok - Neville supuso que Harry necesitaba algún confidente ahora que sus mejores amigos estaban en guerra

- Antes de que aparecieran los dementores vi al Grim

- ¡Yo también! – dijo Neville asombrado y atemorizado – por eso me levanté del asiento y, bueno, ya sabes.

- ¿Crees que ande tras los dos?

- Espero que no – deseando que fuera tras Harry mejor

Por suerte llegó el lunes. Draco estaba tan feliz que ya no fingía que su brazo estaba mal. Y para el colmo de males, fue tanto lo que fastidió que Ron le lanzó un corazón de cocodrilo en la clase de pociones provocando que Snape le quitara 50 puntos a Gryffindor. Por suerte el profesor Lupin estaba de vuelta y les dijo que no tenían que hacer la tarea de Snape luego que los estudiantes se quejaran (¡Oh no! Ya la terminé - dijo Hermione). Al final de clases llamó a Neville y Harry para preguntarles como estaban. Después del tema de la escoba de Harry, Neville se atrevió a hablar sobre los dementores. Se sentía muy mal que le afectaran tanto pero Lupin le dijo que eso era porque había vivido más cosas terribles que los demás. En ese momento Neville se preguntó "¿Entonces qué cosas habría vivido Harry?". Harry, como si quisiera evitar que Neville pensara algo comenzó a hablar de Azkaban y el tema llevó a Neville a suplicarle a Lupin que les enseñara a cómo deshacerse de los dementores como lo había hecho en el tren y Harry lo secundó, logrando así que el profesor Lupin prometiera hacerlo luego de las vacaciones.

Neville estaba feliz porque pronto podría defenderse de los dementores y dejar de escuchar la voz de su madre y Voldemort y Harry porque Ravenclaw arrasó con Hufflepuff en el siguiente partido de Quidditch, pero en la segunda semana de diciembre ambos volvieron a la infelicidad gracias al nuevo paseo a Hogsmeade antes de vacaciones. Neville decidió pasar el día leyendo un libro sobre extrañas plantas mágicas mientras Harry decidió probar suerte en las cocinas. Camino al segundo piso se encontró con los gemelos escondidos tras una estatua. Lo llevaron a un salón vacio adyacente y le dieron un regalo de navidad adelantado. Se trataba de un viejo pedazo de pergamino y ambos le procedieron a contar cómo se lo habían robado a Filch.

- ¿Saben cómo se usa? – preguntó Harry al oír la historia

- Oh si, – dijo Fred – esta belleza nos ha enseñado más que los profesores

- No me digan – dijo Harry algo incrédulo

- ¿No nos crees? – dijo George y con su varita tocó el pergamino diciendo – Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

A eso tinta comenzó a correr por el pergamino mostrando un exacto mapa de Hogwarts: "El mapa de los merodeadores", por Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs. Los gemelos le indicaron entonces los caminos que llevaban fuera de Hogwarts y cuál podía usar. Harry no cabía en sí. Les debía tanto a sus maestros del crimen. Los gemelos le dejaron su tesoro y pronto Harry decidió usarlo. Logró hacer que la estatua se moviera y casi se desmaya al ver el punto de Neville a su lado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Harry? – preguntó confuso al ver el agujero en el piso donde antes estaba la estatua. Harry dudo un momento. Al parecer Neville no había visto el mapa, y después de todo, ¿Por qué no dejar al pobre niño que vivió gozar de la libertad de una travesura? Estaba seguro que los gemelos no se habrían opuesto.

- Voy a Hogsmeade – dijo señalando el agujero. Neville dudaba que pudiera pasar por el estrecho agujero pero aún así pregunto

- ¿Puedo? – Harry sonrió

- No le puedes decir a nadie

- Oh, ¿Hermione y Ron?

- Ron… a la gansa no – dijo Harry sabiendo que ella le contaría a algún profesor. Harry parecía algo apresurado – bueno, ¿Vamos o no?

- Gracias – dijo Neville y se apresuró a sacar su varita para obtener más luz.

Con mucho trabajo logró pasar por el agujero. El túnel parecía una madriguera y el suelo tenía muchos desniveles por lo que tardaron una eternidad ya que Neville se tropezaba o estancaba cada cuanto. – Pierde peso – dijo Harry sacándolo de un angosto estrecho. Pronto el camino comenzó a subir con unos escalones. Más tropiezos de parte de Neville y Harry golpeó su cabeza con algo duro que resultó ser una trampilla. Salieron a lo que parecía ser un sótano. La trampilla estaba tan bien simulada que Neville dudaba poder encontrarla si iba solo. Subieron por unos escalones y Harry espiaba cuando oyeron que alguien venia. Rápidamente se escondieron detrás de unas cajas mientras alguien pasaba hacia la pared contraria. Harry le hizo señas a Neville que parecía se iba a petrificar y lograron subir y mezclarse entre la multitud.

Neville no había hecho algo tan loco, bueno, desde el final del segundo año o cuando Norberto. Sentía que podía contra el mundo y Harry le dio unas palmaditas sonriente. Se separaron. Harry pronto encontró a Charles cerca de la salida y Neville a sus amigos tratando de comprarle dulces de inusuales sabores. Las reacciones fueron de lo más diferentes. Charles estaba entre la felicidad absoluta de parrandear con Harry y el resentimiento amargo a los gemelos porque no le dieron el mapa a él. Ron y Hermione también estaban divididos. Neville les contó que Harry le había ayudado y Ron estaba asombrado, pero Hermione decía que debía contárselo a McGonagall. ¡Vaya que Harry si estaba acertado con lo que Hermione era una gansa mandona! Neville se negó a delatar a Harry y Ron convenció a Hermione que White no andaría en Hogsmeade con los dementores por ahí.

Después de pagar por sus dulces Neville, Ron y Hermione salieron de la tienda. Le mostraron rápidamente donde quedaba todo, pero como Neville se estaba helando porque no estaba abrigado, terminaron yendo a Las Tres Escobas, que estaba tan repleta que nadie notó a Neville. Estaban tomando cerveza de mantequilla cuando McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid y Fudge entraron. Ron y Hermione lo escondieron bajo la mesa y Hermione movió un árbol de navidad para ocultarse de los profesores que se sentaron en una mesa adyacente. Se podía escuchar lo que decían. Rosmerta se les había unido y hablaban de que Arneb White aun seguía en la zona y sobre los dementores.

- Aun no puedo creer que entre todos los que se pasaron al lado oscuro Arneb White fuera uno de ellos. Recuerdo cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Era tan amigable, si alguien me hubiera dicho lo que se convertiría le hubiera dicho que había bebido demasiado.

- Y no sabes ni la mitad – dijo Fudge – lo peor no es conocido por el público

- ¿Lo peor? ¿Hay algo peor que haber asesinado a esas pobres personas?

- Dijiste que lo recuerdas cuando estaba en Hogwarts, ¿no? – dijo la voz de McGonagall - Recordarás con quién andaba siempre entonces

- Claro, esos dos siempre andaban juntos. Arneb White y Frank Longbotton. Bastante amigables, aunque no tan entretenidos con el par de Black y Potter.

- Cualquiera hubiese dicho que eran hermanos – dijo Hagrid

- De hecho pocos saben que Arneb fue adoptado por Menkar Longbotton poco después de su primer año en Hogwarts – dijo McGonagall – Era un hermano para Frank, tanto así que lo nombró padrino de Neville. Claro que él no lo sabe

- ¿Por qué se unió a tu-sabes-quien? – se aventuró a decir Rosmerta

- Peor – dijo Fudge – pocos saben que los Longbotton sabían que andaban tras ellos. Un espía de Dumbledore le dio una pista y él les recomendó ocultarse con el encantamiento Fidelio

- ¿Y cómo es eso? – Preguntó Rosmerta y Flitwick le procedió a contar como el guardián secreto funcionaba - ¿Así que Arneb se convirtió en el guardián secreto de Longbotton?

- Naturalmente – dijo McGonagall – Frank le aseguró a Dumbledore que Arneb moriría antes de entregarlos

- ¿Sospechaban de él?

- Dumbledore sospechaba que había un traidor, pero no él. A la semana de haber conjurado el hechizo los entregó. – Hagrid dijo un par de groserías que McGonagall mandó a callar

- Es que yo me lo encontré, yo saqué al pequeño Neville de la casa en ruinas y en eso apareció Arneb, pálido como hoja y yo consolé al maldito traidor. Él quería al niño porque era su padrino, pero Dumbledore dijo que sólo se lo entregara a su abuela, imaginen que hubiese pasado si se lo hubiese entregado…

- Pero no logró escapar, ¿No lo acorralaron al día siguiente? – preguntó Rosmerta después de un silencio

- Ojalá y hubiera sido así – dijo Fudge – quien lo encontró fue el pequeño Peter Pettigrew…

- ¿No era ese uno de los seguidores de James Potter?

- Sí, pero también era bastante amigo de Frank – continuó Fudge – de seguro en pena se enfrentó a White

- Era tan malo para los duelos – dijo sollozando McGonagall

- Los testigos dicen que no tuvo chance contra White y lo único que quedó fue su dedo.

- ¿Es verdad que está loco? – preguntó Rosmerta después de un rato

- Me gustaría decir eso, pero en mi última visita estaba muy normal, cualquiera diría que hasta parecía aburrido. Me preguntó si había terminado con mi periódico porque extrañaba los crucigramas, y eso, estaba en una celda de máxima seguridad…

Unas cuantas palabras más y luego se fueron uno a uno. Ron y Hermione aparecieron bajo la mesa viendo a Neville sin palabras.

* * *

¿Y? Se que los nombres de los merodeadores están en inglés, pero nunca me gustaron sus nombres en español.

¡REVIEWS!


	24. Navidad en Hogwarts

**Los personajes no me pertenece.**

Disculpen la tardanza, pero me he enviciado leyendo la trilogía Millenium y me quitó toda gana de escribir. Pero más vale tarde que nunca.

* * *

Neville no supo cómo llegó a Hogwarts. En el camino increíblemente no se atascó o tropezó. En el comedor los chicos no se atrevieron a decirle nada ya que Percy andaba cerca. Más tarde Neville se fue a la habitación, para evitar a Harry quien estaba en la sala común viendo como los gemelos hacían travesuras. En la habitación sacó con mucho cuidado un álbum de fotos. Él mismo había armado aquel álbum con fotos que la abuela tenía de sus padres. Sabía que uno de sus "tíos" estaba desaparecido o muerto, eso le habían dicho cuando había preguntado por el de la foto, pero le habían ocultado que en realidad era un malvado traidor. Neville nunca había sentido tanta rabia y odio por alguien. Oyó que alguien venía y se hizo el dormido. No quería hablar con nadie.

Apenas si pudo quedarse dormido casi al alba y cuando despertó encontró la habitación desierta. Bajó a la sala común y encontró que no había nadie excepto Ron y Hermione

- ¿Dónde están todos?

- Es el primer día de vacaciones, - dijo Hermione – solo quedamos nosotros y Richard, que ha desaparecido, de seguro con su padre. Te ves mal Neville.

A esto le siguió una conversación aparentemente ensayada por Ron y Hermione para que no fuera en busca de White. Neville se sentía enfurecido. El nunca vería a sus padres, todo porque su mejor amigo los engañó. Ron tratando de salir del tema dijo que fueran a visitar a Hagrid, pero le salió el tiro por la culata cuando Neville dijo que quería preguntarle sobre White a Hagrid. Llegaron a la cabaña solo para encontrar a Hagrid en un estado deplorable por una carta diciendo que habría un juicio contra el hipogrifo. Hermione y los demás le aseguraron que le ayudarían a producir una defensa para el juicio. Al menos eso ayudó a mantener a Neville fuera de problemas con lo de White.

La navidad llegó y todo estaba bien decorado, aunque solo unos pocos estudiantes quedaban. Los chicos se la pasaban buscando información para ayudar a Hagrid y Richard apenas se dejaba ver. El día de navidad un reglado inesperado estaba entre los paquetes de Neville. Era un extraña planta/animal aparentemente inofensivo. Pero Hermione pensaba todo lo contrario, en especial porque no tenía nota adjunta.

- No les parece extraño que alguien envíe un regalo a Neville sin nota – dijo ella sospechosa, pero los chicos no tuvieron chance de contestar porque el gato de Hermione atacó la rata de Ron.

Más tarde en la sala común se sentía la tensión. Hermione había tenido que encerrar a su gato y Ron no le hablaba. Neville había intentado hacer las paces entre ambos sin suerte. Había llevado al pequeño animal a la sala común

- ¡Tienes un Bowtruckle! – dijo con sorpresa Richard, quien parecía cada vez más a su padre de descuidado en apariencia

- ¿Un qué? – preguntó Neville

- Pues son unas criaturas que viven en los árboles y los protegen – dijo señalando a lo que parecían un montón de ramas con ojos. – Son bastantes inofensivos

- Lo ves Hermione – dijo venenosamente Ron, pero ella aun miraba con recelo a la criatura

- ¿Cómo sabes lo qué es? – preguntó Neville

- Pues mi madre es una magizoóloga. En casa siempre habían todo tipo de animales – dijo casi riéndose. Hacía mucho que los chicos no lo veían feliz –

- Por eso te ofreciste con el hipogrifo en la clase de Hagrid – señaló Ron

- Si, ya había montado uno antes – dijo calmadamente. Luego le explicó a Neville como alimentar a su mascota.

Bajaron a la hora del almuerzo para encontrar que las mesas habían sido sustituidas por una sola donde, incluido ellos, eran trece, dos chicos de primer año y un Slytherin de 5to. Remus Lupin no estaba en la mesa. Dumbledore parecía bien festivo y le cambio su sombrero por uno que Snape obtuvo muy parecido al de boggart Snape. Richard se había servido rápidamente de todo en dos platos que hasta daba vergüenza cuando apareció la profesora Trelawney a unírsele a la comida. No había sillas así que Richard le ofreció la suya.

- ¡Oh no! Fuiste el primero en dejar la mesa de trece, serás el primero en morir

- Pensé que ese era Neville – dijo en sorna Richard –

- No seas necia Sybill, no creo que el joven Lupin vaya a ser decapitado al salir – Neville se rió ante el comentario de McGonagall

- Ah, veo que tu padre no está con nosotros. No creo que el Profesor Lupin vaya a estar mucho tiempo con nosotros – dijo al sentarse. Richard no iba muy lejos y Neville notó como miraba seriamente a la profesora

- Tonterías Sybill – dijo McGonagall

- No creo que el profesor Lupin esté en peligro inminente, lamentablemente ha caído enfermo el día de navidad. – Dijo Dumbledore mientras Richard aun enojado ya salía por la puerta –

Al final del almuerzo Neville y Ron fueron a la sala común juntos. Hermione se quedó atrás a hablar con la profesora McGonagall. Neville estaba tratando de darle algo de comer a su mascota mientras Ron pensaba en algún nombre cuando vieron a la profesora McGonagall aparecer en la sala común con Hermione en sus talones. Ella le confiscó el Bowtruckle a Neville dada la posibilidad que alguien se lo hubiese mandado con algún conjuro. Ron y Neville estaban furiosos con ella y desde ese día Hermione evitaba la sala común refugiándose en la biblioteca.

Una noche cerca de año nuevo saliendo de su escondite se tropezó con Richard, quien le ofreció ayudarle con sus libros. Caminaron un rato en silencio. Ella nunca había sido muy amiga del trío Potter-Black-Lupin dado lo mucho que a ellos les encantaba molestarla, y aunque Richard era el menos propenso a iniciar un ataque contra ella, le consideraba un rival. Solo había un estudiante más en Gryffindor que fuera tan inteligente como ella. Él podría haber sido Ravenclaw pensaba. Entre ellos había nacido cierta competencia a ver quien ganaba más puntos. El silencio era incómodo en el castillo desierto, así que ella inició algo de conversación.

- Deberías estar en Ravenclaw – dijo siguiendo su línea de pensamiento

- Mi madre era una – dijo él – pero creo que soy más como mi padre. Cuando le conté que había caído en Gryffindor dejó de hablarme por un mes – Hermione se quedó viéndolo fijamente – Mi madre… digamos es todo un caso – dijo

- Vaya, no se llevan bien tus padres – observó ella

- Para nada. – Era la primera vez que él hablaba de ese tema con alguien, aunque no era un asunto privado, sólo sus amigos sabían parcialmente. – Apenas si me deja verlo

- Oh

- No es que lo odie, es que a ella le molesta… bueno cosas que sabía no iban a cambiar. Yo soy demasiado como él. – Richard parecía lejos

- ¿Por eso discutiste con los demás?

- Ellos han tenido una vida muy fácil. Clarisse puede que se enoje con las travesuras de ellos, pero al final ellos ganan. Yo termino en Japón donde mi abuela – Richard se estremeció. – Siempre ha sido así desde que asistíamos a la primaria.

- ¿Ustedes? ¿En una primaria muggle?

- No te sorprendas. Existe sangre muggle en las tres familia, además ninguno de nosotros es como el pesado de Malfoy

- ¿Qué tiene el profesor Lupin? – preguntó ella pero Richard no dijo nada

- Simplemente está enfermo – dijo en un tono neutro y ya no habló más. Pero Hermione ya sospechaba.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?


	25. El hechizo Patronus

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,** al menos no la mayoría.

Estoy tratando de conseguir inspiración para este fic, al parecer la Destino Verde me la ha robado toda, pero no os preocupeis, el próximo chap va bien adelantado ya :)

* * *

Harry y Charles habían regresado con todos los demás estudiantes para el inicio del nuevo semestre. Charles había pasado unas horribles vacaciones ya que su madre lo había castigado por el escape que tuvo en el verano y le canceló el permiso para salir a Hogsmeade. "¡Pero ma! White ya ha estado _en_ el castillo" se quejó él, pero ella le aseguró que el castigo era más bien por su conducta del verano. Además tuvo que cumplir condena en su habitación y observar enojado la grandiosa navidad de Harry, quien por su parte la estaba pasando excelente. Leslie le había enviado un par de regalos para hacer travesuras y Sirius le sorprendió el día de Navidad con una Firebolt.

- Me enteré por ahí que tu Nimbus se hizo añicos. – Dijo Sirius. Era la excusa perfecta para comprarle una nueva escoba sin que su esposa se negara.

- ¿Por qué yo no tengo una también? – se quejó Charles

- Estás castigado – dijo su madre – además, tu escoba está en muy buen estado.

Charles todavía no le hablaba a Harry cuando llegaron a Hogwarts para el inicio de clases. Wood estaba más que entusiasmado con la nueva escoba del equipo, lo único que le preocupaba era si aparecían dementores y Harry le había asegurado que estaba resolviendo eso. No podía pedir más. Las clases empezaron y por lo menos Hagrid mejoró llevando salamandras a la clase para mantenerlos calientes, pero adivinación resultó ser un desastre, al menos para Neville, quien según la profesora tenía la línea de la vida más corta que había visto.

Neville y Harry esperaban ansiosos la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y para la felicidad de ambos Lupin les dijo que iniciarían la clase especial el jueves.

- Todavía se ve mal – dijo Ron a Neville mientras caminaban al comedor para cenar - Me pregunto qué será lo que tiene – en eso oyeron un resoplido que provenía de Hermione, quien más atrás de ellos trataba de acomodar su súper abarrotada mochila - ¿Y tú por qué resoplas?

- Yo no hice nada

- Claro que sí, – dijo beligerante Ron – cuando dije qué será lo que tiene el profesor Lupin

- ¿No es obvio? – dijo ella con aires de superioridad

- No nos digas si no quieres

- Bien – y se marchó

- No le hagas caso Neville, ella solo quiere que le hablemos de nuevo.

Pero Harry había sobre escuchado la conversación y le dio bases para pensar, aunque no mucho pues estaba emocionado con lo de aprender a defenderse de los dementores y junto a Neville fue al salón de historia el jueves a las ocho donde Lupin los recibió con un Boggart.

- El hechizo que les voy a tratar de enseñar es magia muy avanzada, más allá de los TIMOS – Neville palideció – Se llama el encantamiento Patronus

- ¿Y cómo funciona? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad y aprehensión. Lupin les explicó lo que era un Patronus y cómo los protegía de un dementor

- ¿Y qué forma tiene? – preguntó Neville con un poco más de confianza de la que sentía

- Pues varía de acuerdo a cada mago.

Lupin les procedió a explicar cómo hacer para conjurar un Patronus y les recomendó concentrarse en un recuerdo muy feliz. Harry pensó en su más reciente escoba, Neville dudó pero se concentró en el viaje en tren el primer día y lo feliz que se había sentido haciendo amigos. Ensayaron, Harry obtuvo de inmediato algo que salía por su varita y Neville tuvo que intentarlo varias veces para poder obtener algo parecido. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos tomarían turnos para tratar con el dementor. Ninguno de los dos obtuvo resultado en el primer intento, ambos se desmayaron y Neville terminó oyendo a su madre suplicar por la vida de su niño antes de ser asesinada.

En el segundo intento Harry apenas logró que algo saliera de su varita que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, pero al menos no se desmayó. Neville, aun nervioso lo intentó otra vez, sólo que esta vez escucho a su padre y tardó más en recuperar la compostura. Cuando dijo había oído a su padre por primera vez, Lupin puso una cara extraña y dijo haberlo conocido. Lupin dijo que tal vez debían dejar de intentarlo, pero ambos rogaron por un chance más.

Harry logró una sombra plateada entre él y el dementor, estaba como gelatina pero feliz de su hazaña. Tal vez fue el logro de Harry, pero Neville cogió confianza y lo intentó una vez más. Esta vez las voces no llegaban nítidamente y una pequeña sombra salió de su varita. Lupin atrajo la atención del boggart y lo guardó, no sin antes Harry notar la esfera plateada en que se había transformado. Lupin les dio a ambos chocolates y ya Harry estaba en la puerta cuando Neville preguntó

- Si usted conoció a mi padre, también conoció a Arneb White – Lupin lo miró con seriedad

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Pues ellos dos eran amigos en Hogwarts

- No lo llegué a conocer bien – dijo Lupin – Ya es hora de que se retiren, ¿Nos vemos a la misma hora la semana que viene?

Harry apenas si tenía tiempo para practicar el hechizo del patronus, ya que Wood había incrementado las prácticas a 5 veces por semana, pero él sentía que con su nueva escoba tendrían chances de ganar. En uno de esos días sacó un chance para empujar a Hermione a un salón de clases vacío.

- Gansa, tenemos que hablar – le dijo seriamente

- ¿Qué quieres Potter?

- Nos debes – dijo el recordando que ella les debía un favor del año pasado cuando ellos se sometieron al ira de Snape para que ella hiciera de las suyas – Se que tú sabes sobre el profesor Lupin. – Ella hizo ademán de abrir la boca y él la mandó a callar – esto es muy importante para Richard. Si me entero que le dijiste a alguien y mucho más a un profesor te hechizaré tanto que durarás el resto de tu vida en San Mungo. – Lo había dicho tan seriamente que Hermione no tuvo lugar a dudas de que la advertencia iba en serio. – Es algo sencillo de hacer en verdad, tú no dices nada y ambos lados estamos a la par. - Hermione asintió y Harry la dejo en el salón de clases aterrada.

Harry sabía ahora por qué Richard había estado tan extraño durante el año escolar gracias a Hermione y sus propias observaciones. Lamentablemente no había podido hablar con su amigo porque siempre estaba ocupado con sus clases y él con las suyas. Llegó febrero y Harry por lo menos lograba hacer un humo plateado que mantenía al dementor lejos de él, pero Neville estaba teniendo muchos problemas. Él no lo decía, pero era que le costaba renunciar a oír a sus padres. De tanto en tanto también lograba producir un pequeño humo plateado. Lupin estaba feliz por ambos, "No se desmayan ya, ¿No?".

Lupin les ofreció cerveza de mantequilla y el tonto de Neville dejó escapar que le encantaban cuando se suponía que ninguno de los dos tenía permiso de ir a Hogsmeade. Lupin miró seriamente a Harry, pues sabía que él tenía una capa de invisibilidad e ingenio de sobra para meterse en líos. Neville compensó la metida de pata diciendo que Ron y Hermione le habían llevado de sus otros viajes. Estaban tomando sus bebidas cuando Neville preguntó que había bajo la capucha de un dementor. Lupin le respondió contándole sobre el "beso" del dementor

- Genial, ahora si tendré pesadillas – dijo Harry en tono lúgubre

- Es lo que le espera a Arneb White, lo leí en el profeta esta mañana. – dijo Lupin con la vista en otro lugar –

- Se lo merece – la respuesta de Neville sorprendió a ambos

- ¿En verdad crees que alguien merezca eso? – le preguntó Lupin

- Si. Por… bueno, por algunas cosas… - pero Neville no se atrevió a contarles lo que había oído en las Tres Escobas.

Camino a la sala común Neville pensaba en el beso del dementor y que Harry tenía razón, porque ahora él también tendría pesadillas. Casi tropieza con la profesora McGonagall quien le devolvió su mascota, que no tenía ningún hechizo. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la sala común se dio cuenta de que había perdido la lista con todas las contraseñas de la semana y Sir Cadogan no lo dejaba entrar. Harry llegó en su ayuda, traía comida de las cocinas, y le ayudó a entrar.

Ron estaba feliz de que le habían devuelto la mascota a Neville, tanto como para hacer las paces con Hermione. Él se ofreció a llevar al Bowtruckle a la habitación, mientras Neville le pregunta asombrado a Hermione cómo ella se las arreglaba. En eso un grito desgarrador hizo que todos callaran en la sala común. Ron regresó de la habitación con una sábana con sangre y pelos de gato naranja.

* * *

Recuerden dejar reviews ;P


	26. Escapando a Hogsmade

**Los personajes no me pertencen**. Al menos no la mayoría.

Espero que les guste este capítulo y como va quedando la historia.

* * *

La amistad de Ron y Hermione parecía haber llegado a su fin. Neville personalmente pensaba que el gato se había comido a Scabbers, pero Hermione estalló cuando se "alió" a Ron y no le quiso volver a hablar. Por su parte Harry disfrutó de una grandiosa última práctica antes del partido contra Ravenclaw y le aseguró a Wood que había resuelto su problema con los dementores. Al final de la práctica Richard, quien había estado viendo, se le acercó y Harry le dejó montar la escoba.

No hablaron y Harry decidió no empañar el momento ya que Richard estaba muy feliz de montar la Firebolt. Madam Hooch, quien había estado durmiendo los mandó al castillo cuando anochecía y de camino Harry pensó que había visto al Grim, pero solo era el gato de Hermione por ahí. Harry también pensaba que el gato era el que se había comido a la rata, pero volvió a la conversación sobre la Firebolt con Richard. En ningún momento se atrevió a tocar el punto que más le interesaba hablar con él.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban entusiasmados por el partido. El día estaba perfecto y Harry se llevó su varita por si acaso. En el comedor todos estaban asombrados por la escoba de Harry, inclusive Percy Weasley, quien había apostado por él contra su novia de Ravenclaw. Malfoy se le acercó

- ¿Seguro que puedes con esa escoba?

- Es creo – respondió Harry casualmente

- Que mal que no traigas un paracaídas, por si aparece un dementor – sus gorilas se rieron.

- Que mal que no puedas añadir un brazo extra a la tuya, así podría atrapar la snitch por ti – todos se rieron y Malfoy se fue junto al equipo de su casa.

Ya en el estadio Harry vio que la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw era muy bonita y que increíblemente Charles llevaba una pancarta azul, mientras Richard llevaba un dedo de #1 rojo y dorado. Lee Jordan se la pasó comentando sobre la Firebolt y sacando de quicio a la profesora McGonagall, mientras que Cho Chang andaba tras Harry impidiendo que consiguiera la snitch. Hubo un momento en que vio la dorada pelota en el lado de Raveclaw y mientras se dirigía hacia allá oyó exclamar a Cho:

- ¡Oh no! – Harry miró y más abajo había tres dementores. Él no tenía tiempo para eso sacó su varita y

- ¡Expecto Patronus! – gritó y de su varita había salido una sombra grande plateada. Harry no se detuvo a ver qué pasaba, fue directo a atrapar la snitch y habían ganado.

Después de un abrazo grupal en el aire, al tocar tierra Remus casi lo abraza, seguido de Richard quien si lo abrazó, y el primero lo felicitó por el patronus que había hecho. Aunque no habían sido dementores de verdad le había dado problemas a Malfoy, quien estaba bajo una de las capuchas. Hubo fiesta en la sala común donde Fred y George proveyeron insumos de Hogsmeade y solo terminó cuando la profesora McGonagall fue a mandarlos a dormir a la 1 de la mañana. Los únicos que no estuvieron en la fiesta fueron Hermione quien tenía que estudiar y Ron no quería que estuviera en la fiesta, y Charles quien aun estaba enojado por no tener una Firebolt y se había ido a la cama temprano.

Harry se durmió en seguida, al igual que Neville, solo que este último estaba soñando que el caminaba por un bosque con la Firebolt de Harry, que era suya y perseguía una luz plateada. Corría y podía oír sonidos de galopes y un claro y entonces…

- ¡Aaaaargh! ¡Noooooo! – alguien gritó

Neville despertó desorientado y se cayó de la cama. En medio de la confusión Dean prendió su lámpara

- White, Arneb White, estaba aquí con un cuchillo – Dijo Ron y Charles estaba en la puerta, pero no había nadie.

Los gritos habían despertado a muchos y Fred pensaba que iba a seguir la fiesta. Percy le aseguraba a Ron que había sido un sueño y McGonagall regresó muy enojada

- Yo también estoy feliz que Gryffindor ganara, pero esto ya es ridículo. Percy, esperaba más de ti – Percy aseguró que Ron era el que había tenido la pesadilla

- ¡NO FUE UNA PESADILLA! – gritó Ron – ¡ARNEB WHITE ESTABA SOBRE MI CON UN CUCHILLO!

- Imposible, ¿Cómo habría entrado por el cuadro?

- Pregúntele – la profesora el preguntó al cuadro de Sir Cadogan que le respondió positivamente que lo había dejado entrar porque tenía todas las contraseñas de la semana

- Cuál persona – preguntó ella al volver a la sala común lívida – ¿Cuál persona abismalmente tonta escribió las contraseñas y las dejó por ahí? -

Neville, temblado de cabeza a los pies, levantó la mano.

Ron se convirtió en una celebridad instantánea y lo disfrutaba mucho. Neville, en cambio, cayó en desgracia y la profesora McGonagall le castigó poniéndole detención y prohibió a todos darle la contraseña de la casa común, así que debía esperar todas las noches a que alguien le dejara entrar. Lo peor fue el Howler que le envió su abuela dos días después. Neville no podía de la vergüenza. Aquel mismo día, después de llorar, Ron lo encontró y le avisó que Hagrid los iría a recoger para tomar el té con él.

Ya en la cabaña de Hagrid, quien no estaba interesado en la historia de Ron, y después de consolar a Neville, les mostró el traje que usaría para el juicio de Buckbeak y les sermoneó para que le volvieran a hablar a Hermione, quien al parecer estaba sintiendo los efectos de tantas materias juntas. Hablaron además del próximo partido de Quidditch y Hagrid los regresó al castillo en la noche. Ya en la sala común vieron que habría un nuevo paseo a Hogsmeade.

- ¡Neville! – objetó Hermione tras su pila de libros a la propuesta de Ron de que fuera – Neville, si vas a Hogsmeade le diré a McGonagall sobre el pasadizo –

- ¿Oyes a alguien hablar? – dijo Ron sin verla

- Como puedes pedirle semejante cosa Ron después de lo de White. De verdad, le diré…

- ¿Ahora quieres que expulsen a Neville y Potter y perdamos en Quidditch? – preguntó Ron - ¿No has hecho suficiente daño ya este año?

Hermione iba a responder, pero Croockshanks apareció y ella se fue corriendo a su habitación tras la cara de enojo que puso Ron.

- ¿Qué dices Neville?

- Ok, pero creo que necesitaré hacer el hechizo de invisibilidad una vez más.

* * *

- Genial, otro paseo a Hogsmeade – dijo Harry a Richard, quien leía un libro de runas.

- Pareces feliz con la idea – dijo este último sin mirarlo siquiera.

- Ah, es que no te he contado. La vez pasada… - en eso ambos vieron como Hermione corría a las habitaciones de las chicas.

- No soy fan de Hermione, pero creo que Ron se está pasando – dijo Richard cerrando el libro.

- No sientas mucha lástima – dijo Harry pensando como decirle que gracias a ella él sabía su secreto.

- Sé que es una gansa soplona y necia, pero no la está pasando bien con tantas cosas que estudiar, además estuvo ayudando a Hagrid con el caso del hipogrifo…

- ¿Qué caso del hipogrifo? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Pues cuando Charles y tú no me hablaban en la navidad me estuve juntando a estudiar con ella. Le ayudé con algunos recortes de información que conseguí de Japón, pero no creo que Hagrid vaya a ganar. Claro que no le dije eso…

- Solo ten cuidado con ella. – dijo Harry sin querer entrar en un tema tan delicado - En fin, se cómo llegar a Hogsmeade y nos podríamos juntar allá

- ¿_Él_ sabe? – dijo Richard en un tono amargo

- Solo sabe que sé cómo – Harry pensaba que aquellos dos se parecían demasiado a Hermione y Ron.

- Por si acaso lleva tu capa de invisibilidad. Si le fue a Ravenclaw es capaz de cualquier cosa.

El sábado Harry tomó su capa de invisibilidad y vio como todos se iban a Hogsmeade. Luego se dirigió rápidamente al tercer piso y lamentó mucho ver como se acercaba el punto con el nombre de Neville a donde él estaba.

- Hola Harry – dijo Neville mientras Harry escondía el mapa - ¿Te importaría si te acompaño hasta el otro lado? Prometo no atorarme.

- Seguro yo… - pero Harry no terminó la frase. Snape estaba tras Neville

- ¿Ustedes dos qué hacen aquí? Un lugar un poco extraño para juntarse ¿No? – para malestar de Harry Snape estaba mirando hacia la estatua de la bruja

- No nos quedamos de juntar aquí, solo que nos encontramos aquí – explicó Harry ya que Neville había perdido el habla

- ¿En serio? Tienes el hábito de estar en los lugares más inesperados Potter y muy raramente con un buen motivo, añadir a Longbotton sería catastrófico, así que les sugiero que regresen a la torre de Gryffindor donde pertenecen.

Ambos caminaron hasta la torre, Neville ya no estaba tan seguro de querer ir. En lo que Neville pensaba, Harry fuera de su vista sacó el mapa y comprobó que Snape estaba en su oficina. Charles Black estaba en las cocinas. Harry volvió al tercer piso, poco después Neville apareció también y los dos se apresuraron a llegar a Hogsmeade. Harry hizo que Neville fuese primero "por seguridad" y cuando no estuvo a la vista se puso su capa y salió de Honeydukes.

* * *

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – se quejó Ron después de que Neville, invisible, dijera que estaba ahí

- Snape

- Ugh

Caminaron por la calle principal. Estuvieron en el correo, en Zonko y por último en la Casa de los Gritos. Ron le decía a Neville lo embrujada que estaba y Neville muriéndose de miedo cuando Malfoy y su ganga se aparecieron hablando del juicio hasta que se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Ron.

* * *

Harry se juntó con Richard en las afueras de Honeydukes, donde ambos duraron un rato tomando cerveza de mantequilla. Luego de eso estuvieron recorriendo las tiendas, en especial Zonko. Era un día precioso y ambos estaban de buen humor como para hablar todo los que habían dejado de hablar, excepto claro el tema importante que Harry no se decidía a tocar por no querer perder de nuevo a su amigo.

* * *

Malfoy estaba burlándose de Ron y Neville aprovecho la ocasión para arrojarle pegotes de lodo. Definitivamente Malfoy y su ganga estaban asustados mientras que Ron y Neville no podía de la risa. Pero todo lo bueno dura poco y Neville se había olvidado de volver a hacer el hechizo para invisibilidad y Malfoy pudo ver su cabeza flotando antes de que lo volviera a hacer. Draco había salido corriendo gritando y Ron le recomendó volver al castillo rápidamente.

Una vez más Neville no supo cómo fue que llegó, pero esta vez ni bien salió, ya visible, al pasillo del tercer piso fue atrapado por Snape, quien lo llevó a su oficina. Neville estaba petrificado pero por suerte Snape no tuvo que hacerlo levitar para que lo siguiera.

- Malfoy estuvo aquí contándome una increíble historia. – Neville estaba petrificado en la silla – Me contó que había encontrado a Weasley en la Casa de los gritos aparentemente solo cuando una gran cantidad de lodo golpeó su cabeza – su voz era maliciosa, Neville seguía petrificado - ¿Sabes cómo pudo haber pasado? – Neville estaba en blanco – Después Malfoy vio una aparición, tu cabeza Neville, y tu cabeza o cualquier otra parte de tu cuerpo tiene prohibido ir a Hogsmeade

Neville estaba aterrorizado, sudaba. Habría pensado en alguna respuesta si no fuera por el hecho de que Snape lo aterrorizaba tanto que no podía pensar en nada

- Pero ambos sabemos que eres un bueno para nada y que no hubieses llegado solo a Hogsmeade – por primera vez Neville levantó la cabeza y vio a Snape con intriga – quiero que me des el paradero de Potter

- Estábamos en la torre como usted dijo – fue lo único que pudo articular

- ¿Y habrá alguien que pueda comprobarlo? – Neville siguió callado – Tu silencio me conmueve. Vacía tus bolsillos.

Neville, tembloroso como gelatina, puso en la mesa los artículos de Zonko

- Ron me los trajo del último viaje…

- ¿Y tú los llevas aun en tus bolsillos? Conmovedor… - pero antes que dijera algo Ron entró corriendo sin aliento

- Yo – le – di – a – Neville – eso – dijo tratando de tomar aire entre cada palabra – Los compré en Zonko… hace tiempo…

Snape los miró con enojo les quitó 10 puntos a cada uno y los dejó ir con una mirada asesina y ambos se sintieron muy suertudos de no haber conseguido ningún castigo extra. Pero Snape esperaba a un pez más grande. Neville Longbotton no era capaz de descifrar como llegar a las aulas sin perderse, alguien le había ayudado a salir y él lo atraparía.

Snape salió de su oficina y tuvo suerte de encontrar a una de sus víctimas favoritas casi de inmediato, Charles Black. Snape sabía que los tres necios no se hablaban entre ellos por algún tema trivial y sin importancia. Charles estaba caminando con un par de libros y pensando en nada del otro mundo cuando Snape lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué estas tramando Black?

- Yo vengo de la biblioteca, completaba mi tarea sobre los vampiros…

- No mientas, se que tramas algo – dijo - ¿Dónde están los otros?

- No se

- Menos 5 puntos

- ¡Qué!

- Otros 5 más por responder inapropiadamente – y se marchó

Por primera vez Charles se sentía ultrajado. Había perdido muchos puntos en su tiempo en Hogwarts, usualmente por algo que él había hecho ya. Hoy menos 10 por hacer la tarea ¿Cómo entonces querían que tomara en serio que debía estudiar si por hacerlo lo castigaban? La vida era injusta.

* * *

Harry había decidido volver temprano para que no sospecharan. Camino sin prisa el trayecto de vuelta al castillo y antes de salir revisó los alrededores con el mapa. Nadie cerca. Harry salió al pasillo y no había dado una veintena de pasos cuando una mano lo tomó del hombro cual águila a su presa.

- Te estaba esperando – Snape lo había atrapado

* * *

¿Y? ¡Reviews!


	27. El rencor de Snape

**Los personajes no me pertencen**. Al menos no todos.

Saludos, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Espero que la esten disfrutando. ¡Reviews!

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en la muy familiar oficina de Snape sin idea de por qué esta vez, o mejor dicho, de cómo se enteró. Si había sido Charles o Hermione pensaba como hechizarlos por ser tan soplones.

Estaba preocupado, pues tenía los bolsillos repletos de mercadería de Zonko y por su puesto ninguna le haría gracia a Snape. Ahora sí que se había conseguido un castigo grande. Por suerte se percató de que había dejado caer su capa de invisibilidad en algún lugar del túnel, un descuido que le resultaría beneficioso en este momento.

- El día de hoy el joven Malfoy me contó que la cabeza de Longbotton estaba en Hogsmeade.

- Seguro tomó demasiada cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¡Calla! En fin, Longbotton no es capaz de hacer nada decente sin sus amigos y buscar la manera de salir de Hogwarts sin ser detectado, no creo que lo lograra por sus propios méritos.

- Neville derrotó…

- Una palabra más Potter y tendrás detención hasta los TIMOS. Neville y tu se reunieron en el pasillo del tercer piso antes de escaparse – Harry iba a responder pero lo pensó dos veces – estoy seguro que nadie puede confirmar que estabas en Gryffindor. – Harry estaba en problemas. – Todos queriendo proteger al desastre de Longbotton pero tú decides que no es necesario y lo sacas de Hogwarts.

Harry permaneció en silencio ahora, pensando en que decir. Hacía mucho había aprendido que responderle a Snape sin cuidado conllevaba a castigos dolorosos.

- Eres extraordinariamente parecido a tu padre Potter – Harry lo miró y encontró una mirada maligna – extremadamente arrogante. Un poco de talento para Quidditch y creía estar por encima de los demás. Pavoneándose por el castillo con sus amigotes y su club de admiradores. El parecido entre ustedes es extraordinario.

- Mi padre no se pavoneaba – dijo Harry cayendo en la trampa de Snape – ni yo tampoco.

- Tu padre tampoco le daba importancia a la reglas, – dijo con malicia Snape – las reglas eran para simples mortales, no para campeones de la copa de Quidditch. Su cabeza estaba tan inflada…

- ¡CÁLLATE! – Harry se había puesto de pie y estaba lleno de ira

- ¿Qué me dijiste Potter? – la voz de Snape era peligrosa

- Le dije que se callara. Yo se la verdad, ¿De acuerdo? Él salvo tu vida. Sirius me lo contó, no estarías aquí si no fuera por él.

- ¿Y tu querido Sirius te contó cuales fueron las circunstancias en la que tu padre me salvó? – susurró. Snape estaba del color de leche rancia y peligrosamente cerca de Harry - ¿O tal vez pensó que sus preciosos niños no tenían que oír algo tan desagradable?

Harry se mordió los labios, sabía que estaba en tremendo lío y no sabía lo que había pasado. Snape parecía saber que él no sabía.

_Para el primer año escolar Harry y Charles se quejaron con Sirius del horrible profesor de pociones, aunque Harry se quejaba que era especialmente malvado con él. No, Snape lo odiaba. Después de que Clarisse impidiera que su marido fuera a Hogwarts con serias advertencias, Sirius le dijo a Harry que Snape era un viejo conocido que nunca se había llevado bien con su padre, ni con el resto de los amigos de James y de seguro aún se sentía resentido con el hecho de que James le hubiese salvado la vida._

- No quiero que te vayas con una falsa idea de tu padre Potter – tenía una horrenda sonrisa - ¿Te habías imaginado un acto de glorioso heroísmo? Déjame corregirte, tu santo padre y sus amigos me jugaron una broma muy divertida que habría resultado en mi muerte si en última instancia él no se hubiese arrepentido. Estaba salvando su pellejo tanto como el mío, no ningún acto de valentía. De haberse logrado la broma habría sido expulsado de Hogwarts. – Harry podía verle los dientes a Snape – Vacía tus bolsillos Potter.

Harry tragó en seco. Había varios ítems prohibidos en sus compras del día y además estaba el mapa.

- ¿Planeando alguna travesura Potter? – dijo Snape mirando el contenido de la bolsa

- Esos los tengo desde hace mucho… - dijo

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Longbotton y tú conservan productos de bromas en sus bolsillos todo el tiempo? Una nueva moda de la cual debo advertir a Filch. ¿Qué es eso? – dijo señalando el mapa

- Sobrante de pergamino – dijo Harry sin darle importancia

- De seguro no necesitas un pergamino tan viejo y no importa si lo tiramos – dijo moviéndose al fuego de la chimenea

- ¡No! – dejó escapar Harry. Snape parecía que saltaría de felicidad en cualquier minuto

- ¿Algún obsequio de los amigos con quien no hablas? O algo más, ¿Tal vez una carta con tinta invisible? ¿o instrucciones para salir del castillo que compartiste con Longbotton?

Snape tomó su varita y le ordenó al mapa que revelara sus secretos, pero para tranquilidad de Harry no pasó nada. Otro intento y aún nada.

- Profesor Snape, maestro de esta escuela te ordena que muestres la información que ocultas.- Dijo Snape en un intento de conseguir información.

Para el muy pesar de Harry, la tinta comenzó a aparecer como si una mano invisible escribiera:

_"Mooney saluda atentamente al profesor Snape, y le pide que mantenga su nariz anormalmente grande de asuntos de los demás."_ Snape se quedó helado. Harry miró, estupefacto, el mensaje. Sin embargo, el mapa no se detuvo allí.

_"El Sr. Prongs está de acuerdo con el Sr. Mooney y quisiera añadir que el profesor Snape es un feo imbécil". _Hubiera sido muy divertido si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave. Y aun había más...

_"El Sr. Padfoot desearía registrar su asombro de que un idiota como ese llegó a ser profesor". _Harry cerró los ojos con horror. Cuando los volvió a abrir una última oración surgía.

_"El Sr. Colagusano le desea un buen día al Profesor Snape y le aconseja que se lave el pelo, el muy sucio"._

Harry estaba seguro de que moriría en aquel momento, pero Snape lo único que hizo fue llamar a Lupin. Snape le mostró el mapa y una mirada extraña apareció en el rostro de Lupin. Remus Lupin tardó en responderle a Snape y dijo que le parecía un producto de bromas y no algo de magia oscura. Tal vez Harry lo había comprado en una tienda

- ¿En serio? – Snape estaba iracundo - ¿No crees que lo obtuvo de los fabricantes? – Harry no entendía de que hablaba Snape y al parecer Lupin tampoco

- ¿Quieres decir el señor Colagusano o alguno de estos? ¿Harry conoces a estas personas?

- No – dijo rápidamente y era verdad

- Lo ves Severus – dijo tranquilamente – ahora si me lo permites, me llevo esto para estudiarlo más detenidamente y además debo aclarar un asunto con el joven Potter acerca del ensayo sobre los vampiros – y se llevó a Harry sin ningún castigo.

Richard esperaba afuera a unos cuantos pasos y no fue hasta cuando llegaron a la entrada que Harry se atrevió a hablar

- Remus yo…

- No quiero explicaciones Harry. – y con un tono de voz más bajo – Se que este mapa fue confiscado por Filch hace años, si, sé que es un mapa – añadió, ya que Harry estaba asombrado. – No quiero saber cómo llegó a tus manos, pero estoy asombrado de que no lo hayas entregado, en especial después del episodio en que un estudiante dejó información rodando por ahí. No puedo dejar que lo tengas.

- ¿Por qué Snape cree que lo conseguí de los fabricantes?

- Pues… - Lupin dudo antes de seguir – pues quienes hicieron este mapa hubiesen querido sacarte de Hogwarts. Lo encontrarían muy divertido

- ¿Los conoces? – preguntó Harry asombrado

- Si, - y ya muy serio – no creas que voy a cubrirte de nuevo Harry. No puedo hacer nada para que tomen a White en serio, si tu también Richard. Tus padres dieron todo para protegerte – Harry se tornó tan rojo como el cabello de Ron – Y esta es una mala manera de pagarles.

Lupin dejó a Harry sintiéndose peor que en la oficina de Snape. Estaba seguro que Richard dejaría de hablarle de nuevo, pero su amigo parecía tan contrito como él.

- Tengo tanta culpa como tu – dijo – debí decirte que no cuando dijiste que sabias llegar a Hogsmeade. Pero hacía tanto que no pasábamos un buen tiempo…

Harry no tenía ganas de volver por su capa de invisibilidad y subieron directo a la sala común. Afuera pudieron ver a Hermione llorando diciéndole a Neville y Ron que Hagrid había perdido el caso.

Ron y Hermione se reconciliaron y trataron de ayudar a Hagrid para la apelación del caso. Después de una clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas donde habían estado hablando sobre la posibilidad de la apelación, Malfoy comenzó a burlarse de Hagrid provocando una inesperada reacción de Hermione quien lo abofeteó y cuando Ron trató de sujetarla ella sacó su varita y Malfoy decidió marcharse. "Solo espero que Gryffindor gane la copa de las casas" dijo ella con amargura antes de ir a la clase de encantamientos.

Curiosamente Ron y Neville se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de Hermione haber estado tras de ellos faltó a clases y la encontraron durmiendo en su pila de libros en la sala común. Hermione salió a disculparse con el profesor y se unió a sus amigos en la clase de adivinación, donde les esperaba leer las bolas de cristal. Hermione, tras una serie de comentarios despectivos a la materia y quejarse porque la profesora estaba hablando otra vez del Grim en la bola de Neville, decidió dejar la clase dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Las vacaciones de pascuas fueron todo menos vacaciones. Neville casi sufre un colapso por la carga de material, Hermione parecía estar al borde de la locura por tantas cosas que tenía que hacer y los demás estaban cerca del pánico en general aunque los exámenes estaban aún lejos. Pero lo que tenía a todos al borde de los nervios era la esperada final de Quidditch. Era tal que se habían armado pequeños pleitos en los pasillos y varios del sexto año terminaron en la enfermería. Harry ahora temía por su seguridad, ya que los de Slytherin parecían querer hacerle daño, y más preocupado aun por su preciosa escoba. Wood dio órdenes de que no podían dejar a Harry solo y ahora iba con una multitud a todas partes lo que le hacía sonrojar si Snape estaba cerca, por lo que había dicho de su padre.

Esto último mortificaba a Harry increíblemente. Sirius siempre había hablado de las increíbles cosas que hacían James y él, de James y el Quidditch y últimamente, en menor grado ya que su esposa lo vigilaba para que no le diera ideas a los chicos, de sus travesuras en el colegio. Pero el retrato que le pintaba Snape era totalmente diferente. ¿Sabría Snape la condición de su padre? Estaba pensando en eso la noche antes del partido, donde hasta Hermione había dejado de estudiar. Neville le había dado una rana de chocolate y Richard, quien desde el incidente otra vez se había vuelto reservado pero al menos le hablaba, le trataba de dar ánimos. Charles se les acercó de entre los espectadores de Fred y George.

- Soy un necio idiota ignorante – dijo a los otros dos –

- Y traidor – dijo Harry recordando que Charles le había ido a Ravenclaw

- Y en verdad muy terco – dijo Richard

- Lo sé. Pero… ¡Es que entre ustedes dos me siento una montaña de mierda! Richard siempre saca las mejores notas y Harry es el mejor en Quidditch y tiene escoba nueva

- No es mi culpa, yo no la pedí – dijo Harry algo irritado.

- Lo sé… - dijo algo iracundo Charles –

- ¿Vas a Slytherin ahora? – preguntó Richard

- ¿Estás loco? – dijo Charles – ok, lo siento. Yo, yo voy a tratar de ser mejor amigo – dijo exasperado y arrepentido

- Y no eres una completa pila de mierda

- Solo parcial

- Pero eres casi mi hermano

- Y mi mejor amigo

- Aunque aun no te perdono lo de ir a Ravenclaw – dijo Harry. En eso Wood llamó a dormir a los del equipo. Richard y Charles se quedaron hablando un poco más

- He estado estudiando más – le dijo a Richard

- Eso es bueno. ¿Con quién te juntaste todo este tiempo?

- Nadie, pero hablaba con Leslie

- ¿Leslie? Entre todas las personas – dijo incrédulo Richard – espero que no le hayas dado falsas esperanza de que eres su mejor amigo -

- Si bueno, no creo que ella caiga en eso. Simplemente es más fácil cuando ella no es un cerebrito y su habilidad en Quidditch es dudosa

- Leslie es muy buena en conjuros – objetó Richard

- Bueno, dale gracias a ella que te estoy hablando. ¡Es terrible ser el confidente de una chica! – Richard solo soltó una carcajada

Neville tenía un sueño muy intranquilo la presión del examen y que Gryffindor ganara le estaba causando muchos problemas. Despertó en algún momento de la madrugada cuando Harry gritaba: "¡No! ¿Cómo pudieron poner a Neville a jugar?". Neville se sintió mareado de solo pensarlo. Harry debía estar teniendo una mala pesadilla. Neville estaba sediento, así que trato de hacer el menor ruido posible y tomar agua cerca de la ventana.

Todo estaba tranquilo ahí afuera. Cuando se iba a ir a la cama vio un animal ahí afuera. Se pegó al cristal. No podía ser el Grim, no antes del juego. No encontraba nada hasta que vio cerca del bosque al gato de Hermione. Respiró más tranquilo, pero no por mucho porque el gato parecía estar acompañado por otro animal, ¿Un tejón? Neville llamó a Ron, pero para cuando había vuelto a la ventana los animales no estaban y Ron se había vuelto a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue con los ánimos en alto al juego, sus amigos eran amigos de nuevo e increíblemente Charles era confidente de Leslie. Derrotaron a Slytherin. Harry estaba feliz. Neville estaba feliz. Y ambos pensaron que si hubiera habido un dementor en aquel momento habrían hecho el mejor patronus del mundo.

* * *

Pronto: el desenlace del prisionero de Azkaban.


	28. La rata, el gato y el tejón

**Los personajes de HP no me pertencen.**

Saludos, espero que les guste este capítulo, donde todo comienza a cambiar :)

* * *

El año escolar llegaba a su fin y con el llegaron los exámenes. En la torre de Gryffindor Percy estaba a su límite con los EXTASIS y aún más que él lo estaba Hermione con todas las materias que llevaba ambos tratando que los demás los dejaran estudiar en paz.

En el examen de pociones Neville hizo un desastre y Harry estaba seguro de que el profesor Snape le había puesto un cero ya que su poción no iba bien del todo y aquel aun estaba resentido por no haberlo podido expulsar cuando lo atrapó con el mapa. El penúltimo examen era el de defensa contra las artes oscuras y consistió en una prueba de obstáculos. Harry, Charles y Richard salieron bastante bien al igual que Neville, quien increíblemente se las había arreglado para sortear todos los obstáculos, incluyendo al boggart Snape. Ron se dejó engatusar por un Hinkypunk y Hermione falló contra el boggart de McGonagall que le decía que había reprobado todo.

Harry y Charles se rieron de Hermione durante todo el almuerzo, pero ella, Ron y Neville estaban muy preocupados por Hagrid y Buckbeak, quien sería "juzgado" y ejecutado aquel día para prestarles atención. Neville y Ron se despidieron de ella y fueron a tomar su examen de adivinación, mientras ella tomaba el de estudios muggles. Cuando alcanzaron la torre ya Harry estaba ahí y les contó que ella los vería uno por uno.

Charles fue primero que Harry y al igual que los demás se negó a decir lo que había visto durante el examen. "La bola de cristal dijo que tendría un accidente si les contaba" dijo "solo quiero ser precavido". Harry fue el siguiente y poco después salió con cara de preocupado. "Creo que vi algo, pero para serte sincero no sé por qué tomé esta materia". Lavander fue y salió feliz, luego Ron fue llamado y no vio nada, así que inventó. Sólo quedaba Neville.

Neville no veía nada en la bola de cristal cuando le llamaron, así que inventó que veía un hipogrifo, que tenía su cabeza, nada de sangre y que volaba libremente. La profesora lo despachó algo decepcionada, pero cuando Neville le dio la espalda oyó una voz alta y que no era la de la profesora diciendo: "Pasará esta noche". Neville se dio media vuelta y asustado vio como la profesora parecía estar en trance o teniendo alguna convulsión. Neville presenció la profecía del regreso de Voldemort. Sería aquella noche cuando su sirviente fuera libre. Trelawney negó tal cosa al volver del trance y Neville se preguntaba si aquella sería una verdadera profecía.

Cuando fue a la sala común, a la que pudo entrar ya que Harry, Charles y Richard estaban saliendo para festejar por las cocinas, Ron y Hermione le esperaban con una nota de Hagrid diciendo que había perdido la apelación y la ejecución sería a la puesta del sol. Neville dijo que debía ir, pero no se atrevía a usar el hechizo desde su incidente en Hogsmeade. Hermione de repente se iluminó, le pidió a Neville que le dijera como se entraba al túnel para ir a Hogsmeade y de un brinco salió de la sala común sin explicar nada. Quince minutos después regresó con algo bajo su túnica.

- Es una capa de invisibilidad. Es de Potter, lo oí decir que la había dejado por error en el pasadizo y que no podía ir a buscarla porque Snape los tenía muy vigilados a los tres.

- No sé qué se te ha metido Hermione – dijo asombrado Ron - primero golpeas a Malfoy, luego dejas adivinación y ahora le robas a Potter

- No se la robo, la tomo prestada – dijo algo halagada

Bajaron a cenar como todos y Neville ocultó la capa bajo su túnica. Estaba muy nervioso porque Harry estaba sentado a su lado charlando animadamente con sus amigos. No regresaron a la sala común, si no que fueron a la entrada hasta que las dos últimas par de pisadas se fueron tras cerrar de golpe una puerta. Se pusieron la capa y fueron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid.

* * *

Charles, Harry y Richard estaban tan llenos que hubiesen podido rodar hacia la sala común. Se habían atestado de pasteles en las cocinas y luego en la cena comieron aun más. Estaban tan llenos que no llegaron a la sala común, si no que hicieron una parada en un aula vacía con vista al patio. El atardecer era hermoso y la noche comenzaba a cubrirles con su manto rápidamente. Cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos cuando Harry, en un estado de embriaguez inducido por demasiada azúcar en la sangre, dijo:

- Yo sé por qué no querías que hiciéramos travesuras para no dañar a Remus – Richard lo miró sin entender – lo sé desde inicios de año.

* * *

En la cabaña, Hagrid los dejó entrar tras ellos explicarle que estaban bajo una capa de invisibilidad. Hermione intentó ayudarle a servir el té ya que él estaba demasiado tembloroso. En eso encontró a Scabbers. Hagrid vio que se acercaban Fudge y Dumbledore y los llevó al patio trasero y les despachó. Estaban camino de regreso al castillo, pero Ron parecía tener problemas con su rata, que chillaba agudamente y alto, pero no lo suficiente como para ahogar los sonidos provenientes de la cabaña de Hagrid, así que pudieron oír el distintivo sonido de un hacha cayendo sobre algo.

Totalmente horrorizados, y tras evitar que Neville se devolviera al oír aullar a Hagrid, siguieron su camino al castillo. Aún la rata seguía dando problemas y pronto Neville pudo ver por qué: el gato de Hermione los estaba acechando. Todo pasó muy rápido. Scabbers se escapó y Crookshanks se dio a la caza y Ron salió de la capa de invisibilidad. Cuando por fin atrapó al par, Neville y Hermione casi chocan sobre él, corriendo con la capa a rastras.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, ni siquiera respirar, apareció un tejón corriendo de un tamaño enorme. Este tumbó a Neville mientras gruñía con su pelo erizado. Neville estaba aterrorizado, pero intentó pararse y una vez más el tejón lo derribo y esta vez se dirigió a Ron mordiéndole el brazo. Neville trató de detener al animal, pero este llevaba a Ron como muñeca de trapo. Antes de que pudiera hacer más, algo lo golpeó con fuerza y pudo oír que a Hermione le había pasado lo mismo. Encendió su varita sólo para comprobar que estaban siendo atacados por el vicioso sauce boxeador.

Más allá Ron forcejeaba con el tejón que aún le tenía sujeto y medio adentro de una cueva entre las raíces del sauce. Ron estaba perdiendo la batalla y pudieron escuchar el horrendo sonido de su pierna quebrándose al tejón seguir halándolo al interior.

* * *

- ¿De qué estás hablando Harry? – preguntó Charles súbitamente alerta. Richard parecía petrificado

- Pues que Remus es…

- ¡No te atrevas!

- ¿Acaso no confías en mí? – preguntó ofendido Charles

- Esto fue lo que nos llevo a estar peleados todo este año. Él tiene derecho a saberlo

- ¡No!

- No debería avergonzarte

- ¡No me avergüenza!

- ¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho? – Richard no respondió. Habían estado gritándose ya y Charles estaba entre los dos para separarlos. – o se lo dices o yo lo digo

Estaban tan centrados en su discusión que no oían los frenéticos gritos de Hermione en las afueras del castillo.

* * *

Tenían que ir a ayudar a Ron. Hermione gritaba como loca pidiendo ayuda y en eso Crookshanks se dirigió al sauce e hizo que se parara.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo?

- Él es amigo del tejón ese. – dijo Neville varita en mano yendo hacía la apertura – los he visto juntos.

Siguieron al gato por un túnel bajo que parecía tan largo como el otro túnel que iba a Honeydukes. Después de los que les pareció una eternidad se encontraron en un espacio amplio y con sus varitas trataron de ver donde estaban. Era una habitación hecha trizas y polvorienta, luego de caminar un poco en ella oyeron ruidos en el segundo piso. Estaban en la Casa de los Gritos.

* * *

- Ok - dijo no muy convencido Richard, pero no le salían las palabras

- Remus es un licántropo – dijo Harry rápidamente evitando la mira asesina de Richard

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó incrédulo Charles

- Desde que era niño – dijo Richard

- ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo nada? ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

- Harry nunca anda hablando de sus padres por los pasillos y no le reprochas nada – se quejó Richard. Harry se sonrojó

- Pero nosotros sabemos lo de sus padres

- Él no quería que nadie más supiera

- Papá…

- Claro que lo sabe – dijo Richard.

- ¿Qué otras cosas no estarán ocultando?

- No es su culpa. Mi papa no quiere que lo estén mirando como si estuviera enfermo o fuera un fenómeno. Por eso nunca tiene trabajo y creo que por eso mi madre se divorció de él, en parte.

- ¿crees que Snape lo sepa? – preguntó Charles

- Estoy seguro – dijo Richard – recuerda la tarea que dejó el día que estuvo de suplente.

- ¿Tú eres un licántropo también? – preguntó Harry

- No. No lo soy.

- Entonces por eso siempre se ausenta. Siempre que hay luna llena…

- ¡Rayos! – dijo de repente Richard

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hoy, hoy hay luna llena – y salió corriendo con sus amigos tras sus talones

* * *

Encontraron a Ron tirado en el piso del segundo piso con el gato a su lado ronroneando. Ellos preguntaron por el tejón pero Ron solo llegó a decir que era una trampa antes de que Arneb White les quitara sus varitas con un _expelliarmus_. Parecía un cadáver y estaba todo demacrado. Miraba fijamente a Neville.

- Pensé que vendrías por tu amigo. Frank habría hecho lo mismo por mí –

Neville estaba que lo pinchaban y no le salía sangre. Quería su varita de vuelta, quería causarle daño. Hermione y Ron impidieron que hiciera algo estúpido, pero Ron estaba pálido y le dolía mucho su pierna, además de que su brazo estaba todo sangrante donde los dientes del tejón habían penetrado. White mandó a Ron a que se acostara para no dañar más la pierna, pero Ron solo decía que tendría que matarlo a los tres.

Cuando White dijo que solo habría una muerte aquella noche Neville lo enfrentó, después de todo, había matado a todos aquellos inocentes. Él había matado a sus padres. Neville, con una fuerza desconocida, se liberó de sus amigos y le cayó encima a White haciéndole caer. Poco después Hermione y Ron se unieron al forcejeo que termino con White acorralado en una esquina y todos con visibles moretones y magulladuras. Ahora Neville tenía su varita. Dado que había crecido entre magos sabía bastante bien cuál era la maldición asesina. Y ahí estaba él apuntando el pecho de White, quien había afirmado que había matado a sus padres, pero que quería explicarle. Neville no quería explicaciones.

Pero tras varios minutos él no pudo conjurarla, además alguien estaba acercándose. Hermione comenzó a decir que con ellos estaba White y por la puerta entró Remus Lupin lanzándoles un _expelliarmus_ acompañado por otro hombre de cabello negro, ojos grises y bien parecido.

* * *

Richard y los otros dos habían corrido hasta la oficina de Remus Lupin, pero fueron retardados por Peeves y antes de girar al corredor Richard se detuvo súbitamente haciendo que los otros dos chocaran contra él.

- ¿Qué…? – iba a preguntar Harry frotándose donde su cabeza había chocado con el hombro de Richard quien le estaba mandando a callar

- ¡Snape! – murmuró

Y los tres vieron como Snape salía de la oficina de Lupin con cara triunfal y paso rápido. Algo malo iba a pasar, y por la felicidad que llevaba, muy malo.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Remus con voz tensa. En la cara de White no había ninguna expresión, pero señaló a Ron

- ¿Pero entonces…? – murmuró el otro hombre. - ¿Por qué no se había mostrado hasta ahora? Al menos… - Ambos parecieron haber tenido al mismo tiempo una epifanía – Al menos que el fuera… que ustedes hubieses cambiado sin decir a nadie más.

Neville no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lupin y el otro habían bajado sus varitas y Lupin hasta le estaba tendiendo la mano a White. Pero fue Hermione que habló primero revelando el secreto de Lupin, que él era un licántropo. Cuando Ron trató de alejarse y llamarlo despectivamente licántropo el otro hombre levantó su varita hacia Ron

- Discúlpate

- No te enojes Sirius. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – le pregunto a Hermione

- Desde hace mucho, cuando el profesor Snape puso el ensayo de tarea.

- Te dijo que debimos haber hecho que botaran a esa bola de grasa desde el primer año de los chicos – dijo Sirius aun mirando despectivamente a Ron

Neville los acusó de haber estado ayudando a White y Lupin les trató de explicar que no, y como acto de buena fe les entregó sus varitas y ambos, Sirius con algo de renitencia guardaron las suyas, pero este último tenía la vista fija en Ron. Lupin les dijo que había estado viendo un mapa, de seguro el que usaba Harry para escabullirle a Hogsmeade. Neville lo había visto, pero si Harry no le había contado por algo sería. En fin, Lupin les había visto ir a la cabaña, de seguro usando la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, si él sabía de la capa, y salir luego cuatro personas en vez de tres. Luego vio como Arneb White se los llevaba a los dos por el sauce boxeador, Sirius Black le había estado visitando y también vio lo mismo. No podía ser un error. Neville había estado negando que hubiese otra persona con ellos y en eso Lupin preguntó por la rata de Ron

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Scabbers con todo esto?

- Todo – dijo Remus – por favor déjame verla

Ron tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que la asustada rata escapara. Remus Lupin miraba fijamente la rata

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ron sujetando a Scabbers cerca de él - ¿Qué tiene que ver mi rata con nada?

- No es una rata – dijo Sirius Black

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Claro que es una rata

- No él no lo es, es un mago

- Un animago – dijo White desde el lado de la cama donde había colapsado – llamado Peter Pettigrew

* * *

Los tres se mantuvieron entre las sombras mientras se aseguraban de que Snape no regresaba. Richard fue el primero en correr hacia el despacho de su padre llamándolo pero no estaba dentro. Richard estaba preocupado pero palideció al punto de que se le veían todas las venas al ver la copa llena de la poción.

Charles encontró el mapa sobre el escritorio aún mostrando su contenido. Snape estaba en las afueras del castillo cerca del sauce. Los demás se congregaron alrededor y vieron como desaparecía en un pasadizo por el sauce boxeador.

- Iré a buscar mi capa – y Harry salió corriendo. Pero regresó con las manos vacías varios minutos después. – no la encuentro, alguien la tomó.

Richard no podía esperar más y otra vez Charles y Harry tuvieron que correr para alcanzarlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Snape había salido del castillo.

* * *

Espero poder sintetizar más la historia que le sigue :) por favor dejen sus comentarios.


	29. Bajo la Luna

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**, al menos no todos.

Les dejo con este interesante capítulo

* * *

Ron, Hermione y Neville no podían creer lo que aquellos tres hombres decían. Era imposible, Peter Pettigrew había muerto. No había manera de que fuera Scabbers. ¿O sí? White no podía esperar más por cometer el crimen por el que fue prisionero, pero Remus Lupin insistían que debían explicarle a los chicos lo que había pasado ya que la rata había sido la mascota de Ron, los padres de Neville eran los que habían muerto y él mismo sólo sabía la mitad de la historia.

Ron trataba de esconder a la rata en su bolsillo, pero ésta sólo quería escapar y Neville aun seguía sin creer la historia, después de todo, había testigos sobre la muerte de Peter, pero White dijo que había sido un truco y que Peter había fingido su muerte. Sirius y Remus también habían pensado todo este tiempo que Arneb White había matado a su amigo de la escuela hasta que vieron el mapa aquella noche y el mapa no se equivocaba.

Hermione hizo la observación de que solo había habido 7 animagos registrados en aquel siglo, pero Remus le refutó que había tres más en Hogwarts ilegales y un cuarto si contaban ahora a White. Sirius bufó, no estaba seguro de querer dejarles saber a aquellos chiquillos la historia que por tanto tiempo habían guardado en secreto a sus hijos por culpa de ambas madres.

Remus les contó que la Casa de los Gritos jamás había estado embrujada. Ese había sido él, transformado en hombre lobo durante los años en la escuela. Fuera de eso sus años en Hogwarts fueron increíbles gracias a sus amigos Sirius Black, James Potter y claro, Peter Pettigrew. Les contó como ellos se habían convertido en animagos para acompañarle, claro no mencionó en que animales los demás se convertían, fuera de Peter en rata.

Cuando terminó Hogwarts se habían mantenido unidos, luchando junto a los Longbotton y White, pero se sabía de un espía y todos sospechaban de todos.

- Peter se había acercado más a Frank y a mí durante ese período – continuó Arneb. – no nos extrañó, definitivamente no era tan talentoso como sus amigos y siempre buscaba a Frank para cualquier problema. Pero sólo estaba tratando de conseguir información

En eso Snape sale de la nada, bueno de la capa de invisibilidad de Potter que Neville había dejado tirada frente al sauce boxeador. Él había estado en lo cierto. Lupin había estado ayudando a White a entrar al castillo y de paso también habían recibido ayuda de un auror. Black lo miraba con un desprecio increíble. Snape los había descubierto porque fue a la oficina de Lupin llevándole su poción cuando vio el mapa que habían dejado sin borrar. Los había seguido y descubierto. Snape estaba como desquiciado y cuando Remus volvió a hablar lo amordazó y ató con cadenas mágicas, hecho que puso a Black en guardia y parecía que los dos se iban a batir a muerte. Imposible decir quién odiaba más a quien.

Hermione trató de entrar en razón con Snape pero este sólo la mandó a callar. Estaba más allá de la razón. Hablaba de entregar a White a los dementores, tal vez a Lupin también y algo sobre "la venganza es dulce", refiriéndose a Black. ¿Sería por los chicos o había algo más entre aquellos dos? Neville estaba confundido y al parecer Ron también. Neville observó que Sirius y Remus intercambiaban miradas, al parecer el último suplicaba que Black no hiciera nada estúpido. Snape quería que todos salieran, pero antes de pensarlo siquiera, Neville estaba bloqueando la puerta.

- ¡Quítate muchacho estúpido! – dijo Snape con desprecio – ¡Si no hubiese salvado tu pellejo…!

- El profesor Lupin pudo haberme matado durante todo este tiempo – enfrentado por primera vez a Snape con la voz en alto y sin miedo alguno - Si el profesor Lupin estuviera ayudando a White, ¿Por qué no me mató antes?

- No me preguntes cómo funciona la mente de un licántropo, ahora quítate del medio Longbotton

- ¡USTED ES PATÉTICO! – gritó Neville – ¡SÓLO PORQUE LOS DETESTA NO QUIERE ESCUCHAR…!

- ¡SILENCIO! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME HABLES ASÍ! – y unas chispas salieron de su varita. Eso bastó para que Neville gritara un _Expelliarmus_, sólo que no fue el único: Hermione, Ron y Black también lo hicieron al mismo tiempo. Como resultado Snape salió volando por el aire y cayo tendido en el suelo

- ¡Matamos a un profesor! ¡Matamos a un profesor! – gritaba Hermione, pero Black quien se había acercado a Snape dijo

- Lamentablemente no, sigue con vida, mejor dejémoslo así por el resto de la noche

Mientras, White ayudaba a Lupin a deshacerse de sus ataduras. Luego de liberado, Lupin estaba decidido a darle prueba a Neville, pero Ron no quería entregar a la rata, después de todo y con tantas ratas en el mundo ¿Cómo White sabía que ese era Peter? Arneb les mostró la foto de la familia Weasley en Egipto el verano pasado y que decía que los chicos regresarían a Hogwarts, donde estudiaban con Neville. Lupin y Sirius estaban realmente sorprendidos por la imagen, pues se mostraba a Scabbers sin su dedo faltante.

- Justo cuando lo tenía acorralado comenzó a gritar cómo yo había traicionado a Frank y Alice, luego destruyo la calle y se fue por el drenaje – dijo White

Aun así Ron se negaba a creerlo, pero Neville se estaba convenciendo, ya que la rata había comenzado a verse mal aun antes de Hermione conseguir al gato. White estaba defendiendo vehemente a Crookshanks y como este le había ayudado consiguiendo las contraseñas de la mesa de un chico

- Si, de mi mesa. ¡Desde entonces estoy en graves aprietos! - se quejó Neville. Al menos le aliviaba saber que no los perdió él

Neville volvió a acusar a White de matar a sus padres, pues era el traidor, él lo había admitido. White volvió a decir que era culpable, pero culpable de la muerte de su hermano por haber cambiado a último minuto con Peter, quien durante todo el último año había sido "su amigo". Sirius dijo que si era por eso también él era culpable, pues él les había dicho a los Longbotton en un principio que Peter era confiable. Lupin decidió que era suficiente. Le pidió la rata a Ron y este luego de ser asegurado de que no le pasaría nada si era una rata de verdad la entregó.

Juntos Black y Lupin volvieron a Scabbers en un hombre, en Peter Pettigrew. Entre White, Lupin y Black confrontaron a Peter, quien en un principio se apegó a que White lo quería matar, para terminar su trabajo, luego que se ocultaba porque temía que los secuaces de Voldemort lo mataran por haber enviado a White a la cárcel. Luego Hermione intervino para hacer dos preguntas claves: ¿Por qué si Peter había estado durante todo este tiempo cerca de Neville no había hecho algo? Y ¿Cómo Arneb White había escapado de Azkaban sin magia negra? A esta última pregunta White duró un momento en responder.

- No lo sé – dijo – Pienso que la única razón por la cual no perdí la razón era saber que era inocente. Eso no me lo podían quitar y permanecí cuerdo y no perdí mis poderes. Durante ese tiempo descubrí que ellos no entienden las emociones de los animales y poco a poco a pesar de mi debilidad trabajé para volverme un animago. Tardé muchos años pero al final me ayudó a pasar los peores momentos. Cuando vi la imagen en el periódico supe que Peter seguía vivo, bien posicionado para actuar si Voldemort regresaba. Así que una noche escapé cuando traían la comida. Estaba terriblemente delgado y pude pasar por entre los barrotes y nade hasta tierra firme como un tejón. Así que permanecí de esa forma todo este tiempo. Yo nunca hubiese lastimado a Frank o Alice. Él era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. ¿Me crees Neville?

Neville asintió, él le creía. En eso Peter comenzó a pedir piedad, primero a Sirius quien lo pateó, luego a Remus, quien lo miró con asco y se limitó a apuntarle su varita mientras se arremangaba la túnica. Luego trató con Ron, Hermione y por último a Neville. Eso último enojó a White, insultado por el descaro de Peter de atreverse a hablarle a Neville. Peter, ahora lejos y con tres varitas apuntándole ya que White tenía la varita de Snape, chillaba y daba excusas. Era patético. Pero antes que lo mataran Neville intervino.

Cierto que era una rata repugnante, pero él sería juzgado por sus actos. Los adultos convinieron que Neville estaba en razón y que definitivamente era el hijo de su padre. Ataron a Peter, hicieron flotar a Snape como una marioneta, a la cual Sirius dejaba que le golpeara todo, y marcharon hacia el castillo por el túnel.

Neville iba al final de la más extraña procesión. En la delantera iban Lupin y Ron atados a Peter, seguidos por Sirius llevando a Snape como marioneta, al parecer muy inadvertido que este último chocara su cabeza contra el techo del túnel. Tras él iban White, Hermione y Neville. White estaba de repente feliz, si entregaban a Peter él sería libre al fin. White era el padrino de Neville al fin y al cabo y tal vez de pues de limpiado su nombre podría llegar un acuerdo con Augusta Longbotton y aquellos que le habían adoptado para volver a la familia. Neville estaba de acuerdo tal vez la vida sería un poquito más fácil con alguien que balanceara la presión que su abuela ejercía.

Salieron del túnel y caminaron por los terrenos oscuros con la única luz proveniente de las lejanas ventanas del castillo que se acercaban. Peter hizo un movimiento en falso y Lupin y Black estaban apuntando sus varitas a él. Una nube cambió de posición y la luz de la luna bañó los terrenos de Hogwarts. Remus de repente se puso rígido, Sirius mandó a Neville y Hermione hacia el castillo mientras White los sujetaba para que no fueran a donde Lupin. Remus Lupin estaba convirtiéndose en un hombre lobo.

* * *

Snape había dejado hacía mucho tiempo la oficina de Lupin cuando Richard se dio a la carrera con Charles y Harry detrás de él. Pero su camino se vio irrumpido por la profesora McGonagall. Ellos definitivamente no tenían el mejor record del mundo y verlos correr de esa manera significaba que estaban tramando algo. Ella los detuvo y los tres hablaban al mismo tiempo cosas incongruentes. Les mandó a callar. Si, habría luna llena y el profesor Snape le había llevado la poción a Lupin, y ella estaba segura de que él no pondría en riesgo la vida de nadie saliendo del castillo. Lo que decían no tenía sentido.

Les mandó a la sala común, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente así de decidió escoltarlos. Richard se veía terrible. Harry y Charles estaban de acuerdo de que si hubiese sido Neville y su grupo ella les habría hecho caso, pero a ellos por ser los "traviesos" nadie les creería. Ya en la sala común Richard parecía iba a cavar una zanja de tanto caminar de arriba para abajo. Los otros dos no se atrevían a decir nada, pues lo único que recibirían sería una mirada asesina de parte de su amigo.

Se oyeron unas pisadas. Eran Fred y George entrando a la sala común. Richard salió como una gaseosa muggle luego de haber sido agitada demasiadas veces. Y otra vez estaban tratado de salir del castillo. Un maullido, pero Richard petrificó a la señora Norris. Ahora sí que estarían en problemas. Charles tiró a la gata tras un tapete y siguió a su amigo. Pronto estaban en la entrada y corriendo por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Richard les llevaba la delantera y de repente la luz de la luna inundó todo, pues había estado oculta. Harry y Charles pararon en secó al ver como su amigo, aun corriendo, dejaba de ser humano y se volvía un lobo todo crecido y ahora mucho más rápido.

En el mismo momento en que Remus Lupin se había terminado de transformar y aullaba, un lobo brincó sobre él tumbándole y gruñéndole, mientras Sirius Black desaparecía como un perro, también tratando de distraer al hombre lobo, los tres envueltos en una furiosa batalla. Neville no tenía idea de donde había salido el segundo lobo, con uno era más que suficiente. De repente Hermione gritó, Peter estaba tratando de escapar. White trató de detenerlos pero Peter ya se había transformado en rata y él lo siguió como un tejón.

Para el colmo Harry y Charles aparecieron todos sudados pareciendo que habían corrido un maratón. Neville y Hermione intercambiaron miradas mientras los recién llegados miraban al Snape flotante y al trío de cánidos luchando. De repente el gran perro negro, el Grim, iba corriendo tras ellos solo para mostrarse como Sirius. Charles dejó colgar su boca mientras Harry balbuceaba algo.

- ¡Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí afuera! – gritó enojado – Váyanse al castillo, esto es muy peligroso. ¡Ahora! –

Ambos parecían chocar uno con otro mientras el perro volvía a la pelea, que ahora se batallaba en el bosque prohibido. Charles trataba de ayudar a Hermione y Neville con Ron, quien estaba en muy malas condiciones, mientras Harry trataba de ver como movilizar a Snape.

De repente un aullido, pero no era de lobo o de perro. Venía de cerca del lago, dirección que había tomado White convertido en tejón y Neville dejó a Charles cargar con el peso de Ron, cayendo ambos. Neville había salido en ayuda de White con Hermione tras él. Harry se quedó para tratar de ayudar a Charles con Ron dejando a Snape a un lado. Si Sirius decía que no fueran, ellos no irían. Esto se había puesto muy serio.

Neville y Hermione alcanzaron un claro donde White estaba de vuelta en su forma humana rodeado por unos cien dementores. Neville trató de concentrarse en un pensamiento feliz. Después de varios intentos logró un patronus sin forma pero lo suficiente para mantenerlos un poco alejados. Hermione había caído, White había caído. No sabía si los otros también. Sólo quedaba él. Y de repente un dementor cercano se quitó la capucha dejando visible su boca. Neville estaba petrificado.

Todo estaba frío, podía oír gritando a su madre otra vez. Tomó la mano de White, pero fue levantado por el dementor y entonces a través de la niebla que les envolvía vio una luz plateada que brillaba. Sintió caer al suelo, algo estaba alejando a los dementores, la luz brillante que circulaba alrededor de ellos. Se estaban yendo y el calor volvía. Tratando con lo que quedaban de sus fuerzas Neville pudo levantar su cabeza lo suficiente para ver el animal brillante cruzando el lago hasta una figura familiar, pero no podía ser. Y se desmayó.

* * *

Más allá de lo que podían ver, una niebla se alzaba. Harry hizo ademán de querer ir a ayudar, pero Charles impidió su paso.

- Mejor vayamos al castillo ahora – el frío se expandía a donde estaban – son demasiados.

- Pero… - dijo Harry viendo a Ron y Snape

- No podemos hacer nada por ellos. – Charles dejó caer a Ron quien se había desfallecido tiempo atrás. Harry aun miraba hacia el lago varita en mano. Los dementores estaban demasiado cerca – ¡Vamos! – Charles le haló por la túnica – le diremos a alguien…

Un par de dementores se percataron de la presencia de ambos y se acercaba.

- ¡Expecto patronum! – dijo Harry y una masa amorfa y plateada se puso entre ellos y los dementores. Debían correr al castillo.

Ya estaban en la entrada cuando vieron a los dementores retirarse a sus puestos. Algo los había alejado. Ellos ya estaban en suficientes problemas, mejor esperarían a Richard en la seguridad de la sala común.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? Desde ahora las cosas seran más alejadas del canon, despues de todo lo que le pasó a canon!Harry no le puede ocurrir completamente a Neville. A ver que va a pasar.


	30. Back to the future

**Los personajes de HP no son míos.**

Espero que les este gustando este fic, el próximo será el ultimo chap del Niño que vivió y el prisionero de Azkaban. Disfrútenlo

* * *

Neville despertó en la enfermería, con Hermione a su lado inmóvil, y gracias a una puerta entre abierta pudo escuchar parte de una conversación entre Fudge y Snape.

- Un milagro que ninguno muriera – dijo Fudge – fue una suerte que te tuvieran

- Gracias ministro.

- Orden de Merlín segunda clase, diría. Tal vez primera clase

- Muchas gracias en verdad ministro – volvió a decir Snape lisonjero

- Una herida fea tienes ahí, supongo que fue White

- La verdad eso fue causado por Longbotton, Granger y Weasley. –

A continuación Snape se dedicó a describir su "heroica" acción al salvar a los confundidos chicos de las garras de White y quejarse de lo incompetente que era Neville que además se juntaba con mala compañía, dígase Potter, y como él había llevado a White al castillo luego que milagrosamente los dementores se marcharan. Madam Ponfrey descubrió que los chicos estaban despiertos. Neville preguntó por Ron y ella respondió que se repondría, fuera de su muñeca muy maltrecha por la mordida de un animal y su pierna rota el maleficio no le había hecho gran mal.

Neville se trató de incorporar pero aún estaba débil por el ataque de los dementores. Madam Ponfrey les llevó chocolate a él y Hermione, pero cuando preguntó por el director y ella trató de calmarlo diciendo que ya White estaba atrapado y pronto le darían el beso del dementor, Neville cobró fuerza suficiente como para levantarse y llamar la atención de los que estaban afuera charlando.

Neville trataba de explicar la historia a Fudge, pero este les creía confundidos. Luego Dumbledore entró y entre la confusión pidió una entrevista urgente con los chicos. Ellos intentaron explicarles lo que había sucedido, pero Dumbledore aseguró que nadie les creería, que Lupin por ser licántropo la gente no le creería y Sirius, a pesar de ser auror, no podría dar evidencia. Neville estaba devastado, siempre había pensado que Dumbledore podría resolver todo. Pero este último le dio un consejo de lo más extraño a Hermione.

Cuando se marcho Hermione sacó un reloj de arena de lo más extraño y viajaron al pasado. Neville estaba sumamente confundido y Hermione tuvo que llevarlo a un armario rápidamente en la entrada. Oyeron pasos, sus pasos mientras salían hacía la cabaña de Hagrid bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Hermione estaba muy preocupada y Neville muy confundido y mientras esperaban ella le explicó sobre el gira-tiempo y cómo lo había estado usando.

Neville pronto se recuperó de su confusión y pudo deducir que salvando a Buckbeak podrían salvar a White. Corrieron escondidos hasta la parte de atrás de la cabaña de Hagrid. Neville quería entrar y atrapar a la rata, pero Hermione le explicó las consecuencias y tuvo que dejar la idea. Cuando tuvieron el tiempo Neville con más confianza que en la clase de cuidados de criaturas mágica logró desatar al hipogrifo y con mucho esfuerzo se lo llevaron. El golpe del hacha que habían oído fue producido por el verdugo al descargar su ira sobre la cerca.

Se movieron hasta ver la entrada del sauce boxeador. Y pudieron ver todo el episodio del intento de escape de la rata, luego la aparición del tejón y todo se veía como una película muggle de terror. Sus otros yo desaparecieron por la entrada del túnel, pronto aparecieron Dumbledore y la comitiva en dirección al castillo, luego nada. Lupin y Sirius salieron del castillo y lograron inmovilizar el sauce y también desaparecieron en el túnel. La capa de invisibilidad aun estaba en el piso. Neville quería recogerla, para que Snape no la consiguiera, pero Hermione lo detuvo y corrieron con suerte porque Hagrid apareció en muy buenos ánimos con dirección al castillo. Apenas unos dos minutos después apareció Snape, tomó la capa de invisibilidad y siguió a los demás. Ahora solo tenían que esperar.

Hermione se preguntaba cómo era que los dementores se habían ido cuando estaban encima de ellos. Neville le contó lo que había visto y que estaba seguro que lo que había desbandado a los dementores había sido un verdadero patronus, uno muy potente. Neville estaba seguro que no era un profesor, pero no estaba seguro de quien era. No había podido verlo claramente en aquel momento. Él no le quería decir a Hermione pero él creía haber visto a alguien muy parecido a él. ¿Podría ser?

Después de más de una hora la comitiva salió de entre las raíces del sauce boxeador, Hermione le advirtió a Neville que no podían atrapar a Peter, sólo estaban ahí para ayudar a White. Neville suspiró y vio como el profesor Lupin se transformaba y como de la nada aparecía otro lobo. No, no de la nada, alguien había salido del castillo y ahora era lobo. ¿Otro licántropo? Neville miró a Hermione que parecía igual de sorprendida que él. Pero pronto recordaron que Lupin tomaría el camino al bosque justo por donde ellos estaban, así que decidieron ocultarse en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Neville no podía ver lo que sucedía y convenció a Hermione de que él estaría vigilando lo que pasaba sin interferir. Cuando salió pudo oír el aullido del tejón-White mientras era acorralado por los dementores. Quien convocó el patronus aparecería pronto. Los dementores se alejaban hacia la otra orilla del lago, así que Neville decidió acercarse a su orilla, pero se llevó el susto de su vida, pues había olvidado que Charles y Harry estaban en el patio, pero la suerte estuvo de su lado, ellos ya estaban a medio camino de espaldas corriendo por sus vidas.

Necesitaba ver. En el otro lado brillaban sus esfuerzos por hacer un patronus. Neville se escondió detrás de un arbusto, pudo ver como la masa plateada amorfa desaparecía, como el dementor se quitaba la capucha. Quien fuera debía aparecer ahora, alguien tendría que salvarles. Y entonces todo cobró sentido, como una fuerza interior desconocida, fue en su propio auxilio

- ¡Expecto patronus! – gritó.

Y de su varita brotó un animal plateado y se encargó de los dementores y luego volvió a su lado. Era un tejón que desapareció antes de él poder tocarlo. Hermione corrió a su encuentro justo a quejarse por su intromisión en el tiempo.

- ¿Te vieron?

- Sí, pero no Charles o Harry, ellos ya estaban de espalda corriendo al castillo, yo me vi. Pensé de todo, pero caí en cuenta de que era yo, que podía hacerlo, ¡Y lo logré!

- Eso es magia bastante avanzada Neville, ves que si puedes ser un gran mago. – y Hermione se interrumpió – Oh, Snape volvió en si

Lo vieron desde su escondite detrás del arbusto recoger a los heridos y llevarse a todos al castillo. Esperaron un rato y vieron al verdugo salir a buscar dementores y supieron que era hora. Neville ayudó a Hermione a subir al lomo del hipogrifo y luego el subió con el apoyo de las rama bajas del arbusto. Él era un desastre con las escobas, pero su abuela le había enseñado a montar caballos voladores. Usando la soga como brida emprendieron vuelo. Hermione se agarraba fuertemente a su cintura quejándose. Pronto estuvieron en la ventana donde se encontraba White y Hermione la abrió con un Alohomora. No tenían tiempo para explicaciones y se llevaron al White quien había estado con cara de abatimiento esperando su condena.

Ya en el techo de una torre le entregaron el hipogrifo a White. Lo apuraron a irse. Se volverían a ver. Lo vieron alejarse hasta desaparecer en el cielo estrellado. Corrieron hacia dentro y tuvieron que esconderse de Fudge y Snape, quienes hablaban de la futura fama del último. Esperaron a que se fuera y corrieron escaleras abajo, escondiéndose de Peeves y luego más escaleras hasta que llegaron justo cuando Dumbledore cerraba la puerta de la enfermería. Llegaron justo a tiempo el los dejó entrar tras estar seguro que sus yo pasados ya se habían marchado y solo les quedó esperar a ver qué pasaba comiendo chocolate que la enfermera les daba.

Oyeron un rugir pisos más arriba y gritos que se acercaban. Podían oír a Snape gritando que White había desaparecido con la ayuda de Potter y su grupo, esos delincuentes, pero Dumbledore le dijo que ninguno de los tres había sido visto desde que se fueron a sus habitaciones. Luego Snape dirigió su ira Neville, pero él había estado en la enfermería trancado con seguro. Snape parecía estar muy desilusionado.

Ron despertó con el escándalo y Neville dejo que Hermione le contara lo que se había perdido mientras comía más chocolate.

* * *

Harry no estaba muy orgulloso de haber dejado los demás en el patio con los dementores, pero Charles le animó. En la sala común se dejaron ver por un par de estudiantes y dijeron que habían estado por ahí. Tendrían suerte si se libraban de lo que Richard le había hecho a la Sra. Norris.

Pero más que nada estaban sorprendidos por el hecho que Sirius fuera un animago, sorprendidos y algo orgullosos. Richard también era uno. Charles había mostrado ya inclinación por el tema a principio de año y mientras estuvo peleado había avanzado mucho en la materia. Estaba seguro que había sacado una de las mejores notas de ese año. Se fueron a dormir, pero no mucho después, Percy los despertó.

- Solo comprobaban que estaban aquí – les dijo – el profesor Snape estaba preguntando por ustedes, ¿Dónde está Richard?

- Con su padre – respondió Harry mientras Charles colapsaba en su almohada. Y Percy se marchó. Harry esperaba que el repentino interés de Snape en ellos no les causara problemas.

* * *

¿En qué sueñan los hombres lobos luego de una noche de terror? ¿Qué piensan bajo el hechizo de Selene? La luna estaba cerca de ocultarse en el horizonte, pero aún su muy llamada belleza, por aquellos que no estaban sometidos a tal enfermedad, estaba presente. Remus-lobo lamía una de sus patas delanteras. Sangre bañaba su hocico. Debía de dejar de comer conejos. La presa se la había traído su fiel lobezno. Richard-lobo estaba acurrucado vuelto un ovillo entre las hojas caídas a su lado. Padfoot estaba frente a él, agotado pero atento a su amigo. Se estaba haciendo algo mayor para esto. Ambos lo estaban.

Padfoot había sido tan leal, sin él no sabía que sería de su vida. Todas las lunas lo acompañaba y le cuidaba, excepto cuando salía con su lobezno quien se tomaba el cuidado de mantener a su padre a raya. Terminada de limpiar su pata comenzó a lamer un espacio sucio entre las orejas de Richard-lobo que por suerte estaba dormido porque odiaba que lo acicalaran.

Rebeca sabía a lo que se enfrentaba al casarse con un hombre lobo, pero eso no fue lo que los separó, eso nunca importó excepto cuando Remus no podía conseguir trabajo. El trabajo de Remus no era la única razón para divorciarse. Rebeca sabía que ella tenía un carácter muy fuerte y exigente y Remus era tan calmado y plácido, raramente se enojaba. Era exasperante para ella dando lugar a constantes discusiones que terminaron con el divorcio del matrimonio cuando Richard tenía 3 años. Por suerte logró persuadirla que no se mudara a Japón como ella planeaba, por el bien de todos.

En aquellos días aun no se llevaban tan bien y ella apenas le dejaba ver al niño hasta que un día le llamó alarmada a que fuera a su casa. Ella había tenido todas las precauciones del mundo para evitar que su precioso hijo no obtuviera la maldita enfermedad, pero de nada valió. Remus recordaba bien cuando al llegar Rebeca lo recibió muy cordialmente y lo encaminó hacia el patio.

- ¿Donde está Richard? - preguntó Remus extrañado

- Pues aquí – dijo Rebeca inocentemente

- Yo solo veo tus mascotas – dijo Remus indignado. Rebeca tenía un montón de mascotas de todo tipo: guepardos, monos, un dragón en el sótano.

- Pues míralo ahí – dijo ella. Un lobito que había cerca se convirtió en Richard. Remus estaba pasmado. ¿Richard un animago? ¿Tan joven?

- ¿Tú le enseñaste eso? – le preguntó su ex-esposa

- No. Pues al parecer es un animago natural. Y yo que hice tanto esfuerzo para que no fuera un licántropo y mira: se vuelve un lobo - dijo Rebeca sentándose en una silla cerca

Le contó como pocos días antes ella se llevó un gran susto al ver que Richard no estaba en el patio. En cambio había un lindo cachorro de lobo. ¡LOBO! ¿Qué demonios? Ella estaba viéndolo fijamente mientras el cachorro jugaba con una planta. Luego este se dirigió a ella y para sorpresa de Rebeca se transformó en su hijo. Rebeca se desmayó. Si algo podía ser peor que ser licántropo era que fuera un animago que se transformaba en lobo.

En aquel entonces Richard no tenía control sobre sus habilidades y cambiaba de un estado a otro involuntariamente hasta alrededor de los seis años. Durante ese período muchas veces logró hacer que Rebeca lo enviara con su padre tras perder varias piezas de costosos zapatos y cinturones. Inclusive terminó una semana donde la áspera abuela de Rebeca en Japón.

Richard podía calmarle mientras estaba transformado aun siendo un cachorro. Rebeca se opuso varias veces a la salida de Richard con su padre bajo la luna, pero al perecer era inmune a las mordidas de Remus-lobo. Sólo Sirius sabía sobre la habilidad de su hijo y Rebeca les había prohibido a ambos que les contaran sobre los merodeadores y Clarise logró obtener la misma respuesta. Pero aquella noche todo había salido a la luz. Sirius se había transformado frente a sus hijos. ¿Qué tanto le contarían?

Una última visión de la luna antes de desaparecer completamente hasta el próximo mes.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?


	31. Regreso a casa

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,** al menos no los de HP.

Espero disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

Aquella mañana habría un último paseo a Hogsmeade, pero Harry y Charles no tenían permiso para ir a tal sitio y ni les interesaba ir de manera ilegal. A la hora del desayuno se les unió un muy maltrecho Richard. Debía muchas explicaciones. Estaban desayunando y cuchicheando entre ellos cuando pasó lo peor que podría haber pasado.

El profesor Snape los había estado mirando fijamente desde la mesa de los profesores, pero ellos no tenían nada que temer, pues no sabían cómo White había escapado y por suerte Filch culpó a los gemelos por lo que le pasó a la Sra. Norris.

- No, no sé cómo escapó White de tu despacho Flitwick – dijo Snape con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal – pero deberías preguntarle al profesor Lupin si lo vio anoche mientras corría como hombre lobo por el bosque.

Se armó un tremendo alboroto en el gran comedor. Harry y Charles no podían creer lo que el profesor había hecho y Richard parecía petrificado en su asiento mientras trataba de llevarse comida a la boca. Richard estaba pensando la mejor manera de matar a Snape mientras tomaba su varita, pero alguien le gritó licántropo y se armó una guerra de comida, hechizos e inclusive puñetazos de parte de Harry y Charles a unos cuantos que se habían acercado a repudiar a su amigo.

Dumbledore llamó a la calma, mandó a la enfermería a quienes habían sido heridos y a su despacho al trío, no sin antes reprender con la mirada a Snape. Todos se quitaban del camino de Richard. Ahora sí que era un paria, por suerte la gran mayoría se iría a Hogsmeade en pocos minutos. Dumbledore los miraba inquisitivamente en la oficina. Ellos habían estado muchas veces en aquel lugar y nunca por ningún buen motivo. Ellos definitivamente no eran santo de devoción del director como Neville y sus amigos. Pero esta vez Dumbledore los sorprendió al decirles que entendía por qué habían hechizado y golpeado a los demás, pero que esa no era la actitud correcta para luchar contra los prejuicios muy marcados de la sociedad mágica.

No les castigó, es más, les aseguró que aseguraría que Richard no tuviera ningún problema para regresar a la escuela y que las acusaciones en su contra no tenían base y pasarían, mientras, les aconsejó no golpear o hechizar a nadie, incluyendo al joven Malfoy o gatos del colegio. Richard preguntó sobre la permanencia de su padre en su puesto de trabajo y el director sólo les dijo:

- Lamentablemente ese puesto está maldito. Nunca he podido conservar a ningún profesor por más de un año. Ah, es una pena, Remus ha hecho tan buen trabajo – y se perdió en sus recuerdos mandándolos a disfrutar el día.

Estaban saliendo del despacho cuando el mismo Remus Lupin venía a paso rápido para entrar. Los miró inquisitivamente, pero no se detuvo y entró a la oficina. Ellos trataron de escuchar lo que pasaba tras la puerta, pero la escalera se convirtió en una rampa lisa y terminaron afuera frente a la gárgola. No les quedó más remedio que esperar pacientemente.

Remus salió con cara de un hombre derrotado y los encontró sentados en el suelo esperándolo.

- He renunciado – dijo

- No…

- No te preocupes Richard. Vengan, vamos a mi despacho

Al llegar ahí encontraron a Sirius esperando en la puerta. Ya dentro los dos adultos comenzaron a explicar la historia desde que Remus fue mordido por un hombre lobo en su infancia, cómo Dumbledore lo había aceptado en Hogwarts para estudiar, como sus amigos se habían vuelto animagos para no abandonarle, como se habían vuelto los merodeadores. También le contaron sobre Peter, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y sobre la increíble habilidad de Richard. Ambos hicieron prometer a los chicos que no les contarían a sus respectivas madres o todos tendrían problemas. Ya era cerca del medio día y comenzaron a ayudar a Remus a empacar mientras hablaban sobre los tiempos de los merodeadores.

**xXxXx**

Cuando Ron, Neville y Hermione salieron de la enfermería ya era mediodía y el castillo estaba prácticamente desierto, así que decidieron seguir conversando sobre los increíbles acontecimientos de la noche anterior en la orilla del lago, especulando sobre donde estarían White y Buckbeak. Neville perdió el hilo de la conversación al recordar como la noche anterior el tejón plateado había aparecido de su varita. Hagrid apareció y les contó que el hipogrifo había escapado y ellos fingieron sorpresa, aunque Ron estaba a punto de explotar de la risa.

Luego se enteraron que ahora todos sabían que el profesor Lupin era un hombre lobo y Neville insistió ir a verlo aún cuando no tuviera remedio. En la entrada de la oficina se encontró con Harry y sus amigos más Sirius Black. Charles le introdujo a Neville a su padre, pero estos le aseguraron que ya se habían conocido. Sirius les confió que había estado trabajando desde el verano pasado como guardia de Neville en su forma perruna y que lamentaba haberle causado algunos accidentes. Neville y Harry se sintieron más aliviados, ninguno había visto un Grim real.

Neville vio los chicos retirarse junto al señor Black y pudo notar que Harry llevaba un pergamino (¿El mapa?). Entró al despacho del profesor Lupin y conversaron sobre el por qué él se marchaba y sobre el patronus de Neville. Remus le entregó la capa de invisibilidad. "Creo que es mejor que se la devuelvas tú a su verdadero dueño" le dijo terminando de empacar el último libro. Alguien tocó la puerta y Neville escondió la capa. Era Dumbledore, quien le avisó a Lupin que su carruaje le esperaba. Se despidieron con un apretón y Lupin le aseguró a Neville que se volverían a ver.

Más allá Sirius esperaba a Lupin para acompañarle en el viaje, esperarían la llegada de los chicos unos días después en el tren. Neville se volvió a sentar en la silla mirando al piso algo apesumbrado. Oyó la puerta cerrarse y descubrió que Dumbledore se había quedado.

- ¿Por qué estás tan triste Neville? – le preguntó – Deberías estar muy orgullos después de lo de la noche pasada

- Pues, es que no logré ningún cambio, Pettigrew se escapó – respondió

- ¿No lograste ningún cambio? Lograste la mayor diferencia del mundo Neville. Ayudaste a destapar la verdad y un hombre inocente escapó de un final terrible. – Esta última palabra de Dumbledore le hizo recordar la profecía que había hecho Trelawney sobre el regreso de Voldemort

Neville le contó sobre la verdadera profecía de la profesora, lo que sorprendió a Dumbledore un poco, pero este calmó a Neville diciendo que no habría manera de saber si atrapando a Pettigrew se cumpliría o no la profecía. Además, le aseguró que llegaría un momento en que le agradaría haberle salvado la vida. Neville le confió a Dumbledore que antes de hacer el patronus nunca se había considerado ser lo suficientemente mágico, lo suficientemente merecedor siquiera de estar en Hogwarts, pero el verse a sí mismo le dio fuerzas. Él le respondió que mirara bien, el sombrero no se había equivocado al ponerlo en Gryffindor, que él era un joven con un gran potencial, un verdadero Longbotton.

Nadie más sabía la verdad de lo que había pasado aquella noche más que Neville, Hermione y Ron. Es más, hasta sabían otro secreto más: Richard Lupin era un animago, así como el padre de Charles Black. Claro que ellos prometieron no revelar dichos secretos, hasta defendían a Richard que por el momento estaba siendo víctima de un gran prejuicio por los hombres lobos. Pero al menos los de Gryffindor extrañarían al profesor Lupin y se lo hicieron saber.

Neville aprovechó uno de esos días para devolverle la capa de invisibilidad a Harry y le contó que Hermione la había tomado prestada del túnel hacia Hogsmeade después de haber escuchado una conversación de ellos. Harry agradeció que le devolviera la capa y que no dudara en pedírsela si la necesitaba.

Malfoy estaba muy enojado por el escape de Buckbeak y Snape estaba tratando a Potter y compañía con más disgusto que nunca. Neville, Ron y Hermione pasaron todas sus materias, así como los otros tres, aunque se preguntaban como lograron pociones cuando estaban seguros de que Snape los había reprobado. Neville les dijo que tal vez el director les dio una mano. Ellos no le creían. Gryffindor ganó la copa de las casas gracias al Quidditch y la cena fue magnífica, casi nadie molestó a Richard.

Estaban ya en el tren de vuelta a casa. Hermione le confesó a sus amigos que había devuelto el gira-tiempo e iba dejar estudios muggles. Ron invitó a Neville a ir a su casa y le aseguró que su padre podía conseguir boletas para la mundial de Quidditch.

**xXxXx**

- ¿Por qué Ginny está en este compartimiento? – preguntó con malicia Charles a Richard

- Pues tú te hiciste amigo de Leslie y Harry de Ginny – dijo insinuando algo más su amigo mientras Harry estaba todo rojo

- Solo somos amigos

- Deja de molestar Black o te hechizaré – dijo Ginny ignorando las insinuaciones

Ginny se había unido a ellos a jugar un poco de Snap explosivo y hablar de tonterías. Charles molestaría mucho a Harry con el tema en el verano.

**xXxXx**

Hermione divisó algo fuera de la ventana de su compartimiento que Ron consiguió atrapar y era una lechuza miniatura con una carta para Neville de White. Decía que estaba bien y ambos, Buckbeak y él, estaban escondidos. Se dejaría ver por muggles luego para que levantaran la seguridad en Hogwarts. Él deseaba poder volver a ver el resto de lo que anteriormente había sido una familia para él y le enviaba saludos a la abuela de Neville. La nota también decía que Ron podía quedarse con la lechuza si quería, cosa que aceptó con gusto.

Llegaron a la estación. Neville fue recibido por su abuela, los Weasley y ella intercambiaron palabras y quedaron de acuerdo en que Neville pasara parte del verano con ellos. Más allá los Black recibían a los chicos junto a Rebeca. El verano sonaba prometedor con la copa mundial de Quidditch y Leslie, quien había confirmado que estaría a tiempo en Inglaterra para el evento. Ahora era el turno de Harry de bromear a Charles sobre su nueva e íntima relación con Leslie. Un verano muy prometedor.

* * *

Hasta aquí El niño que vivió y el prisionero de Azkaban. espero que les este gustando la historia hasta el momento.


	32. El inicio de una historia diferente

**Los perosnajes de HP no me pertenecen, solo unos cuantos OC.**

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia que comienza el cuarto libro ya. El niño que vivió y el caliz de fuego. Me gustaría que dejaran más reviews, pero al menos su interés en la historia se agradece. Sin más, les dejo con este capítulo.

* * *

Ni bien Neville había regresado a casa le había contado todo lo ocurrido la noche en que Arneb White escapó. Claro que omitió algunos detalles, como que habían otros animagos ilegales además del mago en cuestión, la capa de invisibilidad de Potter y el misterioso mapa que nunca había visto. Pero eso no impidió que su abuela estuviera más que orgullosa de su nieto, un verdadero Gryffindor, un verdadero Longbotton.

Si bien él se había enfrentado dos veces más a reminiscencias del mago tenebroso, no por ello menos peligrosas, y había vencido, ella sentía que su nieto había sido muy suertudo en ambas ocasiones, pero ahora él frente a sus ojos conjuró un patronus perfecto. Él, su nieto regordete había cambiado ciertamente. Neville arregló su desastrosa habitación en algo más organizado. Y en efecto toda la casa parecía cobrar algo más de vida, de aquella vida que les había sido robada. Ella le había prometido a su nieto que cuando White se comunicara con él nuevamente trataran de convenir un punto de encuentro. Si su nieto decía que él no era el culpable de la muerte de su amado hijo y nuera, entonces era cierto. Además, Dumbledore también le creía. Ella le daría cobijo a aquel pobre hombre que había pasado injustamente 12 años en Azkaban.

Claro que el ministerio había registrado la casa poco después del escape de White de Hogwarts, pero eso fue antes que unos muggles lo vieran por un distante paraje. White se comunicó un par de veces con Neville antes de que la entrevista quedara asegurada entre su abuela y su padrino. En ambas ocasiones unas aves tropicales habían traído la correspondencia. Cerca del cumpleaños de Neville una noche en la mitad de la nada Augusta Longbotton se reunión con Arneb White para ayudarle a en su fuga del ministerio.

* * *

- ¿Y entonces Leslie sería la traidora? – dijo Charles

- Ella jamás haría algo así – la defendió Richard –

- No tenemos por qué ser exactamente cuatro, en especial porque ella no asiste al colegio con nosotros – dijo Harry

- Además es un desastre, debes admitirlo.

- No entiendo como dejó que fueras su confidente

- Bueno, admito que es muy buena en encantamientos pero no creo que pueda. – defendió Charles su punto de vista. Los otros dos dejaron el tema para verificar el panel que decía si los vuelos estaban a tiempo o no.

Harry, Charles y Richard estaban en el aeropuerto de Heathrow esperando a Leslie que venía a pasarse el resto del verano con ellos unos días antes del cumpleaños del primero. Harry siempre se había preguntado por qué su prima nunca viajaba por la red internacional de polvos Flu o con trasladores internaciones, pero supuso que para alguien con tan precario sentido de orientación no le convendría estar girando en una chimenea o la sensación de un traslador.

Por fin las personas del vuelo de Leslie estaban llegando por la puerta de salida. Ellos habían hecho un cartel de "Bienvenida Leslie Potter" cada uno con una pancarta y esperaron y esperaron.

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo una figura esbelta frente a ellos con su habitual y marcado acento australiano - ¡Me hicieron una pancarta! Ustedes son los máximo. ¿Qué les pasa?

Y es que los tres se habían quedado como si un hechizo los hubiese petrificado ahí sin poder decir nada. Leslie, la chiquilla que bien podría haberse hecho pasar como un chico unos años atrás, es más, inclusive el verano pasado, ahora era mucho más alta que ellos, su cabello aunque seguía siendo demasiado corto para los estándares femeninos, era definitivamente algo más largo y tenía varias argollas en su oreja derecha.

- ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi prima? – Harry casi saca su varita

- Oi Harry, no seas pesado. ¡Soy yo! ¿Nos vamos ya? Tengo hambre.

Ellos solo se sintieron bien cuando comprobaron que ella seguía teniendo problemas de orientación.

- Tiene… - Charles estaba todo colorado y con una risita tonta al igual que Richard

- ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó Harry

- Pues, tu sabes – y Charles apuntó a pecho de Leslie

- Si es por eso, en Hogwarts hay chicas con mucho más – dijo Harry

- Sí, pero ella es Leslie

- No es que no los pueda oír – se quejó la mencionada mientras subían las maletas a un taxi, pues los chicos había ido por sus propios medios a buscar a su prima y amiga.

A Harry no le molestaba el hecho que Leslie tuviera algo de busto, lo que le molestaba es que era más alta que los tres y en eso él era el más bajo. Tampoco ayudaba que ella estaba usando botas con tacón. Charles era el mayor, nacido el 25 de mayo y siempre se quejaba que tenía que celebrar sus cumpleaños en medio de clases, Richard le llevaba un mes completo a Harry pues había nacido el 30 de junio. Leslie era la menor con su cumpleaños el 1 de sept. Era injusto que fuera más alta.

Ya en la casa de los Black los chicos les contaron sus aventuras hasta el momento, entre ellas que estaban trabajando para convertirse en animagos, al menos dos de ellos pues Richard ya lo era. Charles había descubierto que era muy diestro para transformaciones. Ciertamente era un buen estudiante y podría ser el mejor si no fuera tan vago y travieso, pero nunca había sentido inclinación por una materia u otra hasta el curso pasado. Sólo sus calificaciones habían sido superadas por Richard, ya que sacó unas décimas más que Granger y eso le había entusiasmado aún más. Richard no tenía el peso de tantas clases encimas y creía que por eso había sacado mejor nota que su rival en clases.

Harry por su parte prefería DADA, definitivamente ese era su campo, pero se sentía muy contrariado porque en sus sueños infantiles él siempre se había imaginado como medimago y para eso debería reforzar más un campo en que tres de los cuatro presentes no salían de aceptable: pociones. Richard estaba en EE, pero a él le interesaban más las criaturas mágicas y se quejaba de lo terrible que era Hagrid como profesor.

Pero ellos no estaban solos en su búsqueda por transformarse, Sirius les estaba dando "clases" particulares y tenían un diario del padre de Harry con lujos de detalles sobre el proceso. Leslie no sabía si unírseles o no, pero al final aceptó ya que pensaba que si al menos ella lo lograba podría orientarse mejor con su cuerpo. Richard, ahora con su secreto al descubierto pasaba gran parte del tiempo con orejas y cola de lobo, que ella consideraba muy lindo y no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello.

Harry aprovechó aquellos momentos para bromear a Charles diciéndole que Leslie le había dejado por Richard, hasta que Charles también logró conseguir tener unas orejas triangulares, puntiagudas y peludas. Lamentablemente lo tuvieron que llevar a San Mungo porque no pudieron convertir sus orejas a su forma original en casa y Clarise visiblemente estaba muy enfadada.

Charles, para salvar a todos dijo que lo hizo sólo porque Richard se estaba llevando toda la atención y le había retado. Clarise no se creyó del todo el cuento pero no dijo nada más. Era una suerte que para hacerse animago no necesitaran varitas. Aprovechando su visita al hospital, Harry pasó por donde sus padres y les estaba contando sus travesura y el incidente, enseñándole los apuntes a su padre a ver si pasaba algo fuera de lo ordinario pera nada. Sirius le fue a buscar y se marcharon a casa.

Aquella noche Harry realizaba su ritual antes de irse a dormir, que consistía en escribirle una nota de respuesta a la carta del día de Ginny y leer el libro de notas de su padre. Resultaba que Harry tenía toda una casa para él solo, aunque por el momento estaba rentada. Luego que sus padres fueran destinados a San Mungo, Sirius consideró que rentando la propiedad le sería más beneficioso a Harry ya que conseguiría que la casa se mantuviera y generaría ingresos, y la rentó por 20 años. Él nunca había estado ahí, pero aquel libro y otras pertenencias de sus padres estaban guardadas bajo fuertes conjuros en un área de la casa que quedó como depósito. Tal vez iría a visitar la propiedad antes de volver a Hogwarts este año.

Pero luego de enviar la lechuza se dio cuenta que su libro de apuntes no estaba con él. Por una extraña razón se inquietó. Charles estaba dormido, culpa de los medimagos. Richard y Leslie, libres de Charles, estaban en una eterna conversación sobre el mundo muggle y sus tecnologías, un objeto muggle encantado por la misma Leslie que ella había traído y las respectivas colecciones de estampas de animales que ambos poseían. Estaban muy absortos, así que no lo vieron ir y venir por la casa buscando el libro. Se le había quedado en San Mungo. Harry de una vez pensó en las consecuencias del hecho. Si alguien lo veía, Prongs estaría en problemas, más bien el resto de los merodeadores.

Clarise estaba con Sirius en su habitación y con los demás suficientemente distraídos Harry tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y regresó al hospital. Ni bien llegó se puso la capa de invisibilidad y caminó por los desiertos pasillos. Se sorprendió al encontrar que el pabellón de sus padres seguía con la entrada abierta. Un muy confundido Gilderoy Lockhart andaba semidesnudo corriendo fuera del lugar. No una visión muy agradable. Seguro que con el hecho nadie le prestaría atención. Harry fue derecho a la habitación de sus padres. Más sorpresas, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Harry se molestó, no es que deseaba a sus padres bajo llave todo el tiempo, pero no los quería ver como el ex profesor. Se quejaría con el jefe del pabellón luego.

Se quitó la capa y entró solo para encontrarse cara a cara con su profesor menos favorito: Severus Snape. Ambos parecían estar muy sorprendidos.

- Fuera de cama como siempre, Potter – dijo Snape deseando estar en Hogwarts para poder darle un escarmiento al gusano

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Harry tenía su varita en mano - ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí? – Snape también tenía su varita en mano pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Lily le halaba de la túnica con su mirada perdida.

Harry estaba seguro que se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio y que estaba teniendo el sueño más bizarro de su vida, porque esto no podía ser verdad. Se pellizcó varias veces y estaba seguro que no estaba dormido, pero Snape había perdido la mirada vengativa y seguía a su madre como un perrito faldero. Snape suspiró mientras ella esperaba algo que parecía ser rutina. Él estaba haciendo girar unas hojas para la admiración de ella.

- No me ha respondido – dijo Harry. Snape casi llega al techo del susto, había olvidado al hijo de su archienemigo, quien también miraba embelesado las hojas tratando de atraparlas. - ¿Por qué esta aquí? – Snape lo miró directo a los ojos. Sintió la necesidad de no mentir

- Solíamos hacer eso cuando éramos pequeños – Snape hablaba con el tono de voz más miserable que Harry hubiese oído

- ¿Solían?

- Éramos vecinos, ella era mi amiga

- ¿Tú y mi madre? – Harry se sentía mareado y nauseabundo

- Sirius sólo sabe una parte de la historia – dijo con una mueca de asco al decir el nombre de su otro némesis

- ¡Pero usted odia a mi padre!

- Lo odio – dijo con simpleza viendo a James tratando de atrapar las hojas y fallar todos los intentos

- Nunca he visto su nombre en el registro de visitas. – dijo Harry y de repente todo encajó – Lockhart anda suelto por su culpa, ¿No? – Snape no respondió pero Harry estaba seguro. Harry se sentó al lado de su madre, de repente Snape ya no le parecía tan mala persona. Si uno de sus amigos estuviera condenado de por vida a estar en San Mungo el también los visitaría.

Estuvieron así en silencio por un buen rato. Cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando a Harry se le ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo

- Usted sabe mucho sobre pociones –

- Descubriste el agua tibia Potter, pero no. No puedo hacer nada, no he podido hacer nada durante los últimos trece años – dejo salir un suspiro

- ¿Nada de nada? – la pequeña esperanza que se había acumulado en el minuto anterior se desvaneció haciendo que se volviera a estrellar con la triste realidad

- Ha habido uno que otro destello, pero fugaz e inútil.

- Yo voy a ser medimago y encontrar una solución – dijo Harry confesando su sueño de infancia. Snape resopló - ¿No cree que pueda? – preguntó Harry retadoramente

- Potter, lamento informarte que necesitas pasar pociones con sobresaliente en tus TIMOS y excelentes EXTASIS sólo para entrar al entrenamiento que requiere un medimago. Sólo estas en aceptable por la ayuda de cierta mano, si no hubieses reprobado el año – Snape había vuelto a ser necio

- ¿Y si me ayuda? Digo, yo podría ser como su aprendiz o algo así

- Potter…

- ¿Cada cuánto viene? ¿Cada cuánto intenta hacer algo? Estoy seguro que los medimagos…

- ¡Potter! – Harry hizo silencio - ¿Por qué habría _yo_ de hacer algo por el estilo? – las hojas habían caído y Lily parecía algo triste

- Le gustaba – dijo Harry con algo de asco – ella te gustaba ¿No? – Snape lo miraba con odio - ¿Por eso odia a mi padre? ¿A mí? Sé que no le agrado, y créame que no me agrada, pero tal vez podríamos hacer que de alguna manera regresen, que algo regrese… - él nunca le había suplicado nada a Snape. Siempre había aceptado su castigo y los puntos de menos, era parte de la diversión en Hogwarts. – Le haría una promesa inquebrantable – murmuró seriamente.

Snape miró a Harry Potter directamente a los ojos y supo que sus intenciones eran serias, lo habían sido desde que conoció a sus verdaderos padres. ¡Cuántas veces no había intentado él dar con la cura! Dumbledore le tenía de esclavo preso en el castillo enseñando a mocosos por lo que parecía una eternidad y entre todos sus deberes él siempre había sacado algo de tiempo para dedicarse al estudio de nuevos métodos y para visitarla. Nunca le ponía atención al necio ese que siempre lo miraba como si sólo la visión de su enemigo le recordara su vida entera, pero no pasaba de ser un milisegundo de mirada de odio y ya después volvía su mente en blanco.

Lily al parecer le reconocía algo, desde que una vez convirtió la habitación en un bosque. Podía ser que recordara algo de su infancia y desde entonces siempre hacia el mismo truco con las hojas, solo para ver su admiración, como si fuera la primera vez que viera la magia. No podía soportarlo, pero no podía dejar de volver y ese era su castigo por haberse ido a las filas del lado oscuro. Ahora, si Harry aprendía algo, si lograba hacer que el hijo de James fue útil, sería una pequeña victoria contra sus enemigos de la escuela, un poco de venganza. Sí, tal vez la idea no era tan mala después de todo.

- Bien, veremos si algo puede penetrar al hueco de tu cerebro – dijo

- ¿Lo jura? ¿Lo jura por mi madre?

- Sí, pero no le puedes contar a nadie, absolutamente nadie Potter. Y sabré si me estas mintiendo. – Snape se había puesto de pie y ya había llegado a la puerta

- Lo que sea que logre también se lo daría a mi padre, ¿Verdad? – Snape estaba de espaldas y giró su cabeza para verle de reojo. Harry podía ver el asco que sentía pero el asintió.

Si Harry pensaba que convertirse en animago sería toda una aventura, volverse un maestro en pociones sería algo de otro mundo.

* * *

En fin, con Neville como el niño que vivió no todo será igual. Espero que les guste este nuevo giro en la historia.


	33. Esperando por la mundial

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**, aunque si los OC y propiedad compartida con mi hermana Tgirlbyangel es Rebeca Moonstone.

Espero que les esté gustando el fic aun y no dejen reviews.

* * *

Fue difícil convencer a Menkar que aquel chico que había adoptado tanto tiempo atrás era inocente, que todo era culpa de alguien que estaba muerto pero en realidad no, en especial ahora que no estaba muy cuerdo. Así que Neville, su abuela Augusta y su tío abuelo Menkar fueron al punto de encuentro donde se encontraron con Arneb. Este ya no estaba tan esquelético y maltrecho como cuando Neville lo conoció en la Casa de los Gritos, pero aun así estaba en mal estado. Al verlo Menkar olvidó su odio y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Los Longbotton eran una de las familias de sangre puras de Inglaterra y tenían diversas propiedades. EL Ministerio ya había revisado todos esos lugares cuando Arneb se había escapado el verano pasado de prisión y por el momento no creían que volvieran a realizar el cateo. Así que Arneb consiguió escondite con el que se había convertido alguna vez su padre en un lugar retirado en Escocia. La chimenea fue desconectada de la red Flu y potentes hechizos protectores fueron puestos sobre la propiedad. Habían decidido que toda comunicación la harían a través de lechuza y siempre dirigida a Menkar, para no levantar sospechas.

Neville y su abuela pasaron con el fugitivo una semana para dejarlo instalado y ver que tenía todo lo suficiente para recuperar su condición física y al igual que estuviera cómodo, y partieron de nuevo a su residencia. Neville estaba muy emocionado. Pronto iría a la Madriguera y pasar el resto del verano con Ron, pero antes llegó su cumpleaños. Recibió varios pasteles de cumpleaños y regalos de sus amigos, padrino y hasta de Harry y los otros, quienes les regalaron algo de comida especial para su mascota.

Harry, por su parte, pasó un cumpleaños magnífico, ya que fueron a comer a un restaurante de lujo en el Callejón Diagon junto con sus mejores amigos y Leslie, a quien convencieron de que se comportara. También asistieron Remus y Rebeca que no pelearon al menos esa noche. Aunque habían comido postre en el restaurante los chicos consiguieron helados de Florean Fortescue. Sirius aprovechó para anunciar que había conseguido boletas para la mundial para todos los presentes y como para que no todo fuera excelente, se tuvieron que topar con los Malfoy. Sirius saludo fríamente a su prima y cada familia siguió su rumbo. Harry nunca lo había pensado, pero Charles y Draco eran primos segundos. Es más, él también estaba relacionado lejanamente con su enemigo. Si lo pensaba bien, él estaba relacionado de una manera u otra a todas las familias de sangre pura de Inglaterra, incluyendo a los Black. ¿A quién estaría relacionado de parte de su madre?

Harry se dedicó a preguntarle a Clarise, quien había conocido a su madre algo mejor que Sirius, pero ella solo le pudo decir que era de familia muggle. Luego le preguntó a Sirius quien sólo pude decirle que ella tenía una hermana muggle y que sus padres habían fallecido. No recordaba el nombre de la hermana. Harry terminó aquel día con una gran lechuza esperándole en su habitación con un gran paquete. Había una nota adjunta que Harry al leerla supo quién era el remitente. El profesor Snape le había enviado un pergamino con los libros que quería que leyera para comenzar a mejorar pociones.

¡Nada menos que 50 textos! Harry sintió que aquello lo estaba haciendo a propósito para castigarle, pero en verdad quería convertirse en medimago y mejor comenzaba. En el paquete habían varios de los textos, otros los podía conseguir y los demás llegarían después. De repente se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Y si le preguntaba a _él_ sobre el pasado de su madre? ¿Le contaría? Tal vez si veía que en verdad estaba interesado le diría algo. Suspiró. El verano ya no parecía tan divertido.

Viernes, 3 días antes para la mundial. Leslie se encontraba en la gloria. Adoraba ir a la casa de su primo Harry ya que siempre podía planear aventuras y divertirse con los amigos que tenían en común. Claro que también eran sus amigos, se conocían desde hacía siete años y a pesar de todo, hasta el necio de Charles le tenía cariño. Si no, no hubiese acudido a ella cuando se pelearon por una estupidez durante el último año escolar. Ella se quedaba en la habitación de visitas, la misma que solía usar Richard, que era casi su habitación permanente en esa casa. Richard, si se quedaba con ellos a dormir, dormía en cualquier parte, inclusive en la misma habitación en una cama contigua, pero no esta vez. Al parecer los chicos estaban algo perturbados por el cambio que ella había sufrido. Eran unos pechos miniatura, pero a ella les gustaban así y no entendía por qué ellos hacían un gran alboroto por eso, si todos los demás chicos en su escuela pensaban que eran ridículos. Chicos.

Ahora bien le preocupaba un poco Harry. Sabía que se estaba acostando tarde y no por quedarse con ellos jugando hasta el amanecer, pues el objeto hechizado que Leslie había llevado era una consola muggle de video juegos. Tampoco era practicando para ser animago, porque eso lo hacían todos juntos y usualmente bajo la mirada de Sirius o Remus Lupin. Algo tramaba pero no le quería contar nada a ella. Dijo que era una tontería y Charles le contó a ella que de seguro estaba así por una tal Ginny que posiblemente ella le había enviado una poción de amor porque estaba enamorada de él.

Esperaba que no estuviera metido en un gran problema sin contarles a ellos. En fin, mejor dejaba a Harry y sus asuntos amorosos tranquilos y pensaba en la mundial. ¡Por fín conocería a Viktor Krum! Tendría que sacar muchas fotos y hacer copias de ellas. Se haría rica cuando volviera a la escuela y las vendiera a sus compañeros que no habían podido ir al otro lado del mundo a ver el juego.

Sábado, 2 días antes de la mundial. Neville despertó sobresaltado y por suerte no había despertado a nadie. Había soñado con Voldemort en una casa grande junto a Colagusano. También había un señor mayor y hablaban de un asesinato que ya había ocurrido y otro que planeaban: el de él. Neville trató en vano de recordar los detalles. La cicatriz le dolía mucho, pero no era posible que Voldemort estuviera por su casa, había muchos hechizos protectores para eso. No quería contarle sobre eso a su abuela, pensaría que él estaba siendo muy blando, y tampoco a sus amigos. Así que pensó tal vez contarle a su padrino Arneb y le escribió una carta. Esta vez no puso dirección, solo el nombre, ya que tampoco quería que el tío abuelo Menkar la leyera.

Aquella mañana llegó una invitación formal para Neville ir a la mundial y pasar el resto del verano con los Weasley, lo malo fue que Errol fue quien llevó la carta y duró unos 5 días en reponerse. Neville estaba entusiasmado. Iría a ver la mundial de Quidditch. Secretamente iba por Bulgaria, pero en la casa el resto iba a los irlandeses ya que Inglaterra había perdido desastrosamente.

Domingo, 1 día para la mundial. Los Weasley fueron a recoger a Neville a su casa. Fred le brindó un dulce que Ron logró quitarle de la mano a Neville antes que lo comiera diciendo que era una broma, así que sin más pormenores y después de un exitoso viaje por chimenea se encontró con el resto de la familia. Resulta que para tal evento los hijos mayores estaban también en la casa. La Sra. Weasley regañó a los gemelos por tratar de darle un caramelo a Neville. En eso llegaron Hermione y Ginny, quien saludó a Neville alegre. Ron dijo que se había pasado todo el verano carteándose con alguien y no quería decir con quien.

Mientras subían al cuarto de Ron para evitar la escena de la señora Weasley regañando a los gemelos se toparon con Percy, muy ocupado con su informe sobre el grosor de los calderos. Poco después que llegaron a la habitación volvieron a bajar y ayudaron a poner la mesa donde los hermanos mayores de Ron, quien Neville pensaba se parecerían a Percy ya que habían sido buenos estudiantes, eran más como los gemelos y estuvieron haciendo competencias con las mesas.

La cena fue maravillosa. Neville estaba feliz. Entre tantas charlas: la Sra. Weasley tratando de hacer que Bill dejara el look de rockero mientras Ginny le defendía, los gemelos y Charlie hablando de Quidditch y Percy con su padre hablando del ministerio, tuvo tiempo de decirle a sus amigos sin que nadie los escuchara sobre lo que le había sucedido a Arneb luego de su huida. Luego del postre todos se fueron a dormir. Habría que despertar temprano.

Lunes, día de la copa mundial. Neville sentía que apenas se había acostado cuando le despertaron. Y se enteró con desagrado que tendrían que viajar por medio de un traslador al lugar de la copa. Neville odiaba los trasladores, siempre terminaba devolviendo luego. Pero no había otra opción. Caminaron con ropa muggle por el pueblo aun con la luna afuera hasta llegar a la cima de una colina cercana donde se encontraron con los Diggory. Neville no estaba seguro si le agradaba o no el padre de Cedric, ya que se la pasó presumiendo de su hijo, que era todo lo contrario y muy modesto.

No esperarían a nadie más, pues los Lovegood ya estaban allá desde hacía una semana y la otra familia no pudo comprar los tickets. Llegó la hora y Neville sintió el efecto del viaje con traslador. Como siempre tuvo un infortunado final, pues luego de caerse como los demás también se sentía mareado. Fue una suerte no vomitar frente a Amos Diggory. Consiguieron llegar al espacio separado para ellos luego de dejar al obliviado manager del campo.

El lugar estaba lleno de brujos y Neville estaba maravillado de tantas personas que habían. En su camino para buscar agua para las tiendas de campañas se toparon con los Black, no muy lejos de su tienda. Harry, Charles y Richard estaban acompañados por otra persona que le introdujeron como la prima de Harry, Leslie Potter.

- ¡En verdad eres Neville Longbotton! – y de repente un flash lo cegó – ¿Me firmas esta foto? – casi, casi se sentía estar de vuelta en el segundo año de Hogwarts cuando Colin Creeve le perseguía, pero igual se la firmo. Indudablemente ella era extranjera, por el extraño acento que tenía.

- No te preocupes Neville, Leslie es inofensiva – dijo Harry

- Solo usará tu foto para sacarle beneficio económico – dijo Charles antes de que Leslie le diera un pisotón en el pie.

- Que encantadora prima – dijo Ron sarcásticamente - ¿A qué equipo le van ustedes?

- Pues nosotros le vamos a Irlanda, claro – respondió Richard

- Aunque Krum es genial – exclamó Harry mientras Ron y Neville asentían

- Yo por eso le voy a Bulgaria – dijo Leslie, luego de tomarse una foto junto a Neville

- Eres una traidora

- No lo soy, soy australiana, y como mi equipo no ganó le puedo ir a quien me plazca.

Neville se marchó con sus dos compañeros dejando al cuarteto en una disputa muy acalorada sobre cuál era el mejor equipo de Quidditch. En su camino hasta la toma de agua se encontraron con varios compañeros de Hogwarts, muchas familias con niños pequeños y ya en la fila tuvieron que contener la risa dado que un viejo mago decidió usar una bata de mujer muggle porque le gustaba la brisa por sus partes.

Cuando regresaron al campamento encontraron al señor Weasley pasándola de lo lindo con los fósforos, pero sin lograr prender el fuego y Hermione le tuvo que ayudar. Era difícil ser la única con conocimientos muggles ahí. Cuando estaban preparando el desayuno los tres hermanos mayores de Ron se aparecieron. El señor Weasley les mencionaba el nombre de todos los que trabajan en el ministerio que pasaban por ahí, incluyendo en una ocasión a Sirius Black llevando a rastras a Leslie, quien al parecer había salido volando en una escoba de verdad, y evitaba más conflictos con los demás de la seguridad y a un hombre en ropa de abeja que resultó ser Ludo Bagman.

Ludo se sentó con ellos a tomar el té y a correr apuestas. Dijo que Black era un pesado y no le había querido apostar a nadie, pero estaba seguro que era porque su mujer estaba tras él con un sartén. El señor Weasley solo apostó un galeón, pero los gemelos apostaron todos sus ahorros a que Irlanda ganaba pero Krum atrapaba la snitch. Luego entraron en conversación sobre Berta Jorkins y poco después apareció Barty Crouch quien se llevó a Bagman, no sin antes de que este soltara que estaban afinando algunos detalles para lo que pasaría en Hogwarts.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde las demostraciones de magia se hacían cada vez mayores y Neville y sus amigos estaban seguros que en algunas de ellas los Potter y compañía tenían la culpa. Los chicos se compraron recuerdos y Neville se sentía generoso así que compró omniculares para los tres. Poco después un sonido dio aviso de que el juego iba a comenzar.

Los Weasley estaban ubicados en el palco preferencial y fueron los primeros en llegar, o eso pensaban. Ellos ocuparon casi todos los asientos de la primera fila. Había dos filas de 15 asientos cada una y ellos eran 10. En la penúltima silla en la fila de atrás de ellos se encontraba algo y Neville reconoció que lo que estaba sentado ahí era un elfo doméstico. Resultó que no era Dobby como él pensó al inicio sino Winky, la elfa doméstica de Crouch quien le estaba guardando un asiento. Esta les contó que la libertad se le había subido a la cabeza a Dobby.

La cabina tardó en llenarse media hora. Primero llegaron varios magos, al parecer importantes, que el señor Weasley les presentó, para luego aparecer el mismísimo Ministro de Magia. Percy parecía algo celoso que el Ministro saludara tan familiarmente a Neville y además le presentara a quienes le acompañaban: el Ministro de Magia Búlgaro, una bruja llamada Anne Frank y la hija de esta, Emely. Resultaba que la bruja era una famosa escritora de libros de antropología mágica y estaba en Bulgaria haciendo una investigación y el ministro le pidió que le acompañara. Hablaba muy bien ambos idiomas y funcionaba de intérprete. "Un éxito" dijo Fudge "ya que Crouch no anda por aquí".

En eso llegaron los Malfoy, quienes habían sido invitados por Fudge ya que habían donado una generosa cantidad a San Mungo. De repente todo se puso muy lleno porque los Black y compañía también habían llegado. Ellos también habían donado dinero y habían movido muchas influencias para conseguir expandir los asientos disponibles en el palco preferencial, cosa que habían estado deseando los búlgaros.

- Narcisa – saludó Sirius, después de todo estaba jugando a ser adulto y habían muchos magos importantes.

- Sirius. - Y los Malfoy se sentaron lo más lejos posible de los Black, aunque los preferían a los Weasley.

Neville pensaba que el mundo mágico debía ser muy pequeño, ya que Frank era amiga de la señora Black y de la madre de Richard, quien también había asistido; además Leslie Potter conocía a Emely Frank y ambas no paraban de cuchichear en la esquina de la primera fila, donde se habían sentado también Harry y sus amigos. Neville no tuvo mucho tiempo para entablar conversación porque Ludo Bagman llegó y con permiso del Ministro dio la bienvenida a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?


	34. Tragedia en la copa mundial de Quidditch

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**, solo los demás.

Aquí les dejo con el más reciente capítulo. Espero comentarios.

* * *

Primero se presentarían las mascotas de los equipos. Así que las mascotas de Bulgaria fueron primero. Mientras las veelas bailaban el único que no les prestaba atención era Charles. A decir verdad Harry y Richard se estaban portando raro, según el opinaba, pero no les prestó mucha atención a las mascotas, pues desde que habían llegado al muy ocupado palco su atención estaba totalmente centrada en la amiga de Leslie. ¿Cómo era que ella siempre hacía amigos tan rápido? En fin, la chica era muy linda. Emely Frank era de contextura corriente, con algo más de busto que Leslie, cabello negro y unos ojos azules algo fríos aunque su carácter era totalmente opuesto a su mirada, pues no había parado de hablar ni un minuto desde que se encontró con Leslie.

Charles ya había conocido a la madre de esta anteriormente. Anne y Clarise era muy buenas amigas y él las había visto juntarse varias veces en la casa años atrás en algo parecido a un grupo de merodeadores femenino junto con Rebeca. Era una pena que él estuviese sentado entre Harry y Richard, Harry estando sentado al lado de Leslie y ella al lado de la primera silla donde estaba Emely. Muy lejos para conversar. Entonces el muy tarado de Harry, impresionado por las veelas, se había parado y tenía un pie sobre la baranda. Leslie y Emely no paraban de reír, así como Malfoy sillas atrás. Charles aprovechó la ocasión para tomar la silla de Harry.

Pero Harry no era el único haciendo tonterías. Más allá Ron parecía estar en la misma situación y fue halado de vuelta a su asiento por Hermione mientras que Harry muy avergonzado tuvo que sentarse en el puesto de Charles.

- ¿Por qué te cambiaste Charles? – le preguntó Leslie mientras presentaban a las mascotas de Irlanda. Pero Charles le ignoró por completo

- Hola, soy Charles Black – le dijo tendiendo la mano hacia Emely frente la cara de Leslie

- Parece que las veelas te afectaron mal – se rió la chica

- No le hagas caso, es un tonto – dijo Leslie quitando el brazo del frente de ella

- No soy un tonto, soy increíblemente inteligente – dijo él – y además, muy bien parecido

- Y con mucho ego – dijo Emely – pero tendrás que trabajar más duro para tratar de llamar mi atención – pero igual ella le dedicó una sonrisa antes de que vieran caer las monedas de los lepruchanes.

Y ahora, mientras que introducían a los equipos y al réferi, Charles pudo entrar en la conversación de las chicas. Tal vez se sentía muy suertudo o simplemente tal vez a ella también le agradaba él. Quién sabe, si ganaba Irlanda le invitaría un helado. Si ganaba Bulgaria, equipo al cual ella iba, también. Y entonces el juego comenzó. Todos estaban atentos a la emoción del juego y cuando Krum atrapó la snitch y el juego terminó, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas solo quería más acción. Los gemelos ganaron bastante con su apuesta.

En el campamento de los Weasley no paraban de hablar, un tanto de lo mismo sucedía en el de los Black, donde Frank se les había unido junto a su hija. Charles y Leslie no paraban de hablar cada uno tratando de atraer su atención, mientras Harry y Richard conversaban con los adultos sobre las jugadas. Ya los Weasley se habían ido por fin a dormir cuando aun en el campamento de los Black los únicos que seguían charlando eran Charles y Emely mediante un ingenioso invento de niños muggles: el de hablar con dos vasos unidos por un hilo entre las habitaciones de los chicos y las chicas dentro de la tienda.

Fueron ellos los que primero oyeron los gritos que provenían de fuera de la tienda y no precisamente gritos de celebración. Emely y Charles salieron a ver qué pasaba sin hacer ruido y, estando más lejos del bosque y más cerca de la entra al campamento que los Weasley, pudieron ver como un grupo de encapuchados aparecían incendiando algunas tiendas. No pudieron ver más, pues Emely agarró a un paralizado Charles y lo empujó hacia adentro de la tienda. Ella le dejo mientras comenzaba a tocar todas las puertas gritando que se levantaran. Su madre salió de la habitación que estaban compartiendo las mujeres, como si tuvieran una pijamada, preguntando que por qué hacía tanto escándalo.

Charles no pudo entender lo que Emely le dijo a su madre, pues lo que sea que haya pronunciado fue en otro idioma y asustó lo suficiente a su madre quien dio voz de alarma para que todos se vistieran y salieran inmediatamente. Afuera había un caos mucho mayor y ahora los encapuchados tenían unas figuras flotando. Harry y Richard arrastraban a Leslie, temiendo que si la soltaban cayera rendida al piso o se perdiera. Sirius era un auror y por tanto debía ir a ayudar a los del ministerio. El resto de los adultos decidió hacer lo mismo. Diciéndole a los chicos que corrieran al bosque y se ocultaran, y que por nada del mundo se separan o soltaran de la mano a Leslie.

Un poco más cerca del bosque Neville era despertado por el señor Weasley y también salieron para ocultare en el bosque mientras este y sus hijos mayores ayudaban a los del ministerio ya que la muchedumbre había aumentado, al igual que los gritos. Fred tomó a Ginny y los demás le siguieron pero la multitud, entre el bosque y la oscuridad, hicieron que se separan y cuando Ron gimió, Hermione decidió que era absurdo seguir sin luz y encendió su varita. Ron había tropezado con una raíz.

Entonces fueron sorprendidos por el comentario sobre el tamaño de los pies de Ron hecho por Draco, quien estaba todo relajado recostado sobre un tronco. Él estaba insultando abiertamente a Hermione cuando de la nada salió Leslie Potter y le pegó con una rama por boca sucia. Detrás de ella aparecieron Richard y Emely, quienes a rastras se llevaron a Leslie. Los chicos dejaron a Malfoy y pronto Neville se dio cuenta que había perdido su varita.

- Debes estar bromeando – exclamó Hermione ante el hecho. Había que ver al punto que llegaba el niño que vivió olvidando sus pertenencias.

Estaban buscando en el suelo cuando vieron a Winky tratando de moverse a través del bosque como si una fuerza invisible se lo impidiera, a eso le sucedió una discusión entre Hermione y Ron sobre los elfos domésticos, pero Neville los interrumpió para seguir su camino luego de otra explosión cerca de ellos. Neville se sentía desnudo sin su varita. Pasaron por un grupo de veelas y admiradores antes de llegar a un claro en un área desierta del bosque. Fue ahí que vieron a Ludo Bagman, quien parecía muy diferente de cómo le habían visto el resto de la noche. Poco después de eso oyeron pasos, pero no pudieron ver quién era. Neville preguntó varias veces quien estaba ahí antes de que una voz conjurara la marca tenebrosa sobre ellos.

Intentaron irse del lugar pero pocos segundos después se vieron rodeados por brujos con varita en mano y Neville hizo que los otros dos junto a él se agacharan evitando alrededor de veinte hechizos paralizantes. Por suerte el señor Weasley reconoció a Ron y entre los ahí presentes. Barty Crouch insistía que habían sido ellos los que habían conjurado la marca pero Sirius Black decía que tan sólo eran niños. Luego los chicos señalaron de donde había salido la voz y encontraron a Winky cerca. Entonces el padre de Cedric la cuestionó sobre la posesión de una varita, que en ese momento Neville reconoció era la suya. El señor Weasley tuvo que volver a intervenir, puesto que ahora Amos estaba cuestionando a Neville. "¡Por las barbas de Merlin, es el niño que vivió!" murmuró Sirius.

El cuestionamiento continuó y al comprobar que la marca tenebrosa había salido de la varita de Neville, Amos acusó a Winky, pero Barty acusó a Amos de que si Winky sabía hacer la marca entonces lo estaba acusando a él de enseñar magia oscura. Convinieron que Winky sólo había cogido la varita que ya había sido usada, pero igual Barty la castigó con ropa. Hermione estaba furiosa por como habían tratado a Winky, pero el señor Weasley se los llevó al campamento, donde le explicaron a un muy confundido Ron el significado de la marca, Hermione y Neville lo sabían ya. Sirius Black decidió buscar a los suyos esperando que Leslie no se hubiese perdido con todo el alboroto, los otros tres no le preocupaban tanto.

Sirius Black encontró pronto a su esposa junto a Harry y Charles y pronto encontraron al resto. Regresaron al campamento donde mandaron a los chicos a las camas y los adultos especularon sobre lo que había ocurrido, aunque ninguno tenía una versión más completa que la de Neville y los demás en la tienda de los Weasley. Ahora sólo quedaba por saber si quien había conjurado la marca tenebrosa lo hizo para ahuyentar o no a los otros mortífagos. El señor Weasley los instó a dormir, pero Neville no podía, recordaba que solo hacía tres días había despertado con su cicatriz doliéndole y hoy por primera vez en trece años la marca tenebrosa volvía a aparecer en el cielo. Esperaba que Arneb le respondiera pronto la carta que le había enviado.

A la mañana siguiente los Weasley lograron regresar a casa mucho antes que los Black. Encontraron a la señora Weasley esperándolos angustiada y con una copia del profeta. El señor Weasley decidió irse a trabajar de inmediato y con él fue Percy, fiel a su jefe, mientras que en la habitación de Ron, Neville le contaba lo que le había pasado con su cicatriz a sus amigos. Neville estaba seguro que todo estaba conectado y esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su padrino.

Los Black, quienes al despertar sólo encontraron una nota de Anne diciendo que no volvería a Inglaterra y que buena suerte con Tu-sabes-quien.

- Y lo hizo de nuevo – dijo Rebeca suspirando ayudando a Richard a ponerse ropa para salir

- ¿Qué pasó con Emely? – preguntó Charles al ser levantado y aun medio dormido - ¿Y el desayuno?

- Pues Anne volvió a huir de Inglaterra, lo hizo en la primera guerra y estoy segura que no la volveremos a ver en mucho – suspiró Clarise

- Ya desayunarás luego, debemos conseguir un traslador para salir de aquí lo antes posible. – dijo Sirius. Moviendo un poco de influencias, los Black y amigos llegaron a casa cerca de las 8:00 am.

Mientras Clarise preparaba algo de comer, Sirius le avisó a Leslie que debía tener su equipaje listo, pues regresaba a Australia aquella tarde, como lo habían previsto. Él debía ir al ministerio, pues Rita había escrito otro de sus infames reportajes

- Como odio a esa mujer – dijo con una tostada en mano antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Y en el próximo capítulo: Los chicos regresaran a Hogwarts, ¿Qué aventuras les esperaran?


	35. El torneo de los tres magos

**Los personajes y eventos de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

Gracias a todos por leer este fic a pesar que no dejen reviews, y a los que si tambien :)

Estaba algo bloqueada, pero por fin conseguí inspiración y espero continuar regular. Les dejo con este capítulo.

* * *

Neville le contó su sueño a sus amigos y estos respondieron como él se lo imaginó: Hermione muy asustada y Ron medio incrédulo. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que preguntarle a Arneb era buena idea. Hermione estaba preocupada por la paz mental de Neville e insistía que debían descansar, pero Neville prefirió ir a jugar snap explosivo con Ron, ya que el Quidditch no se le daba para nada y era la otra opción.

Mientras, Leslie ya había arrumbado todas sus pertenencias en sus maletas, tanto las que había traído como las que había adquirido. Clarise tuvo que conjurar varios hechizos para organizar y dejar limpias algunas prendas que no llegaron ir a lavarse, aunque al parecer la ropa se resistía a permanecer ordenada. Sirius no volvió, sino que envió un mensaje para que Clarise llevara a Leslie al aeropuerto. Richard se despidió al acto y dijo que debía regresar a su casa y Charles dijo que estaba muy cansado como para salir y se echó a dormir luego de despedirse. Leslie tomó el brazo de Harry fuertemente para que él tampoco escapara. La razón: Clarise era terrible al volante. Los chicos solo habían viajado con ella una vez y si tuvieran que elegir entre un castigo de Snape, en el caso de Leslie ser devorada por alguna bestia salvaje de Australia, o viajar con Clarise Black, ellos elegirían lo primero.

Clarise en particular no le gustaba viajar en automóvil. Así que para la suerte de ellos ella llamó un taxi. Harry y Leslie pudieron respirar en paz. Leslie prometió escribir y regresar el verano siguiente, al menos que Harry quisiera ir a Australia y tanto Clarise como Harry esperaron ver como la nave despegaba. Ya que ella sólo andaba con Harry, a rastras lo llevó de compras y por su valentía, como después presumió frente a sus amigos, pudo comer varios caprichos de los vendedores ambulantes y hasta consiguió un par de prendas nuevas.

Tanto Sirius como el señor Weasley y Percy pasaron el resto de la semana más en la oficina que en casa. Sirius apenas si ponía un pie para comer algo y desaparecía de nuevo. El domingo por la tarde, antes de ir a Hogwarts, Percy comentó lo mal que le estaba yendo en la oficina y su madre lo regañó por echarle la culpa a su padre por la porquería de Rita Skeeter había escrito. Más tarde regresó el señor Weasley con noticias menos consoladoras, ya que la necia reportera había dado con el archivo de la desaparición de Berta.

Hermione y Percy estaban a punto de entrar en otra discusión por Winky, pero la señora Weasley los mandó a empacar. La abuela de Neville habían enviado todo lo que necesitaba de la lista y la señora Weasley le había lavado la ropa. Mientras empacaban Ron dio con lo que parecía ser un vestido de Ginny y para su horror resultó ser una túnica de vestir, que estaba incluida en la lista de aquel año. Neville temía abrir su paquete, sabiendo el gusto de su abuela, pero increíblemente la de Ron le ganaba en mal gusto. Ron dijo contundentemente que no usaría tal prenda e insistió ir desnudo a lo que fuera que necesitara eso. La señora Weasley hizo prometer a Neville tomarle una foto en tal caso y los dejó solos. "¿Por qué todo lo que tengo tiene que ser una porquería?" se quejó mientras rescataba a Pig de asfixiarse con la comida.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de partir, el señor Weasley recibió un mensaje urgente de Amos mediante la chimenea sobre una situación con muggles que involucraba su versión de aurores. Amos le dijo que el responsable de tal alboroto era nada menos que Ojo-loco, que Sirius había intentado calmarlo, pero hasta él estaba teniendo problemas. Luego de confirmar lo que había sucedido el señor Weasley se marchó, los hijos mayores bajaron y Neville se enteró de quien era el famoso sujeto. Fueron a la estación en taxis muggles en un viaje para nada placentero.

Los chicos habían conseguido un compartimiento a mitad del tren y luego fueron medio informados de algo que iba a suceder en Hogwarts aquel año. Dejaron atrás la estación sin llegar a saber qué exactamente. Mientras Ron se preguntaba qué era lo que con tanto esfuerzo le ocultaban, Hermione les mandó a callar y oyeron a Malfoy hablando de Durmstrang. Hermione cerró la puerta y luego el trío fantaseó de cómo hubiese sido genial hacer que Malfoy cayera por un glaciar.

En la tarde el compartimento se vio repleto, ya que el resto de los chicos de Gryffindor decidieron parar y hablar de la copa, haciendo que Hermione se volviera al libro de encantamientos. Malfoy al parecer los había estado oyendo por la puerta abierta, que alguno de los chicos dejó, y sus insultos a Ron pronto cambiaron del Quidditch a burlas por la horrenda túnica que cubría la jaula de Pig y luego a burlarse de todos por no saber lo que iba a pasar.

- ¿Ustedes tampoco saben? – le preguntó Neville a Harry y Charles luego que Ron aplastara el último pastel de caldero.

- No – dijo Harry algo somnoliento

- Papá no nos quiere decir nada. Disfruta bastante que le estemos preguntando todo el tiempo

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese? – dijo Ron aun molesto viendo a Harry, quien ahora yacía dormido con la boca abierta, de una manera desconfiada

- No sabemos – dijo Richard

- Creemos que por las noches está saliendo con alguien – dijo Charles divertido sacando un marcador y garabateando la cara de Harry mientras Hermione bufaba

Ron siguió enojado el resto del viaje, tal vez ayudaba a seguir así el hecho de que Richard y Charles dejaron a Harry roncando en el compartimento con ellos. Tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para despertarle al llegar a la estación en Hogsmade y el agua torrencial fuera del tren no ayudó mucho, ya que solo hizo que la tinta del marcador se esparciera en su cara. Junto a los otros tres Harry se sentó en el carruaje pensando como asesinar a sus otros dos amigos en sus camas aquella noche.

En la entrada tuvieron que esquivar los globos de agua que le lanzaba Pevees, quien fue expulsado del área con amenazas por parte de McGonagall y llegaron al comedor donde trataron de quitarse la mayor cantidad de agua de zapatos y ropa. Poco después de haberse sentado, para su infortunio, Neville fue abordado por Colin Creeve diciéndole que su hermano estaría en la selección. Seguido, Neville miró la mesa de los profesores y notó que habían más espacios vacíos de la cuenta y gracias a Hermione identificó a quien faltaba: el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¿Quién podría ser esta vez? Neville escaneó la mesa. Ahí estaban Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, Snape, Neville tiembla de terror, y luego Dumbledore mirando al cielo con cara pensativa. Ron estaba tan hambriento que se podía comer un hipogrifo y justo en ese momento entraron los de primer año, empapados hasta el último hilo de la ropa interior, temblando de frío, todos excepto uno que vestía el abrigo de piel de Hagrid y resultó ser el hermano de Colin.

Luego el sombrero cantó y Neville por primera vez escucho una nueva canción. Ron le explicó que cantaba una canción cada año. La de aquel año fue sobre lo que cada fundador buscaba en sus pupilos. El primer chico cayó en Ravenclaw y Charles estaba mencionando lo bonita que era Cho, pero Harry le hizo caso omiso. Primero porque aun estaba enojado con Charles y segundo porque él pensaba que una pelirroja a unos asientos más allá era más bonita.

Luego que terminó la selección todos atacaron sus platos de comida y nadie con más fervor que Ron y Charles. Parecía haber una competencia entre ellos de quien comía más rápido. Pero Charles perdió contra el apetito insaciable de Ron. Hermione en cambio se rehusó a comer luego de enterarse que las cocinas estaban llenas de elfos domésticos.

- Deberías estar agradecida. Estos elfos domésticos son geniales. – dijo Charles – no como el viejo Kreacher

- ¿Ustedes también tienen un elfo doméstico?

- No exactamente - dijo Harry en lo que Charles intentaba tragar mucha comida – pertenece a la casa de los Black, pero es un ser malvado. Una vez puso demasiado ají picante a la comida y Charles terminó en San Mungo cuando éramos pequeños

- Así que mi papá lo mantiene lo más lejos de la comida, aunque al parecer no le molesta tanto mi madre y al menos le ayuda con la lavada y alguna otra tarea engorrosa como limpiar el jardín. –

Pronto los postres aparecieron, pero Hermione tampoco los tocó. Al final del banquete Dumbledore se dirigió a ellos con algunos avisos. El primero como siempre era la cada vez mayor lista de objetos prohibidos, luego el usual aviso de los fuera de límites con una mirada fija a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras decía aquello y luego algo que pasmó a todos: no habría copa de Quidditch aquel año. Charles se sintió ultrajado. Esperaba entrar al equipo por fin, ya que Wood había terminado el colegio.

Entonces Dumbledore iba a decir algo sobre un evento que tendría lugar en octubre cuando fue irrumpido por la llegada de un extraño encapuchado, su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras: profesor Moody. Solo aplaudieron Dumbledore y Hagrid mientras el resto estaba pasmado. Dumbledore acababa de anunciar el torneo de los tres magos cuando Fred lo interrumpió con un "¡Está bromeado!" a lo que se rompió la tensión y todos se rieron, inclusive el director.

McGonagall tuvo que llamar la atención de Dumbledore para que prosiguiera y este le explicó en qué consistía, las muertes que había causado y el premio. Fred estaba listo para apuntarse, hasta que dijeron el límite de edad y tanto él como George adquirieron miradas asesinas al saber de que sólo podían participar estudiantes de 17 años o mayores. Luego de despacharlos los gemelos aun seguía discutiendo como burlar al juez imparcial y mientras subían una escalera le preguntaron a Ron si quería entrar. Ron asintió y miró a Neville quien no estaba entusiasmado en absoluto, aunque de seguro su abuela querría que tratara.

Charles y Harry querían entrar también, el primero estaba más interesado en la fama y las cosas valerosas que haría y el segundo, aunque quería ser el ganador, era más para despertar la admiración de cierta chica. Antes de dormirse Neville se imaginó como el campeón, un verdadero héroe que había logrado proezas increíbles y no algo que no podía recordar mientras era un bebé. Y durmieron calientitos y cómodos hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?


	36. Un torturador inicio del año escolar

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

Espero que les esté gustando el fic, y si les gusta este capítulo, por favor dejen un comentario.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los chicos estaban revisando sus horarios mientras unos asientos más allá, los gemelos y su inseparable amigo Jordan Lee planeaban como entrar al torneo. Hermione estaba comiendo de nuevo y cuando llegaron las lechuzas Errol llevó un paquete para Neville que se le había olvidado en la casa de los Weasley.

- Deberían dejar adivinación – les recomendó Hermione a Neville y Ron mientras ella hablaba de lo genial de las clases de Aritmancia con Richard.

La clase de herbología de aquella mañana consistió en obtener pus de los bubotubérculos, lo que les produjo una mezcla de asco y satisfacción. Luego tenían cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Richard no tenía muchas esperanzas y las perdió todas cuando Hagrid les mostró los escrebutos de cola explosivas y no pudo evitar unirse al bando de Malfoy y sus sarcásticas exclamaciones sobre las bestias. Pero hasta la misma Hermione, quien defendió a Hagrid de uno de los ataques de Malfoy, admitió que Malfoy tenía razón y deberían aplastarlos a todos antes de que éstos les hicieran daño, claro que eso sólo lo admitió a sus dos amigos.

En el almuerzo, mientras Richard proclamaba que iba a dejar cuidado de criaturas mágicas porque Hagrid era un total inepto, Hermione trató de defender al pobre de Hagrid, pero como se estaba atragantando la comida a una velocidad que Charles y Ron no conocían, ella sólo dijo que le diera un chance y se marchó a la biblioteca.

- En serio, yo podría dejar la clase esa y tomar un TIMO y sacar sobresaliente como quiera. – dijo Richard mientras atacaba su plato

- Tranquilo – dijo Charles – si no tienes cuidado tendrás orejas y cola en unos segundos – porque Richard estaba gruñendo como un lobo

- Es que me molesta. Hay tantas cosas que aprender y el muy…

- Hagrid es buena gente – dijo Harry

- Lo es, pero eso no significa que sea buen profesor – se quejó Richard y no hablaron más. Pronto sonó la campana y este los dejó mientras Harry y Charles iban camino a la torre de adivinación.

Como siempre la profesora se detuvo al lado de Neville diciéndole que pronto enfrentaría tribulaciones. La profesora comenzó a hablar y con el fuego y perfume Neville pronto se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos considerando si en verdad temía a algo además de las futuras clases de pociones o el hecho de que su padrino Arneb aún no le había respondido. De repente se sobresaltó al oír que Ron lo llamaba. Se había quedado dormido mientras Trewlaney le decía otra trágica profecía.

Media hora después estaban tratando de llenar una carta astral, Charles y Harry parecían divertirse con esta, pero Neville no la estaba llenando bien, porque tenía dos Neptuno en la suya. Ron se burló y Seamus y Dean se rieron, pero no lo suficiente para opacar la emoción de Lavander Brown por un planeta "inesperado".

- Ese es Urano querida – le dijo la profesora

- ¿Puedo yo también ver tu Urano? – le preguntó Ron a Lavander, tal vez la profesora lo oyó a él o sólo a las carcajadas que le siguieron al comentario por parte de Harry y Charles, pero de cualquier manera ella les dejó mucha tarea.

Ron murmuraba que perderían todo el fin de semana cuando Richard y Hermione se unieron al grupo de adivinación muy felices porque la profesora Vector no les puso ninguna tarea. Estaban todos en el congestionamiento para entrar al gran comedor cuando Malfoy llamó a Ron a todo pulmón y leyó a voz alta un reportaje de Rita Skeeter sobre el señor Weasley, mientras se burlaba de este, la casa y hasta del peso de la señora Weasley.

- Cierra tu boca Malfoy – dijo valerosamente Neville, mientras Charles y Richard ayudaban a Hermione a evitar que Ron saltara sobre Draco

- Oh cierto, tú estabas este verano con ellos ¿No? Dime, ¿Acaso ella es tan gruesa como en la foto?

- Has visto a tu madre Malfoy – respondió rápidamente Harry ya que Neville estaba todo rojo y sin palabras – esa expresión que ella tiene de estar oliendo mierda, ¿La tiene todo el tiempo o sólo cuando anda contigo?

- No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre Potter – dijo Malfoy algo rosado

- Pues mantén tu apestosa boca cerrada – le respondió Harry. Era increíble la fuerza que debían hacer para evitar que Ron no lo matara y entonces. ¡BANG! Harry sintió que algo blanco rozaba su cara al intentar marcharse y en lo que tomó su varita sonó otra explosión

Entonces apareció el profesor Moody apuntando a un hurón blanco que estaba donde había estado Malfoy. Al parecer Malfoy había atacado a Harry mientras este le daba la espalda y el profesor lo convirtió en un hurón. En lo que lo hacía saltar, apareció McGonagall y dándose cuenta que el hurón era un estudiante, devolvió a Draco a su forma humana todo humillado. Al final Moody se lo llevó del brazo a la oficina de Snape. En el comedor Ron solo quería plasmar esa escena de manera imborrable en su memoria, pero Hermione le arruinó el momento antes de acabar su comida a velocidad de la luz para volver a la biblioteca. Justo después que se fue los gemelos y Lee se sentaron con los chicos diciendo lo genial que era el profesor. Ron se lamentó de que tendría que esperar hasta el jueves.

Aquella noche, aun rememorando a Draco Malfoy, el increíble hurón saltarín, como le había nombrado Ron, y después de un paseo bajo su capa de invisibilidad, Harry se disponía a dormir. Había salido solo, ya que Richard se había escapado a corretear un poco como lobo y Charles había caído rendido luego de la cena. Con todas esas noches de desvelo Harry no sentía el más mínimo deseo de dormir "tan temprano". Ya en su cama, mientras Richard ya dormía llegó Hedwig trayéndole una nota con una sola línea: "Miércoles a las 9pm en mi oficina". Harry sabía quién era el remitente aunque la nota no lo dijera. Pronto sería su turno de demostrar de lo que estaba hecho.

En la clase de pociones Neville derritió su sexto caldero y Snape al parecer había alcanzado nuevos niveles de animosidad, tanto que lo castigó y tuvo de quitarle los intestinos a todo un barril de sapos. Charles sabía muy bien cómo se sentía Neville, pues en una ocasión Snape le había puesto a hacer una tarea similar. Harry miraba el reloj inquieto. A las 9 se suponía todos los estudiantes deberían estar en sus salas comunes. Así que tomó su capa de invisibilidad y el siempre útil mapa del merodeador. Sin moros en la costa, aprovechó que un prefecto regresaba para salir por el cuadro de la dama gorda y puntual tocó la puerta de la oficina de Snape.

Harry se llevó un susto porque no había pasado ni un segundo de haber tocado cuando Snape le abrió.

- ¡Quítate esa maldita capa y entra! – murmuró

- Si señor – y obedeciéndole Harry se encontró en el muy familiar espacio.

- ¿Cómo vas con la lista de textos? – dijo Snape detrás de su escritorio mirando fijamente a Harry

- Pues aun me faltan unos 15 libros que no pude conseguir y usted no me envió – justo en eso Snape sacó los 15 gruesos tomos con cierta satisfacción al ver la cara de espanto de Harry al ver el grosor de los libros

- ¿Has estado practicando? – Harry pensó en el trabajo que le había dado ocultar su caldero de los demás de la casa y sólo lo había logrado porque estaba practicando en el ático, donde Kreacher vivía.

Kreacher era un viejo y malvado elfo doméstico, si le preguntaban a él, perteneciente a la antigua casa de los Black, pero Sirius no quería vivir en ese lugar y ni siquiera gustaba de mencionarlo, pero con tanto trabajo que daba criar dos, a veces tres o cuatro chicos traviesos, él había buscado al elfo y llevado a su casa. Cómo los chicos le habían contado a Hermione, dado que Kreacher siempre dañaba la comida, su tarea había quedado relegada a limpieza y lavado de ropas, claro con el cuidado de que no se entendiera de que le estaban dando prendas, desde entonces Kreacher vivía en el ático.

Charles nunca trataba bien a Kreacher, siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre, pero este no tenía más que obedecerle y pocas veces se dejaba ver de este. A Harry lo ignoraba por no ser un verdadero Black, pero aún así Harry logró convencerle de callar y dejarle en paz mientras practicaba pociones, aunque en las últimas noches de las vacaciones Harry consideró seriamente mudarse ya que Kreacher se la pasaba mirándolo de una manera sospechosa.

En aquellos días Harry leyó la enorme cantidad de libros que Snape consideraba básicos. Pero no sólo eran libros de pociones. Uno o dos tomos habían sido una introducción al campo de la mente y los hechizos que la afectaban. Eran tan interesantes, a diferencia de Pociones 101, que él los devoró con fervor y estaba feliz de que en los nuevos tomos habían dos o tres del mismo campo. Harry le contó a Snape las pociones que había hecho y los resultados obtenidos. Todos anotados con mucho detalle en un cuaderno, algo que al parecer sorprendió al profesor. La idea él la había obtenido de los apuntes de su padre sobre su proceso de hacerse animago.

Severus encontró ese cuaderno de apuntes similar a otro que le era familiar, a uno en el que su amada Lily llevaba sus registros cuando ambos realizaban pociones juntos. Algo tan no Potter, que casi se sintió feliz de tener a Harry ahí en su oficina. Casi. Aquella noche la tarea que Harry iba a practicar era la manera correcta de cortar sus ingredientes.

- En la clase de hoy tus ingredientes eran toscos y para una correcta poción importa mucho cómo están los ingredientes al igual que su calidad.

El resto de la noche Harry se la pasó picando y moliendo ingredientes, pensado que parecía estar más en un curso de cocina que de pociones, además de tener a Snape encima diciéndole lo mal que estaba haciendo el trabajo. A media noche terminó luego de obtener un aceptable y con pilas de ingredientes cortados. Harry tenía la sensación de que Snape simplemente quería evitarse el trabajo y que Harry cortara sus ingredientes en cambio. Llegó exhausto a la habitación en la torre, donde ya todos dormían y cayó rendido.

Por fin llego el esperado jueves. Charles y Richard especulaban junto a Neville y Ron sobre el mal humor de Snape y su posible temor a Ojo-loco. Te ves terriblemente cansado Harry dijo Richard relegándose un poco para estar a la par de Harry quien iba tras los demás y sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Dormí mal. – dijo Harry

- Eso imagino, pero lo que no sé es por qué – dijo Richard mirándole a los ojos - ¿A dónde andabas?

- Merodeaba por el castillo, no te preocupes, llevaba el mapa – Richard no le daba mucho crédito, pero en eso llegaron al aula y trataron de conseguir un buen asiento.

Moody aquel día les iba a enseñar sobre las maldiciones imperdonables, luego de reprender a Lavander por estar jugando con un horóscopo. Cuando preguntó por una, Ron tuvo una oportunidad y respondió "Imperius". Entonces el profesor hizo una demostración, para espanto de Ron, con una araña. Al principio todos se rieron de las acrobacias de la araña, pero cuando Moody los amenazó con lanzársela a ellos ya no les pareció tan gracioso. El profesor preguntó de nuevo por otra y esta vez se levantaron dos manos, Hermione e, increíblemente algo tímido, Harry. El profesor se fijó en Potter, preguntándole su apellido y no más. Harry le dio una respuesta: la maldición cruciatus, entonces, luego de aumentar el tamaño de la nueva araña, Moody conjuró la maldición.

Todos estaban en silencio y Neville estaba seguro que si la araña pudiera gritar lo estaría haciendo. Sorprendido vio como Charles pedía que el profesor parara. Neville miró a Charles y vio que este no veía hacia el escritorio, si no a Harry quien parecía estar horrorizado. Cuando el profesor paró y preguntó por otra maldición solo Hermione se atrevió a decirla

- Avada Kedavra – y el simple hecho de que lo dijo como un murmuro hizo que todos la vieran extraño, como si ella misma la estuviera conjurando. Pero no tardaron mucho para ver como el profesor la conjuraba con la pobre araña número tres.

Neville se ruborizó y fue objeto de todas las miradas al profesor destacar que el único sobreviviente a la maldición asesina era él. Lo que decía el profesor era cierto, pero si solo dejara de gritar "constante vigilancia" de manera tan esporádica y cuando nadie lo esperaba sería mejor. El resto de la clase la pasaron escribiendo y cuando salieron todos hablaban como si lo que habían visto hubiese sido un circo, menos Lupin, Black y Potter. Richard parecía estar sumido en la tristeza y Charles abría y cerraba la boca pero no decía nada a Harry que iba frente a ellos a un paso acelerado y empujando a los demás fuera de su camino.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Hermione a Richard

- Lo estará – dijo

- ¿Seguro que está bien que lo dejen ir solo? – los regañó Hermione

- Tal vez él no es el único afectado – dijo Neville en un susurro a Hermione y entonces ella se sonrojo. Los otros dos chicos se veían casi igual de mal que Harry

- Creo que mejor lo busco – dijo Charles finalmente encontrando el habla y Richard le acompañó dejando a los otros.

Ron hizo un comentario infortunado sobre la maldición asesina antes de recordar que su mejor amigo había sufrido los estragos de esta y no hablaron más del asunto. Ninguno de los otros tres estaba en la mesa.

* * *

Harry había estado caminando sin sentido por el castillo, sin pensar. No quería pensar y no supo como terminó chocando con el profesor Snape en uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras.

- Potter otra vez merodeando… - pero Snape no prosiguió hablando al ver lo vacío que estaban aquel par de ojos verdes y tragó el resto de la amonestación. Tomó a Harry por el hombro y se lo llevó a su oficina. – Potter… Harry, ¿Qué rayos pasó? – preguntó con la vista clavada en los ojos de Harry aunque era prácticamente una tortura. Él jamás habría dejado que ella tuviera esa mirada tan vacía y no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo de ver el por qué y sentirse nauseabundo.

Hubo un enorme momento de silencio en la fría mazmorra. Harry parecía estar al borde del colapso de repente le preguntó "¿Por qué?" y, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, lloró amargamente. Snape sabía justamente lo que Harry sentía, él había estado justamente en esa situación frente al director tantos años atrás ya. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Moody, pero por el momento buscó una poción entre su colección para calmar al chico.

Snape le pasó un vaso con un líquido de color claro llamando a Harry

- Toma esto – Harry había dejado de llorar pero estaba aun ocultando su cara – ayudará. Nos reuniremos dos veces a la semana y luego que termines con el libro sobre las memorias empezaremos a trabajar en una nueva fórmula.

- ¿Funcionará?

- No prometo nada Potter. Pero es mejor que no intentarlo – Harry miró al profesor a la cara y entendió que él había sabido todo este tiempo cómo ellos, sus padres, terminaron en aquel lugar. Harry tomó de un trago la poción y sintió como algo cálido bañaba su interior y le hacía sentir mejor.

Snape lo escoltó fuera de las mazmorras en silencio y poco después de Harry emprender su camino a la sala común encontró a Charles y Richard que lo buscaban.

- Estoy mejor – dijo

- Seguro

- ¿Harry?

- Vayamos a descansar – fue lo único que les respondió Harry emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la sala común.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?


	37. El cáliz de fuego

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Sólo los OC.**

Espero que disfruten este capítulo y por fin se decidan a dejar algún review :)

Las cosas en el mundo muggle estan algo complicadas y por lo tanto puede que tarde en publicar el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Cuando Harry, Charles y Richard regresaron a la sala común, luego de un desvío por las cocinas propuesto por Richard para conseguir un buen chocolate caliente, encontraron que los gemelos estaban en algo privado y lejos de la multitud, por lo que decidieron seguir su camino y notaron que Ron se había dado por vencido e inventaba su horóscopo mensual, cada vez con más incidentes fastos y Neville le siguió el ejemplo con el desapruebo de Hermione, así que optaron por seguir su camino a la habitación de los chicos.

Hermione por fin había terminado su búsqueda en la biblioteca y habían fundado la PEDO y trataba de convencer a Ron y Neville de unírseles. Por suerte para ellos, que no sabían que responder, una lechuza llegó con un mensaje para Neville quien supo que era de su padrino. Era corto y decía que iba a salir de su escondite para ir al norte, pues había escuchado rumores ("¿Cómo si esta en un escondite, ¿no?" interrumpió Ron) y que él debía hablar con Dumbledore la próxima vez que su cicatriz le doliera. Neville se sentía algo frustrado con la respuesta que había tardado tanto, pues sentía que sólo estaba poniendo en peligro la vida del hombre al que le había tomado afecto en el verano si venía al norte. Ofuscado dejó la sala común y se fue a acostar.

Neville estuvo despierto oculto tras las cortinas de su cama y oyó cuando Ron entró a la habitación, pero el fingió estar dormido. La habitación había quedado en silencio y si Neville no hubiese estado tan preocupado habría notado que no era el único que estaba despierto. Harry Potter en su cama había tardado en dormirse. No podía hacerlo, temía que si lo hacía vería una y otra vez a la araña torturada y que esa araña era uno de sus padres. Pero algo le daba esperanzas de no pensar en eso. Oculto bajo sus sábanas y a la luz de su varita, Harry devoraba un libro de pociones.

Neville decidió escribirle una nota a Arneb diciendo que no era nada y que todo estaba bien. Se levantó temprano y bajó a la sala común donde Harry, bajo su capa de invisibilidad, esperaba que Neville se marchara para seguirle. Neville tomó rumbo a la lechucería y Harry a las cocinas. En la lechucería Neville resbaló con los desperdicios de las lechuzas y cuando por fin consiguió una estaba necesitando un cambio de ropas. Hermione le regañó por escribir esa mentira, pero increíblemente le hizo caso a Ron y no dijo nada más, Neville estaba muy preocupado de que por su culpa atraparan a White.

Pasaron un par de semanas y Neville se la pasaba más ansioso que nunca, pero no por White, quien solo le preocupaba en las mañanas cuando llegaban las lechuzas o tarde en la noche cuando se iba a dormir. No, lo que le preocupaban eran las clases, que cada vez eran más complicadas. Él estaba muy bien en herbología, pero en las demás siempre estaba algo rezagado y deseaba que pociones no fuera obligatoria. Pero estaba orgulloso que estaba mejorando en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Otro que estaba solamente concentrado en sus clases era Harry. Richard siempre lo estaba y Charles era muy pendenciero. Había descubierto que era increíblemente bueno para transfiguraciones y por el momento era el primero en esa clase, dejando atrás a la favorita de la profesora: Hermione. Y aunque le gustaba merodear y de vez en cuando usar algún producto de los gemelos, en general sus notas habían subido mucho en comparación con los años pasados. Harry no estaba al mismo nivel que sus dos amigos en transfiguraciones, pero tampoco estaba tan atrás en las demás materias. No lo estaba notando pero sus clases extras en pociones estaban dando frutos en el salón de clases.

Aquellas par de semanas había usado todo el tiempo que antes hubiese empleado para Quidditch en ir a la oficina de Snape y estudiar, hacer y tratar de ayudarle con un nuevo brebaje. Y aunque prácticamente era un acto de masoquismo, pues Snape era el mismo de siempre murmurando que lo hacía todo mal y amenazándole con barriles llenos de sapos para destripar, Harry sentía que merecía la pena si ayudaba de esa manera a sus padres. Snape estaba satisfecho con el progreso de Harry. Aunque en un principio ciertamente lo que le había puesto a hacer eran cosas básicas, el chico mostraba potencial y sin el bendito Quidditch de por medio, Harry le podía dedicar mucho de su tiempo. Claro que él no le diría nada, demasiados elogios podrían hacer que se inflara como el necio de su padre.

En la mañana aquel día Harry recibió una carta de Leslie. Ella estaba bien y trabajando con su proceso "secreto", habían decidido no decir por escrito lo que planeaban con la animagia, pero que aun tenía problemas entre la derecha y la izquierda. También estaba muy feliz pues había hecho mucho dinero con las fotos de la mundial, Neville y Krum.

- El día que Leslie pueda reconocer cual es su mano derecha yo abrazaré a Snape – dijo Charles camino al salón de clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras – Y hablando del rey del inframundo, ¿Cómo le has hecho para hacer la poción de ayer? Yo estaba pasando un trabajo increíble y la tuya salió perfecta.

- No lo era – dijo Harry – ¿No viste su cara cuando la fue a ver?

- Nah, eso es porque no quería decir que la hiciste bien – reconoció Richard

- ¿Es eso lo que has estado haciendo en la biblioteca? – preguntó Charles – ¿Estudiando pociones? – dijo con un tono aun más incrédulo

- Estoy estudiando de todo un poco para ser medimago. Debo sacar muy buenos TIMOS…

- ¡Rayos, ya suenas como la gansa! Estoy comenzando a pensar que Snape te puso bajo un Imperius – dijo ya sentándose en su silla

- No te preocupes Harry – dijo Richard – yo también estudio mucho. –

No dijo más porque el profesor entró y les advirtió que les pondría a resistir la maldición Imperius. Mientras Hermione reclamaba que era ilegal y Moody le invitaba a salir del salón de clases, Richard le dijo a Harry en un susurro "si Snape te tiene bajo un Imperius al menos podrás aprender como quitártelo". Charles ahogó una risita. Aquel comentario era digno de Charles, pero Richard le había tomado un amargo resentimiento a Snape desde que divulgó que su padre era un hombre lobo y Harry solo se resignó. Sus dos amigos definitivamente no entenderían que estuviera yendo voluntariamente a las mazmorras.

Uno por uno fueron llamados mientras el profesor les imponía la maldición. Neville hizo actos de gimnasia que jamás hubiese podido hacer por sus propios méritos y cuando Harry fue llamado antes que los otros dos, sus amigos les desearon suerte. Se sentía bien bajo la maldición, pero cuando el profesor le ordenó brincar sobre el escritorio algo en él se opuso, lo que provocó que terminara con las rodillas fracturadas al intentar brincar al mismo tiempo que no. Al final de clases Harry podía salir de la maldición e increíblemente Neville había tenido un buen progreso. Ron parecía estar teniendo más dificultad.

Tenían mucho trabajo y cuando McGonagall les recodó que pronto tendrían TIMOS y Dean se quejó, ella elogió que el joven Black había logrado convertir su erizo en alfilerero en el primer intento mientras que el de él aun se trataba de volver un ovillo cuando le acercaban un alfiler. Charles estaba muy orgulloso y le sacó la lengua, a espaldas de la profesora, a Hermione, quien tenía un perfecto alfilerero, aunque no había sido la primera en clases.

Y eso fue solo el principio. Todos los profesores, inclusive el profesor Binns y Hagrid les estaban dejando más tareas, aunque la de Snape la tomaron muy en serio cuando les amenazó con envenenarlos a todos para Navidad, mirando decididamente a Charles. Aquel día cuando Hagrid puso en su lugar a Malfoy recordándole su breve tiempo como hurón todos los de Gryffindor estaban de buen humor, y aun más cuando vieron un cartel que avisaba sobre la llegada de los estudiantes de las otras escuelas.

- Genial, ese día hay pociones y Snape no podrá envenenarnos a todos – dijo muy esperanzado Neville.

La semana pasó volando entre rumores y extensas charlas entre los estudiante sobre el evento. La mañana del 30 Ron trató de conseguir información sobre lo que los gemelos tramaban pero estos le mandaron a volar.

- Ni a nosotros nos quieren cerca – dijo Charles sirviéndose más tocino

- Pero yo soy su hermano – replicó Ron

- Y uno muy necio – replicó George mientras Fred trataba de convencer a Hermione de ir a las cocinas y conocer los elfos

- Eso es cierto – dijo Richard- a ellos les gusta…

Ella había conseguido que muchos le dieron los dos Sickles, pero era más para salir de ella que de otra cosa. Ahora más que nunca parecía una gansa enfurecida tras los demás. Sólo una lechuza que le trajo un mensaje de White aquella mañana pudo interrumpirla. Según lo que decía, él estaba cerca y bien escondido y que Neville era un mal mentiroso. El resto del día pasó rápido e inclusive pociones no fue tan mal, fuera de que McGonagall ordenó a Neville a no revelar su inhabilidad con cierto hechizo simple a los invitados.

A las seis estaban todos en filas en las afueras del castillo luego de que Ron arreglara su sombrero y Parvati se quitara una mariposa de su cabello. Justo a las seis hicieron su llegada los de Beauxbatons llegaron en un enorme carruaje y poco después un enorme barco surgió de las profundidades del lago. Lo más increíble era que Viktor Krum era uno de los estudiantes de Durmstrang. "Oh, Leslie va a morir de envidia" dijo Charles mirando sin dificultad sobre los chicos delante de él.

Lamentablemente para los chicos de Gryffindor, los de Durmstrang se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin y los de Beauxbatons en la de Ravenclaw. Dumbledore dio la bienvenida y todos comenzaron a comer. Los elfos domésticos se la habían lucido con la comida e inclusive habían platos extranjeros. En cierto momento de la cena una de las chicas de Beauxbatons se acercó por un plato de Bouillabaise y Ron se quedó atónito. Neville logró pasarle el plato y Ron aseguraba que ella era una Veela mientras Hermione lo negaba.

- Te digo, ella no es normal. – decía mientras trataba de tener una mejor visión de ella – no las hacen así en Hogwarts

- Te equivocas – dijo Harry y Charles asentía vehemente. Harry miraba a Ginny quien hablaba con alguien de su curso y Charles miraba a Cho Chang en la mesa de Ravenclaw

Hermione señaló la llegada de Ludo Bagman y Barty Crouch y después de los postres Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a hablar obteniendo las miradas de todos los presentes. Primero introdujo a los señores que habían llegado de último y aclaró que ellos, junto a los tres directores servirían de jurado. Luego procedió a pedirle a Filch un cofre, que parecía muy antiguo y decorado con joyas. Y mientras Dumbledore explicaba que habrían tres pruebas a lo largo del año y lo que se evaluaría, el público parecía haber dejado de respirar.

Entonces Dumbledore presentó el Cáliz de fuego, quien elegiría a los tres campeones, uno de cada escuela. Estaría en la entrada y tendrían 24 horas para poner sus nombres y habría una línea de edad que no podrían pasar los menores de 17. Pero él también les advirtió que no se inscribieran sin pensarlo, pues ser elegido era un contrato y no podrían echarse para atrás luego de ser elegidos campeones de su escuela. Dicho esto los mandó a dormir.

En la salida el grupo de Durmstrang se sorprendió al ver al niño que vivió cara a cara hasta que Moody apareció y los echó. A la mañana siguiente los chicos del cuarto año bajaron a desayunar temprano y encontraron una muchedumbre alrededor del cáliz. Neville opinó que si él hubiese puesto su nombre lo haría en la noche cuando nadie lo viera. Pero los gemelos no eran de esa opinión y luego de tomar una gota de poción envejecedora intentaron pasar la línea pero esta los rechazó otorgándoles unas barbas blancas.

Mientras los gemelos y Jordan Lee iban a la enfermería riéndose, los demás fueron a desayunar mientras hablaban de los candidatos de Hogwarts. Para felicidad de la mesa, Angelina había puesto su nombre. Ya después del desayuno Neville, Ron y Hermione decidieron visitar a Hagrid mientras los otros tres se fueron a vigilar el cáliz. En lo que esperaban a que Hermione fuera por las insignias de la PEDO, Neville le avisó a Ron sobre su "amiga" de Beauxbatons.

Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons pusieron sus nombres en el cáliz y ya se habían marchado cuando Hermione regresó. Camino a la cabaña de Hagrid vieron donde se estaban quedando: en el carruaje-casa cerca de la cabaña. Cuando Hagrid los recibió, regañándoles por no haberlo ido a visitar antes, les dejó boquiabiertos por llevar puesto su horrendo traje y tratado de peinar su enmarañado cabello. Hermione dirigió la conversación a los escrebutos. Pasaron el resto del día con él, evitando su comida y hablando de las posibles pruebas. Hagrid se negó a entrar a la PEDO pues creía que iba en contra de la naturaleza de los elfos domésticos.

Cuando iban a regresar al castillo Hagrid se puso colonia, que olía terrible, y para quitársela salió afuera. Pero entonces los chicos descubrieron el porqué de su extraño comportamiento: Madam Maxime. Si bien él les había dicho que iba con ellos, se olvidó totalmente de su existencia y los dejó sin decir media palabra para irse con la enorme mujer. Los chicos cerraron la cabaña y en su camino de regreso vieron al grupo de Durmstrang y entraron al castillo detrás de ellos.

El comedor ya estaba lleno y el cáliz frente a la silla vacía de Dumbledore. Fred y George parecían haber tomado bien el hecho que no podían entrar y esperaban que Angelina fuera la campeona de Hogwarts. El único que parecía estar comiendo con entusiasmo en el segundo día de banquetes era Charles. Richard estaba picoteando su comida y Harry parecía estar en la luna mientras chupaba una cuchara vacía y veía hacia la nada. Neville no tenía muchos ánimos de comer, como casi el resto y cuando por fin Dumbledore se levantó a hablar reinó un silencio expectante en el gran comedor.

Dumbledore avisó que pronto el cáliz haría una decisión y quienes fueran llamados debían pasar a una sala detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Entonces él apagó las luces, excepto aquellas dentro de las calabazas reinando la luz blanco-azulada del cáliz. De repente las llamas se volvieron rojas y una lengua de fuego expulsó un papel que resultó ser el nombre del campeón de Durmstrang: Viktor Krum. Muchos aplausos y luego el cáliz se volvió una vez más para dejar saber el campeón de Beauxbatons: Fleur Delacour. Ron estaba aplaudiendo y no notó como las demás chicas de aquella escuela lloraban desconsoladamente.

Finalmente era el momento de la verdad y por tercera vez el cáliz se puso rojo y el tercer nombre salió: Cedric Diggory. Ron se quejó en voz alta pero sólo Neville lo escuchó, pues todos los de Hufflepuff estaban parados y aplaudiendo tan alto que tomó mucho más tiempo que los anteriores para que se calmaran. Dumbledore entonces comenzó a hablar sobre el soporte de los demás a su campeón cuando se detuvo y todos podían ver el por qué. El cáliz se había puesto rojo nuevamente y expulsó un nuevo papel que Dumbledore tomó. Pasó un tiempo antes de aclarara su garganta y dijera "Neville Longbotton".

* * *

Por favor dejen sus comentarios.


	38. Cartas a Leslie

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

Se que he tardado y que el chap es corto, pero quería contar la historia desde otro punto de vista. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Octubre 1994

Queridos Harry, Richard y Charles,

Me alegra saber que están bien. ¡Qué genial eso de que tengan un torneo de los tres magos! Suena peligroso y genial. Traten de entrar si pueden, yo lo intentaría. A finales de año, cerca de abril dijeron, habrá una Copa de Quidditch del Pacífico. Resulta que cada 4 años las escuelas de magia del Pacífico, a manera de formar lazos y hacer que los magos jóvenes se conozcan y barrer el piso con las otras, celebran un torneo de Quidditch, pero solo será la final y aunque irán los equipos ganadores de cada escuela, no irán más estudiantes.

Como saben yo estoy en el equipo de Quidditch de mi escuela y trabajaremos mucho para ganar este año. Si ganamos iremos a jugar a otras escuelas y la final será en la escuela japonesa de magia. Cuando elijan a los campeones de su torneo avísenme inmediatamente.

Por cierto ya logré resolver el problema de cómo hacer que mis ojos cambien, jeje, pero terminé un par de días en la enfermería al no poderlos volver a su forma original.

Los quiero mucho,

Leslie P.

PD: Na-na-nana-na yo si estoy en un equipo de Quidditch y tu no-o Charles XP

* * *

Octubre 1994

No tan querida Leslie,

Espero que pierdas el torneo.

Tu N-amigo,

Charles Black.

* * *

Noviembre 1, 1994.

Querida abuela,

Te informo que fui elegido el cuarto campeón en el torneo de los tres magos, así cuando alguien te venga con la noticia estés preparada. Creo que alguien me quiere muerto, porque yo NO puse mi nombre para participar. Favor recuerda alimentar a mi Bowtruckle cuando muera.

Te quiere mucho,

Neville Longbottom.

* * *

Noviembre 1, 1994.

Querido A,

Alguien me quiere muerto, pues mi nombre fue elegido por el cáliz de fuego para que participe en el torneo. Casi muero al saber eso, pero al menos no avergonzaré al colegio hasta el día de la prueba. ¡Ron es un idiota por creer que puse mi nombre! Tampoco los demás me creen, excepto Hermione quien me convenció de escribirte. Espero que no estés teniendo muchos problemas, te trataré de mantener actualizado. Deséame suerte.

Neville.

* * *

Noviembre 1994

Querido padre,

¡Adivina qué! Neville se ha convertido en cuarto campeón de un torneo de tres magos. Son increíbles los problemas en que se mete el niño que vivió. ¿Por cierto, cómo hago para transfigurar mi nariz completamente? Cada vez que lo intento sigue de forma humana aunque de color negro. Transfiguración de caras es definitivamente un reto. En la última clase logré hacer el ejercicio a la primera, ¡Incluso le gane a la gansa de Granger!

En fín, no creo que Neville sobreviva a la primera prueba y todos se están portando muy feo con él. ¡Saludos a madre!

Te quiere tu hijo,

Charles Black.

PD: No, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con que él terminara en el torneo.

* * *

Noviembre 1994

Querida Leslie,

No vas a creer lo que está pasando aquí. Alguien puso el nombre de Neville y fue elegido entre los campeones del torneo de los tres magos, como un cuarto concursante. Siento pena por él. Casi se desmaya al oír su nombre. Los demás son una Chica llamada Fleur de Beauxbatons y Viktor Krum de Durmstrang. Charles de seguro ya te restregó eso. No te preocupes, tomaré fotos de los eventos. Snape me volvió a castigar por entrar a Neville en el concurso y tuve que limpiar todo un barril de ranas, aunque me halaga que crea que soy tan bueno. Si soné como Charles.

Fuera que Hagrid quiere matarnos con esos horribles escrebutos, mira que hacernos llevarlos de paseo. En fin, al fin logré mejorar con el proceso, el otro día conseguí tener garras, pero duré tres días ocultando las espuelas que me quedaron. Debo mejorar esa parte.

Espero que respondas pronto,

Harry J. Potter.

* * *

Noviembre 1994

Querido Neville,

Espero que no seas un mojigato. Este es el mejor momento para mostrar de lo que estás hecho y espero que no te estés desmayando. No vengas con esa pendejada que vas a morir. Tu padre hubiese podido ser un campeón del torneo a tu edad, pero me preocupa que alguien te quiera muerto, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Espero que tomes precauciones extras y logres vencer a los demás.

Te quiere,

Augusta Longbottom

PD: Tus plantas están creciendo muy bien, aunque creo que te extrañan.

* * *

Noviembre 1994

Querida Leslie,

¡Gracias por enviarme esa estampa que me faltaba! No podía encontrar una de un Colacuerno Húngaro por ninguna parte, por fin ya tengo completa mi colección de dragones. Podrías ayudarme a ver si consigues saber qué es lo que le pasa a Harry. Es que, además de Neville, fue el único en conseguir tarea en encantamientos convocadores. Sé que no está durmiendo bien, lo he visto escabullirse en la noche y llega a la sala común pasada la media noche, me preocupa. Charles como siempre anda diciendo que es juntándose con una novia, pero lo dudo.

Ve a ver si consigues algo y gracias.

Richard Lupin

* * *

Potter, tu poción quedó terrible como siempre, y espero que para mañana la prepares a su punto. Esta noche trae tus guantes de piel de dragón trataremos de ver los efectos de la nueva pócima en ratones y tu le darás la poción.

* * *

Noviembre 1994

Hola Ginny,

No sé por qué no respondes mis cartas. Si ya no te escribo como antes, pero estoy muy ocupado. Sé que es difícil que hablemos en persona, ¿Pero que ni me saludes? En verdad no entiendo que pasa.

Espero que respondas,

Harry

* * *

Noviembre '94

Querido Richard,

Recibí una nota de Harry preguntándome que hacer para que alguien con quien se carteaba y ya no le habla le vuelva a hablar y es una chica. Lamentablemente ese no es mi campo de acción, casi todos por aquí me consideran un chico. Tal vez es eso que lo tiene desconcentrado.

No pude conseguir nada más, espero que sea útil. Ganamos el primer partido, y estoy entrenando todos los días, así que estoy tan cansada que no he podido hacer ninguna broma este año.

Hablamos luego,

Leslie P.

* * *

Noviembre 1994

De lo que te pierdes por estar jugando Quidditch en Australia. A Neville le está yendo terrible y en pociones hoy le fue de lo peor, si sé que no es noticia nueva pero espera, Malfoy ahora ha creado unos broches que dicen "Apoyen a Cedric Diggory, el verdadero campeón" y que cambian a "Longbottom apesta". Debo admitir que son mejores que las de Hermione con su PEDO. Neville pareció explotar cuando Malfoy ofendió a Hermione y trato de hechizarlo. Ambos hechizos rebotaron y Goyle parecía un hongo y Hermione un castor con unos enormes dientes. Lamentablemente Neville y Weasley no han aprendido a controlarse frente a Snape y el muy malvado nos quitó 50 puntos y los mandó de castigo. Increíblemente nosotros tres salimos intactos.

Para el horror de Harry, Neville se sentó con él y Ron entre Dean y Richard. No sé por qué rayos YO tengo que sentarme con estas dos, Lavander y Parvati, ya no las aguanto… Hoy tuvimos que presentar nuestros antídotos. Pero antes de que Snape matara a Neville el necio de Colin vino a recogerlo para unas fotos. Solo eso faltaba, más fama para el famoso niño que vivió.

A Harry le fue de maravillas, Richard lo hizo bien, pero yo me sentí mareado por una buena parte de la tarde. Me gustaría saber qué pasó con el pobre de Neville…

Hablamos luego, debo ir a las cocinas por algo que me mejore,

Charles Black.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?


	39. Quince días para la primera prueba

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

****¡Hola, Hola! Aqui les dejo un capítulo con un final interesante, pero no se lo salten solo para leer el final :P

¡Felices fiestas!

* * *

Neville no sabía que era peor, que Colin lo hubiese buscado con su excusa para tomar fotografías o quedarse en clase de pociones. Lamentablemente no podía dejar de ir con él, pues todos los campeones estarían presentes. Estaba preocupado por Hermione también, lamentaba su exabrupto y el haber tratado de maldecir a Malfoy, porque obviamente falló y ahora ella tendría que lidiar con el problema sola. Ron también la había defendido junto a él, pero de nuevo no le hablaba. Ese tonto. Neville iba pensando todo esto mientras Colin hablaba.

Hagrid tenía razón, últimamente todo le pasaba a él. Para el colmo de males, Colin dijo que las fotos eran para El Profeta. "Genial, más publicidad" pensó Neville y agradeció un "buena suerte" del chico, la necesitaría. Estaban en un pequeño salón de clases donde habían montado un escenario. Krum parecía molesto y Fleur hablaba alegremente con Cedric. Bagman le presentó a Rita Skeeter, pero Neville ya sabía quién era ella. Su abuela detestaba los escritos de aquella mujer y él también. Definitivamente hubiese preferido quedarse en el salón de clases y morir envenenado.

Antes de que pudiera negarse a darle una entrevista privada, ella ya le tenía agarrado fuertemente por el brazo y lo llevó a un armario de limpieza en las afueras del aula. Ella le preguntó si podía usar una pluma a vuelapluma. Neville dijo que no, pero aun así ella la usó, diciendo que no era nada del otro mundo. Neville vio con terror, como a pesar de estar negando que hubiera puesto su nombre y otras cosas, que la pluma inventaba un montón de cosas y estaba muy molesto por donde iba la entrevista, pero por suerte Dumbledore le rescató. De vuelta en el salón de clases ya estaban todos los jueces además de Olivander. Él comenzó con la varita de Fleur, quien reveló que su abuela había sido una veela. El siguiente fue Cedric y luego Krum. Por fin llegó el turno de Neville.

- Oh si, cómo no recordarla… - Neville también recordaba aquel día muy bien.

_Era su cumpleaños número 11 y había recibido la carta de admisión a Hogwarts. Su abuela estaba tan emocionada que le regaló su más preciado tesoro, la varita que había sido alguna vez de su padre. Neville estaba emocionado y mientras su abuela estaba buscando su bolso para ir al callejón Diagon a comprar el resto de los útiles, Neville decidió probar la varita. Una gran explosión lanzó al pobre chico hacia el otro lado de la sala cayendo sobre la varita y con su peso rompiéndola. Su abuela estaba furiosa, pero aun así le llevo de compras incluyendo una parada por la tienda del señor Olivander. Después de probar innumerables varitas por fin dieron con una: cerezo, 13 pulgadas, con un centro de pluma de fénix, curiosamente de la misma ave que había dado una pluma más para crear la varita de Voldemort. _

Era una suerte que su abuela estaba buscando las túnicas arregladas cuando el señor Olivander le contó aquello. Nadie más sabía de aquella conexión y Neville quería dejarlo así, mucho más si Rita Skeeter estaba en el salón. Por suerte el señor Olivander no dijo nada sobre ese tema, y después de una larga inspección, aprobó la varita de Neville. Luego vinieron las fotos, y Neville estaba seguro que pronto leería una horrenda sección sobre él en el profeta. Mejor le avisaba a su abuela para que no se infartara al encontrarlo. Hermione no estaba en el comedor. Así que Neville se sentó junto a los otros tres chicos para saber en qué terminó la clase de pociones.

- Lamento informarte que Malfoy no murió envenenado

- Qué mal – dijo Neville

- El antídoto de Harry quedó estupendo – dijo Richard – el mío no estaba tan mal tampoco – terminó de decir como tratando de ver en qué falló

- Yo aun me siento medio mal – se quejó Charles.

- Deberías estudiar más pociones – dijo Harry sirviéndose más puré

- En serio, voy a llevarte con Ojoloco si sigues diciendo esas estupideces – se quejó Charles, pero al parecer Harry lo decía solo para molestarlo pues estaba riendo por lo iracundo que se había puesto Charles. Neville comió tranquilo, luego de preguntar por Hermione y los otros tres decir que de seguro aun estaba en la enfermería.

Al llegar a la habitación encontró a Ron señalando una lechuza. Era una nota de Arneb, quien quería hablar en persona y quería que confirmara la fecha. Neville se sentía aliviado y esperaba con ansias la hora de verlo a través del fuego de la chimenea.

**xXxXx**

Aquella misma noche Harry llegó a tiempo a la oficina de Snape para comenzar a probar las pociones experimentales en las que habían estado trabajando. Snape era quien las preparaba en general, desconfiando de Harry como siempre, pero le dejaba ayudar con el corte de los ingredientes y casi siempre su tarea era la de buscar información. "Aunque el aumento de información en el mundo de la magia no crece tan vertiginoso como en el mundo muggle, es demasiada información y no tengo tiempo para dedicarlo exclusivamente a eso" le dijo Snape anteriormente.

Así que, además de ir mejorando su técnica en pociones, sus tareas extras consistían en leer libros y revistas mágicas sobre avances en pociones, como en "Alquimia moderna" o "Pociones del siglo XX", o tratar de obtener información en revistas más compleja y para él casi inatendibles de medimagia. Su última búsqueda en "Magia mental" no había dado buenos resultados, al menos para las pociones que querían, pero le dio luz para entender lo que sospechaba desde hacía mucho tiempo: su profesor podía _leer_ las mentes.

Así que Harry aprovechó para investigar un poco sobre esa habilidad. Sentía que últimamente estaba en demasiadas actividades secretas: bromas y merodear, aunque no eran tantas como en años pasados, tratar de convertirse en animago y entrenamiento de pociones. Era una suerte que no tuviera entrenamiento de Quidditch o fuera el campeón de Hogwarts.

Snape le esperaba con cajas llenas de ratas negras y brillantes. Obviamente no podrían saber si la poción ayudaría a recuperar la memoria o no hasta que la usaran en los Potter, pero al menos verían los efectos secundarios o indeseados de ellas. La tarea de Harry fue la de administrar en observar los resultados, anotándolos. Fue una noche larga y al final dejó el pergamino con los resultados en el escritorio y se fue a dormir.

Richard estaba bajo sus mantas vuelto lobo, así pudo saber cuando llegó Harry. Siempre olía extraño cuando regresaba de sus "paseos" nocturnos. Le preocupaba su amigo y quería saber que era tan importante o secreto para no confiar en ellos. Él no se sentía conforme con la explicación que se había creado Charles de que Harry se veía con una novia mayor por las noches, pero no quería forzar a que Harry le dijera, hasta cierto punto era entretenido vigilar los vaivenes de su amigo. Leslie no había sido de ayuda, pues él sabía que Harry de hecho si se carteaba con una chica, razón del rumor de Charles. Lamentablemente Richard no podía seguir a Harry, pues este siempre andaba con el mapa del merodeador. Tendría que esperar.

A la mañana siguiente comenzó una tortura extra para Neville al Rita publicar el artículo sobre el campeonato, que resultó ser más sobre Neville que otra cosa, provocando que lo molestaran a un más y Richard, Charles y Harry tenían una apuesta sobre cuando Neville iba a ceder y colapsar. Charles había apostado por el día de la primera prueba, pero Richard no creía que pasaría el sábado antes, cuando tenían un paseo a Hogsmade. Harry había apostado por que iba a lograr pasar la primera prueba.

- Tienes mucha confianza en Longbottom

- Bueno, si vemos a Neville ahora no es el mismo Neville que conocimos en primer año. Digo, aun tiene problemas para entrar a la casa común y es terrible en pociones, pero creo que ahora es más valiente y puede durar algo más… no garantizo que termine el torneo, pero creo que podrá con la primera prueba.

- Te imaginas si Neville ganara – dijo Richard, pero por más que trataron no veían la posibilidad.

- Mejor que salga vivo. Me cae bien – dijo Charles y siguieron a sus clases.

La noche siguiente a los experimentos con las ratas Harry estaba de vuelta en la oficia de Snape.

- Probaremos la poción 5 con tus padres el 22 en la noche – dijo sin despegar la vista de unos ensayos que estaba corrigiendo

- ¿Probaremos? ¿el 22? ¿Por qué el 22?

- Al menos que quieras quedarte en la escuela. Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso.

- ¡No! Yo si quiero ir… ¿Cómo lo haremos? – le emocionaba planear escabullirse del colegio tarde en la noche

- Tal vez no es una buena idea – dijo Snape levantando la vista al oír un tono de voz demasiado Potter para su gusto

- ¡Pero si yo he ayudado con todo! Merezco ver que va a pasar – dijo Harry mirando directamente a Snape y pensando en todos sus esfuerzos para lograr sus objetivos.

- Bien, vendrás. Pediré un permiso para sacarte

- ¿A quién? – preguntó algo asustado

- Dumbledore – dijo en un tono aburrido Snape volviendo a su trabajo. – No tendremos en que trabajar hasta la fecha, así que te vas a tu sala común derechito, ya te avisaré cuando vayamos a salir. – Harry se había dado la vuelta saboreando ya sus noches libres cuando recordó que quería desde hace un tiempo preguntarle algo a Snape y por ahora parecía bien accesible.

- ¿Cómo era ella? – Snape dejó el ensayo que estaba leyendo para mirar a Harry

- ¿Acaso Black no ha podido decirte nada decente de tu madre? – dijo con voz venenosa Snape

- Sí, pero las cosas que me cuentan él y Clarise son de cuando ya ella estaba terminado Hogwarts, o cosas que suelen hacer las chicas cuando están juntas – dijo medio molesto Harry. Clarise siempre hablaba de cuando Lily y ella andaban junas en grupo y eran cosas demasiadas rosas para Harry apreciarlas. – Yo quiero saber cómo era ella cuando la conoció o como era ella de chica ¿Ustedes hablaban aun estando en casas diferentes? ¿Qué ella pensaba de eso? – Snape estuvo en silencio un tiempo.

- A ella no le importaba que yo estuviera en otra casa… – fue lo único que dijo después de una larga pausa. Al parecer Harry lo había enviado muy atrás en sus pensamientos – lo demás será otro día. Hoy estoy muy ocupado… - y viendo que Harry estaba enojándose - … para hacerle justicia a Lily.

- Bueno, pero me va a contar luego

- Esperemos que ella misma pueda contarte – dijo Snape y lo volvió a mandar a dormir.

Harry anotó otra cosa para aprender, al menos cuando terminara con la animagia: Legimency. Lo que hubiese dado para saber en qué pensaba Snape o recordaba de su madre.

Neville solo había sobrevivido los últimos días con la esperanza de hablar con Arneb, pues ya recuperado del shock de ser el cuarto campeón, ahora estaba inundándolo un terror increíble por la ya muy cerca fecha de la primera prueba y creía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. La noche antes del sábado que saldrían a Hogsmade, Neville se acercó a Harry quien estaba llegando de una ronda nocturna por las cocinas por chocolate caliente.

- Harry, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – le dijo

- Claro, lo que quieras – le dijo algo somnoliento

- ¿Me prestas tu capa de invisibilidad? – le pregunta sorprendió mucho a Harry sacándolo de su sopor - Prometo que la cuidaré mucho – dijo Neville nervioso

- ¿Puedo saber para qué la usarás?

- Es que… quiero ir a Hogsmade, pero… ya sabes… el artículo… - Harry sintió pena por el pobre de Neville quien tenía últimamente unos días terribles.

- Vale, aquí está – ya que la había estado usando para ir a las cocinas – No creo que la necesite mañana. – dijo Harry pensando que tal vez en la noche no le haría falta, pues con el mapa podría llegar rápido y sin ser visto a la oficina de Snape.

- ¡Muchas gracias Harry! – dijo Neville feliz y ambos subieron al dormitorio.

Neville fue junto a Hermione a Hogsmade, pero bajo la capa y sintiéndose libre por fin como no se sentía desde hacía un buen tiempo. A pesar de que Hermione estaba incómoda porque no querían que la vieran "hablando sola", no le quedó de otra, pues por ahí andaba Skeeter. Camino a Las Tres Escobas se le unieron Harry, Charles y Richard saludando al invisible de Neville, pero no les acompañaron dentro, pues tenían aun que visitar Zonko. Ya dentro del local Hermione se puso a trabajar con lo de la PEDO y se preguntaba cómo podría entrar a las cocinas.

- Deberías preguntarle a los chicos – dijo Neville refiriéndose a Potter, Black y Lupin – ellos siempre tienen chocolate caliente antes de dormir.

Hermione meditaba en silencio sobre el hecho, pues ella trataba a todas costas de no pedirles favores a ellos y más ahora que ella había quedado relegada al segundo lugar en transformaciones por Black y en otras materias por Richard. Neville también meditaba, pero sobre cómo sería su vida si no fuera un campeón más y sobre su reunión con White en la madrugada. En eso estaba cuando Hermione señaló a Hagrid y para su sorpresa este andaba con Moody quien _sí_ lo vio con su ojo mágico.

Ambos se acercaron haciendo como que saludaban a Hermione o leían el libro de la PEDO, pero ambos hablaron bajito y disimuladamente con Neville. Moody le aseguró que él podía ver bajo la capa y Hagrid le invitó a visitarle a medianoche. Hermione no estaba segura de que ir a donde Hagrid fuera buena idea, pero igualmente Neville fue, aun con la capa de Harry tal como le había dicho Hagrid que fuera.

A la misma hora en que Neville iba secretamente a visitar a Hagrid para enterarse de que la primera prueba consistía en pasar a un dragón, Harry Potter salía de debajo de sus mantas y seguro de que sus otros dos amigos estaban dormidos, puesto que había colocado poción para dormir en sus chocolate, fue con el mapa hasta la entrada, donde Snape le estaría esperando. Esa parte fue difícil, pues tuvo que esperar que Hermione subiera al cuarto de las chicas pues por alguna razón ella aun estaba despierta. Snape estaba vestido como siempre, con apariencia de murciélago gigante, y asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera viendo, fueron hasta Hogsmade, donde Snape le puso un hechizo desilusionador a Harry y usaron una chimenea del Cabeza de Puerco para llegar a San Mungo.

Harry estaba feliz de ver tan pronto a sus padres, pues usualmente tendría que esperar a navidad para verles. Parecía que era toda una vida atrás desde que se había prometido aprender pociones para ayudarles. Severus había llevado la poción número cinco y la vertió en dos pequeños vasos de plata y le dijo a Harry que primero él lo intentaría con Lily y luego Harry probaría suerte con su padre. Severus tardó un rato en convencer a Lily que aquello se debía tomar y cerca de medianoche ella se tomó el contenido de la copa y entonces esperaron.

* * *

¿Y qué opinan? ¿Recuperará Lily o no su memoria?

¡Dejen reviews!


	40. Frustración, dragones y promesas rotas

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero si los OC.**

Saludos. Disculpen la demora para actualizar, pero estuve de vacaciones y la inspiración se fue del todo. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

Y esperaron, pero nada ocurría. Pasaron al menos diez minutos y Lily no mostraba dar señales de recordar nada o siquiera estar mínimamente diferente. Harry estaba primero expectante, luego desesperado, enojado y frustrado. ¿Cómo era que el fruto de tanto trabajo y esfuerzo no lograra nada? ¡NADA! Ni siquiera cambiarle el color, ni siquiera cambiarle la expresión espaciada. Molesto y pensando que tal vez no funcionaba con ella trató con James. Severus no hizo nada para detenerlo. Él ya había pasado por eso años atrás.

- ¡No funciona! – gritaba Harry. Severus lo ignoraba mientras hacía unas hojas girar cerca de Lily. Harry trató la poción con James pero tampoco tuvo efecto. – ¡Todo este trabajo para nada!

- ¿No esperabas que surtiera efecto la primera vez que lo intentaras? – dijo Severus sin prestarle mucha atención

- Sí, bueno al menos algo. Pero no nada.

- Tengo trece años en esto muchacho. Si tienes una mejor idea me gustaría oírla.

Harry caminaba de arriba abajo en la habitación contagiando a sus padres de la misma inquietud que le llenaba. Él estaba inquieto y totalmente frustrado. Había pasado los mejores días de verano estudiando pociones, se había sometido a la voluntad del profesor que más odiaba y nada. Tal vez Snape se estaba burlando de él. Tal vez lo había puesto a pasar todo ese trabajo para nada, sólo para hacerlo sentir miserable. El corazón de Harry se llenó de odio y rabia hacia Snape, quien se disponía a regresar al castillo.

Snape percibió que el chico lo miraba con odio. Era extraño sentir un odio tan intenso, como el que había sostenido él y James, provenir de los ojos verdes, pero recordó que no era Lily y que Harry había sido criado por Sirius. Así que, cuando llegaron al castillo no le sorprendió en absoluto la rabieta que hizo Harry.

- ¡Esto es inútil! Solo me hizo perder tiempo para ver como fallaba

- Potter – dijo en tono de advertencia Snape

- Lo que ha estado haciendo es poniéndome a leer y enseñándome a cocinar

- ¡Potter! Una palabra más y te arrepentirás

- ¡Ya estoy arrepentido! ¡Es inútil! Ellos no regresaran… me largo de aquí. – dijo yéndose de la oficina del profesor, no sin antes tirar un caldero al suelo y algunos frascos y sus contenidos.

* * *

Neville regresó justo a tiempo a la sala común, que estaba desierta y sin olor a bombas fétidas, signo de que Hermione había logrado espantar a todos los estudiantes sin la necesidad de dichos objetos. Neville veía el resultado de los hermanos Creevey en las insignias cuando la cabeza de Arneb White salió de entre el fuego en la chimenea. Neville estaba muy feliz de verlo y por primera vez en días sonreía.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó. Arneb estaba diferente a cómo le había dejado en el verano, mucho más repuesto y hasta se veía más joven.

- Eso no importa ¿Cómo estas tu?

Neville procedió a contarle como todo le estaba yendo mal porque nadie le creía, por el artículo de Skeeter, por Ron y sus celos y la prueba con dragones que era ya casi. Arneb entonces le contó que las cosas podrían ponerse peor, porque Karkaroff había sido un mortífago y que podría ser el que lo estuviera intentado matar, además de que el día antes de Moody ir a Hogwarts fue atacado y eso era sospechoso. También le contó que los mortífagos estaban más activos y que Berta Jorkins había desaparecido misteriosamente en Albania, donde se sabía había estado Voldemort por última vez, y que ella era una chismosa sin cerebro y posiblemente de esa manera Voldemort se había enterado del torneo.

- Parece un buen plan – dijo Neville triste – nada más tienen que dejar que los dragones hagan lo suyo

Pero el ruido de alguien bajando del dormitorio impidió que Arneb le contara como pasar el dragón. Resultó que ese alguien era Ron. Neville estaba enojado con él, aun si Ron no lo había hecho a propósito, y discutieron. Neville le lanzó una de las insignias y curiosamente acertó en el blanco pegándole con ella en la frente a Ron antes de irse a la habitación. Neville se quedó despierto por mucho tiempo, pero Ron no subió.

* * *

Harry llegó a la sala común y no se percató de la presencia de Ron, aunque este si le vio llegar agitado y tirando al suelo las insignias que los hermanos Creevey habían convertido de "Longbottom apesta" a "Longbottom de verdad apesta". Harry llegó a su cama y se tiró en ella, ahogando con la almohada su amargo llanto.

* * *

El domingo en la mañana Neville le contó a Hermione su conversación con Arneb y sobre el dragón y, a pesar de que ella estaba preocupada con lo de Karkaroff, opinaba que primero debían preocuparse por mantener a Neville vivo hasta después de la primera prueba. Pasaron todo el resto del día en la biblioteca buscando un hechizo sencillo, pero no encontraron nada que les fuera de mucha ayuda.

- ¿Cómo se supone que uno logre vencer algo que repele la magia? – se quejó Neville en la noche, ya de vuelta en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Pues le das en su punto débil – sonó la voz de Charles en un lado haciéndole saltar del susto

- Y de esa manera vencerás. – dijo Richard en el otro – Pero, ¿Qué planeas vencer Neville? – Neville se contuvo de preguntarles como vencer un dragón, más por las miradas de reproche de Hermione que porque no quisiera, ya que sabía que la madre de Richard era una experta en animales mágicos.

- Nada, nada. Pero gracias por su consejo, me han dado una idea. ¿Dónde está Harry? – Preguntó Neville ya que solo estaban Richard y Charles ahí

- Pues está por ahí – dijo Charles – Creo que su novia le dejó, se ve mal hoy.

- Nos vemos Neville – le dijo Richard guiñándole un ojo – ¡Cuidado con eso que debes vencer!

- Oye Hermione, ¿Crees que sea posible conseguir un libro de Rebeca Moonstone? – le pregunto cuando los chicos le dejaron

- Esa es una buena idea Neville – dijo ella. – Aunque ya revisamos en la biblioteca y si le pregunto ahora a Richard de seguro sospechará – ambos veían como los dos chicos intentaban con un juego de snap explosivo animar a Harry, quien estaba arrinconado en una esquina lejos de la luz del fuego.

- Estoy perdido – dijo Neville

- No… - y Hermione se quedó pensando un rato – préstame la capa de invisibilidad.

Neville la buscó en la habitación pensando que debía regresársela a Harry, pero Hermione se negó y se fue con ella. Más tarde, mientras Neville cabeceaba sobre la tarea de transfiguraciones, ella regresó muy satisfecha.

- Aquí lo tengo – dijo

- ¿Lo encontraste en la biblioteca?

- No – en eso Neville pudo notar que Hermione se ruborizaba – El profesor Moody me atrapó bajo la capa de invisibilidad y tuve que confesar que iba a la biblioteca por un libro y él me lo presto de su biblioteca personal.

A Neville le pareció grandioso y no le dio más atención al asunto. Así que ambos se pusieron a revisar el libro 'Un escrito sobre mitos y realidades de las bestias mágicas comunes de Inglaterra'.

- Mira aquí habla sobre los dragones aunque no es un bestiario. Dice que suelen distraerse con los objetos brillantes y que se sienten atraídos por las piedras preciosas. – dijo Hermione bien bajo para que no los escucharan.

- ¿No dice nada de algún punto débil?

- No, solo menciona que esos son datos pocos conocidos.

- ¡Vaya! Por eso los dragones suelen estar donde hay tesoros. Se comen los diamantes y otras piedras para generar fuego.

- Creo que necesitaras muchos diamantes para distraer el del martes.

- ¿En dónde conseguiré tantos diamantes? Además, no puedo llevar nada más que mi varita.

Neville estaba cansado y Hermione lo mandó a dormir mientras pensaba la manera de conseguir diamantes o algo brillante que se le pareciera. Camino al dormitorio, Neville vio como Richard y Charles arrastraban a Harry fuera de la sala común. Seguro a hacer alguna travesura. Neville apenas durmió esa noche por los nervios. Harry casi no durmió por lo que estaban haciendo. Había pasado todo el domingo con un humor de perros, pero luego de Charles hablar con Neville decidieron llevarse a Harry a dar una vuelta y qué mejor vuelta que ir a Hogsmade por la noche.

No llevaron la capa porque Neville aun la tenía y porque al fin y al cabo, ya estaban muy crecidos para caber los tres bajo ella. Con el mapa del merodeador en mano se escurrieron hasta el pasadizo secreto y llegaron hasta Honeydukes. Una vez ahí fueron a las Tres Escobas y luego de espantar a Rosmerta, esta les dejo tomar una ronda porque le recordaban mejores tiempos, cuando sus padres hacían lo mismo.

Llegó el lunes en la mañana y Harry estaba de mejor humor, pero aun seguía estando amargado por la poción fallida. Neville, unas sillas más allá, agonizaba. Hermione le contó que tenía una idea _brillante,_ pero en ese momento Neville vio a Cedric y decidió que debía contarle sobre los dragones. Le siguió, pero como Cedric estaba rodeado por un grupo de los estudiantes de sexto año Neville, desde una esquina, hizo que la mochila se le rompiera. Para su sorpresa el hechizo dio en el blanco y casi deja pasar la ocasión maravillado. Pero él se sobrepuso y le contó sobre los dragones.

Habiendo cumplido Neville se disponía a ir a su clase de herbología cuando Moody lo llamó a su despacho. El lugar estaba lleno de interesantes objetos para detectar enemigos y magia negra y era una lástima que todos estuviesen defectuosos. Moody sabía que las demás escuelas estaban haciendo trampa (también) y por tanto le dio un consejo general, ya que no tenía favoritismo: y era que se mantuviera con hechizos simples.

Neville llegó a la clase más confundido aún, pero Hermione le tenía una sorpresa para cuando salieran de clases. Neville pudo olvidarse de la prueba y estar en su medio natural. Ya afuera Hermione le mostró a Neville una pequeña pelota de papel y luego otra a la que había transformado para que fuera como cristal.

- ¿Con esto crees que engañaremos al dragón?

- Creo que funcionará – dijo ella usando su varita para hacer volar el objeto a un haz de luz y brillo fuertemente. Estaban en un aula vacía. – Lo que debes ahora es practicar como hacerlo que llegue a ti, hacerlo más grande y tal vez un hechizo para multiplicar.

Neville comenzó a practicar con el _Accio_, pero tenía problemas aun. Él hubiese preferido saltarse adivinación, pero Hermione no iba a faltar a clases de Aritmancia de ninguna manera. Así que Neville tuvo que soportar una hora y media con la profesora Trelawney diciendo que la posición de Marte favorecía la muerte de aquellos en julio. Harry, que no estaba de humor, dijo que él no veía como iba a estar en el torneo y la profesora les dejó mucha tarea por el comentario.

Luego de eso Neville siguió practicando tratando de hacer que una mosca volara a su mano y al parecer Harry lo pescó, porque luego se la pasaron tratando de quitarse el uno al otro la mosca con el hechizo convocador (Harry ya no tenía problema con el hechizo). Neville cenó a pura fuerza y luego fue con Hermione, bajo la capa de Harry, otra vez al aula vacía para practicar el hechizo agrandador.

Estuvieron hasta medianoche practicando, pues en ese momento Peeves apareció y, pensando que Neville quería que le aventaran cosas, le comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de objetos haciendo un gran escándalo. Ambos volvieron rápidamente a la sala común y no fue sino hasta las dos de la madrugada que Neville estuvo satisfecho con los hechizos. Fuera de la ocasión donde agrandó el objeto que volaba hacia él y que le pegó en la cabeza, Neville sentía que dominaba lo suficiente ambos hechizos para la prueba en la mañana. No tuvo tiempo para practicar un hechizo multiplicador.

Ocupado como estuvo todo el día, Neville durmió sin preocupaciones, pero estas volvieron aun con más fuerzas en la mañana siguiente. El tiempo pasó muy rápido para él y pronto se encontró que la profesora McGonagall le llevaba al lugar de la prueba.

Neville se encontró frente a una tienda y dentro los demás campeones tenían semblante de estar preocupados. Él único feliz era Bagman, quien les dijo lo que iba a ocurrir. Pronto se encontró con que Bagman les ofrecía una bolsa de donde cada uno sacó un dragón en miniatura con un número. Cedric sería el primero contra el Hocicorto sueco, seguido por Fleur contra el Galés verde y luego Krum con el Bola de fuego chino. Neville sería el último contra el Colacuerno húngaro. Neville sentía que iba a desfallecer, pero se aguantó.

Antes de comenzar, Bagman se llevó aparte a Neville y le ofreció ayuda, pero Neville la rechazó diciendo que ya tenía un plan. Pronto, uno a uno los demás campeones eran llamados y él solo podía oír los comentarios y el ruido de la multitud, pero ninguna pista de lo que los demás hacían o las puntuaciones que obtenían.

Y llegó su turno. Él sentía que sus piernas eran de malvavisco, pero al sonar el silbato salió de la carpa y enfrentó su destino. Todo parecía brillante y frente a él, el horripilante dragón. Neville alzó su varita, sorprendentemente sin miedo, y dijo: "Accio cristal". La noche anterior había ido a su llamado y esperó. Neville no podía ver u oír bien lo que decían, pero si vio el brillo de la pelota transformada al ir acercándose. Y no solo él, el Colacuerno también veía con interés el brillante objeto.

"Engorgio" dijo Neville y luego con un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ Neville hizo que el objeto magnificado fuera de lado a lado. El dragón parecía hipnotizado por los múltiples brillos que el objeto daba, pero aun no se movía de su sitio y cada vez que Neville se acercaba le respondían llamas o un coletazo, uno de ellos le rasguño el brazo. Neville entonces comenzó a acercar y alejar el brillante objeto, cada vez un poco más lejos logrando que el dragón estuviera absolutamente concentrado en conseguir el brillante.

Al final, el dragón despegó tras el objeto, que Neville lanzó lo más lejos de sí y se mandó a correr por el huevo. Pronto el dragón reaccionó y se volvió en dirección al nido, donde Neville estaba tomando el huevo dorado. Neville tuvo que correr con ganas, cayéndose al final, pero no importaba. La multitud rugía y Charlie y los demás manejaban al furioso dragón. McGonagall, Hagrid y Moody le recibieron e inclusive McGonagall le dio un cumplido.

Antes de ver su puntaje necesitaba pasar por la tienda de primeros auxilios pero eso no importó. Había sobrevivido. Luego de ser curado por Madam Pomfrey, se encontró con Hermione y Ron. Ron admitió que alguien lo quería muerto y eso le bastó a Neville. Hermione lloró y los abrazó y se marcho corriendo y llorando. A Neville no le importaba. Junto a Ron vio su puntaje mientras este le contaba lo que habían hecho los demás campeones. Charlie Weasley le felicitó por haber empatado con Krum en el primer lugar y le dijo que debía volver a la tienda.

Ludo Bagman les indicó la fecha de la próxima prueba y que el huevo de oro era la pista. Al salir, Neville se reunió con Ron y los dos marcharon al castillo felices, no sin antes mandar a la porra a Rita Skeeter. Esa misma tarde Neville acompañado de Ron y Hermione, envió una carta con Pig a Arneb y luego fueron a celebrar en la sala común. A petición del público en general Neville abrió el huevo, pero sólo un horrible sonido salió de él haciendo que Harry exclamara que tendría que enfrentarse a la maldición cruciatus.

George calmó a Harry y le dio una tarta que resultó estar encantada y lo convirtió en un canario. Harry no tuvo más que reírse por las buenas bromas de los gemelos. Hermione, mientras, conseguía información sobre donde estaban las cocinas y tuvo que soportar a Charles decirle a los gemelos que era de seguro para "liberar" a los elfos domésticos. Neville se fue tarde a dormir aquella noche junto a todos los demás. Estaba muy cansado pero a la misma vez, complacido de haber sobrevivido.

* * *

Era el último sábado de noviembre y aumentaba el frío. Harry caminaba por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts rumeando su frustración. Había pasado casi toda la semana de mal humor, sin poder concentrarse en nada y peleando con casi todos. Fue entonces que tropezó con Ginny Weasley. Al parecer él no era el único de mal humor aquella noche, porque ella le lanzó un libro cuando él siguió de largo sin saludarla.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó él pasándose la mano en el punto de la cabeza en el que el libro había impactado.

- ¿Ahora te dignas en hablarme?

- Serás tú la que ahora te dignas en hablarme – estalló él malhumorado – te escribí varias veces y nada que respondías

- ¿Y cuando fue eso? ¿La semana pasada?

- ¡Yo si te escribí! No sé por qué estas enojada conmigo y no me hablabas y por tanto deje de escribirte

- No sé qué tipo de bromas te gusta jugar. Primero te pones todo el mes de junio a cartearte conmigo para después hacerme a un lado. – Ginny estaba toda roja.

Ginny tenía la sartén por el mango ahora. Ciertamente Harry había pasado el verano antes de su cumpleaños manteniendo una correspondencia muy frecuente con ella, inclusive desde antes, cuando Richard y Charles estaban peleados. Con sus planes de ser animago y las pociones se había olvidado por completo de ella y no le había respondido varias de las cartas que ella había enviado y cuando volvió a escribirle, al parecer había sido muy tarde porque ella no le volvió a hablar hasta ahora.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry – no quise ofenderte…

- Bien – pero Harry sentía que ella aun sentía que él solo la había usado.

- Yo estuve muy ocupado… - por primera vez desde que hizo el pacto Harry quiso decirlo todo. Quería quitarse de encima la frustración que sentía por haber fallado - … ven, te quiero mostrar algo. – Y tomándole de la mano y desprevenida, llevó a Ginny por corredores esquivando profesores y fantasmas hasta una aula en la mazmorras

- Estas perdiendo el juicio Harry. Si Snape nos encuentra aquí nos va a matar…

Ginny no dijo nada más. Frente a ella estaba el aula-estudio que había usado Harry durante los últimos meses.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- He estado estudiando pociones extra… - Ginny recorría el lugar mirando las revistas y los libros esparcidos. - … yo pensaba que de esa manera podría… podría ayudar a alguien muy querido a recuperar su memoria.

- ¿Pensabas?

- No sirvió de nada

- Entonces tienes que seguir intentándolo – dijo ella señalando lo obvio.

- ¿Para qué? No funcionará

- Si piensas así, claro que no. Te rindes muy rápido – dijo ella – Si no te importa seguir esto para ayudar a alguien importante para ti, veo que tampoco podrías mantener nuestra amistad

Harry sintió las palabras de Ginny como dagas atravesándole. ¿No le importaban sus padres? Y la realidad le golpeó duramente por segunda vez. Hacía muchos años él le había prometido a sus padres que haría lo que fuera para ayudarles a recobrar sus memorias pero, ¿Qué había hecho él? Nada. En vez de elegir materias que lo ayudarían, se había quedado pegado a Charles y ahora que fallaba en el primer intento, se daba por vencido. Había roto su promesa.

Ginny vio cómo Harry mantenía una lucha interna y cómo parecía estar hundiéndose en alguna sombra.

- No quise ofenderte – dijo ella tratando de ayudarle

- Te equivocas – dijo él luego de un rato – no has hecho nada más que decirme la verdad. Soy un tonto.

- No, bueno, en parte.

- Gracias Ginny. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa torcida

- De nada – dijo ella no muy segura

Ambos caminaron de vuelta a la sala común.

- Eres la primera persona que le digo sobre mi… proyecto.

- No le diré a nadie

- Estaré algo ocupado, pero prometo escribirte otra vez.

- Podríamos hablar mejor – Harry rió. Ginny había estado hablándole sin pena durante todo ese tiempo.

Estaban ya cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda y siguiendo un impulso, Harry le dio un abrazo amistoso a Ginny antes de entrar a la sala común porque se sentía algo más liviano, pero ella no le siguió. Ginny estaba más roja que nunca y cuando Harry se devolvió a ver que le pasaba, ella echo a correr pisos abajo. Harry estaba confundido ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

Pensando que a Ginny ya se le pasaría entro a la sala común y encontró a Richard haciendo su tarea de runas.

- Te vez mejor Harry – le dijo cuando su amigo se sentó a su lado – ¿Volviste a tratar con las pociones? – Harry estaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ginny no pudo haberle dicho, pues debía estar en el baño de las chicas pisos más abajo

- Yo…

- No te preocupes. Sea lo que sea que has prometido no decir, no es tu culpa que yo rebuscara en tus cosas y encontrara una revista de Medimagia Actual junto a un libro de pociones.

- ¿Cómo supiste que no estoy practicando más?

- No soy ciego como tú. No te has ido a hurtadillas en toda la semana y estas de un humor de perros. Así que, o Snape se cansó de ti o tú te cansaste de él.

- Probamos una poción y no resultó

- No pensabas que lo ibas a lograr a la primera ¿O sí? – Richard vio a su amigo sonrojarse – Eres un gran brujo Harry, pero no todo lo que queremos lo podemos lograr de una vez.

- Lo sé. – Richard siguió con su trabajo mientras que Harry miraba – Una vez prometí a mis padres que los ayudaría y creo que no lo he estado haciendo bien. Adivinación no me ayudará en nada.

- No seas duro contigo. Soportar a Snape para aprender pociones avanzadas es mucho. Lo harás bien.

- Tal vez debería aprender runas

- Yo te ayudo si en verdad quieres, pero ¿Vas a dejar las pociones?

- No. Aunque no sé como volver a donde Snape. Tuve una rabieta y lancé cosas – dijo Harry recordando el sábado anterior

- Si aun no te ha castigado, míralo como una buena señal. En todo caso, creo que deberías contarle a Charles lo que te pasa. Ha estado preocupado por ti toda esta semana y anda preparando alguna travesura para animarte, otra vez. Si lo dejas así va a acabar siendo expulsado.

Harry rió. Lo único bueno de aquella semana había sido que todas las noches Charles le había llevado a alguna travesura y el día anterior Filch casi los atrapa cuando intentaba hechizar a la señora Norris. Mejor le contaba a él también y romper otra promesa. Pero de una cosa él estaba seguro, si Neville había logrado vencer a un dragón ¿Qué le impedía a él cumplir la promesa que les hizo a sus padres? Iría con Snape y trataría de nuevo.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?


	41. ¿Quieresveniralbaileconmigo?

**¡Harry Potter no me pertence!**

****Espero que esten teniendo una linda semana, o mejor dicho que tengan. Enn fin, les dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Diciembre llegó frío y Neville estaba feliz por el calor que le brindaba Hogwarts, ya que el barco y la casa-carruaje de los invitados le parecían muy fríos. Una mañana fría les tocó tratar de poner los escarbutos en cajas para ver si hibernaban. Obviamente el experimento fue un fiasco. La mitad de los estudiantes, los de Slytherin claro, terminaron acuartelados dentro de la cabaña de Hagrid, mientras los demás intentaban dar caza a las bestias que ahora corrían en el huerto de calabazas.

Y por si fuera poco, Rita Skeeter se apareció en el lugar preguntando por las bestias a Hagrid, quien hizo una cita con ella para una entrevista. Neville estaba seguro que eso terminaría mal. Aquella tarde no fue tan mal como la mañana. Era adivinación y con Ron de vuelta, le parecía divertido predecir su propia muerte. La profesora predecía por octava vez que Neville iba a morir y unas mesas más allá Harry miraba distraído su tabla.

- Oye, Harry – le llamó Charles

- Hum

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo – dijo Harry garabateando la esquina de una

- ¿Te vas a salir como Hermione?

- No sé, pero estoy cansado de lo mismo

- Anda, yo puedo predecir tu muerte – Harry arqueó una ceja – y será esta noche, bajo la mano de un murciélago gigante y de pelo grasiento – y Charles estalló de la risa justo cuando la profesora proclamaba que la muerte sobrevolaba Hogwarts.

Fue una suerte que no les dejaran tareas y a diferencia de Ron y Neville, que fueron a la biblioteca a buscar a Hermione luego de la cena, los chicos decidieron animar a Harry para que fuera con Snape aquella noche. Cargado de las buenas vibras de Charles y Richard, Harry se dirigió a la oficina de Snape, esperando encontrarle ahí.

Así que, mientras Hermione arrastraba a Neville y Ron a las cocinas para mostrarles los elfos domésticos y hablar con Dobby y Winky, Harry se enfrentaba al más arduo de los retos. Estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Snape, pero antes de tocar la puerta trató de vaciar su mente de cualquier cosa que pudiera provocar al profesor. Para su suerte, cuando él le mostró a Ginny lo que había estado haciendo, no mencionó que Snape le ayudaba y en verdad, Richard fue quien descubrió todo y contado a Charles lo que pasaba, por tanto no había roto, del todo, su promesa de no decir nada. Se alegraba que no hubiese hecho una promesa inquebrantable el día que se comprometió a mejorar en pociones.

Tratando de mantener su mente vacía, o sin los pensamientos de su promesa rota, tocó la puerta. Snape abrió y miró con desdén a Harry y antes de que este hablara lo arrastró al interior de la oficina.

- Yo lamento mucho mi comportamiento la otra noche – dijo Harry y aunque lo lamentaba en verdad, decir aquellas palabras a una persona que sabía lo detestaba le costó trabajo. – Me gustaría saber si podríamos, si yo podría seguir con el proyecto.

- ¿Quieres aprender a cocinar Potter? – Snape lo miraba fijamente, pero Harry mantuvo la vista fuera en un punto por encima de la cabeza de Snape.

- Lamento mucho haber insultado lo que hace, no solo aprendí a cocinar, también ahora puedo preparar pociones avanzadas – no pudo evitarlo y se mordió la lengua por ser tan boca floja.

- Me temo Potter que eres un caso perdido – Harry lo había visto venir – pero – Harry por primera vez lo miro a los ojos – tal vez te de otra oportunidad.

Snape vio como la cara de Harry se iluminaba y parecía que iba a brincar por todas partes. Así que decidió desinflarle su globo de alegría

- Claro está que tendrás que pagar por los daños que cometiste contra mi propiedad – añadió – tu rabieta hizo que perdiera muy preciados ingredientes…

Harry tuvo que trabajar duro aquella noche preparando ingredientes y organizando estanterías en la oficina mientras Snape hablaba de lo parecido que era a su padre en lo berrinchoso, testarudo, inflado de orgullo que era y otros adjetivos que tuvo que aguantar de la manera más calmada que pudo. De seguro Snape quería ver si le sacaba una queja para no tener que continuar con el proyecto, así que Harry se comportó y tragó todas las respuestas a los insultos que el profesor decía, pensando en los beneficios que podría sacar si podía soportar a Snape.

Harry llegó mucho después que Neville, Ron y Hermione regresaran de las cocinas, donde estos habían aprendido de Winky que el Crouch no le tenía mucha estima a Bagman, aunque no pudieron saber por qué.

**xXxXx**

Un jueves en clases de transfiguraciones, y después de que la profesora le llamara la atención a Harry y Charles que jugaban con las varitas falsas de los gemelos luego de haber hecho su trabajo, McGonagall les dijo que pronto habría un baile y que este estaría abierto para los estudiantes de cuarto año para arriba. Apenas si podían oír la información, porque Lavander y Parvati se estaban riendo tontamente durante el aviso.

El aviso terminó justo a tiempo, para cuando sonó la campana ya todos estaban de pie y cuchicheando sobre el próximo baile. La profesora McGonagall llamó a Neville y este se acercó a ella algo avergonzado, pensando que se trataría de su conejillo de indias, que aun tenía plumas. Pero ella no le llamó para eso, sino por algo peor. Como parte de los campeones Neville tendría que abrir el baile junto a una pareja.

Neville preferiría pelear de nuevo con el Colacuerno húngaro antes que preguntarle a una chica si quería ser su compañera de baile. Neville entonces se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de chicas que había en Hogwarts. Era difícil para él acercársele a una, puesto que siempre andaban en grupo.

Al parecer no era el único preocupado. Charles y Richard también parecían preocupados por conseguir una cita, pero su problema no era conseguirla, pues tenían varias candidatas, si no a cual de todas. Charles tenía un concurso a ver quién de las chicas llevaba al baile, lo que le parecía espantoso a Hermione, pero le pareció mucho más espantoso el comentario de Ron, quien solo quería ir al baile con una beldad. Neville recibió un par de peticiones por unas chicas, de seguro porque era famoso ya que ninguna lo hubiese hecho de otra manera, pero las rechazó. No se sentía cómodo con ninguna.

La última semana de clases fue todo un fiasco. Flitwick se dio por vencido ya que los estudiantes estaban totalmente en otra cosa y los dejó jugar en clases, pero Snape les puso un examen. Binns, McGonagall y Moody siguieron su ritmo normal. Aquel miércoles por la noche, luego de una tediosa clase de pociones donde Snape les dijo que probaría sus antídotos en la última clase del año, Neville encontró a Charles en una enfurecida revuelta de chicas y sus dos amigos muertos de la risa lo más alejados posibles.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó - ¿Ya Charles eligió?

- No, peor aún. – dijo Richard

- Le pidió salir a Cho Chang cuando estaba con un grupito de chicas y esta lo rechazó. De alguna manera – dijo Richard como señalando que ese tipo de cosas corría muy rápido por los pasillos – las otras chicas se enteraron y creo que Charles tendrá que ir al baile solo – Harry se rió.

- Charles no tenía oportunidad ahí, ella dijo que iba con Cedric. – dijo Harry entre risas.

- Oh – exclamó Neville para ir a juntarse con Ron y Hermione.

Ron y los gemelos discutían por usar una lechuza y para cambiar de conversación le preguntaron a su hermano menor si tenía pareja. Ron negó y ellos le animaron a que se diera prisa o las chicas lindas ya estarían todas tomadas. Hermione resopló en su silla. Ron le preguntó a Fred que con quien iba y él dijo que Angelina. Ron parecía sorprendido y le preguntó que si él ya la había invitado.

- Buen punto – dijo Fred – ¡Hey Angelina! – llamó a la chica que estaba del otro lado de la sala común

- ¿Qué? – respondió ella desde su lado, dejando la conversación que tenía con Alicia Spinnet – Fred la señaló, luego se señalo y se movió como bailar. Ella lo miró evaluándolo y asintió. Ron se quedó boca abierta.

- Listo – dijo Fred – pan comido. – Luego de eso los gemelos se fueron a la lechucería evitando el grupo de chicas que ahora le lanzaban conjuros a Charles mientras este trataba de defenderse y correr al cuarto de los chicos.

- Debo irme – dijo Harry mirando alrededor como si verificara algo – Fred me ha dado una idea.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Richard viendo como Charles lograba escapar de la horda de chicas enfurecidas.

- Debo hacer algo – dijo Harry.

Y sin más explicaciones Harry salió de la sala común y corrió a la habitación donde Charles estaba acuartelado, pero no oyó ni media palabra de lo que su amigo decía. Buscó el mapa del merodeador y salió corriendo de la habitación de nuevo. Tuvo que sortear a las chicas que aun no habían dejado el pie de la escalera y salió de la sala común como un rayo.

Siempre viendo el mapa Harry recorrió los pasillos hasta que encontró a quien buscaba. Ginny estaba camino a la sala común cuando Harry la encontró.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó al verla

- Hola Harry – dijo algo sonrojada.

- Bueno – de repente toda la valentía se había esfumado. ¿Por qué justo ahora no podía hablarle cuando unos días antes hasta se gritaron? – Bueno, ya que somos amigos de nuevo… me gustaría saber… me gustaría saber si quieres ir al baile conmigo. – Ginny paso de estar sonrojaba a ponerse toda roja y él no lo sabía, pero tenía las orejas de un color tomate.

- … – Ginny parecía tener problemas al hablar y solo asintió.

- ¡Genial! – Harry no había notado tampoco que estaba aguantando la respiración mientras esperaba una respuesta. – Anda, te acompaño a la sala común.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar escaleras arribas uno al lado del otro, pero demasiado azorados como para hablar. En el descanso del sexto piso una armadura comenzó a cantar una canción muy ruda de repente, de seguro Peeves estaba dentro, asustando a Ginny, quien se acercó a Harry y sus manos se juntaron. Quien tomo la mano a quien no sabían, pero ambos volvieron a colorearse de un rojo violento antes que se soltaran.

Prosiguieron su camino, cada uno mirando de reojo al otro cuando no lo miraban, aun algo sonrojados, pero con sonrisas en sus rostros.

**xXxXx**

El viernes por la mañana, después de que Neville considerara llevar al baile a Myrtle la llorona, Ron prometió que para aquella noche ambos conseguirían una pareja. Pero el día de ellos no resultó como lo esperaban. Neville obtuvo el puntaje más bajo en pociones por olvidar poner el bezoar en su poción mientras que Harry, para el muy pesar de Snape había logrado un puntaje casi perfecto. "De seguro te quitó puntos para aparentar" trató de reconfortar Richard a un muy enojado Harry.

Luego de salir de clases Neville se dirigió a algún lugar fuera del comedor, ya que en la mañana había puesto sus ojos en Hanna Abbot de Hufflepuff y luego de lograr hablar con ella sin su grupo a su lado, resultó que ella iba a ir con el pomposo de Ernie. Neville fue directo a la casa común sintiéndose muy mal y ahí encontró a Ron en un estado peor que el de él, pues este se había avergonzado públicamente al invitar al baile nada menos que a Fleur Delacour. Ginny trataba de animar a Ron sin reírse.

- Creo que seremos los únicos sin pareja – dijo pesadamente Ron – excepto tal vez Charles Black – dijo Ron retomando su color habitual.

- ¿Charles no tiene pareja? – preguntó incrédula Ginny

- Bueno, al final de pociones parecía estar algo desesperado e invitó a salir a Hermione, lo que es increíble porque han pasado el año con una rencilla por ser el mejor en transfiguraciones y nunca se han llevado bien.

- ¡Ron! – dijo Ginny quien quería la historia completa

- Si, en fin, Hermione le dijo que no porque disque ya iba con otra persona. De seguro le dijo eso para salir de él – Ron y Neville se rieron

- No digas eso. – En eso Hermione entró a la sala común.

- ¿Y ustedes por qué no fueron a cenar?

- Porque fueron rechazados por las chicas que invitaron a salir – dijo Ginny. Eso hizo que los chicos dejaran de reírse

- Gracias Ginny

- Ya se acabaron las chicas bonitas ¿Eh Ron? – dijo Hermione – Eloise Midgen se ve bonita ahora ¿No? De seguro habrá alguien por ahí que te tomará –

Ron miraba a Hermione como si estuviera teniendo una epifanía a pesar del tono de voz que usó para dirigirse a él

- Hermione ¡Eres una chica!

- ¡No! ¿En serio? – dijo Hermione molesta

- Bueno, pues tu puedes venir con uno de los dos – dijo Ron

- No, no puedo – dijo ella rápidamente

- Oh vamos – dijo Ron – necesitamos parejas. Nos veremos muy estúpidos si vamos sin parejas.

- No puedo ir con uno de ustedes – dijo Hermione sonrojada - yo ya voy con alguien.

- ¡No es cierto! – dijo Ron – Eso lo dijiste para salir de Charles.

- ¿Lo hice? – Hermione miraba a Ron con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión peligrosa – El que te tomara tres años notarlo no significa que otros no hayan notado que soy una chica – dijo. Ron se quedó viéndola un rato, pero luego sonrió

- Vale, vale, sabemos que eres una chica ¿Iras con uno de nosotros?

- ¡Ya te dije que no! – dijo enfurecida - ¡Ya voy con otra persona! – y se iba a la habitación cuando se detuvo y volvió – Y si no hubiese tenido ya pareja, habría salido con Black, quien al menos me pidió ir al baile mejor – y se marchó.

- Miente – dijo Ron

- No, ella va con alguien – aseguró Ginny

- ¿Quién?

- No te voy a decir. Eso es asunto de ella – dijo su hermana.

- Esto se está volviendo ridículo. Ginny tu puedes ir con Neville al baile y yo…

- No puedo, ya me invitaron – dijo Ginny sonriendo y sonrojándose. Justo en ese momento Harry y sus dos amigos entraban a la sala común hablando animadamente. – Me voy a cenar – apenas se entendió lo que dijo y salió como si tuviera un resorte.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Ron, pero Neville solo encogió los hombros.

Neville vio que tras los chicos llegaron Lavander y Parvati y decidió armarse de valor. Neville le preguntó a Parvati si quería ir al baile con él y por suerte ella dijo que sí. No tuvo tanta suerte para conseguirle pareja a Ron, ya que Lavander iba con Seamus, pero Parvati dijo que podría preguntarle a su hermana Padma.

- Vaya – dijo Harry al ver el intercambio que tenia Neville con las chicas – al parecer serás el único sin pareja Charles – y contuvo reírse aunque su amigo como quiera le propinó un empujón.

- Para tu información, yo ya tengo pareja.

- Pero si Hermione te dijo que no – le molestó Richard

- Si bueno, preguntarle a la gansa que saliera conmigo fue un momento de debilidad. Pero luego pasó algo increíble.

_Charles estaba de pésimo humor y caminando sin rumbo luego que su última oportunidad, preguntarle a Hermione si iba con él, fallara. Ninguna chica de Gryffindor quería salir con él ahora luego que le preguntara a Cho, pero debía admitir que tenia debilidad por las pelinegras. Demelza Robins hubiese sido su otra opción, pero ella se negó. Mientras cavilaba que hacer se encontró con una extraña escena. Una chica luchaba por conseguir su mochila que flotaba en lo alto dejando caer todo el contenido. _

_Peeves de seguro estaba haciendo de las suyas, pero Charles quería pasar por ahí, así que sacó su varita y usando un hechizo muy útil que les enseño Remus, se deshizo del malvado. La chica estaba tratando de recoger sus cosas y Charles le ayudó. _

- _Gracias – dijo ella. _

- _De nada. Eso hacemos los de Gryffindor, salvar a chicas de Peeves – _

- _Y además andar por los pasillos de noches haciendo travesuras. Yo sé quién eres Black. – dijo ella segura a pesar de ser de Ravenclaw – Vi como Cho te rechazó el otro día –_

- _Te ayudo y así me pagas, sacándome en cara que me rechazaron – dijo Charles algo molesto_

- _Oh, no quise molestarte. Si quieres yo te acompaño – Charles la miro de arriba abajo y aceptó._

- Así que vas con una chica de Ravenclaw ¿Y quién es? – preguntó Harry.

- Será sorpresa – dijo Charles - ya la conocerás en el baile. Hubiese preferido salir con Emely Frank, pero ella va a otra escuela. Por cierto ¿Con quién tú vas a ir?

- No es obvio – dijo Richard

- Cierto, iras con Ginny – dijo Charles haciendo que Harry se sonrojara.

- ¿Y tú? A ver, ¿Con quién vas? – dijo Harry a Richard

- ¿Yo? Yo voy con una linda chica de Beauxbatons – dijo muy feliz Richard

- Mentira, ¿Iras con una chica mayor? – y los tres salieron nuevamente para practicar en algún lugar ser animagos aprovechando el día libre que Harry tenia con Snape.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? ?Quien será la misteriosa cita de Charles? ¿Cómo les irá en el baile? ?Será verdad que Duumbbledore va a bailar el limbo enn la fiesta? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.


	42. Baile de navidad

**Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen.**

Espero que les guste la fiesta de navidad. Gracias por su review a Katherin villa :)

Y les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Sábado. El fin de semana antes de Navidad, la profesora McGonagall había arreglado una sesión de clases de baile para los estudiantes de su casa, para así evitar la vergüenza pública al momento del baile. Neville no quería ir solo, así que Ron le acompañó. Richard estaba tratando de convencer al resto de intentarlo.

- Digo, son solo unas pocas horas y veremos cómo se baila… - decía Richard tratando de convencer a los otros dos

- No necesito que McGonagall me diga como bailar – dijo Charles – Yo tengo ritmo natural. - Richard giró los ojos.

- Además, ya hemos ido a fiestas antes – añadió Harry

- Sí, pero muchas de esas fiestas fueron con los chicos muggles con los que tomábamos clases - dijo Richard

- ¿No será que quieres ir porque bailas terrible? – dijo Charles

- Y pisas a las chicas con tus dos pies izquierdos – añadió Harry.

Richard consiguió que fueran a la sesión como recompensa por sus dos amigos fastidiarle tanto con bailar mal. No era que no supiera, pero Richard, quien era confiado y no tenía problemas al relacionarse con los demás, se ponía nervioso al momento de bailar. La profesora tomó a Ron para dar el ejemplo de cómo bailar haciendo que los gemelos, quienes también estaban ahí, se rieran bastante porque Ron estaba más tieso que una tabla. Luego de la demostración la profesora dijo que practicaran y todas las chicas se pararon, pero los chicos, sentados del otro lado del salón, estaban espantados.

Neville fue el primero en pararse y tomar una de las chicas para practicar. McGonagall estaba satisfecha, al menos él no les haría quedar mal. Pronto los demás chicos se armaron de valor y también practicaron. Al final Richard se sintió más confiado y listo para la ocasión.

Les habían dejado muchas tareas pero ninguno en la casa común de Gryffindor, fuera de Hermione, estaba por hacerlas antes de navidad. Una mañana luego del desayuno, Neville, Ron y Hermione se enfrentaron a Malfoy luego de que Ron le preguntara a Hermione con quién ella iba a ir al baile. Después tuvieron que lidiar con Pigwidgeon porque se puso enseñar que tenía correspondencia en vez de llevársela a quien debía.

Era de Arneb quien estaba sorprendido de cómo Neville sorteó al dragón, pero la carta no solo llevaba elogios, sino advertencias. Ron sentía que todos estaban como Moody, advirtiendo tener constante vigilancia, pero a Neville le hacía sentido. Alguien lo quería muerto y él no se dejaría caer tan fácil. Curiosamente, después de vencer al dragón Neville sentía que él si tenía chances de sobrevivir el torneo (no tenía en mente ganar, solo sobrevivir) y que él podía ser el niño-que-vivió que todos imaginaban era.

**xXxXx**

Harry despertó súbitamente y se preguntó por qué había despertado tan temprano y descubrió que no era él único. Neville había gritado porque un elfo doméstico le había despertado despertando a todos. Así que Harry decidió unirse a Seamus en la apertura de regalos. Charles no parecía muy contento y Harry sabia el por qué. Ellos nunca habían pasado navidad en Hogwarts y era tradición en la casa de los Black de todos juntos abrir los regalos la mañana de Navidad.

Todos estaban satisfechos con sus regalos, incluyendo Dobby a quien Neville le regaló un par de medias viejas, y bajaron hablando de éste o aquel regalo. El resto de la mañana Neville y sus amigos la pasaron en la sala común, Harry y los demás en cambio, decidieron andar por el castillo pero ambos grupos se unieron para una guerra de nieve en la tarde.

Hermione prefería sentarse a ver mientras los demás se empapaban de nieve. Ginny se cambió del grupo de sus hermanos al bando de Harry creando una seria respuesta de parte de los gemelos por traición y Charles aprovechó la turbulencia para tomar de sorpresa a Hermione y empaparla de nieve. Ella terminó uniéndose a Neville, pero fue por poco tiempo porque a las cinco se fue a arreglar y Ginny se fue con ella.

- ¿Para qué quieren tres horas? – preguntó Ron viendo por donde las chicas se iban, pero pagó caro la distracción cuando Harry le lanzó una enorme bola de nieve con fuerza.

Los chicos regresaron a la torre cuando ya no podían ver más, cerca de las siete, y rápidamente estuvieron listos. Las túnicas de vestir de Harry y Charles eran muy elegantes y los hacía ver increíblemente apuestos. La de Harry era de un color verde que iba bien con sus ojos y Charles vestía una de color Prusia, ambos llevaban botas de piel de dragón. Richard no se veía mal con su túnica de color granate, aunque no fuera tan suntuosa como la de sus amigos. Dean estaba maravillado con las ropas de los chicos y a Ron solo le carcomía la envidia.

Ron había esperado que la túnica de Neville fuera espantosa, sabiendo el gusto de la abuela de este si recordaba bien el año anterior, pero Augusta Longbottom le había enviado una fina túnica rojo y dorado a su nieto, que aunque fuera algo anticuada, le hacía ver tan elegante como los demás. Nada era peor que la de Ron definitivamente, ya que parecía ir vestido con una túnica de mujer. Ron le cortó los volantes mejorado un poco el aspecto, pero ya estaba de mal humor cuando los chicos bajaban a la sala común.

Ron y Neville iban en la retaguardia, pero podían oir a Charles hablar de la cámara fotográfica que había recibido de parte de sus padres para que tomara muchas fotos aquella noche. Richard fue nombrado el fotógrafo oficial y ya se habían tomado un par al llegar a la sala, incluyendo una de la horrible túnica de Ron antes de ser cortada.

Parvati esperaba a Neville en el pie de la escalera y se veía muy hermosa. Ginny no estaba muy lejos y cuando Harry le vio hizo que de su varita brotara un corsage que combinaba con el color de su túnica y se fueron de la mano, para malestar de Ron. Parvati miró a Neville como preguntando "¿Y el mío?". Neville logró producir una única flor, pero era al menos del mismo rosado que la túnica de su acompañante y Parvati estaba contenta.

Ron, Neville y Parvati llegaron a la entrada, que estaba muy concurrida ya que la puerta del Gran Comedor la abrirían a las ocho en punto. Una chica de Beauxbatons recibía un corsage de Richard mientras Charles le daba el suyo a una rubia con una túnica de un violento amarillo que los chicos no conocían. Poco después Parvati encontró a su hermana, quien no estaba muy feliz con su pareja, pues la túnica de Ron se estaba deshilachando donde él la cortó y ni tampoco le dio una flor.

Cuando Charles pasó cerca riéndose con la chica de amarillo, ella les dijo que se llamaba Luna Lovegoood y era un año menor, pero que era una chiflada. No dijo más porque en aquel momento pasó Fleur, para el espanto de Ron, seguidos por un grupo de Slytherin y poco después los de Durmstrang. Krum iba a la delantera con una hermosa chica vestida de azul, que ni Neville ni Ron reconocieron como Hermione hasta después.

Ginny andaba del brazo de Harry, y para sorpresa de este estaba hablando sin parar. Luna comentó que ella era así normalmente y entonces Ginny se la presentó a los demás chicos. McGonagall estaba llamando aparte a los campeones y sus parejas, pues debían esperar que los demás entraran para ellos entrar. Fleur se puso de primera en la fila. Neville estaba entre Cedric y Cho, a los cuales saludó con amabilidad, y Krum con Hermione. Neville le elogió por lo muy bonita que se veía y Parvati no tenía palabras para ella.

Ginny se acercó a Charles mientras comenzaban a abrir las puertas

- No habrás invitado a Luna para hacerla sentir mal después ¿Verdad? – su tono era amenazador

- ¿Por qué haría eso? – preguntó Charles abriéndose paso en la multitud. Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

- Deben tener cuidado con el muérdago, está lleno de Nargles – comentó Luna tras entrar al comedor

- Luna es algo… especial. – dijo Ginny

- ¿Especial? – Charles miró a la chica que era su pareja de baile – A mi me parece bastante graciosa – Ginny lo miró con suspicacia, pero Harry llamó su atención comentándolo de como habían decorado el Gran Comedor aquel año.

Harry, Ginny, Charles, Luna, Richard y su pareja ya habían entrado al Gran Comedor y consiguieron una buena mesa, cerca de la mesa con el jurado.

- ¡Oh no! – dijo Ginny ni bien se había sentado en la silla que Harry había sacado para ella.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Harry pensando si había chocado a Ginny con la mesa.

- No aun, Ron anda por ahí y te apuesto una rana de chocolate que hará una escena hoy y no quiero que venga a arruinarnos la noche.

Charles estuvo de acuerdo en ver como ocupaban los demás asientos, ya que Ron era el único Weasley que no soportaba, pero no tuvieron que preocuparse mucho. Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan con sus parejas ocuparon el resto de los asientos. Ron se sentó más allá y tenía pinta de pocos amigos. Richard estuvo tomando fotos a todos en la mesa, turnándose con Charles y Harry para salir en las fotos también, y luego tomó fotos de los campeones haciendo su entrada. La mesa le vitoreo fuertemente a Neville y Hermione (¿Quién diría que ella iba a venir con Krum? Dijo Charles aun sin creerlo del todo).

La cena estuvo maravillosa. Era un grupo muy variado y las conversaciones se entremezclaban entre los bocados de comida. Richard hablaba con su pareja sobre las escuelas, mientras Charles le hacía cuantos a Luna uniéndoseles de vez en cuando Lee. Harry y Ginny hablaban de trivialidades y Harry estaba seguro que lo gemelos se sentaron con ellos para vigilarlo.

En la mesa de los campeones las cosas también fueron bien, tanto así que Neville se sorprendió que ya había terminado la cena y ahora había una pista de baile. La clase de baile dio su resultado y Neville tuvo la satisfacción de poder bailar la primera pieza sin pisar a Parvati.

Cuando vieron la banda, los chicos de la mesa de Harry comenzaron a aplaudir y silbar, tomaron fotos y esperaron lo suficiente para unirse a la pista de baile. Al principio Harry estaba un poco rígido por los nervios, pero segundos después ya bailaba con confianza. Richard también había superado su miedo al baile, aunque mantenía la vista en el suelo siguiendo a sus pies. Uno de los pocos que no se unió a bailar fue Ron y Neville lo vio allá en su mesa todo enfurruñado.

La segunda canción era más movida y Parvati quería bailar la segunda pieza, Neville cuya confianza había crecido mucho y a quien también le gustaban The Weird Sisters, accedió gustoso. Fred y Angelina bailaban con excesivo entusiasmo y Luna y Charles tenían unos pasos poco comunes, pero todos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo. Padma, enojada por el comportamiento del menor de los Weasley se fue y consiguió un chico de Beauxbatons.

Habían pasado un par de canciones bien movidas, pero la que ahora cantaban era lenta y Harry y Ginny fueron una de las parejas que se quedaron bailando. Ginny, sintiéndose con mucha suerte, aprovecho la ocasión para bailar con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Harry, apenas algo más alto que ella. Él se puso a juguetear con el cabello de ella con una mano mientras bailaban. Estaban bien cerca uno de otros, pero el flash de una cámara arruinó el momento. La canción cambió y Harry miró a Charles, quien ahora reía a lo amplio junto a Luna.

Charles había dejado de bailar cuando pusieron la canción lenta y le consiguió una cerveza de mantequilla a Luna.

- Gracias por haberme invitado – dijo ella sonriendo

- De nada, me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo

- Yo también. - Ambos tomaron unos sorbos de su bebida – Me parece que Ginny también está disfrutando mucho la fiesta.

Charles reparó en la pareja y sabiendo que sus padres querrían ver eso les tomó una foto, pero al parecer Harry se cohibió con el flash y perdió el momento. Ups. Después de todo un set de baile, Neville se sentó junto a Ron, mientras que Parvati seguía se fue con un chico amigo de la nueva pareja de su gemela. Hermione también se acercó a la mesa con los chicos, pero Ron comenzó a pelearle porque ella estaba fraternizando con el "enemigo".

- Me debes una rana de chocolate – dijo Ginny pasando de la mano con Harry no muy lejos

- Tu hermano es un total aguafiestas. – y siguieron su camino por unas bebidas.

Hermione regresó a la pista de baile y pronto fue seguida de Krum. Bagman y Percy se sentaron en la mesa poco después para hablar con Neville. Ron estaba que echaba chispas y Neville no sabía que decirle, ya que Percy había captado toda la atención de Bagman. Una chica le saludo desde unas mesas más allá y, viendo que Ron no iba a disfrutar nada, decidió acercársele y sacarla a bailar. Ron estaba solo y aun más molesto ya que Percy no paraba de hablar cuando se percató de Potter y su hermana camino a la entrada.

Harry y Ginny habían ido por unas bebidas y luego fueron a pasear por el jardín con sus hadas. Caminando agarraditos de mano. Harry oyó la voz de Snape acercándose y sabiendo que conseguiría puntos menos por solo existir, tomó a Ginny y se escondieron en unos arbustos. Fue una suerte que Severus viera a Ron ahí y lo reprimiera y no le lanzara un hechizo a su arbusto. Ron había seguido su curso sin tampoco notarlos.

Harry estaba con el corazón acelerado por la mini aventura y sintió que el pulso de Ginny también estaba rápido. Giró a verle y notó que estaban muy, pero muy cerca. El se acercó más y la besó, aunque su intento de beso no fue más que un piquito. Ginny le devolvió el beso.

Era una suerte que Ron se entretuviese con lo que escuchó decir a Hagrid y regresara corriendo a decírselo a Neville y no siguiera buscando a su hermana. Tuvo que esperar a que terminara una pieza de baile para contarle lo que había oído, pues de regreso también había oído a Snape tutearse con Igor y hablar de algo que se hacía cada vez más visible. Neville estaba asombrado por la noticia de Hagrid, pero ahora bailaba con Luna mientras Charles bailaba con otra chica y Ron tuvo que quedarse solo en la mesa.

Harry y Ginny regresaron muy alegres a la pista y bailaron un set más antes de que se acabara la fiesta. Al terminar, Neville, sudado de tanto bailar, recibió un consejo de parte de Cedric para lidiar con el huevo de oro, Richard andaba con dos chicas de Beauxbaton, a quienes escoltó hasta su carruaje, Charles se despidió de Luna en las escaleras en términos de amigos y cuando por fin llegaron a la sala común, y Ron había subido ya luego de discutir con Hermione, Harry se despidió con un besos de buenas noches de Ginny sin saber que el momento era captado por Charles, esta vez sin flash.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?


	43. El huevo, el mapa y la segunda prueba

**Harry Potter no me pertenece en absoluto**, ya quisiera yo.

¡Saludos! Se que he tardado, pero tenia bloqueo con las ideas para este capítulo, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

- ¿Me puedes decir por qué ella tiene que venir a todas partes con nosotros ahora? – se quejó Charles con Harry sobre la presencia de Ginny en su mesa de estudio, aunque no en voz muy alta porque Madam Pince podría oírlos.

- Pues porque Ginny es mi novia – dijo Harry sin despegar la vista del pergamino donde escribía su ensayo.

- ¿Haciendo las tareas? – dijo Luna – yo casi terminé – dijo sentándose al lado de un muy sorprendido Charles. Ginny levantó la vista de los libros a ver qué hacia el joven Black.

- Luna – comenzó a decir Charles, quien no quería más añadidos a su compacto grupo.

- ¿Estás estudiando transfiguraciones? Estoy tratando con… - pero Luna no terminó de hablar porque alguien de la casa de Ravenclaw le lanzó una revista del Quisquilloso

- ¡Oye lunática! Se te perdió eso – y se fue riendo con otros dos chicos. Charles se levantó, sacó su varita e hizo que el chico tropezara derrumbando varios estantes y libros. Charles solo suspiró y volvió a su trabajo.

- Deberías admitir que… – dijo Harry ante la reacción de su amigo

- Luna no es mi novia. Sólo somos amigos – dijo Charles entre dientes – y no me gusta que traten mal a mis amigos.

La semana que le siguió a la fiesta de navidad transcurrió más o menos de esa manera. Todos habían dejado sus tareas para el último momento y los chicos de Gryffindor no eran los únicos. Aunque ahora había grandes cambios. Desde la fiesta Ginny y Harry eran inseparables y Luna se les unía siempre que podía. Los rumores decían que Charles era su novio, pero él lo negaba aunque la defendía de los demás estudiantes que la molestaban.

- Ya les digo que no es mi novia – decía cuando por fin las chicas se fueron y estaban camino a la sala común – a mí me gustan de otro tipo. Pero no la puedo echar porque ella cree que, y si bueno, somos amigos y no quiero que se sienta mal.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú – dijo Harry mientras Richard se reía.

- No lo crean si no quieren. No es la primera chica de la que soy amigo – dijo Charles dándose por vencido de dar explicaciones. – Pero aunque las dos pueden ser compañía de estudios debemos poner reglas. Nada de chicas para hacer travesuras, convertirnos en animago, asuntos secretos y otros menesteres nocturnos. Harry aceptó los términos y dejaron el tema.

**xXxXx**

Hermione y Ron decidieron no discutir su discusión y Neville estaba agonizando entre los deberes por hacer y tratar de resolver el acertijo del huevo. Aunque agradecía la ayuda de Cedric, estaba decidido a no hacer más trampas y resolverlo solo, pero no lo estaba logrando e inclusive llegó a tirar el huevo hasta el otro lado de la habitación de los chicos casi pegándole a Richard. Así llegó el nuevo año y luego de Herbología en la mañana, donde Neville se la lució, les tocaba la primera clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Se llevaron una enorme sorpresa, pues no les esperaba Hagrid, sino la profesora Grubbly-Plank con un unicornio. Richard estaba tan entusiasmado como las chicas y Neville, quien había tratado de sacarle información a la profesora sobre Hagrid, las recibió de Malfoy. Rita Skeeter había publicado en un artículo que él era mitad gigante.

Neville lo leyó con el resto de los chicos de Gryffindor tras su espalda tratando de leer también. Neville estaba enojado y trató de defender a Hagrid de lo que decía Malfoy. No podían expulsar a Hagrid sólo por eso.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Charles en un susurro a Neville luego de que la profesora les llamara la atención. – Mi padre también es uno de los gobernadores de la escuela y él no expulsaría a Hagrid.

Richard, al igual que muchos otros de la casa de los leones, prefería que la profesora se quedara, pero Neville consiguió que Hermione y Ron le acompañaran a ver a Hagrid luego de cenar, pero Hagrid no les abrió la puerta y la situación siguió así hasta mediados de enero. Para esa fecha había una salida a Hogsmade y Neville pensaba ir.

- ¿No deberías trabajar con el huevo? – le preguntó Hermione, pues sabía que Neville había descuidado la tarea con la situación de Hagrid.

- Estoy en eso dijo Neville – sin convencerla.

El sábado llego y no solo Neville, Ron y Hermione andaban de tienda en tienda, aunque el motivo del otro grupo era muy distinto. Richard, Charles y Luna iban algo más delante de Harry y Ginny, la cual no paraba de charlar con él o Demelza, quien se les había unido para el paseo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Ginny para que hable tanto? – se quejó Charles

- Será qué impedía que ella no hablara – dijo Demelza – ella siempre es así.

- Oye Demelza, – dijo Charles parando para estar a su paso – ¿Qué tal si te invito una cerveza de mantequilla y nos sentamos nosotros solos a charlar?

- Es feo que invites a una chica a salir cuando andas con tu novia – le dijo ella de mal humor

- Luna no es mi novia, ¿Verdad Luna?

- No, no somos novios. Pero no creo que a su novia por correo le guste la idea.

- ¡Luna! – Se quejó Charles tras recibir una mirada asesina de Demelza – ya te dije que yo le llamo así pero aun no somos novios – le dijo bajito

- Oh, pensé que era público…

El grupo apenas si cupo en el abarrotado Las Tres Escobas. Ya Neville y demás estaban instalados y hablando de Bagman, quien estaba cerca sentado con unos duendes de mala pinta. Al verles, Ludo les saludó y hablando con Neville trató de "ayudarle". Pero a Neville eso le parecía hacer una trampa mucho mayor que seguir el consejo de Cedric y rechazó la oferta. Bagman parecía sorprendido de que Neville rechazara su ayuda, pero en eso los gemelos trataron de abordarlo y este se marchó y detrás de él los duendes.

Neville no había durado mucho sentado con sus amigos cuando Rita llegó y comenzó a discutir en voz alta con su camarógrafo su nuevo artículo sobre Bagman. Una ira justiciera dentro de Neville hizo que defendiera a Hagrid y cuando Rita solo le ofreció una nueva entrevista esta vez fue Hermione quien alzó la voz logrando molestar a Skeeter y salió llevándose a los otros dos enfurecida. Fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid y casi derrumban la puerta, pero Dumbledore les abrió, haciendo que la ira de Hermione se esfumara.

Entre Dumbledore, Neville y Hermione lograron convencer a Hagrid de que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse y de dar la cara. Al final de la visita Neville se fue más preocupado de lo que llegó. Hagrid tenía todas sus esperanzas de que el ganara el torneo y decidió que aquella tarde seguiría el consejo de Cedric. Todavía tenía en su posesión la capa de Harry, siempre se le olvidaba devolvérsela, pero resultaría más efectiva que el simple hechizo para desaparecer. Neville salió aquella misma noche al baño de los prefectos.

**xXxXx**

- Estoy seguro que lo lograré para final de año – decía Charles bajito a sus amigos en el aula vacía que estaban usando para practicar animagia – pero me parece interesante si los tres nos ponemos a practicar oclumancia también. Digo, suena como algo útil, no solo para salirnos de aprietos con Snape.

- A mí me parece bien también – añadió Richard, quien aprovechaba aquellas reuniones para hacer otras tareas.

- Yo también quisiera, pero me resulta difícil ya repartirme entre las clases, pociones y esto. Mañana probaremos la nueva poción y no sé que vaya a pasar.

- Posiblemente nada – dijo Richard. Charles le propinó un golpe – bueno tal vez si pase algo, pero ya sabes que puede que pase nada – corrigió Richard antes de volverse lobo y atacar a Charles.

Harry meditaba si apoyaba a los chicos con el nuevo proyecto. Él había sido quien les había mostrado el libro que hablaba sobre la oclumancia y también quería lograr cerrar su mente, ¡Pero había tantas cosas que hacer! Decidiendo hacer un esfuerzo extra se apuntó al nuevo proyecto. Entretenido por la lucha entre Charles y Richard-lobo posó sus ojos sobre el mapa del merodeador, que tenían para vigilar 'intrusos'.

- Chicos, miren esto – dijo señalando el mapa

- ¿Neville? – exclamó Charles con Richard colgando de su túnica

Los chicos se asomaron por la puerta lentamente para ver que no había nadie en el pasillo, aunque el mapa mostraba un punto dando vueltas.

- ¿Estás perdido Neville? – llamó Harry haciendo que Neville se sobresalta.

- Hola chicos – dijo Neville luego del susto inicial – busco el baño… digo la estatua…

- ¿El baño de los prefectos? – preguntó Charles – No te hacía con esos gustos Neville.

- Yo… - pero los chicos le interrumpieron dándole las indicaciones.

- Ten cuidado con el segundo grifo a la izquierda, hace un par de noches pusimos una poción crece-pelo ahí – dijeron los chicos a Neville antes de que volvieran al aula y Neville se fuera al baño.

Neville se sentía aliviado de que los chicos le hubiesen ayudado, ¿Pero como sabían que él estaba ahí? Aun tenía la capa puesta y no había hecho ruidos al caminar. Neville recordó algo sobre un mapa ¿Acaso ese mapa mostraba a las personas también? En el baño Neville consiguió resolver el acertijo con un poco de ayuda de Myrtle la llorona en un baño burbujeante y evitó el grifo mencionado. Somnoliento, pero no muy tranquilo al saber que debía nadar a las profundidades del lago y no era buen nadador, regresó a la habitación sin perderse y cayó rendido en la cama.

El domingo en la noche Harry estaba una vez más en San Mungo. Había extrañado visitar a sus padres, pero ahora estaba ahí nuevamente con ellos. Lamentablemente la nueva poción tuvo el mismo efecto que la primera, pero esta vez Harry no hizo pataletas aunque estuviera igual de gravemente desilusionado. Como recompensa, tal vez, Severus le contó cómo había conocido a Lily alguna vez en un parque y le mencionó el nombre de su escurridiza tía muggle: Petunia. Aunque Harry pidió más, Severus se negó y dijo que primero debía recuperar concentración y que no lo quería ver suspirando sobre las pociones por la noviecita que tenía.

Severus le había dado ese pedacito de información porque en lo que iba del año escolar encontraba que Potter no era el mismo chicuelo que había visto el verano en la habitación de sus padres. Sabía que todavía andaba haciendo travesuras pero en general estaba entre los mejores de su clase y si no se equivocaba estaba tratando de hacer oclumancia contra él. Le molestaba un poco la distracción que era la joven Weasley, aunque no lo admitía, era porque le recordaban demasiado a James y Lily.

**xXxXx**

Harry había recibido una sobrecarga de trabajo luego de la poción fallida y se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde el jueves con la preparación de los ingredientes para una poción experimental nueva. Había llevado con él el mapa del merodeador para entretenerse un poco mirando lo que hacían Charles y Richard, quienes aquella noche habían ido a encantar el aula de adivinación. Dio un último vistazo al mapa antes de salir de la mazmorra para ver si se les unía cuando vio un punto peculiar cerca de donde estaba que decía Bartemius Crouch.

Harry estaba sumamente asombrado, pues el punto no estaba muy lejos, en la oficina de Snape de hecho. A Sirius nunca le había gustado el hombre y Harry sabía bastante bien quienes habían sido los mortífagos que habían torturado a sus padres. Algo iracundo y curioso fue a ver qué hacia el ministro en la oficina de Snape. Para su infortunio Peeves andaba no muy lejos e hizo un escándalo terrible haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara y pisara el escalón falso y su mochila rodara unos pies regando su contenido. Logró salir justo a tiempo para entrar todo de nuevo en la mochila y que no le atrapara Filch, pero al llegar a la oficina de Snape la encontró vacía.

- ¡Potter! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le gritó enfurecido Snape al ver a Harry en el umbral de su oficina.

- Disculpe profesor pero vi que había alguien…

- ¿No eres tu quien estabas aquí?

- No – pero no dijo más sobre ver a alguien, pues Snape no estaría muy feliz si se enteraba que había sido con el mapa de su padre.

- Alguien ha estado robando ingredientes.

- Yo no – dijo rápidamente Harry – no necesito robar, – se explicó – solo se los tengo que pedir.

Al parecer el ruido hizo que Moody se apareciera por el lugar y tuvo una discusión con Snape, ambos parecían haber olvidado que él estaba presente, pero lo que Moody insinuó no era nada nuevo para Harry. Años atrás, cuando habían regresado la primera navidad a casa, a Sirius se le había soltado que Snape había estado en las filas de Voldemort sin sorprender mucho a sus hijos y les hizo prometer que no divulgaran la información. Severus estaba tan enojado por los comentarios de Moody que se marchó sin más. Moody despachó a Harry y este se fue rápido a la habitación.

Charles y Richard aun no habían regresado y Harry decidió buscar el mapa para ver donde estaban y si veía a Crouch una vez más. Revisó de arriba abajo la mochila y no lo encontró. Harry maldijo muy alto casi despertando a Neville. Había perdido el mapa cuando la mochila salió rodando y peor aún, no lo había borrado.

Al día siguiente en la clases de encantamiento todos se divertían usando el hechizo repeledor. Neville estaba causando estragos por su mala puntería y hasta hizo que el profesor saliera expulsado por el aula. Dado que todos estaban entretenidos Harry les contó a Charles y Richard lo que había pasado la noche anterior y a ellos también les pareció raro lo de Crouch, aunque no tanto como a Hermione quien estaba escuchándolos atentamente, pero lo que más lamentaban era la pérdida del mapa.

Hermione les contó a los otros dos y Neville accedió contarle a White. Por aquellos días Neville estaba buscando frenéticamente algún hechizo que le ayudara a sobrevivir una hora bajo el agua. Hermione y Ron le ayudaban con la búsqueda pero todo era un vano.

El día antes de la prueba estaban una vez más en la biblioteca y Ron justo le había dicho a Neville que era imposible.

- No lo es – dijo Neville – Si solo tuviera branquialgas sería exactamente posible.

- ¿Branquialgas? – preguntaron los otros dos sorprendidos y en voz tan alta como para llamar la atención de Harry y Charles quienes estudiaban cerca

- Si, es una pequeña alga que te permite respirar bajo el agua…

- ¡Y lo sabías todo este tiempo! – vociferó Ron. Madam Pince les hizo una señal de advertencia.

- Es que es una planta muy extraña… - pero Neville no pudo decirles mucho sobre la planta o porqué no la había traido a colación antes, porque Fred y George buscaron a Ron y Hermione ya que McGonagall los quería ver.

Neville se quedó solo en la biblioteca. No creía que fuera a encontrar algo útil, pero siguió ahí hasta la noche cuando Madam Pince lo echó para cerrar. Neville busco más en la sala común hasta que no había nadie y luego se fue a la biblioteca bajo la capa de invisibilidad, aunque nunca llegó porque se perdió en la oscuridad y por el cansancio se quedó dormido detrás de un tapete. Despertó con una nariz fría en su cara y a Harry a unos poco pasos zarandeándole.

- ¡Neville despierta! – le decía – Ya casi es la hora de la segunda prueba.

- ¡Qué!

- Te quedaste dormido aquí – dijo Richard. Neville habría jurado que unos minutos antes había un perro-lobo donde estaba Richard, pero no había tiempo para discutir.

Los tres corrieron hacia el lago y justo antes de llegar a donde estaban el resto de los campeones Harry detuvo a Neville y le pasó una bola de color musgo. "Branquialgas" le dijo antes de Neville seguir para llegar a donde estaban los demás competidores. Harry no estaba muy lejos del agua en las gradas, puestos que les salvaron Luna, Ginny y Charles. Sonó el silbato y todos entraron al agua. El público se reía porque Neville estaba a medio camino y de repente parecía estar asfixiándose.

- ¡Por Merlín, maté a Neville Lonngbottom! – exclamó Harry asustado haciendo que los otros se sobresaltaran

No estaba del todo seguro de que aquellas fueran las branquialgas aunque había leído sobre ellas en un libro. Pero Neville estaba bien y le vieron nadar no lejos de la superficie como si fuera un pez. Pasó el tiempo y por fin apareció Cedric con Cho. "Pssft como si ella fuera tan bonita" comentó Charles; luego Krum con su cabeza de tiburón, "No del todo mal, pero le van a quitar puntos" comentó Richard y aun nada de Neville.

Neville salió de último y muy pasada la hora límite, pero tuvo suerte y la jefa de las sirenas había contado como él fue el primero en llegar a los rehenes y como insistió en llevarse a la hermanita de Fleur también al ver que no la buscaban. Fue de esa manera como quedó empatado con Cedric en primer lugar y estaba tan feliz que pensaba que la próxima vez que fuera a Hogsmade debía comprarle un buen regalo de agradecimiento a Harry.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por leer y comentar, en especial a Katherin Villa por sus reviews :) Pienso terinar la historia, pero hay cosas que tomar en consideración antes de escribir (cosa que hago ahora y no en los primeros capítulos ). Espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios ( y de los demás que leen y no comentan).

Hasta la próxima.


	44. Entre clases

**Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Después de la segunda prueba Ron estaba disfrutando del exceso de popularidad haciendo que se le colmara la paciencia a Hermione por que había distorsionado la historia hasta que ella lo puso en su lugar. En marzo Neville recibió una carta de Arneb dándole el punto de encuentro para el próximo paseo a Hogsmade. Neville no estaba seguro si era del todo seguro que su padrino estuviese deambulando por ahí, pero sus amigos le dijeron que de seguro estaba bien.

Aquel mismo día tenían pociones dobles y al llegar al corredor Pansy les recibió con una revista que tenía un artículo de Rita Skeeter. Snape los encontró leyendo y hablando en clases y les quitó veinte puntos además de separarlos. Neville terminó sentándose con Harry en la primera mesa. Snape estaba aquel día más venenoso que de lo usual y Harry estaba sufriendo la ira de Snape por haberle dado una de las branquialgas a Neville sin su permiso. Tener a Neville al lado sólo le iba a causar serios problemas. Neville y Harry estuvieron sometidos a la presión de Snape hasta que Karkaroff entró para querer hablar con Snape. Harry sólo estaba esperando que terminara la clase y salir vivo en una pieza y sin muchos puntos menos, pero Neville estaba escuchando atentamente y desatendiendo su poción, por lo que Harry tenía que estar pendiente de dos calderos.

Al final de clases Snape le terminó quitando otros 5 puntos por Harry haber hecho casi toda la poción de Neville y Neville dejó derramar todo su frasco de bilis de armadillo. Mientras Neville limpiaba escuchó a Snape y Karkaroff discutir sobre algo en el brazo del segundo y antes de que Snape le bajara más puntos se fue a contárselo a los otros dos.

**xXxXx**

Desde que habían comenzado a practicar oclumancia, Harry, Charles y Richard pensaron que no había mejor manera que practicarla que poniéndola en uso constante y para eso necesitaban a alguien que supiera de legilimancia: Snape. Habían creado un juego, Charles y Richard cuando estaban cerca de Snape hacían como si no lo notaran y hacían insinuaciones de hacer alguna travesura en voz alta, lo suficiente para que Snape les llamara y los mirara inquisitivamente mientras ellos hacían todo el esfuerzo para prevenir la legilimancia pasiva del profesor. Quien perdía tendría que comprar una cerveza de mantequilla a los otros dos en el próximo paseo a Hogsmade.

Harry no solía hacer insinuaciones porque él tenía suficiente con Snape en las horas de pociones extras, pero eso no impedía que Snape lo mirara inquisitivamente cuando los otros dos lo hacían. Sirius había recibido notificación del nuevo juego que estaban haciendo y los apoyaba al punto de ofrecer un premio a quien al final de año lograra haber evadido al metiche de Snape durante un mes sin interrupciones. Snape estaba consciente que los chicos estaban tratando de hacer oclumancia contra él y no podía evitar tratar cada vez de penetrar más allá en la mente de los chicos, promoviendo aun más el juego sin querer y ayudándoles en su meta.

Así que en aquel paseo a Hogsmade los chicos llegaron temprano a Las Tres Escobas para comprar las bebidas que tenían en deuda, varias de las cuales se las brindaron a las chicas, y resurtir sus productos de Zonko, que escaseaban por usarlos para molestar a Snape. Hermione, Ron y Neville también fueron a Hogsmade, y luego de comprar productos en Zonko que Neville planeaba regalarle a Harry por ayudarle con las branquialgas y algunos calcetines para Dobby porque sí, fueron al punto de encuentro que les había dado Arneb.

Entre unos arbustos al final de la calle encontraron un enorme tejón con periódicos en su boca. Lo siguieron hasta la cima de una montaña rocosa donde tenía una madriguera que compartía con Buckbeak. Ron y Hermione no habían visto a Arneb dese el verano pasado y lo encontraron muy repuesto, aunque estuviese hambriento por algo que no fuese la dieta usual de un tejón. Hablaron con Arned sobre Crouch, su extraña aparición en la oficina de Snape (Hermione había escuchado a Harry contárselo a los chicos en encantamiento), su oscuro pasado y misteriosa enfermedad, y sobre Snape y lo que podría representar su amistad con Karkaroff. Arneb instó a los chicos, en especial a Neville, que no se metieran en problemas y que mantuvieran los ojos abiertos antes de acompañarlos ladera abajo hasta el pueblo como un tejón.

El domingo por la mañana Ron, Hermione y Neville enviaron una carta a Percy y luego fueron a las cocinas a llevarles calcetines a Dobby. Aprovecharon que estaban ahí a ver si conseguían algo de información con Winky, pero la elfina a pesar de estar demasiado borracha, aun no quería traicionar a su amo. Hermione causó que los demás elfos domésticos se molestaran con ellos y posiblemente con Dobby. Ron comenzó a discutir con Hermione y Neville aprovechó para volver a la lechucería a enviarle comida a Arneb.

Hermione, muy molesta con Ron, se fue de la sala común a estudiar en la biblioteca. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas y la única libre estaba próxima a la mesa donde Charles, Harry, Richard, Luna y Ginny estudiaban. Hermione encontraba al grupo muy molesto, pues cuchicheaban, aunque en voz baja, lo suficiente para que ella los oyera. A pesar de lo exasperada que estaba la conversación de la mesa vecina captó su atención. Ginny se quejaba sobre un problema que estaba teniendo en transfiguración y Charles les explicaba con lujo de detalle a las chicas como superar el problema. Richard y Harry compartían puntos de vista sobre el último ensayo de historia que les habían asignado.

Hermione los miró con recelo sintiéndose sola. Sería genial si ella tuviera alguien con quien discutir seriamente sus puntos sobre el ensayo de historia, pero Ron no iba a la biblioteca al menos que se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte y las mejores ideas de Neville eran exclusivas a herbología. Poco después el grupo se marchó a practicar las técnicas de Charles en algún lugar lejos de Madam Pince. Hermione decidió que tal vez podría tratar de juntarse con ellos a estudiar la próxima vez.

El lunes en la mañana Hermione fue víctima de las cartas de odio de las suscriptoras de la revista Witch Weekly y terminó en la enfermería. Ella no llegó a clase de herbología y de camino a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas Pansy le preguntó a Neville:

- ¡Neville! ¿Rompiste con tu novia? – las otras chicas se rieron - ¿Por qué ella estaba tan enojada en el desayuno? – Neville no le contestó para evitar que ellas siguieran molestando a Hermione.

- ¿Por qué tan interesada en la vida de Hermione? – dijo Richard un poco más atrás que Neville – Supongo que como ni siquiera Crabbe o Goyle saldrían contigo, no te queda más que seguir la vida amorosa de las demás chicas. – Pansy se puso toda colorada y el resto de los de Gryffindor se reían de cómo Crabbe y Goyle se alejaban de Pansy.

- Por si no te diste cuenta, yo fui al baile con Malfoy – replicó ella enfadada

- De seguro le dio una poción de amor – dijo Charles – Seamos sinceros, Malfoy puede ser todo lo malo del mundo, pero no creo que sea tan ciego para salir con una chica tan fea.

El grupo estaba cerca de la cabaña y Hagrid tuvo que alzar la voz y amenazar con quitar puntos para evitar una lluvia de hechizos entre los estudiantes. Por suerte los Nifflers llamaron suficiente la atención para que olvidaran el tema, aunque Pansy miraba con odio a Charle y Richard de cuando en cuando. Hermione llegó ya cuando la clase estaba terminando y ayudó, junto con Ron y Neville, a Hagrid a guardar los animalitos. Hagrid le aconsejó a Hermione que no abriera esas cartas de odio y las tirara al fuego como él hacía.

De camino de regreso al castillo Ron estaba deprimido. En la copa de Quidditch él le había dado oro lepruchan a Neville como pago del omnicular y se sentía mal que se hubiese desaparecido, pero Neville dijo que no se había dado cuenta que no había problema. Aun así Ron seguía desanimado en la cena y se quejó abiertamente de ser pobre. Para alegrar a Ron Hermione dijo que le regalaría un Niffler la próxima navidad. Ella estaba teniendo muchos problemas para comer con las manos hinchadas y exclamó que se vengaría de Skeeter aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Esa semana fue bastante intensa para Hermione. Los rumores del triángulo amoroso Hermione-Neville-Krum ahora eran ampliamente conocidos a la semana siguiente sustituyendo a los de Charles ser el novio de Luna. Después de una clase de aritmancia Hermione tomó valor y le habló a Richard si podía ir a estudiar con ellos y agradecerle por poner en su sitio a Pansy. Richard dijo que fuera cuando quisiera y que siempre era un placer fastidiar a los de Slytherin. Otro día, en su cruzada contra la reportera, Hermione llegó a preguntarle al profesor Moody si había visto a Skeeter cerca de los jueces o los competidores en la segunda prueba, consiguiendo una negativa. Ron no quería seguir con el tema y ella se fue a la biblioteca.

Con tantas tareas acumulándose antes de Pascua, Hermione decidió ir y sentarse en la única silla libre en la mesa donde Charles y demás estudiaban.

- Te dije que nos sentáramos en una mesa con sólo cinco sillas – se quejó Charles dirigiéndose a Harry- ¿Qué haces Granger? – preguntó molesto

- Pues obviamente voy a estudiar – dijo ella en un tono desafiante. Harry y Ginny miraban alternativamente a Charles y Hermione sin querer inmiscuirse.

- Pues este en un grupo de estudio cerrado y que yo sepa nadie te ha invitado – Charles no quería una persona más en su mesa de estudio y mucho menos ella, con quien tenía una competencia por ser el número uno en clases de transfiguraciones.

- Yo la invité – dijo Richard.

- Ahora estas inventando excusas – exclamó Charles en voz lo suficientemente alta como atraer una mirada severa de Madam Pince.

- No, el otro día ella me pidió que quería juntarse a estudiar aritmancia conmigo y yo le dije que sí. Además, Harry trajo a Ginny y tú a Luna – Charles parecía que iba a objetar eso pero Richard siguió hablando - ¿Por qué yo no puedo traer a una chica a que estudie con nosotros también?

Al parecer eso fue suficiente para permitir que Charles le dejara quedarse, pero no parecía muy feliz con la idea de que Hermione se les uniera. El resto volvió a sus tareas y Hermione le agradeció a Richard por su invitación. Ella sabía que el grupo estaba tenso y no en el estado de ánimo en que siempre los veía estudiar. En cierto momento Luna habló de uno de esos animales imaginarios y Hermione la iba a corregir, pero Ginny le hizo señas que no.

- Por lo general los chicos ignoran esos comentarios – le dijo Ginny cuando ya caminaban de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Por qué? No pueden dejar que ella siga estando equivocada.

- Esa es su opinión y no la va a cambiar porque nosotros discutamos con ella. Si vas a volver a sentarte con nosotros no sería bueno pasar toda la tarde en una discusión sin sentido. ¿Sales con Richard ahora?

- ¿Tú no creerás lo del la revista? – dijo algo molesta Hermione.

- No, pero Richard te invitó a sentarte con nosotros.

- En realidad yo le pedí…

- No importa, él dijo que llevó una chica.

- Yo solo quiero tener con quien estudiar Ginny – dijo aun más molesta Hermione.

- Vale, si tú lo dices. Aunque Ron es mala compañía para eso. – Ginny pensaba que Richard y Hermione si hacían una linda pareja y no era la única con esa idea.

**xXxXx**

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? "¿Por qué yo no puedo traer una chica?" – decía Charles. Los tres chicos se dirigían a algún aula vacía a practicar animagia antes de que Harry tuviera que ir a trabajar con las ratas y la nueva poción.

- ¿Pues qué tiene de malo? – Richard estaba tan enojado como Charles.

- ¡Es Granger! Ella está bajo Malfoy en mi lista de personas non-gratas – Charles gritaba.

- Pensé que ese puesto era el de Snape – dijo Harry verificando si no había nadie. Extrañaba el mapa pero por más que lo había buscado no lo encontró donde tuvo el accidente cerca de la oficina de Snape y temía que éste lo hubiese encontrado.

- Bueno, en mi lista de compañeros de clases – dijo Charles

- Pensé que ese era el puesto de Ron.

- ¡Bueno, está bajo Ron entonces! Hemos estado tratando todo el año de estar sobre sus calificaciones y ahora le dices que se junte con nosotros… - súbitamente Charles dejó de gritar - ¿No será que te gusta? – dijo en un susurro espantado

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – dijo Richard – yo solo quise ser amigable.

- ¡Oh! A Richard le gusta Granger – exclamó Harry divertido.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Tienes mucha competencia Richard. Krum… ¿Hey, crees que si le dices a Hermione ella invite a Krum? – dijo Charles evitando un hechizo de la varita de Richard.

- Eres un interesado.

- Bueno, si voy a tener que soportarla mejor que lleve al novio que quería rescatarla del lago – dijo Charles buscando ahora su diario de apuntes sobre sus progresos en animagia luego de entrar a un aula vacía. – No creo que ella esté por Neville, pero al menos si por Krum. Tendrás que trabajar mucho Richard.

- Si deberíamos decirle que lleve a Krum, sería genial – añadió Harry aunque no fue escuchado. Richard-Lobo atacaba a Charles en aquel momento.

**xXxXx**

Hermione continuó regresando a estudiar con el grupo en la biblioteca o en el aula vacía en la que a veces practicaban hechizos o transfiguraciones. Todavía había algo de tensión entre ella y Charles, pero al resto les parecía bien tener otra persona que opinara y además, ella accedió a preguntarle a Krum si podía ir un día. Las veces que estaban en el aula vacía Harry o Charles fungían de profesor de las chicas de tercer año. Usualmente entre los de cuarto existía una competencia amistosa de quien hacia mejor el hechizo o transfiguración. Ron siempre preguntaba celoso qué ella hacía con el grupo de Black, pero ella sólo le respondía que estudiar. Ellos no le habían dicho si podía llevar o no a Neville y Ron, pero ella dedujo que aunque a ellos les caía bien Neville, Ron estaba fuera discusión.

Al final de pascua llegó la respuesta de Percy a la carta de los chicos, que no ayudaba en nada, y Hermione recibió huevos de pascua del tamaño de huevos de codorniz porque la señora Weasley también leía la revista Witch Weekly. Hermione, a pesar de ahora estudiar con Ron y Neville por las noches y los chicos por las tardes, en su tiempo libre seguía buscando como atrapar a Skeeter para hacerla pagar.

Al final de mayo Neville fue instruido a que fuera al estadio de Quidditch para las instrucciones de la última prueba. De caminó se topó con Cedric y ambos fueron charlando de las posibles tareas de la última prueba hasta llegar al estadio. Cedric estaba indignado por los arbustos que estaban creciendo, pero Bagman aseguró que desaparecerían después de la prueba que consistiría en un laberinto con hechizos y criaturas que prometían ser peligrosas, sabiendo Neville el gusto de Hagrid.

Al final de la instrucción Krum llamó aparte a Neville salvándole de Bagman y tuvieron una curiosa conversación sobre si Neville era el novio de Hermione. El tema sorprendió mucho a Neville, pero él le dijo la verdad al chico mayor, Hermione y él solo eran amigo. Más sorprendente que el tema de conversación fue el hecho que Barty Crouch se apareciera en el lugar. Parecía estar demente y hablaba cosas sin sentido. Luego de escuchar suficiente Neville dejó a Krum con el ministro y fue en búsqueda de Dumbledore. Logró llegar directo a la entrada, y hasta recordó la contraseña 'sorbete de limón', pero al parecer ya la habían cambiado desde que él fue a la oficina en segundo año.

Para su terror, Snape salió de la oficina y le impedía el paso. Fue una suerte que Dumbledore bajara poco después. Al llegar al bosque encontraron que Krum había sido paralizado y Crouch escapado. Luego de Karkaroff enfadarse con Dumbledore y Hagrid haber usado la fuerza, el director mandó a Neville a la torre de Gryffindor y le prohibió que saliera o enviara lechuzas. El camino de regreso no fue agradable, pues Hagrid estaba muy molesto e insistiéndole a Neville que no se hiciera amigo de los extranjeros.

El resto de la noche y la mañana temprano siguiente Neville se la pasó hablando del suceso con Ron y Hermione. Tuvieron un encuentro con Fred y George en la lechuceria, al parecer ellos estaban por extorsionar a alguien y luego hablaron con Moody, quien sólo les recomendó constante vigilancia y que no intentaran fungir de detectives esta vez. Arneb pensaba lo mismo y mandó a Neville ensayar hechizos de desarme y parálisis para la prueba, además de prometer que no saldría solo a merodear. Ron y Hermione pasaron con él los siguientes días practicando hasta que consiguió lograr el hechizo paralizador, ya que el Expelliarmus si le salía bien.

En la próxima clase de adivinación luego del incidente, con todo el calor y perfume que había, Neville decidió abrir un poco la ventana. Recostado donde estaba, con la brisa fresca en su cara y la voz de la profesora en la distancia, Neville se quedó dormido. Soñó con Voldemort torturando a Colagusano y asegurándole que le daría de alimento a la serpiente. Despertó gritando. Todos en la clase estaban a su alrededor y la profesora estaba convencida de que Neville había tenido una premonición, que así era, pero él dijo que solo era un dolor de cabeza y se fue del salón de clases, no a la enfermería como le había dicho a la profesora, sino a la oficina de Dumbledore.

* * *

Gracias por leer y favor dejen sus comentarios.

Gracias a Katherin y Ziiiiiiiiiiimmmm por sus reviews.


End file.
